Rise of Omega
by AVP5
Summary: It has been three years since Ahsoka's encounter in her old universe and now an old evil has return. Threatening to destroy all those who stand in its way. Can Ahsoka, the heroes, and their allies stop this evil once and for all? Or will earth and the galaxy fall and bring rise to its new ruler? Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Jason- Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel of "Ahsoka's homecoming", but also welcome to the fifth crossover story General Herbison and I have been working on. Finally after months of us planning this story it's finally ready.**

**Z- You guys sure took your time. Still the wait was worth it huh?**

**Ahsoka- Yep, so how long does this occurred?**

**Z- Like around three years after the homecoming story.**

**Ichiro- Soooo Ahsoka and I are 20?**

**Z- Bingo Sherlock, now then there is a reason for taking this into the future and you all are going to find out soon enough.**

**Liana- Find out what?**

**Jake- Mommy who are these people?**

**Ahsoka- I'll tell you two later. Jason or AVP5 doesn't own any characters that belong to General Herbison like the whole Mark family and their followers. **

**Ichiro- He also doesn't own anything of the DC universe, Bleach, and of the Star Wars universe. **

**Z- Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Prologue**

_Arizona (Normal pov)_

The security system at Markoneous Industries was the pinnacle of technological advancements, probably because the designs and technology came from a different dimension.

The company had gone through a rather interesting history. Springing up rapidly out of nowhere to being one of the world's largest industries under the guidance of its founder Alexander Markoneous, who was later discovered to be Emperor Markoneous, leader of the Forever Empire.

His intentions were broadcasted as "Safety and security for the world." What no-one realized was that underneath the charming smiles and a promise of peace was a man who had caused the death of millions and mass genocides across entire galaxies.

Reasons for arriving in this world had been unknown but despite having to start fresh he had formed a powerful empire and constructed legions of robot soldiers and massive weapons of mass destruction, including an orbital cannon codenamed _New Dawn_ that upon his command marched across the entire world capturing heroes to be either frozen as trophies or locked up in Alcatraz prison.

Thankfully the heroes had recovered and put a stop to his scheme for world domination as well as destroying his floating fortress command ship _The Dauntless_. He had been chased from this dimension along with his personal bodyguards.

Years passed and the company struggled to regain its image under the command of the company board of directors. Many apologies had been needed on behalf of the company despite few people knowing of their president's true intents. The story issued to the public claimed their president died in a tragic accident as his private plane crashed in the arctic mountains.

Now the company had been claimed by Markoneous' girlfriend Katalia. In Markoneous' will he transferred full control of the company to her should anything happen to him. The company had been built legally and did run legitimate businesses so there was no way to dispute the claim.

Katalia, being very close to Markoneous before his actual death, had to work hard to gain trust with the heroes of this world, considering she had tried to kill a few of them at some point. But that was in the past and now the company had focused every effort into creating better technology to help mankind.

All the old weapon projects created by Markoneous had been locked deep underneath the headquarters in a vault. Only Markoneous and Katalia knew about all the security devices in place, and with Markoneous dead that left only one person with all the secrets.

The vault was impregnable; no-one could break in.

But she didn't count on her evil sorceress daughter.

_(Markoneous Industries headquarters/underground)_

Marrissa strode confidently down the subterranean tunnel that she had carved with energy beams, "I must admit I didn't expect the underground mines but they were a nice touch." She grinned back at her little brother, "Did you get them all defused Scar?"

"Yeah sis" he held one of the tiny but high explosive devices up, "Talon says General Maraxus uses the same designs." He looked over his shoulder, "Where did she go?"

An angry mumble preceded Talon as she caught up to them, "Last time I checked I do not have cat's eyes and therefore cannot see in the dark."

Dark being an understatement. An underground tunnel deep beneath the surface was completely void of any light; however Marrissa and Scar were both Bastetion and could see in the dark. Talon unfortunately could not.

"It's okay babe" Marrissa slinked her way over to Talon and wrapped her arm around her lover's waist.

Talon jumped but Marrissa could see a grin, "Can we please just get this over with?"

"We're here" Scar called, "The vault is on the other side"

The three of them huddled together as Marrissa stretched her hands towards the wall, "Saragast maragasa!"

A beam of purple energy blasted from her hands and the wall turned to dust. Behind it was a solid wall of steel.

"Start cutting" Marrissa glanced at Talon.

The Twi'lek ignited her lightsaber and carved a hole in the metal.

"One way to make a door" Scar grinned as he led the way through the wall and into an illuminated corridor, "According to my calculations we are on level B37. The vault should be on this floor."

A panel slid open at the end of the corridor and a hulking machine with large claws and glowing red eyes emerged.

"_Intruder alert"_ it droned, _"Activate defense measures"_

All along the hallways laser fences activated. Heavy turrets folded out of the walls and took aim at the trio.

"Ideas?" Talon stood back to back with the siblings, "We are surrounded and way outgunned."

Marrissa conjured a black energy shield around the three of them, "My father created these machines, it's a pity I must destroy them."

"_Fire"_ the large robot ordered.

A hailstorm of lasers pounded the shield, bounced back, and destroyed the turrets.

"My turn" Marrissa flung a sphere of black electricity at the robot. It exploded violently and the laser fences deactivated.

"That was a little too easy" Scar muttered, "Fifty auto-turrets, laser fences, and one big robot… something is not right."

"Keep your guard up" Marrissa deactivated the shield, "Let's go."

They continued through the maze of underground corridors. Apart from the occasional turret there were no other traps. Until they rounded a corner to find three tall human shaped robots wielding dual lightsabers.

"Magnaguards" Talon angled her lightsaber, "Probably advanced ones"

"_Targets identified"_ one of them twirled its lightsaber, _"Identity confirmed as Katalia. Stand down."_ They deactivated their weapons.

Scar and Talon exchanged puzzled looks.

"Don't you see guys?" Marrissa grinned widely, "My father created these before I was born, he must have programmed them to recognize DNA, and since I am my mother's daughter they see me as her."

Cautiously the three intruders approached the guards, "Escort us to the vault" Marrissa ordered.

"_Yes Mistress Katalia"_ they bowed and strode away through the corridors.

_(Vault entrance)_

A massive vault door was waiting for them, at least thirty feet in diameter. The three magnaguards stood to the side as Marrissa, Scar, and Talon approached.

"Open the vault" Marrissa ordered.

The three guards ignited their lightsabers, _"Warning! Standing Orders 372 dictate Mistress Katalia knows access codes. You are intruders!"_

"Crap" Scar muttered as the droids closed in on them.

"I'll handle this" Marrissa blasted the droids with red lightning.

Instead of destroying them the droids began to move faster.

"Oh these are good" Talon and Scar dived at the droids while Marrissa conjured a sword made of emerald fire and charged after them.

_(Inside the vault)_

Thousands of robots hung from the roof in their containers. The remnants of Markoneous' vast army that had almost conquered the entire world, now simply waited for a new purpose. But Marrissa had not come for an army.

She had come for a weapon that only Markoneous himself knew the extent of its power. A weapon he had devised to ensure his eternal legacy.

A weapon he had named "Omega"

Within the containment tank hidden in the vault was a cybernetic body. It was built for one reason. To preserve the Forever Empire.

Markoneous, being a normal human with no powers or fighting skills, save for being an incredible marksman, had quickly come to realize that sooner or later his human body would age and die or that he would be struck down by someone. So he made preparations.

Using his near limitless knowledge and cultivating the highest level technology he could construct, he created a new body for himself. When the time of his death neared he would have his brain converted into cyber data and placed in Omega. A body that would never age, never get sick, a body with his knowledge and personality, but with the strength of a thousand men and the power to link directly with any computer interface in existence.

He would have been invincible.

But he passed away before he could get to his new body.

Now his daughter had her own plans for it.

_(Outside)_

The last magnaguard collapsed into a smoldering heap as Marrissa sliced through it.

"That was fun" she commented lightly, "Come on we have work to do."

"So how do we open the vault?" Scar asked as they stood in front of the massive bulkhead.

Marrissa stepped up to the control console, "Let's have a look."

It was a standard keyboard and number pad on a platform.

"Password" Talon frowned, "Any idea?" she looked at Scar.

"Nope" he looked at Marrissa, "You're the one with all the answers."

The young sorceress looked puzzled, "I haven't a clue."

"Well that helps" Scar started typing on the keyboard, "But I think I know the answer."

Marrissa and Scar watched as he typed in 'As long as the Emperor lives, so shall his Empire.'

"The Forever Empire's golden rule." Talon remarked, "Good guess."

"_Password accepted"_

They turned their attention to the number pad, "His date of birth?" Marrissa shrugged.

"Let me have a go" Talon typed in a long series of numbers.

"_Access code accepted"_

Marrissa and Scar gaped at her.

"Hey" Talon shrugged, "It's the Forever Empire's emergency code. General Maraxus made sure I memorized it."

"_Please place your hand on the provided panel"_ A handprint scanner slid out of the wall.

Marrissa gently pressed her hand to the scanner and waited while a green light scanned it.

"_DNA accepted. Welcome to the vault"_

Slowly the enormous door opened into the vault. Hundreds of lights illuminated the underground storage facility. Robots as far as the eye could see hung from the roof. Blueprints, schematics and designs for large buildings, even one of a school for some reason lay in sealed glass cases. Multiple vehicles, mostly ones with lots of guns, were parked in neat spaces around the edge and on platforms built into the walls. Stashed around the vault were statues of gold, jewels of all sorts, and in briefcases they found millions in currency for each country of the world.

Talon and Scar let out low whistles, "Dad was loaded" Scar muttered.

"Spread out and look for project Omega" Marrissa ordered, "It should be in a large containment tank."

"Marrissa" Scar waved an arm around, "Have you any idea where about in this massive vault it is?"

His sister shrugged, "No idea"

A rumble echoed around the cavernous room and scuttling sounds seemed to come from all sides.

"What else is in here?" Scar looked at Talon.

"According to the intel we have I would say a lot of security droids." She answered, "So keep your guard up and your mouth shut."

They paced along an aisle, on one side were cybernetic head designs, and on the other was an array of prototype pistols designed for, as the sign said, 'Exterminating Soul Reapers'.

"Reckon these work?" Scar picked up one of the pistols. He examined it carefully, "Oh."

"What?" Marrissa turned to him.

Attached to the gun was a note 'Does not work'

"He tried to find a way to wipe out those scum" Talon folded her arms, "Wonder if there is something in here that would work." She glanced around.

"Come on" Marrissa led the way onwards, "We need to get out of here before we are discovered."

The scuttling sound picked up in volume and a massive eight legged robot spider appeared in the corridor directly in front of them.

Marrissa went deathly pale and started to shake, "Daddy..."

"I forgot" Scar grabbed his sister, "She's scared of spiders."

Even though they knew it was a robot there was no faulting how realistic it looked. The entire body was covered in brown hair, sharp pincers and red eyes turned towards them. The only bit that gave it away was the visible metal inside the mouth.

"_Intruders!"_ it screeched, _"Kill!"_

Talon ignited her lightsaber and swung at the machine as it scuttled at them. The blade sliced through the machine's eyes and into its programming core. After violent spasms it collapsed to the floor.

"It's okay Marrissa" Scar hugged her tightly, "It's okay."

"I'm scared" she whispered, "Where's daddy Scar?"

"Come on sis" Scar patted her back, "Snap out of it."

Talon's comlink beeped.

"_Marrissa has reached the age of twenty-two"_

Scar and Talon looked at each other in horror before retreating hastily from Marrissa.

"But she isn't a full Bastetion" Talon spoke quickly, "Will she still transform?"

"I don't know" Scar crossed his fingers.

They watched as Marissa shook violently. Her eyes opened as wide as they could and she flung her arms out to the side.

In the family Marrissa had always been unique. From a very young age she had begun delving into the darkest magic she could find. By her early teens she could bring small animals back from the dead as zombies. When she reached late teens she had summoned an army of undead beings as her minions and her magic abilities were beyond anything seen before.

But all that had polluted her. Now she had turned into a human with cats' eyes, ears, fangs, and claws. She had lost her tail, her fur, and her genetically superior speed and strength.

Upon their twenty second birthday the female Bastetion would go through a transformation into adulthood. Marrissa's experiments with dark magic had increased her body's age and now she was ready for the change.

When her mother had changed she grew taller, stronger, and far more aggressive. But that was because Katalia was pure strength and fighting skills before her transformation.

Marrissa was pure magic.

She grew taller to a height of six foot while lean muscles appeared along her arms and legs. Her short black hair swirled around her, lengthening until it reached her feet. The fangs sharpened while her claws broke off into human nails. The front of her black shirt rose as underneath her breasts grew to a healthy C cup.

Then things got strange.

On Marrissa's forehead a diamond shaped yellow eye appeared. Purple tattoos appeared along her arms and legs while her eyes turned bloody red.

She collapsed to the ground and took deep calming breaths.

"Marrissa?" Talon and Scar cautiously approached.

The eye on her forehead looked at them.

Scar jumped, "That scared the shit out of me" he took a deep breath.

The long black hair lifted into the air and split into eight long strands. Each strand changed into a strange form of snake, they were black scaled with glowing yellow eyes and green venom dripped from their fangs.

"Are you okay?" Talon took a step back cautiously.

Marrissa stood up and gently stroked one of the snakes before snapping her fingers. The eight snakes turned back into hair which fell down to her feet.

"I feel so alive" she spoke in wonder, "So… powerful."

"Can we finish up here then?" Scar kept glancing at his sister's hair and third eye, "That is kind of disturbing."

The third eye looked at him. Scar shuddered.

"Wonder if it does anything" Marrissa closed her normal eyes and turned her head towards the dead spider robot. A pulsing beam of black and purple energy blasted from the eye and the machine exploded into tiny fragments, "Hmm not bad"

Directly behind the ruins of the spider-droid they spotted a large containment tank with the Greek symbol Omega imprinted on it.

"Jackpot" Scar rushed over to the tank and pulled on the door, "It won't open"

"Did you expect it would?" Marrissa and Talon caught up with him.

For a moment they simply stared at the tank before turning to the console beside it.

_Name your enemy_

"Name your enemy" Marrissa frowned, "Who was his enemy?"

"The Teen Titans, the Justice League, the Jedi, the Soul Reapers," Talon listed, "Almost every species in existence?"

Scar stroked his chin, "When he made this thing who was the enemy he wanted to defeat?"

The two girls shrugged.

"Death"

With a hiss the door started to open. Steam and smoke streamed from inside. Plugged into the tank was a human shaped body.

"Yes" Marrissa's hair formed into tentacles. They reached into the tank and began removing the cables, "This body shall be the host for the Emperor, and with it the Forever Empire shall once again rise from the ashes and destroy this worthless world and all who dare stand against us."

"Hey what's going on over here?" a tall man in a security guard uniform appeared.

Talon ignited her lightsaber, "Wait a minute… there shouldn't be any human guards in here."

"How perceptive of you hot stuff" the guard grinned, "The name is Prototype or Proto for short."

"The AI General Maraxus created" Scar muttered, "Now allied with the enemy."

Prototype folded his arms, "You are stealing. Now are you gonna give up and come quietly or am I going to have to kick your butt?"

"You and what-" Scar looked up in horror as the millions of robots activated along the roof, "Oh, that army"

The three intruders sprinted for the exit; Marrissa's hair tentacles were wrapped around the body and carried it for her.

"All units open fire!" Prototype ordered.

Thousands of lasers traced through the air and closed in on the trio as they neared the door.

Marrissa turned to face them, "I will not be stopped by anyone or anything!"

A wall of purple energy appeared in front of her and as each laser hit it the wall grew larger and sent purple bolts at Prototype.

"Crap" he dived behind a large vehicle, the bolts harmlessly fizzled out on contact with it.

Scar and Talon were already outside waiting to close the vault as Marrissa hurried towards the exit. Droids and robots of all types were swarming like bugs after her.

"Hey babe!"

Marrissa glanced back to see Prototype waving from the turret hatch of a large tank. The canon swiveled around to aim at her.

"Have a taste of the Tiger Tank" he grinned, "Fire!"

Instead of a shell it fired a beam of energy. Marrissa merely reached out a hand and the beam turned in mid-air back at the tank. Amazingly the beam didn't even scratch the armor as it collided square on the front.

"Tiger's only weak point is the ass baby!" Prototype taunted, "Didn't you learn anything from Maraxus?"

Instead of answering him Marrissa back through the vault door, her hair/tentacles still clinging securely to Omega, "I expect you will be informing my mother about what has transpired here."

"Yep" Proto nodded, "I think she'll want to know."

"Then tell her that if she had any love for my father she will help me realize his dream for total galactic domination." Marrissa left the vault, "Seal it"

Scar and Talon pushed the massive door shut before the robot army could get out.

"Let's go" Marrissa walked back through the corridors with no alarms or anything being activated until they reached the point where their underground tunnel was waiting. Her hair deposited Omega on the ground, "Who's carrying it?"

By luck of the draw Talon was unlucky but Marrissa scooped the body up in her hair again and set off at a brisk pace while Scar sealed the tunnel behind them.

As they walked Marrissa felt the body moving inside its protective cocoon. Soon the body would move with a purpose, and then the world would pay for all its crimes against her father.

**First chapter is done what do you think? This whole chapter was done by General Herbison. So thanks again for the assistance General and I hope everyone liked the chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you don't like it then don't review. Okay take care everyone, see ya, and goodbye.**

**Maraxus: Ah, I am glad to see my friends are still trying to preserve the Forever Empire. I hope to join them in their mission soon.**

**Guardian appeared**

**Guardian: General Maraxus**

**Maraxus: Ah, Guardian, what can I do for you?**

**Guardian: You should know by now that the Forever Empire is dead. The Emperor is dead and time after time you and your allies have failed.**

**Maraxus: Ah but this time we are using technology created by Emperor Markoneous himself. Nothing can beat it.**

**Guardian: Just remember that your enemies are powerful, their minds are sharp… and they will not hesitate to bring you down.**

**Guardian vanished.**

**Maraxus: Odd fellow, anyway please review readers… and get ready for the most epic crossover yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason- Okay here we are the second chapter of the fifth crossover. I hope everyone will like how this chapter goes. As you know General Herbison wrote the last one, but this time I wrote this one. So I hope everyone enjoys it, especially what will happen. **

**Ahsoka- I hope things go well unlike last time.**

**Ichiro- That I doubt especially with Jason and the General in charge.**

**Jason- That's right, now then remember this story takes three years after the "Ahsoka's homecoming" story. That way everyone knows and don't get confused.**

**Ahsoka- And if many don't remember here is the small summary. I was kidnapped and was hunted down, all of this on my birthday.**

**Ichiro- A birthday party she missed as well when she got home. **

**Ahsoka- Something I know you or General had planned.**

**Jason- Uh no comments. Now time to begin with the chapter. **

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, the DC universe, or General Herbison's characters, just mine. **

**Ichiro- Like me for example. **

**Jason- Okay time to begin enjoy everyone and thank you general for the editing. **

**The kids**

_(Normal pov)_

Outside Jump City in the outdoors was a home. The home was two stories tall, it was white, there was a flower fields surrounding the sides of the house and in the backyard as well. There was a bridge nearby where there was a river. Across the bridge was another house which was as tall as the other one except the home had some husky dogs running around. Back to the home there was a woman looking out in the balcony. She appeared to be in her 20's, she had blue eyes, she wore an unusual outfit, her skin was orange, and had no hair but what appeared to be a headdress and headtails that reached down to her stomach.

Her name is Ahsoka Tano Ishida. She is a Togruta, a Jedi, a wife, and a mother of three. She came to earth when she was 16 years old and has been living on earth for four years. She was 20 years old and got married to her husband Ichiro Roth Ishida. Ichiro is the son of Isamu and Rachel Ishida. Both were once heroes till they retired to raise their children. Ahsoka got married to Ichiro when she was 17 when she was pregnant with her children. She gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

The boy's name was Jake, he is human, has blue eyes, white hair with blue stripes, and his skin is light dark. Next came his twin sister Liana, she is a Togruta like her mother, she has a lekku, green eyes, her skin was orange like her mother, and her markings were almost similar to her mother. Then there was Ahsoka's youngest child who in a few days will be one year old. Her daughter was named after her best friend who died long ago, Barriss Offee. She was a Togruta too, she had blue eyes like her mom, the markings on her face were the same as her moms, and her skin was the same except it was darker.

Ahsoka walked over to her children who were sleeping. Barriss was sleeping in a crib sucking her thumb and holding a stuff bear her grandfather gave her. Jake and Liana were sleeping nearby in bed both very tired. Jake and Liana were three years old and were sleeping next to their sister Ahsoka smiled and was glad that Barriss has two protective siblings who, since Barriss was born, have watched over her. Keeping her safe and making sure no harm comes to her.

Ahsoka leaned down and kissed all three of her children on the head. She then began to sing a lullaby to them. Ahsoka finished and kissed her babies on the forehead and closed the door as she walked downstairs to see her husband talking to the others about the party. As she walked towards the stairs she ran into Prototype who was listening to some music he and some girls were working on.

"Hey Proto," Ahsoka said, happy to see her friend after not seeing him for weeks.

Prototype turned around "Oh hey beautiful how are you?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She wished Prototype would stop hitting on her, but a part of her had grown accustomed to his comments, "I'm fine, so how's working for Katalia? She treating you well?"

"Uh yeah she is, though things at work have been a little boring," Prototype lied.

"Really? I heard someone broke into the facility or were you too busy surfing the net on sites you shouldn't be on?" Ahsoka said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny, well there was an intruder. But we can handle this, or rather Katalia can handle it," Prototype answered.

"What do you mean? She isn't letting you help out to find the thief?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"No, uh she said she'll handle it and gave me some time off. So I thought why not come see you and the little ones," he lied again, which he did not like at all.

"Oh okay well they're sleeping right now, but we can continue talking downstairs. Oh by the way is everything ready for the party?" Ahsoka remembered she needed to talk to him about the party for Barriss.

"Yep, Katalia has set everything up and the party will be ready at her place," Prototype said.

"Thanks, I'm glad she is allowing us to celebrate the party at her place. Though I do wish she would stop trying to hurt Hikari," Ahsoka said remembering how Katalia still wanted Hikari and Talsein dead. A long time ago Talsein had betrayed Katalia's boyfriend, Markoneous, and Hikari had kicked Markoneous somewhere unpleasant. Katalia still had a grudge even after all these years.

"I know, hey why don't you uh go on ahead I just want to leave something I got for the kids," Prototype said.

"Oh sure go ahead just don't wake them," Ahsoka said as she headed down the stairs.

Prototype sighed in relief. He didn't like lying to Ahsoka. He wanted to tell her the truth, but knew if Katalia found out he told her she would rip him to pieces. He looked back at the kids and placed a small device in the room. As he put it in place he remembered why Katalia sent him here.

_Flashback (Markoneous Industries Headquarters/Katalia's office)_

_Prototype strode into the office. For once he had dropped his casual and cheerful demeanor. This was no laughing matter._

_The office was luxurious enough, leather sofa, glass table, a plasma screen, and there was even a bookcase that hid a secret elevator._

_A high-backed chair swiveled round to face him. Sitting in it was of course the company's president Katalia dressed in a formal suit. No shoes though, her clawed feet would've shredded them._

_Four magnaguards wielding electro staffs were standing at her shoulders and their red eyes continually scanned the room for any listening devices. Outside the room the entire floor was on lockdown while a dozen drones hovered outside the window. Markoneous had been very big in security details._

_"Report" she rubbed her forehead tiredly._

_Prototype held up his left arm and a holo-projector conjured an image of Marrissa, Scar, and Talon._

_"Marrissa, daughter of Supreme Emperor Markoneous, and Katalia. Her abilities are beyond anything ever seen before due to her powers being a fusion of her father's, her grandfather Lucius the Immortal, and the Son. Marrissa has the ability to speak to the dead and also summon an undead army. Her signature move is named 'Kiss of Death' she will kiss her enemy and venom will flood their veins. Death is assured from that point unless she heals you. Now that she has transformed her powers will have doubled and unlocked new ones."_

_"Scar, the youngest son and second youngest child, just older than Ventrika. He is devoted to Marrissa after many years of her being his mentor, protective big sister and so on. He cannot fight in a straight up brawl but he has the ability to turn invisible codenamed 'Shadow Strike' and use his long claws for sneak attacks. Not much of a threat but will do anything Marrissa wants without question."_

_"Lieutenant Talon. Sith Lethan Twi'lek. Long time partner of General Maraxus and considered to be his bodyguard before she decided to go with Marrissa, who is her girlfriend. Force abilities, moderate level of strength, very skilled with a lightsaber and hand to hand combat."_

_Katalia sighed, "Conclusion."_

_"All three have been recruited for the Forever Empire by General Maraxus. Talon is the highest in authority of the trio but with Marrissa as one of the Emperor's kids she is an heir to the throne and has assumed complete control of all activities. Their plans have been centered around finding a way to bring Markoneous back from the dead. Marrissa is ruthless in her desires to bring back her father and does not care who she has to get rid of to do it."_

_Katalia stood up and turned to the ceiling to floor window, "What do you know about the 'Omega' project?"_

_"I was not given any information on that project" Prototype shook his head, "Omega is the final letter of the Greek alphabet, considered to mean, 'the end'."_

_As Katalia turned back to him his eyes scanned her face. She looked exhausted, clear lack of sleep, having to run an enormous company, and now her evil daughter was back, that would put strain on anyone._

_"Project Omega was created by Markoneous" she sat back down in her chair, "I do not know what his plans for it were. All I know is that it was created by him and that means whatever it is we should be scared of it."_

_Prototype folded his arms, "How did Marrissa know about it?"_

_"Maraxus probably told her, if Omega is a weapon then Maraxus and my deceased boyfriend probably designed it between them. One is a master at weapons and military the other has galaxies worth of knowledge in his head. If Marrissa was willing to break into the vault to get it then we need to retrieve it before she can use it."_

_Katalia took a deep calming breath, "Not a word of this is to be said. Not to Ahsoka, not to Raven or her family, no-one must know about this."_

_"Wouldn't it be better to warn them?"_

_"No, I will deal with this matter myself. Marrissa is my daughter and I was never there for her. She turned into this person because of me. I won't make that mistake again."_

_The two stared at each other for a while, "I want your word Prototype. You were created to serve the Forever Empire. As your Mistress I could order your silence, but I trust you to help me."_

_"Alright" the AI agreed, "I won't say a word to anyone. But if Omega is activated then we are all in big trouble."_

_"I know" Katalia held her head, "I know."_

_End of flashback_

Prototype hated lying to Ahsoka and he knew he was created to serve the Forever Empire. But a part of him had always disobeyed the empire, which is how he was able to help Ahsoka in the past. Now though he knows Katalia is right. The others shouldn't know, especially with the party for the kids. He knew if he did tell Ahsoka or the others they would put aside the party and would try to find Marrissa.

Prototype seen the twins yawning and snuggling against their pillows. He looked over at Barriss who yawned as well, but snuggled against her pillow while holding the stuffed bear. He knew if the others knew they would forget about the party and that wouldn't be right for Barriss who was turning one. He decided to keep his mouth shut, but would stay by the kids' side to make sure they would be safe.

He had told Katalia he wanted to go protect Ahsoka and her kids. She agreed, but as long as he didn't tell them the truth. He promised, but also wanted Katalia to upgrade the security for the party. If he knew Marrissa she would want revenge against the others. That includes Ahsoka, and if she was dangerous enough to kidnap Ichiro and Ahsoka, then torture Ahsoka by letting Mark IV hurt Ichiro. Then she might come after the kids and use them against Ahsoka.

"Don't worry kids, I won't let any harm come to you,"

Prototype pulled up a chair and sat down on it only to break it. He saw the kids were still sleeping, which was good. He whistled innocently and put the broken pieces of the chair under the crib and sat on the floor.

"Yep, this is better,"

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I came downstairs where I saw Ichiro talking to his mom. Ichiro had grown older and taller. He was a few inches bigger than me. He had his hair cut short and wearing some casual clothes. And on his right hand middle finger, there was Ichiro's wedding ring. Just like the one I have on my ring finger. We both got married before the kids were born and it was the second best day of my life. The first was when the kids were born, which is something Ichiro and I both agree was the best of our days.

Ever since we found out I was pregnant we decided to think about our futures. First we would have to give up being Teen Titans since being heroes would not be easy to do with us having kids. We decided to live across the river where Isamu and Rachel live. That way we would have some help when the kids were born since we were still inexperience with taking care of kids.

Rachel and Isamu still look young thanks to the demon blood within Rachel and Isamu being a soul reaper helps him look young no matter how old he gets. She has been a great help to me and Ichiro, especially with the kids. They love her and Isamu, who love their grandkids too. They come by once and a while to help out with the kids along with spending time with them.

Ichiro looked over and smiled as he saw me, "Hey Ahsoka, the kids sleeping well?"

I nodded, "Yeah they are, just don't make any loud noises."

"I heard Prototype is here, he's still not trying to hit on you right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind since I have gotten use to it. Anyways how are you Rachel? How are Kalifa and Numa?"

About a year ago Kalifa had completed her training as a Jedi padawan and was now a Jedi Knight. I was able to use the necklace that Marrissa gave me to summon my former master Anakin, Obi Wan, Yoda, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti to knight Kalifa. I was proud of her and she was happy to finally become a Jedi Knight. Now that she became a knight had taken on an apprentice, who was actually Isamu and Rachel's adopted Twi'lek daughter Numa. She was Force sensitive and she became Kalifa's padawan.

"They're doing fine, Numa is learning how to use the Force and how to control her temper," Rachel said.

"That's good, I'm happy that Numa is doing well and I'm glad your okay with Numa becoming a Jedi, Rachel," I said remembering how Rachel was against her daughter becoming a Jedi.

"I still don't like it, but since you made some changes to your new Jedi Order I guess I can't complain about it,"

A month after my birthday, Ronin Suzuki came by and offered me a chance to create a new Jedi Order on earth. I was going to decline, but after talking about it with my masters I took the offer. I created a new Jedi Order, but I needed to wait till the governments on earth were okay with this. Creating the Jedi Order was not going to be easy, but I knew it would be worth it, especially when I found out that there are other Force sensitive kids in the galaxy.

Ronin was looking for them and talking to the parents to see if they were willing to bring their kids to earth. Of course with the permission of the family and the kids would be allowed to see their parents. That was one of the things I was changing for the new order. The kids can see their folks and no rules on marriage or attachments. Though the kids would need to control their emotions for their own sakes and those they love.

"Of course, so is Katalia okay with us having the party at her place?" I asked.

"She said it was okay, she also volunteered to set the decorations and everything else up," Ichiro answered.

"Oh she doesn't have to do that, we can take care of that along with the food," I said not wanting Katalia to do too much of the work, while we do nothing.

"Please tell me you're not planning on inviting _her,_ right?" Rachel asked knowing who Ahsoka wanted to invite.

"Look I know she hasn't been our favorite person, but I thought it would be nice to help her business out. Come Rachel, what do you say?" I said trying to convince Rachel.

Rachel sighed and nodded, "Fine, but if she tries anything, she's going to spend the rest of her life in a world of pain and suffering."

"Got it, so ready to go then Rachel?" I asked.

Rachel nods, "Yeah just let me get something to drink."

"Wait where are you two going?" Ichiro asked confused on where his wife and mother were going.

"To go see the caterer if she wouldn't mind catering for the party. Stay here with Proto until we come back," I said as I got my jacket.

"Fine, just make sure the cake is chocolate," Ichiro said.

"We'll see," I said as I kissed Ichiro on the lips.

Rachel came in and saw the two young couple kissing. She cleared her throat to get the couple's attention, "You guys done?"

"Yeah," I said as I faced Ichiro, "Keep an eye on the kids and make sure not to give Jake or Liana any sweets," I said warning Ichiro.

Ichiro smiles and salutes, "Yes ma'am," I rolled my eyes and left with Rachel.

_South America (Normal pov)_

Deep in the rain forest of the Amazon, there were several natives and other local people living in a village together. The local people were packing their things, while the natives were gathering the canoes. Many of the people seemed worried and scared, while others like the native men were making spears and blades to use.

A woman approached the men. She was wearing a dark hood covering her face, but she had several armored men besides her. The men saw her approaching them as they stood up and stood at attention. The woman stood before the men who weren't moving. The woman saw the weapons and shook her head at them.

"These won't help much against our enemies, but with anything else yes. Keep your people safe and we'll meet again soon," the men all nodded to the woman.

"Misa," the woman turned around to see a woman in her 30's with long white hair and blue eyes approaching her, "Is everyone almost ready?"

The woman removed her hood and revealed herself to be Misa. The assassin and loyal warrior to Talsein Yamamoto, "Yes mistress Kisara, the people are almost done and should almost be done here in a few more hours. Though many are refusing to leave since many grew up here and would rather die then leave."

The woman Kisara, wife of Talsein Yamamoto and mother to Ryu Yamamoto nodded in agreement with Misa, "I know, but they must leave otherwise they will get caught up in the crossfire."

"Do you really believe they are coming? I would figure the daughter of that coffee addictive man would learn not to cross us," Misa said as both women walked towards the river.

"She is stubborn like the man we met long ago and from what our seer told us her new master wants to kill Talsein. To keep him from assisting Isamu and his family," Kisara said as they stopped near the river.

"I see, that is why Master Yamamoto wants us to get away from here huh?" Misa asked.

"Yes, he prefers he fights this threat without our involvement. Something I know you and Tetsip do not like," Kisara said knowing Misa and Tetsip wish to remain by their master side.

"We can't lose him again and we don't want him to fight them alone," Misa said worried her master would be killed.

"He won't fight him alone and besides you know he doesn't want to get you or Tetsip killed. You two need to protect the villagers and the natives, should he fail we must protect the people," Kisara said as she looked out into the river, "There is a storm coming and we all must be ready for it. Should we fail this world and other worlds will fall into the darkness."

"We won't fail and neither will our master," Misa said as she bowed her head before Misa and left to go back to work.

Kisara smiles and turns back to the river, then to the sky as it began to darken. **Let us hope you are right Misa, for everyone's sake. **

_Karakura town, Japan (Ronin pov)_

It was nighttime in Karakura town. The city lights shined brightly as the people went about their nighttime peacefully. Ronin begins to cough loudly and hard as he uses a napkin to cover his mouth. He finally stopped coughing, but saw the napkin had some blood on it. He breathed deeply and sighed heavily. He knew he didn't have much time, but was refusing to go until he finishes what he was set out to do.

Just then a man wearing a dark green shirt, pants, with a black coat that had white diamond pattern along its bottom half. The man wore a green and white stripe bucket hat, and had on traditional Japanese wooden sandals. The figure also had a wooden cane as he approached Ronin.

"That cough of yours is getting worst, I guess Mayuri is somewhere in his lab saying 'I told you so' huh?"

Ronin sighs and puts the napkin away, "True, but I don't regret my choice of giving up the antidote to the little girl. She deserves it more than I do and she'll live longer thanks to it."

The man stood besides Ronin and handed him a small bottle, "Here, this will help with the coughing and should surprises the illness for another few days."

"Thanks Urahara," Ronin took the drink from Kisuke Urahara.

He was the former captain of squad 12 and the one who created the research and development. That was until he was branded a traitor thanks to Sosuke Aizen who was the real traitor. Kisuke came to the world of the living where he made a shop and has been helping out a certain orange hair soul reaper and being free of the charges when the soul society found out Aizen was the traitor the whole time.

"I take it you got the message then?" Ronin said as he finished drinking the medicine.

"Yeah, you sure he can be trusted. He did after all cause the deaths of so many people and is considered wanted here," Urahara said unsure about this meeting.

"He regrets what he did. He claims to have done it for love, but after talking to him for three years. He understood why he did these things and wants to make up for it," Ronin said as they waited in the middle of the building roof they are on.

"And if he is lying so he can rebuild everything and wipe us out?" Urahara asked.

"He won't, not after I convinced the league to give up trying to arrest him if he comes back and his entire family as well."

"To which I am glad you did," the two men saw a figure wearing a shining white robe with his face being hidden by a black mask, "Greetings Ronin Suzuki."

"Greetings Guardian,"

**Yes Guardian is back. If you don't remember him then read the "Next Generation" story by General Herbison. I hope you all like the kids as well and Urahara is from the anime series "Bleach". Also thank you for those who left reviews on the chapter I appreciate it. As does the general thank you. **

**Please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Okay time to go everyone, see ya next time and take care bye. **

**General is in his office drinking tea**

**Maraxus: Ah, that's the stuff. So it seems Katalia is trying to handle things herself. I wish her luck.**

**Guardian appears: General Maraxus**

**Maraxus: Guardian, pleasure to see you again. Have a seat and I'll get you some tea**

**Guardian sits down: You seem awfully confident**

**Maraxus: Well I have looked after Marrissa and Scar long enough to know how powerful they are. Plus Talon and I have been a team for many years and she hasn't let me down yet.**

**Guardian takes his tea: So why do you still follow the Forever Empire?**

**Maraxus: Many years ago I was recruited by Markoneous to keep his empire going. I don't intend to quit now. Even if I have to wipe out every hero to do it.**

**Guardian: What if your master is brought back to life and tells you to stop?**

**Maraxus: Then I will obey.**

**Guardian sets down his undrunk tea and vanishes.**

**Maraxus: Odd chap isn't he… he didn't drink his tea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason- Okay chapter three is here and I hope everyone liked how the last one went.**

**Urahara- I think they did because I showed up.**

**Yoruichi- oh please if I had showed up we would have gotten more reviews. **

**Jason- in what form, her Cat, naked, or clothed form?**

**Yoruichi- Hmmmmm I think naked form would have gotten a lot of guys reviewing this.**

**Jason- Agree okay time to begin, first I don't own Star Wars, Bleach, DC universe, or any characters that belong to General Herbison. **

**Urahara- Let's begin then, enjoy everyone. Oh and Happy Father's day!**

**Getting the Party ready**

_Karakura town (Normal pov)_

Ronin Suzuki was standing on the roof of a building in the city of Karakura. He was with Kisuke Urahara and Guardian as they discussed about the situation they are dealing with.

"Okay from what Hanako told me they haven't been able to track down any signs of Marrissa or her brother. So either they left earth or they are using a powerful spell to keep themselves from being found," Ronin reported.

"Marrissa's spells are powerful enough to block anyone from sensing them. Even from Soul Reapers and myself. I have been unable to track down her whereabouts," Guardian gave his report, "However I did send my followers to find her, perhaps they will have better luck."

"That's good, Urahara what about you? Any luck?" Ronin asked as he turned to Urahara.

"Nope, Yoruichi hasn't been able to find her. Though I doubt she's in Japan. If she was I would have been able to track down the dark magic Guardian told me about," Urahara shrugged.

"So in short we got nothing," Ronin sighed in disappointment, "Well at least we know she isn't in Japan."

Suddenly a purple wormhole appeared in the ground. A woman emerged dressed in green and gold armor with a black mask similar to her master's covering her face. She knelt before Guardian, "Master"

"Greetings Angel, what did you find out?"

Angel looked up at the trio before her, "We were unable to find Marrissa, however we did manage to find out she stole the suit from Markoneous industry."

"So she took the suit…this is bad. If _he_ figures out how to use it then this world will be in great danger," Guardian commented.

"True, if the suit has the power you said it possesses Guardian then I doubt even Talsamu will be able to beat it," Urahara said, worried now that the suit is in the hands of the enemy.

"If Talsamu can't beat him then I'll be the one to do it. I'll use the spell that I told you guys about, hopefully that will work," Ronin said.

"Ronin please let us find another way to beat him without you using that spell," Urahara didn't want his friend to use the spell he told them about.

"He's right, you have too much to live for," Guardian said, "I must atone for my crimes and shall be the one to use the spell."

"I know of the sins you have done, but trust me you'll be needed in this new world," Ronin said patting his friend on the shoulder, "Now then since we know they have the suit it won't be long till he makes his move. So for now we must get ready, so Urahara tell Mayuri to set it up okay?"

Urahara nods, "Got it…should you tell Hanako about this and the others?"

Ronin smiled and shook his head "Hanako and Hinamori know, it wasn't easy for them, but they understood."

Guardian spoke up, "Then this meeting is over, but I still believe I would be the one to make the sacrifice."

"Don't worry about it, just live that's all I want from you two," Ronin said smiling as he extended his hand, "Till then be safe my friends."

Urahara nodded and shook the hand, "We will thanks Ronin,"

Urahara left and Guardian shook Ronin's hand, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"As do I my friend,"

Guardian nodded and stepped into the wormhole with the woman. It sealed behind them.

Ronin sighed and looked out into the city, "I'll be home soon honey…I'll be home soon."

_Outside New York (Normal pov)_

Outside New York there was a large mansion. It belonged to Katalia, president of Markoneous industry, and the girlfriend of Markoneous the now deceased Emperor of the Forever Empire. The house was originally built by Mark, but when Katalia took over she made some changes to it. She bought a lot of paintings, had antiques, expensive furniture, many bedrooms, a large kitchen, dining hall, living room, a library, and other types of rooms installed.

The mansion had a long grass lawn with fountains, and a statue of Katalia with her boyfriend. There was millions flowers surrounding the building, some real, some actually security devices. In the backyard there was a large pool, hot tube, and kitty pool. There was also a gardening house where Katalia had different kinds of plants and herbs to use for special medicines.

Katalia was outside wearing an emerald green dress with no shoes on, mostly because her clawed feet would tear right through them. She was giving orders to her droids as they were setting up birthday decorations. She had happily volunteered to have Barriss's birthday party here at her home. It was the least she could do for Ahsoka and she wanted to make sure she didn't know about Marrissa being on earth. As she continued working on the party one of her Magnaguards came up to her.

"Mistress Katalia, Isamu and Hikari Ishida are here,"

Katalia growled a bit when the droid mentioned Hikari's name, "Send them in, I'll be there in a minute."

Katalia walked inside trying to calm down. She still hadn't forgiven Hikari for what she did years ago. How Hikari attacked her boyfriend and how she killed her friend General Grievous. She knew Hikari was defending herself against Grievous and that she was young back then, when she kicked Mark in the groin. But that didn't excuse her in Katalia's mind.

"Katalia!" Katalia looked over and saw her good friend Isamu entering the room, "Hey it's been a while huh?"

Katalia smiles, "Hello Isamu it's been a while indeed, I missed you," she turned over to Hikari, "Hikari."

"Uh hi Katalia how are you?" Hikari asked a bit nervous since she knew Katalia was still mad at her. It was obvious the way Katalia's tail kept twitching everytime Katalia looked at her.

"Good," Katalia said bluntly then turns to Isamu, "So the party is almost ready and will be completed for this Saturday."

"Thanks, you sure don't mind us having it here?" Isamu asked.

"It's fine really, now come on let's have some tea," Katalia said as she led the duo towards the kitchen.

Hikari sighed and knew this was going to be a long day.

_South America (Tetsip's pov)_

Many of the villagers had left the village. The natives took their canoes and left as well. The only ones left were Misa, Mistress Kisara, Master Yamamoto, and I. Misa and I wanted to remain to help our master, but he told us to leave and take Kisara with us. Mistress Kisara and Misa were speaking with our master.

I didn't know what they were discussing, but I assumed he was giving Misa her instructions. With Mistress Kisara I'm unsure what it is, but I'm guessing it's something important. All I do know is I want to help my master, especially against who is after him. I saw Master Yamamoto finish talking with Misa and Mistress Kisara. He walked over towards me and it looks like now it's my turn for us to talk. Master Yamamoto stood next to me and looked out into the river.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Talsein said.

"Uh what is sir?" I asked, wondering what my master meant.

"This, the rain forest, the Amazon, it's beautiful isn't it?" Talsein said as I looked out into the Amazon. It was indeed peaceful and beautiful, "I chose this place for you all to live because it's one of the few remaining places where man has not destroyed. I chose this place for you and the others to defend so that it can live on."

"I know master, you told us this if anything happens to you. It's a shame that this whole place will become a blood bath when they arrive," I said angered that our enemies will damage this great jungle.

"Maybe, maybe not," Talsein said.

"Sir?" I asked.

"I plan to lead the enemy towards the hills nearby. It will give them a slight advantage, but with the river nearby it will give me an advantage too," Talsein said as he pointed to the hills nearby.

"So I take it Misa was okay with you using her pets to help out?" I asked.

"She spoke with them and they agreed. She even gave them all special herbs to help them for this fight. Though I wish I didn't had to use them,"

"If she chose them to help you then they know what they are doing. Still master I wish you would let me stay and let me fight by your side. Last time I wasn't there to help you, you got taken away from us for so long," I urged.

"I know Tetsip and I know you want to stay here to fight. But I can't let you do that, the people need you and you must lead them if anything happens to me," Talsein said as he laid his hand on my shoulder, "You will lead them well if anything happens to me and I know you will make me proud of you."

I smiled and was honored that my master trusted me so much. I knew I couldn't let him down and I knew I would have to keep the people safe from all dangers, "Thank you master and I won't let you down."

"Good, also give this to my son and daughter," my master gave me two letters, both in envelopes, "Should I pass away from this fight give this to them."

"Yes sir I understand," I said as I took the letters and placed them in my jacket, "And master…it's been an honor fighting by your side and serving you."

Talsein smiled, "The honor is mine Tetsip." I took off to see if there were any people left in the village. I looked back at my master one more time and hoped he'll survive.

_Jump City (Ahsoka's pov)_

Rachel and I arrived outside the bakery shop that was in Jump City. It has been a while since I've been in the city. I did miss being here. Though raising the kids would have been hard to do, especially with all the criminals around. Living outside the city is much better and more peaceful.

Titan's Tower was still here, except fewer titans. Ryu, Arella, Rowan, Victor Jr, Mikazuki, and Katalina are still there, but they added a new member. Laura Jarred aka Red-X is the only new member of the team. Many of the original titans didn't like it, but with Mikazuki and Laura being together there wasn't much they could do, especially with Hikari being okay with it.

"Okay so you go talk to Jessica while I go buy something for Barriss," Rachel said.

"Wait aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

"No thanks, despite you saying she has changed I still don't like or trust her," Rachel said who had a lot of history with Jessica.

"Oh right, well okay I'll see you later then," Rachel took off to the nearest toy store.

I sighed and went inside. As I entered the store I saw it was bigger than last time I remembered it. There were a lot of baked goods and a lot of people here, both employees and customers. I then spotted a familiar face. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a store uniform and high heels. The woman is Jessica and she saw me.

"Ahsoka hey!" Jessica ran over to talk to me, "It's been a while how are you?"

"Um I'm fine Jessica, I see your business is going well," I said still feeling uncomfortable with her being nice to me.

"It's going fine, come on to the back so we can talk in private," Jessica grabbed my hand and led me to the back.

Jessica's parents, a few months after my birthday, lost all their money when Jessica's dad lost it in the market. They were broke and lost everything. I met up with Jessica a few weeks after what happened. She was working at a diner and we met up. She acted bitchy towards me, but I could sense she was hurting inside.

I was with my friends and I decided I wanted to help Jessica out. They all left me to do it alone. I guess I couldn't blame them. It took me months to get her to be less bitchy and be nice. I helped her open a bakery store when I saw she was good at cooking. Since then she says we're best friends. Though to me I wouldn't say we're that close of being best friends.

"So Ahsoka what brings you here?" Jessica said as we entered her office.

"Oh well I wanted to see how you were and was wondering if you were going to be busy tomorrow?" I asked.

"No actually closing the store on Saturday so I can do some remodeling, why?" Jessica asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would mind being the caterer for my kid's birthday party tomorrow. If you don't mind though?" I asked.

"Awwww sure I don't mind, I have wanted to meet your kids for some time now. So where is it going to be?" Jessica asked.

"Oh well I'll provide for the flight since it's not near here and it's going to be at a friend of ours place," I said as I wrote down the address.

"Sure no problem I'll get what I needed then and get the cake ready too. How do you want it?" Jessica asked.

"Vanilla frosting and chocolate for the cake, along it should say 'Happy Birthday Barriss'," I explained.

Jessica wrote it all down and got the address, "Got it I'll get to work on it…oh and Ahsoka thanks for everything you did for me. I'm sorry for all I did to you, your family, and friends. I hope you all can forgive me."

"Jessica I never hated or was mad at you, but the others well I'm sure they will forgive you once they see you have changed," I said knowing the others would give Jessica a chance, eventually at least.

"Thanks, well time to get back to work want something to eat?" Jessica asked.

"Uh not right now but thanks anyways. I need to go get some more gifts for my kids," I said as said my goodbyes and took off.

_Mexico (Normal pov)_

A woman stood overlooking the Gulf of Mexico. Her long black hair coiled around her for warmth. For a moment she stood watching the wonders of nature at work before hearing footsteps approaching.

"Marrissa, you have something for me."

The woman smiled to herself, "Yes my master."

She turned to find a figure clad in a black robe with a white mask covering his face, "You have located Talsein's home?" he asked.

Marrissa nodded, "Upon your word I will burn it to the ground."

"No" the figure stepped closer to her, "I need you to stay safe, at least for now. Send your pets."

The black hair unwrapped from Marrissa and dropped down to her feet, "All of them?"

"Yes" the figure raised a hand and stroked her face, "We need to be sure Talsein dies. He is soft and predictable, when he learns of our forces approaching his family he will rush to defend them. Right into our trap."

Marrissa bowed her head, "As you wish."

"Do not worry my dear." The figure turned to go, "You will be able to unleash the Infernal dimension on this world soon enough."

The young sorceress watched her master disappear into a purple wormhole. The fools had no idea who they were dealing with. Soon the whole world would once again feel the full wrath of the Forever Empire.

_Titan's tower (Rowan's pov)_

I was up on the roof meditating. The birthday for Barriss was in two days. I had bought her gift and was thinking of giving her something else. As I meditated I sensed something behind me. I saw a bright light appeared. When I turned around I was shocked to see who it was.

"Hello Rowan," the hooded figured said.

"It can't be…Markala?"

**Yep Markala is back and I hope everyone liked how the chapter went. Yes I brought Jessica back and she isn't a bitch anymore. I bet many of you thought she would end up with a bad future huh? Well unfortunately that didn't happen and she got a somewhat good future, at least for now.**

**Okay I want to thank General Herbison for the editing and I hope everyone liked the chapter. Please leave a review just nothing negative please. All right time for me to go. See ya all next time later then bye. Oh and happy Father's day!**

**Maraxus: Well I'll be. It seems Markala has returned.**

**Guardian: And that Talsein is facing a dangerous adversary**

**Maraxus: Well to be honest I hope he dies.**

**Guardian: Is there anyone, not in the Forever Empire, that you actually like?**

**Maraxus: Uh… um… oh yeah Isamu. He is a worthy opponent and has earned my respect.**

**Guardian: Anyone else?**

**Maraxus: I think that's it. All the others opposed the Forever Empire and tried to stop us.**

**Guardian: Do you know who the mysterious figure that Marrissa calls 'master' is?**

**Maraxus: Not a clue, but then I haven't spoken to her in a while.**

**Guardian vanished**

**Maraxus: Why does he always do that? Anyway please review readers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason- Okay we are now at chapter four. I hope everyone will like this chapter, especially what will happen.**

**Ahsoka- I heard a fight scene is going to occur?**

**Jason- Yes, one that I hope everyone will like. **

**Ichiro- Cool I can't wait and Markala's back. I wonder what will happen.**

**Jason- Hehehe dude you don't want to know. Okay time for the disclaimer, take it away Ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars, DC universe, Bleach, or anything that belongs to General Herbison, just his OC.**

**Jason- Also before I forget there's a chick name LolaTano who has been bothering Anisokalover123 and saying horrible things to her. Another named The Flame Imperis has been bothering another friend of mine Luxsoka504. These people are saying bad things about these people and don't give a fuck who they hurt. Lola only joined to hurt Anisokalover123, while the other just wants to write bad comments for the fun of it. Please help us out against these people who are hurting others, especially LolaTano who claims she came to write stories but in truth is here to hurt Anisokalover123. **

**Ahsoka- Wow these people are horrible.**

**Ichiro- Yeah, enjoy the chapter everyone and please help us against LolaTano, The Flame Imperis, and the other people who are on fanfic to say horrible things to others or for the fun of making people miserable.**

**Love Returns**

_Jump City (Normal pov)_

It was a nice Thursday morning for the Jump City. The people were all off to work, the kids were off from their schools for Summer Vacation. And Titan's Tower was still standing tall as it looked out into the city from its island. Living in the tower were the Teen Titans who protect the city from evil.

It was a normal morning for the Teen Titans. Mikazuki Ishida Stone was in the common room with her girlfriend Laura Jarred. Mikazuki is the daughter of Hikari Ishida and Victor Stone aka Cyborg. Both former Teen Titans who are now retired. Laura's father was once an enemy of the Titans. He was Red-X who stole the outfit from Robin who used it to try to find out about Slade. Laura and Mikazuki are lesbians and both are happy to be with each other. The parents didn't like it because of who Laura's dad was, but they decided to try and get along with them provided the dad and daughter don't steal.

Eating breakfast was Katalina and her boyfriend Victor Ishida Stone Jr. Victor is Mikazuki's twin brother and was named after his dad. Katalina is the daughter of Markoneous who ruled the Forever Empire and Katalia who was Markoneous's mate and is a humanoid cat woman. Katalina joined the titans years ago and became Vic's girlfriend when he beat her on Christmas. The two mated that day and have become a couple.

Nearby reading a book was Arella Roth Ishida who is the daughter of Isamu and Rachel aka Raven. Both parents were once part of the Teen Titans till they retired. Arella joined the Titans along with her twin sister Rowan. Both are complete opposites. One is all about love and having fun, while Arella is a bit gloomy and loves to read. She fell in love with Ryu Yamamoto who is the son of Talsein Yamamoto. An old enemy of her father and was given a chance to join the Titans to prove he isn't like his dad. Ryu has proven it as leader of the Titans and Arella fell in love with him. The two became a couple on Christmas despite Rachel not being okay with it. But soon accepted her daughter dating the son of the man who almost killed her husband.

Ryu was near Arella listening to some music, while reading his own book. Ryu joined the Titans years ago and became leader when the original Titans agreed to let him lead. Ichiro, who is Ryu's best friend, was the one who suggested him to be the leader. Ryu had proven himself as a great leader and had led his friends to victory.

The Titans were all resting and enjoying their morning together. They were also trying to figure out who would take over when they go to the party in two days. Everyone was very excited about it, especially since it's going to be Barriss's first birthday. The others got her many gifts and hoped she would like it. Katalia was wrapping up her gift and knew Barriss would love it.

"Katalina do you really think Barriss is going to like a book?" Mikazuki asked as she watched some TV with Laura.

"It's a good book and I think she'll like it. At least it's not a horror one like the one you read to Jake and Liana," Katalina said as she finished wrapping the gift up.

"That was one time and Laura was the one who got them that book," Mikazuki said defending herself.

"I heard it when I was little and I didn't get scared. Plus look how I turned out," Laura said who didn't see anything wrong in what she did.

Before Katalina could talk they saw something being shot into the water from the roof, "Huh what was that?"

"Who knows, must be Rowan doing some target practice," Victor said.

They saw Rowan phasing through the ceiling and landing in the middle of the room. Arella closed her book when she saw her sister. She sensed something was wrong though. She could feel her sister's anger. Something she hasn't sensed in some time now.

"Hey Rowan want to go to the mall later? Laura and I are going to go buy some toys for Barriss," Mikazuki asked her cousin.

"No," Rowan said as she grabbed some fruit.

"Uh Rowan you okay?" Arella asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rowan said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Oh okay well uh I was just asking if you were okay because-"

"I said I'm fine Arella just leave me alone!" Rowan yelled at her sister, surprising everyone as she left the room.

Everyone was silent. No one said a word after what just happened. Rowan had yelled before, but never out of anger. Just when she is excited about something, so this was a surprise to the others. Something they didn't know how to deal with before when it came to Rowan.

"Ooookay then what was that about?" Katalina asked.

"I don't know, but for now we should let her cool off," Ryu said as he continued reading till the doors opened and in came a very wet Markala.

"Hi," Markala said as his sister ran to her brother, pushing Victor off his seat, and she hugged him in a bone crushing hug.

"Brother!" she wiggled on the spot as she hugged him tighter, "It's great to see you again."

"Katalina…you're…crushing…me," Markala gasped.

"Oh sorry," Katalina released her brother.

The others were surprised to see Markala was back, all except Laura who never officially met him. Arella stood up and glared at Markala, "Well look who's came back. The bastard who broke my sister's heart and ran away for three years."

"The guy who left our cousin on Christmas," Mikazuki said as she stood next to her cousin Arella.

"The guy who…I never met before hi I'm Laura Jarred," Laura said introducing herself to Markala.

"Hi, nice to meet you and I'm sorry for leaving. I wasn't well…look I know what I did was wrong and many of you hate me," Markala said as he could tell the women, minus his sister and Laura, hated him.

"Oh they don't hate you," Ryu said as he continued reading his book, "They want to shave your fur off with a rusty blade, dump you in acid, then pour alcohol on your burned body, then leave you in the desert to rot and let the buzzards eat you."

"Pretty much," Arella said as Mikazuki nodded in agreement.

Markala sighed as Katalina spoke, "Look he did something stupid yes, but he came back. So I suggest you rethink your revenge plans" she warned.

"I agree we should give the guy a chance to explain himself. Heck I want to know where he has been for three years and why he's all wet."

"Right well that part is easy to explain. Rowan blasted me and I fell into the water," Markala answered.

Everyone all nodded and figured that was what they saw go into the water, "That explains it and I agree let the man explain himself before you put him in the dog…cat house," Laura said.

"Fine then, explain where you have been and why you left," Mikazuki said wanting to hear this explanation.

_Flashback (Markala's pov)_

_After speaking with his mother Markala opened a portal to his species homeworld in a dimension far away._

_Sehkmetia_

_Once, a long time ago, his race ruled the planet. There were dozens of tribes each with their own traditions and rules to follow. But each clan was united in peace and duty to each other. If a clan member wished to join another clan then they had to complete a trial._

_The trial would be held inside the temple of the goddess Sehkmet._

_But time had done its worst for the Bastetion race. Their numbers had dwindled until only a few clans were left alive. The temple was still visited frequently by the clans asking the goddess for her guidance and help._

_Markala entered the temple and knelt before the statue, "Sehkmet. I beg your wisedom."_

_While the statue didn't move Markala sensed a presence in the room with him and continued._

_"My destiny is to be the greatest warrior. My family was fashioned by destiny itself. There can be nothing in my path to hinder me. But I was told that love is a powerful emotion to aid a warrior. If he has something worth fighting for it gives him an advantage. What should I do?"_

_The presence he felt manifested itself into a small ginger cat which stared up at him, "Where does your mind want to go?"_

_"The fields of war. To fight and spill the blood of my enemies."_

_"Where does your heart lie?"_

_"With Rowan."_

_The cat closed its eyes, "I am the spirit of Felicia, daughter of clan leader Skarak. When I walked the earth I found love with the strongest warrior of my clan. He was given the option by my father. He could give up his sword and mate with me, or he could carry his sword and fight for our clan but never mate. The decision was not easy, if he chose me over everyone else it meant our greatest warrior could never fight for us. But if he chose the clan then he would never be allowed peace and love."_

_"What did he do?" Markala leaned forward in interest._

_"He transformed. In the middle of a duel he transformed. Since at the moment of change he was in battle that became his reason for living. He turned into a savage beast with no mercy, no love." The cat opened its eyes, "My father was forced to fight him for leadership of the clan. My father was killed in front of me, right before I murdered the being I loved."_

_"My father had died in battle, I had murdered the new clan leader and as punishment I was executed. Now I, like the other souls, remain here ready to pass on our guidance to our descendants. My guidance is that if you love her, make that a part of yourself before you change." The cat vanished._

_Markala closed his eyes and let his spirit loose into the temple. Billions of souls floated around the ancient sanctuary discussing their species history and in this temple the living bodies would be preserved._

_He had billions of his species to ask for advice. Better get started._

_Three years later he merged back into his body and opened his eyes._

_"I must find Rowan" he stood up and bowed to the goddess' statue, "Thank you." He walked out of the temple before opening a portal to the world he had run from, and now was looking forward to returning to._

_End of flashback (Normal pov)_

Everyone was silent by what Markala said. Many were surprised by where he had been and why he left, "Now I'm back and I want to tell Rowan the truth. Of course she didn't give me much of a chance since she blasted me into the water."

"Can't blame her for that, you left her on Christmas Eve and didn't come back for three years. How did you think she would react?" Arella asked.

"Well…honestly I didn't think she would blast me like that," Markala said, trying to defend himself.

"Markala she's got demon blood in her of course she was going to blast you. You don't piss off a demon woman, especially one like Rowan," Ryu said as the others even Arella nod in agreement.

Markala sighed, "Look I need some help I want to talk to her, what do I do to get her to talk to me?"

"Well you could try to do what Ichiro did to Ahsoka when she was all crazy and evil. Grab her and talk to her till she is calm and listens to you," Ryu advised.

"Yeah, but he has to make sure he has a tight grip on her. She's slippery and can get out of any hug or trapped situation," Arella knew from experience.

"Well I guess that could work," Markala admitted.

"If that doesn't work then you can try to beg on your knees and have those big watery cat eyes to get her to forgive you," Victor said as everyone stares at him, "What? The eyes thing Katalina always uses on me. I can't resist those big beautiful eyes of hers."

Katalina smiled smugly, "That's true but Markala can't pull it off."

Markala sighed again, "All right, I'm going to go try that first thing with her."

"Good luck and if you hurt her again I will kill you," Arella said, her eyes glowed red for just a second. Markala nodded and walked out of the room.

"Soooo…fifty bucks says he messes up," Laura said.

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was meeting with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of squad twelve, and head of the research and development. Mayuri explained to me that the special project is now done and will be ready soon to be set up. The only problem was the towers.

"Is there any way to make them stronger?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, I only managed to have them be strong enough to resist explosions and several attacks. But stronger attacks will destroy them," Mayuri explained.

I sighed when he told me this, but I knew we didn't have time to improve them again, "This is fine let's just make sure the captains I assigned them to will make sure they don't get destroyed."

"Mind if I ask why we are getting involved in this fight? I'm sure your friends can handle it," Mayuri asked.

"Because innocent people will get hurt and I don't want to risk it. Plus this fight will be big and I want to avoid lives being lost, anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, just as we agreed right?" Mayuri asked.

I sighed in annoyance that Mayuri asked me this again, "Yes you can take the bodies of the dead creatures back with you to study."

"Thank you," Mayuri had that creepy smile on his face when he learned he would be able to do his experiments on the creatures he heard about.

"Now then if you see Ronin tell him to meet me in my office okay?" I said as Mayuri nodded and I took off to my office. **Grandpa I hope you know what you're doing. **

_Katalia's mansion (Isamu's pov)_

Hikari, Katalia, and I were at the living room drinking some tea and talking about the party. I also wanted Hikari and Katalia to get along. Those two have been quiet with each other and everytime Hikari tries to talk to Katalia, she would respond with just one answer or glare at her while responding. I wanted the two to get along, but it seemed no matter what I did, it only made matters worse.

"Hey listen I need to go to the bathroom. Mind if I use your bathroom Katalia?" Hikari asked.

"Upstairs, just don't make a mess," Katalia pointed at the stairs whilst not looking at Hikari.

Hikari got up and went upstairs giving me some alone time with Katalia, "Katalia you promised me you would try to get along with my sister. What gives?"

Katalia hissed impatiently, knowing I was right, "I know it's just we have a history and it's not easy getting over everything she's done."

"I know it's hard for you to forget about that, but that was thirty years ago. Can't you try to forgive her for it and put it all behind you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Isamu I love you as a friend, but there are some things I can't forgive your sister for. She kicked my life partner in the groin and killed my friend."

"Look just please try for me? Do it for Barriss too, her birthday is coming up and I doubt she wants her first birthday to be remembered as the day you two fighting."

Katalia sighed again, "Fine I'll try to get along with her, but being friends that is not going to happen anytime soon."

"Thank you," Hikari soon returned, "Found the bathroom sis?"

"Yeah, man Katalia this place is so fancy. It's pretty cool," Hikari said admiring the mansion.

I stared at Katalia who nodded, "Yes it is, Markoneous designed it but never finished making it. I did and made changes to it."

"Wow, I can tell it was done by a woman, especially the fine choices," Hikari said as she saw one of the art paintings, "This one looks pretty good who made it?"

Katalia smiled and walked over to Hikari, "I did, got bored so I made a painting."

"Really? Damn you're good," Hikari complimented.

I smiled, glad my sister is getting along with Katalia. **Well so far they are getting along. I hope this lasts. **

_Titan's tower (Normal pov)_

Rowan was in her room. She was on her bed holding her pillow. She was very mad and sad at the same time. She was mad that Markala came back after all this time, but was sad because he left her without saying anything to her in person. It took her three years to control these feelings, but now seeing him again they all came back and Rowan was having trouble controlling them.

A knock came to her door. She used her powers to open it and saw it was Markala, "Hey," Rowan quickly closed the door, "Rowan please can we talk?"

"No! Go away Markala!" Rowan shouted.

"Look I'm sorry I left, please give me a chance to explain myself okay?"

"Why should I?" Rowan shouted again from behind her door.

"Because I…I'm sorry for what I did please let me in so I can explain myself," Markala said.

Rowan was silent for a bit but decided to hear what Markala wanted to tell her. She opened the door and let him in, "You got one minute."

"Oh okay then," Markala cleared his throat, "I left because I was destined to be the strongest warrior. That is a fact and nothing will change that. But I also realized after I met you that you were something special and that captured my attention. Then it made me worried that if I cared about you it would distract me from my destiny."

"I returned to my home world and spent three years in the temple talking with spirits of my species about everything that happened to them during their lives and what happened when they transformed. After those three years I returned to my body and knew that you were too important to me. So I returned here, to ask your forgiveness."

Markala lowered himself onto one knee in front of her, "Rowan Ishida, I pledge myself to you. My life is yours, my sword will fight for you, and as long as I draw breath no harm will come to you."

Rowan stared at Markala surprised that was his answer. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small piece of paper. She got on her knees with Markala and presented it to him.

"You remember this? You wrote it to me and left it on Christmas telling me why you left," Rowan handed the note to Markala, "I'm not mad at you for doing what you needed to do. I'm mad because you left me without telling me in person why you left."

"What?" Markala was confused by what Rowan meant.

"Markala, I would have understood why you left. I would have accepted it and tell you I understand. I would have waited for you to come back," Rowan said as she held back her tears, "But only if you told me in person. Writing on this and telling me you left makes me feel like one of those girls who gets a text message from a boy they like saying they are through."

Rowan crushed the piece of paper, "You made me feel like you didn't care about me enough to tell me in person. You thought I wouldn't understand or would be mature enough to know about your struggle? I would have waited instead of you giving me this and leaving. Do you know how hurtful I was when you gave me this? Well do you?"

Markala shook his head, not knowing how Rowan felt. He really didn't know how she felt and that was his own fault. He didn't think Rowan would understand. He thought she wasn't mature enough to understand. But he was wrong, thinking back how she can become serious in a fight he realized he really thought she wouldn't understand. That she wasn't mature enough to know why he left.

"Rowan I really am sorry and I understand that you hate me for doing this. I should have trusted your judgment and for that I'm sorry. I also understand that you don't love me anymore, if you don't want me around I understand," Markala lowered his head.

Rowan soon began to cry as Markala looked up to face her, "You id-idiot. Despite all y-you did. I ne-never gave u-up lo-loving you."

"What? But why?" Markala asked.

Rowan wiped her tears away, "I never stopped believing y-you would come b-back. I kept praying and pra-praying for you to come back. It took so long, but you d-did come back. I still love you…but I don't know if I can trust you again."

Markala smiled and placed his hand on Rowan's cheek. He turned her to face him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips causing her to gasp. Her eyes opened wide, but soon closed as she returned the kiss. The two continued kissing till Markala broke away and smiled at her.

"I love you Rowan and I will wait for you to trust me again."

Rowan smiled as her heart leaped for joy, "You have already earned it now." Rowan and Markala kissed again. As they kissed Markala began to glow, but neither one noticed this as they continued on with their kiss.

_South America_

Talsein waited near the hills. His people, bodyguards, and wife left for safety as he waited near the river. He looked around and sensed no animals or people nearby. This was good since this means no one would get hurt. As he waited he removed his cloak, revealing a soul reaper outfit. Minus no sleeves, but did wear some protection for his arms, legs, and chest along for his back.

As he waited he sensed the enemy had arrived. Talsein looked over and saw the creatures. They were six feet long and covered in green scales. Large snapping jaws with sharp teeth, claws, and a long powerful tail. They looked like Crocodiles, but looked also like Komodo dragons. The creatures hissed and growled at Talsein who didn't look intimidated.

"What do you think Talsein Yamamoto?" A man wearing a green military officer's uniform with a peak cap, and four silver stars on each shoulder appeared, "Like my Crocodragons? Well it doesn't matter if you do because they don't like you at all. In fact many of them want to kill you, just like me."

Talsein smiled and knew who this man was, "You must be Maraxus. I heard about you and how you served the Forever Empire. I guess you still do, tell me who's in charge now? Daddy's little crazy girl? Or scarface?"

Maraxus didn't look amused. Talsein did and could tell Maraxus didn't like what he said, "Oh let me guess you're in charge? I bet the empire won't last long with a coward like you in charge."

"I'm no coward and I'm here aren't I? At least I'm here facing you, of course if anyone should be called a coward it's you. Hiding from the soul society and the heroes like a coward instead of being punished for your crimes, how did it feel to kill Isamu's parents and your wife? And for the record it's General Maraxus you soul scum."

Talsein shrugged off what Maraxus said and stared at him, "I would watch what you say to me boy. You have no idea who you're dealing with. Actually from the looks of your army I say you do."

Maraxus had a cocky smile on his face, "Of course, I took no chances with you old man and now you will die. Then your followers will be captured as prizes for my master."

"Oh so he is alive then? Good I'll make sure he dies then, but first I'll deal with you. My people are long gone from here, oh and one more thing underestimate me because I'm old and it will be the last mistake you make," Talsein said taking out his sword, "Howl my great beast, **Kuro ōkami (black wolf)."**

Talsein's zanpakuto changed form as it transformed into its shikai form. Maraxus though didn't seem worried, "Go on, kill him!" Five Crocodragons charged at Talsein who stood by the river. He jumped over it, "That won't save you."

The Crocodragons got into the water, but as soon as they did they were pulled down and disappeared. Maraxus was shocked by this. Talsein however, had a confident smile on his face, "What? Did you really think I would fight your weak and worthless army alone? Please, they are nothing to me, but they will make good meals for my assassin's pets."

"Pets?" Maraxus said in confusion until out of the water rose a huge fifty foot long snake.

"Meet my assassin's pets, Titanoboa," The snakes were huge, they looked like Anacondas, but were much bigger, and they looked vicious. In the middle stood two huge a hundred foot Titanboas who were the parents. Talsein jumped on one of their heads and smiled, "Now the playing field is even shall we continue fighting?"

Maraxus tightened his fist and growled a bit, "For the Forever Empire!" He led his beasts against Talsein.

"Finish them!" Talsein said as his snakes and he got ready for a fight.

**How was it? Pretty good huh? I don't own Titanoboa and yes the snake does exist or used to. Here is the link to it so everyone knows and can go see wiki/Titanoboa **

**I ****hope everyone liked how the chapter went. Rowan forgives Markala and the two are now in love. For those who don't know what species Markala, Katalina, Katalia, Scar, and Marrissa are go to General Herbison's profile to find out. It will have the info there so you will all know. **

**I want to thank General Herbison for the editing of the chapter and to find out if Talsein will live through this fight or not, you'll have to find out in the future now won't you? Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Okay time for me to go take care and see you all next time bye.**

**Maraxus: Talsein is going to fight… bwahahaha**

**Guardian appears: Something funny?**

**Maraxus: Talsein thinks he can stand against me and my crocodragons**

**Guardian: Talsein is a powerful person. I expect him to win.**

**Maraxus: Who's side are you on?**

**Guardian: No comment.**

**Maraxus: Are you going to murder Ronin?**

**Guardian: No comment**

**Maraxus: Are you going to hunt down and kill Marrissa?**

**Guardian: No comment**

**Maraxus: Is that all you can say?**

**Guardian: No comment**

**Guardian vanishes**

**Maraxus: One of these days… please review readers. Who do you think is going to win?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason- Chapter five has arrived and I hope everyone for the fight scene between Talsein and the General.**

**Ahsoka- Wait hold up that was General Herbison?**

**Jason- Yes it is or rather his character OC General Maraxus.**

**Ichiro- Wait he's the guy who keeps getting his nose broken right?**

**Jason- Yes it is and I'm sure the general does not like remembering that.**

**Ahsoka- I do I find it funny.**

**Jason- I guess so okay time to begin the chapter do the disclaimer please.**

**Ichiro- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, DC universe, or any of General Herbison's characters just his OC. **

**Ahsoka- Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Fall of the black wolf?**

_South America (Normal pov)_

Talsein's snake army combated against General Maraxus's Crocodragons. The crocs swung their huge tails at the snakes which hid underwater. Some of the crocs did try to come close to attack the snakes, but whenever one did try to get close the snakes struck quickly and pulled the creatures into the water.

Talsein was busy killing the ones that attacked him. He used his speed to easily kill many of the Crocodragons. A group tried to pile on Talsein who used Kido to kill the group. This ticked Maraxus off. He wanted Talsein dead for all that he had done to his Emperor, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. This man may be a backstabber, but he is still very powerful.

Talsein jumped over the lake where he saw they were in a standstill. Maraxus held his army back knowing if they got close to the water the snakes would take them easily. He needed a plan. And he needed one soon.

"It appears we're in a standoff. This won't do I'll have to do something about it," Talsein said to himself as he began to concentrate his spiritual power to use a Kido.

**Damn I should have brought more soldiers. I figured with his old age he wouldn't be as strong as he was years ago. That was my mistake. **Maraxus thought to himself as he saw most of his army was dead.

**The last time I saw him battle was when he fought Isamu. I had thought during that time he wouldn't be as strong as before. **Maraxus tried to think of a different way to win. He knew it would only take one bite from his beasts, just one bite from them on Talsein and the poison would cripple him, assuring victory. However, he knew that would be easier said than done, "I will beat you Talsein. Mark my word I will defeat you."

"We shall see," Talsein said.

Suddenly the ground became to shake. The snakes all disappeared deep within the water. Maraxus wondered what was going on. He then looked over and was shocked to see what it was. A huge tidal wave appearing out of nowhere and it was heading towards them.

"What kind of magic is this?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Something I picked up from my old follower, Yuu. It's called **Tsunami kōgeki (Tsunami attack)!**" The tidal wave engulfed the Crocodragons and Maraxus.

The water receded just halfway. Maraxus was on top of the hill gasping for air. Most of his Crocodragons survived too as they were on the high part of the hill. Maraxus was mad. He knew Talsein was good, but he didn't think he would be this good. He looked over and saw Talsein standing on the water.

"I'm sure your asking yourself this. 'How did I learn that attack? I thought it belonged to Yuu'," Talsein said as his snakes surrounded the surviving Crocodragons, "While I trained the elemental reapers I learned how their powers work and it took me a while, but I managed to learned how to use some of their attacks."

"I see, not a bad thing to do. Still you underestimated me Talsein," Maraxus said as he stood up and shook the water from his hat before putting it back on his head, "And that is a mistake especially to my pets."

Talsein seemed confused by this till he saw some of his Titanoboas being attacked from underwater, "They do well underwater as well."

"Engage!" The snakes all attacked as it was now an underwater battle between the two species. Some approached Talsein at high speed.

"Kill him!" Maraxus shouted as the Crocodragons charged at Talsein.

Talsein smiles and spoke, "**Shi no supaiku (spikes of death)!"** Large spikes came from the ground and shot up through the water and pierced through the Crocodragons heads.

Maraxus tightened his fist and growled in anger, "Damn you soul scum,"

Talsein smiles then appeared where the general was, "No my friend, damn you and your master," Talsein swung his sword towards the general.

_Ahsoka and Ichiro's home (Ahsoka's pov)_

I returned with Rachel to the house where we saw Ichiro spending time with the kids. Liana and Jake were using the force to lift their sister in the air. Normally I would be worried about theme doing that since they still need a lot to learn about the force. But Barriss was laughing and having fun, plus Ichiro was there so it was okay.

"Hey Ichiro we're back," Rachel said as she approaches Barriss and hugs her.

"Welcome back mom, so how did it go? Do we have our caterer?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah we do, it's Jessica she agreed to cook for us though I think teleporting her to the party is better than her flying over there," I said suggesting Jessica is teleported to Katalia's place than having her be flown there.

"And you're sure she won't try to well poison us?" Ichiro asked who still didn't trust Jessica.

"Ichiro trust me she won't, she has changed. I know she was…very bitchy towards us but she hasn't tried anything since I helped her," I said trying to show that Jessica isn't evil or a bitch.

"You have to understand Ahsoka Jessica hurt a lot of us. By 'us' I mean the kids. She called Arella and Rowan freaks, and used Ichiro. That kind of stuff doesn't go away fast for them." Isamu said.

"She called me a freak and threw her heel shoe at the back of my head. Yet I still forgave her," I said.

"Was that before or after you send her flying into that store nearly killing her?" Rachel asked.

"Don't remind me," I said knowing it wasn't actually me, but my evil side.

"Mommy did you almost hurt someone?" Liana asked.

"Kind of sweetie, but it was an accident," I said as I kneeled down to my daughter, "Something I regret happened."

"Then how come you did it before?" Jake asked.

Ichiro kneeled down to face his kids, "The woman hurt mommy and mommy got mad. But like she says it was a mistake. Now the mean lady and mommy are good friends. Remember those baked goods we bring you guy's everytime we come back from the city? That was the lady who made them."

"You mean the yummy bread is from the lady who hurt mommy?" the twins said together.

"That's right and if you two behave I'll be sure to tell the lady to make a lot of those sweet breads you two like," I said bribing my kids to be good.

"YAY!" The kids shouted.

"This seems familiar," Rachel said seeing this somewhere before.

"Oh yeah you and dad did the same with the twins and me when you told us if we behaved we would get a reward. Like that one time you took us to the doctor to get our shots," Ichiro said.

The kid's faces turned pale, "AHHHHH NEEDLES!" The kids took off running causing Barriss to cry.

Rachel and I glared at Ichiro for causing my kids to run off and causing my baby to cry, "Uh whoops my bad guys," Ichiro said smiling innocently.

I took Barriss and tried to get her to calm down, "I'll deal with you later Ichiro, Rachel mind getting the kids?"

"Sure," Rachel got up and went to look for the kids.

Ichiro sighs and knew he made a dumb mistake, "I get the feeling I am sleeping on the couch tonight."

_Katalia's mansion (Isamu's pov)_

So far so good, Katalia and Hikari were getting along. Even though Katalia faked it at first, but after many talks with her she decided to try to get along with Hikari. Surprisingly they found something they could do that helped Katalia with her anger.

They sparred. Hikari used her zanpakuto, while Katalia used her species abilities. Hikari and Katalia fought it off for what seemed like hours. The two ended in a draw where both were exhausted. Hikari during the fight apologized to Katalia and after a while she decided to accept Hikari's apology, but she would still keep an eye on her.

The one good thing about this was it got Katalia to blow off steam against my sister. It helped her not be hateful around Hikari. But she still didn't like her a lot. The two were in the kitchen talking about each other's past. Right before Katalia joined Mark IV and before Talsein killed our parents.

So far they are doing well. They laughed at the many funny things that happened while growing up. But I think the one thing they liked the most was talking about me. Laughing at the many things I did in the past and the embarrassing things I went through. I didn't mind them, though I am worried Katalia might tell the others.

"And then Isamu and I danced with the elephants entertaining the kids, but freaking out the parents," Hikari said as both her and Katalia laughed.

"That's funny, I came to see if Mark was awake, but when I got there he was on top of the bed yelling at me about a spider that was under his bed," Katalia said laughing a bit, "I lifted his bed and saw it was a small spider, yet he still was scared of it."

Hikari laughed, "Wow that is funny. Almost as funny as when Isamu was 13 he ran out of the doctor's office when the doctor wanted to give him a shot. Isamu isn't scared of any enemy or monster, but a needle makes him act like a little baby."

Katalia laughed imagining Isamu running away from needles, "Wow, Isamu I didn't know you the man who defeated Talsein was scared of needles."

I blushed embarrassed by what Katalia said, "Guys can we talk about something else?"

Both women laughed a little, "It's okay big brother we're just having fun."

"She's right, besides its good to know more things about you. We are friends after all," Katalia said drinking some of her tea.

"I know, so Katalia how is the world of business going?" I asked.

"Going fine, though I wish I could spend one hour at a restaurant without being harassed by the media or those idiot men who want to ask me out," Katalia said with an annoyed sigh.

She couldn't blame them, but still it was annoying. Just that they're pick-up lines sucked. Some annoying, some dorky, or some that made them look like idiots. She didn't mind it for the first few weeks since she came back to earth. But after years of being tormented by them she was at her breaking point.

"I know what you mean. I was asked to be a sub for a high school class and the boys there kept calling me a MILF (mothers/moms I'd like to fuck). I wanted to beat their heads in for saying that," Hikari said her fist tightened, "One actually had the guts to tell me this."

"Wow, what did you do?" Katalia asked.

"Nothing, Mikazuki and Victor beat the hell out of him. I grounded them, but it was still nice what they were doing," Hikari said as she drank some of her tea.

"Kids today have no respect for the old generation like us. I saved a couple of kids on a school bus weeks ago and they had no clue who I was. They thought my outfit was dorky and that I was an old man," I said mad and annoyed by what those kids said about me.

"Not much you can do about that Isamu. Kids today aren't as respectful as our kids and hopefully future grandkids," Katalia said as she finished drinking her tea.

"Nah our kids respect their elders, except the bad guys. I have no doubt our grandkids will respect us too," Hikari said confident in our grandkids.

"I just remembered that we're really family Katalia. We're in laws," I said realizing that since Victor is together with Katalina.

"Oh yeah, wow I guess that makes you my brother in law huh?" Katalia says to Isamu then turns to Hikari, "And you my sister in law."

Hikari smiles, "Yep,"

"Well Katalia we must be heading off. I want to see my grandkids who I bet miss their grandpa," I said as I got up stretching a bit.

"Me too, I miss them," Hikari said missing her grandkids.

"Very well, come back soon Isamu so we can have some fun," Katalia said.

"Will do, bye Katalia," I said as Hikari and I used flashstep to disappear.

_Amazon (Normal pov)_

Talsein's attack was blocked by another sword. Talsein looked over and saw it a humanoid reptile creature that looked like Killer Croc, except a bit smaller, and smelling worse than Croc. Talsein backed away as he saw more of them carrying weapons and wearing armor. Maraxus had a smug confident grin on his face.

"Like my new pets Talsein? I decided since the last time I encountered you soul scum to make some new changes to my pets. I did my research on Killer Croc and came up with these creatures," Maraxus grinned as his pets hissed at Talsein, "Like them? Well it doesn't matter since you'll be dead soon."

Talsein scoffed, "Please this is the best you got? Well sorry to disappoint you boy but this army is nothing."

"We'll see about that, get him!"

The creatures all charged at Talsein who got defensive. One went for a slash but Talsein dodged and sliced the creature's head off then began to block the other attacks by the other knights. Talsein was having a little more trouble against the creatures than he thought he would. They moved fast coming from all sides.

One slammed his tail towards Talsein who back flipped over the tail. When he landed another knight went in to try and bite Talsein. Talsein moved down then jumped towards the Crocodragon knight grabbing its neck and slamming it on the ground, then snapped the neck. Talsein saw two more coming towards him. Talsein jumped up as the Crocodragons missed him. He then used his sword and cut their heads off.

More surrounded Talsein who waited for them to make their move. They all had their blades out and hissed. They all then charged at Talsein who didn't seem concern or worried. As they charged in Talsein's sword began to glow dark aura. As they got close to him Talsein unleashed his zanpakuto's attack.

"**Kuro urufufangu (Black wolf fang)**!" A black fang shape blade appeared from the zanpakuto annihilating all the knights.

Talsein turned to Maraxus who was literally jumping up and down in rage. The human had not expected this. He thought his knights with their new speed and power would be enough to defeat Talsein. He also considered in Talsein's old age as well. How he is still able to move so well and still be strong is something Maraxus didn't count on.

"Next time you make these creatures be sure they aren't weak," Talsein said as he wiped the blood from his blade.

"Blast you Talsein and your species. I will not stop until you are dead, you may kill as many of my knights and pets as you want. But we will not give up till you are dead," Maraxus said.

"Please, do you honestly believe you can kill me? I have battled hollows, soul reapers, my former mentor and father, Isamu, and the Son. Do you honestly believe these mindless creatures and you can beat me?" Talsein swung his sword by the hilt, "Well go ahead and try, but it will end with your own death."

"We'll see Talsein. I have been through hell myself yet I'm still here and alive," Maraxus said as more Crocodragons beasts and knights appeared, "You will die Talsein no matter what."

Talsein sighed and moves his hand near his face. "Fool," thousand of white pieces begins to form over his face as he hollowfied.

Just as Maraxus gives the orders to his creatures to kill Talsein. The army all fell to pieces. The human was shocked as he looked over and saw many of his soldiers were killed in the blink of the eye. They were all cut to pieces and there was blood all around Talsein and Maraxus. Maraxus looked over and saw Talsein still wearing the mask and staring at Maraxus with those hollow yellow eyes.

"Impossible," Maraxus gasped as Talsein grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"_Now then what was it you said to me? About killing me huh?"_ Talsein said in a distorted voice, "_Now you will surrender and tell your master if he comes back here I will kill him."_

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

A man wearing a hood watched the battle going on through one of the dead Crocodragons he messed around with to see the fight. He was disappointed in the failure once again by Maraxus. He wished for once that fool would do his job. But once again he has failed to kill someone he was ordered to kill. Now he needs to take care of Talsein himself.

He took out a small control and pulled out the antenna. Then revealed a small red button, "Sorry Maraxus, but it looks like your usefulness has come to an end." He activated the button, which caused the screen to blink red on and off.

_Amazon (Talsein's pov)_

I looked over and saw a light glowing from the Crocodragons. I looked around and saw they were all doing this. Damn it these are all bombs.

"Go ahead kill me then, get it over with," Maraxus said waiting for Talsein to kill him.

He doesn't know. I guess his master is done with him. Soooo…I guess I am too. I tightened the grip on Maraxus's neck and threw him far into the water. I then whistled to my snakes, "Move now it's a bomb!" They all took the message and escaped. I was about to escape when.

**_(Normal pov)_**

The Crocodragons blew up demolishing everything in their path. The blast had gone far enough to take out 20 blocks. Maraxus came out of the water gasping for air. He looked over and saw the explosion. He didn't know what happened or how his Crocodragons died.

At the moment though that wasn't what he was mainly thinking. He looked around for Talsein but couldn't see him. He assumed Talsein survived the blast. Or that the explosion did what he couldn't do. The explosion could've killed Talsein Yamamoto.

**Talsein is dead? No…maybe, who knows. I guess you'll have to wait to find out huh? I know my friend is probably happy he is. But if he is alive well that will disappoint him. I hope everyone liked the chapter and sorry it wasn't long. **

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. Bye, take care, and see you all next time. **

**Jason- Is Talsein dead? Who knows I guess you'll all have to wait next week. Somewhere though I think the general is happy.**

**Ahsoka- Wow I hope Talsein isn't dead.**

**Ichiro- Me neither I know he did bad things in the past, but he was making up for them.**

**Jason- You'll all have to wait till next time to find out. Oh before I forget today is the day I made my fanfic account so I'm glad to celebrate my three year anniversary here with all of you.**

**Ahsoka- That's cool well we hope everyone enjoyed this chapter then.**

**Ichiro- Yeah and we hope you get good reviews Jason.**

**Jason- There's hoping, see ya everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason- Previously on the last chapter we saw Talsein battling Maraxus and his army of Crocodragons. **

**Rowan- And then BOOM! Talsein died…wait you killed Ryu's dad. Why?**

**Jason- Okay you'll all have to wait till the future chapters come out to find out the full truth. **

**Rowan- But I want to know now.**

**Jason- Later child now then it's time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, DC universe, or General Herbison's characters. **

**Rowan- Enjoy everyone, seriously what happened to him?**

**Jason- Later!**

**Next move**

_(Normal pov)_

He didn't know what happened. The last thing he remembered was fighting his enemy. Then he was thrown into the water. Then there was a huge explosion and after that nothing. He blacked out and now was waking up in a bright room.

He looked around and saw he was alone. He tried to sit up, but his body was still sore. He tried to lift his legs or arms. The legs he couldn't move them much, but the arms he could. However, they felt weak. He could move them, but not for long. Just then the door opened and in came a red skinned woman with two long lekkus hanging down to her waist. A Lethan Twi'lek.

"General? Ah good you're awake, we were worried,"

Maraxus rubbed his eyes a bit and recognized the woman, "Ah Lieutenant Talon. What are you doing here? Wait where am I? Give me a status report."

"You're back at the base. We found you outside and took you in. You were hurt, but nothing too serious. Though Marrissa does suggest you not pushing yourself till your body is back to one hundred percent," she reported.

"Talsein, what happened to him?" Maraxus asked, "Did he survive?"

"We…don't know we couldn't find his body but we assumed he died in the explosion. Anyway don't worry about it now, just rest okay?" Talon said.

Maraxus nodded as Talon handed him a glass of water then left the room. Maraxus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He remembered what happened. His Crocodragons exploded. They were the reason he was in this condition. Though he wondered how it happened. He knew he didn't plant those bombs…so who did?

He thought back during his fight with Talsein. After considering everything that had happened he knew Tasein wasn't dead.

He would like it if the soul scum did die. But he wanted to be the one to end Talsein. But first he wanted to know who tried to kill him, and then find Talsein so he can finish what he started.

_The next day (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was with the kids as we were getting everything ready for our trip to Katalia's place. She invited us to stay over for the party tomorrow. I had my kids wear nice clothes. I would normally have them wear casual clothes, but I thought it would be nice for them to wear proper clothes for today and tomorrow.

"Mom, do we have to wear these clothes?" Liana whined not liking the clothes she is wearing.

"Yeah can't we wear normal clothes," Jake asked.

"What's wrong with the clothes you have now?" I asked.

"A. they feel weird I don't like wearing dresses and B. I look weird," Liana said not wanting to wear the clothes she has now.

"For me Liana? Just try to endure with the clothes till later tonight okay?" I said wanting Liana to try to wear something nice.

Liana sighs, "Yes mommy,"

"So mommy how come we don't do the party here?" Jake asked

"Because Katalia offered for us to stay over and it would make sense to stay there since the party is at her place," I said giving the reasons why we're staying with Katalia.

That and there was another reason. She had no one at the mansion. She had Ventrika, but Ventrika would take off with Rowan leaving Katalia alone. So when I asked if we could stay over for the party I was glad to hear she said yes.

"Cool I heard grandma Katalia has some delicious food," Jake said as he got hungry.

I smiled, "You're like your dad has a big appetite."

Jake smiles and Liana rolls her eyes. Ichiro came in carrying the bags, "You ready?"

I nodded, "Yep let's go."

_(Normal pov)_

Marrissa stalked through the hallways of her base. Technically since her master had returned it was his base even though she orchestrated everything. The things she done for her family legacy, sometimes she wondered if she made the right decision.

"Well look who it is" a voice cooed, "Little Marissa"

The young sorceress rolled her eyes as Morticia stepped out from a dark corner, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing" Morticia examined her nails, "I just wanted to know where you are going in such a rush."

Refraining from shoving the Ahsoka clone aside Marrissa forced herself to answer, "To speak to my master."

"About?"

"The report of the battle" Marrissa gritted her teeth, "Between General Maraxus and Talsein."

"Who won?" Morticia was rather bored asking questions but could tell it was annoying Marrissa.

"A bomb detonated that injured the General but we believe killed Talsein in the process."

"Okay" Morticia smiled, "I'll go tell him." With that she pulled the document from Marrissa's arms and pranced away happily, leaving Marrissa furious and wishing she never freed Morticia from Ahsoka's mind.

She felt her hair change into serpents that coiled and twisted in mid-air around her head as she marched back through the corridors to a room that had been dubbed 'Break room'.

Sitting at a table was her girlfriend Talon and her godfather General Maraxus. Considering Talon originally served under Maraxus as his Lieutenant it was expected they would spend time together and catch up.

As she approached them Talon looked up with a grin, "What?"

"Nothing" the Twi'lek waved a hand, "Just finished telling him about our little break in to steal Omega."

Marrissa inclined her head to the General, "It's great to see you again."

"And I am pleased to see my Lieutenant has been looking after you" he smiled, "I can't be everywhere at once… hmm or could I be?" he stroked his chin before noticing Marrissa scowl, "What ails you my dear?"

The young woman sighed, "Morticia. I was going to give our master the report on your fight with Talsein. She took it."

"It's okay" Talon patted her shoulder, "Just means you didn't have to read it out. If I know the General as well as I do" she winked at him, "That report would put you to sleep if you were reading it, let alone listening to it."

The human folded his arms in a huff as Marrissa chuckled, "Don't test my patience Talon. I am still your commanding officer."

"What are you going to do?" the Twi'lek challenged, "Have me kicked out of the Forever Empire?"

Maraxus pointed at the floor, "I want you to eat some ground. Drop and give me push-ups!"

The two girls looked at each other in amusement, "How many?" Talon asked as she got down on the floor.

"You will give me push-ups until I am tired missy" the human hunkered down beside her, "If you can last until I am tired I will grant you one free request, off the records."

Talon winked at Marrissa who sidled around behind their military friend. He was intently watching Talon to ensure she didn't cheat and didn't notice Marrissa hold a hand over the back of his head. A tendril of energy started seeping from him and into Marrissa.

"Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty" he paused, "Was that thirty-three or thirty-four" he blinked rapidly and yawned, "Wow, I am tired, guess that fight with Talsein was worse than I thought."

"Aha!" Talon jumped up, "You admitted you are tired. So I get one free request."

Maraxus spun around to find Marrissa smiled innocently at him, "You little cheats," He smiled, "Alright, I'm a man of my word. One free request, within reason of course."

"I've decided what I want boss" Talon sniggered.

He spun around, "What would that be?"

"I want you to kiss one of Marrissa's snakes" she watched his eyebrows rocket upwards.

Marrissa stroked one of the massive black snakes coiling around her head and it lowered to head height.

General Maraxus steeled himself and leaned towards the snake, "If this thing bites me…"

Instead the creature darted forward and its powerful snout impacted in the centre of the human's face. There was a sickening crunch and he reeled back as Marrissa and Talon giggled hysterically.

A yell echoed throughout the entire base, from Bane in the armory to Morticia standing outside the command centre, "MY NOSE!"

Maraxus held his nose, "Why the nose? Why always the nose?"

Marrissa and Talon finished giggling and both seemed curious about something.

"General congratulations on beating Talsein, but we didn't think you would use something like putting bombs in your Crocodragons," Marrissa said.

Maraxus frowned in thought. He remembered what Talon told him about how they found him injured outside their base. Which raised the questions of how he got back and who saved him. He did remember Talsein saving him from the explosion by putting him in the water. That much he knew, but who saved him was still a mystery.

"It wasn't me, someone tried to have me killed along with Talsein,"

The two women were surprised by what their friend said, "What?" Talon asked

"I think someone planted those bombs in the creatures to try and kill me along with Talsein," Maraxus repeated.

"But who? No one here would want to kill you," Marrissa said.

Maraxus thought about it and did have one suspect, but wasn't sure about it, "I have someone in mind. But I need time till I figure it out."

"We will support you and help you find the one who tried to assassinate you," Talon promised.

"No, for now you two let me handle this. I'll figure it out and if I need your help I'll ask." Maraxus replied, not wanting to risk his friends getting caught up in this.

"Very well, but you know if you need us we're here for you like you have been for us," Marrissa gripped his shoulder.

"I know," Maraxus nodded before pulling Marrissa into a hug.

Talon coughed, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

In unison the other two held out their arms and pulled her into the hug. Each had their own thoughts but the main was to always look out for the others.

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was walking down to my garden that I had at my home as I wanted to relax. I was tired after a long day at work. Keeping the soul society under control and keeping the peace is not easy, especially with the problems that go on in the world. But I did enjoy a challenge and was glad to get some help from grandpa who knew a lot about the soul society.

As I relaxed I was joined by someone familiar. I looked over and smiled as I saw who it was. He had long orange spiky hair, his body is lean-built. He also wore a captain's uniform. Where on the back of the captain's uniform was the symbol for squad 3.

"Well hello there it's been a while how are you Ichigo?" I asked as I was met by Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo joined the soul society some time ago after fighting a rogue soul reaper. I helped get Rukia and Ichigo together as a couple. Ichigo joined the soul society to be with her and the two got married. They had a kid who they named Kei. Ichigo became captain of squad 3 after I formed a new squad.

"Hey Hanako…I mean Captain Yamamoto how are you?" Ichigo said correcting himself.

"Doing fine, how are you doing Ichigo and how's everything with the Mrs. Along with that kid of yours?" I asked wondering how things were going for Ichigo.

"Not bad except Rukia keeps badgering me about spending time with Kei and getting her some chocolate pickles," Ichigo said as he shudders a bit by how scary his wife is.

"Hehehe yeah pregnant women can do that and can even scare any man into submission. So how is my nephew? Is he and Hayami behaving?" I asked.

"Well…Hayami and Kei are still not behaving well. She keeps pranking him, I wonder who she got that from," Ichigo asked.

"Who knows I know she didn't get that from me or Byakuya," I said.

A year after the Dakuripa incident was over I began dating Byakuya. The two of us went out a couple of times all of which were good times. He still was unsure about remarrying because he loved Hisana. I couldn't blame him so I gave him all the time he needed. Still after going out for so long we got married, which made me related to Rukia and Ichigo.

A few months later I was pregnant with Hayami while Rukia was pregnant too with Kei. We both gave birth on the same day which was a surprised to everyone. Still we ignored it and were happy that our kids were born. The only difference between the two was that Kei was quiet and timid while Hayami was the opposite of Kei. Something Byakuya didn't like, but couldn't be mad at Hayami who always listened to her dad and me.

"I guess so, so how are things with squad 14?" Ichigo asked.

This new squad was formed to help the world of the living. While other squads fight hollows, this 14squad is formed to help the heroes of earth combat against powerful foes they are unable to handle. Ever since the heroes knew about the soul society I wanted to help the heroes in case they needed some assistance. So I formed squad 14 to do just that.

I put Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin in charge of the squad since both are well experienced. The other members are Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, and Hachigen Ushōda. The council was against this decision, but when I paid them a visit they kept their mouths shut. I have a way of convincing people, even ones who were impossible to convince.

"Not bad, except Hiyori still kicks Shinji's ass," I said remembering the last time I went to see the others. How Hiyori was kicking Shinji's ass, "So Ichigo have you thought of a new name for the baby?"

"Yeah we found out it will be twins, both girls and Rukia decided on the names. One would be named after my mother Masaki and the other is named after Rukia's sister Hisana," Ichigo said as he told Hanako the names.

"Awwww how sweet I bet Byakuya and your dad Isshin will be happy to hear that. Oh how are your sisters Yuzu and Karin?" I asked.

"Not bad they're doing okay. Well anyways Captain Yamamoto I came here to ask you something. I heard you had Mayuri work on something that was the same as what he did during our fight with Aizen," Ichigo said as he explained his reason for being here.

"I don't know what you mean," I said wondering how Ichigo found out about this.

"Don't lie Hanako, I know what he's making now tell me what is it," Ichigo said without referring Hanako as captain or saying her last name.

I sighed in annoyance, but I knew I would need to tell him soon, "Fine yes I did tell Mayuri to do what he did for Karakura town, but don't worry the rest you'll know in the future."

"Hanako I-

"UNCLE ICHIGO!" Ichigo was tackled down by a small 8 year old blue eye blonde girl, "You came you came you came! Did you bring me something! Did ya huh huh huh?" Hayami was jumping up and down on her uncle.

I smiled seeing this, "Hayami please get off your uncle before you break his back."

"Okay mommy," Hayami jumped off her uncle and she smiles at him.

Ichigo got up slowly as he was in pain, "Okay that hurt.

"Wow Ichigo you can handle hollows, Arrancars, Espadas, Bounds, and other crazy villains in the past. Yet you got your butt kicked by a little girl. Sounds like someone has gotten old," I said laughing a bit.

Ichigo glared at me, "Shut up,"

"Uncle Ichigo did you bring me some gifts?" Hayami asked.

"Uh no sorry But I promise I will next time okay?" Ichigo said disappointing Hayami.

"Oh okay,"

"But he did promise to come and play with you, then take you out to buy a lot of nice things in the world of the living, and take you to an amusement park, for the rest of the day," I said as Hayami's expression went to excitement.

"Wait a minute I didn't say-

"YAY THANK YOU UNCLE ICHIGO LET'S GO THEN!" Hayami grabbed her uncle and began to pull him with her amazing strength. Ichigo glared at Hanako and mouthed off the words 'I will kill you for this' to her.

"Bye guys have fun," I said waving the two goodbye, "Well that was fun now time for some fun for myself."

_(Normal pov)_

In a dark room Morticia was with her man enjoying the time they had. The figure wore a cloak covering his body and a hood covering his face. But then the door was flung open and General Maraxus strode in with a face of thunder and his normal air of calmness gone.

"General" the figure said as he looked up with a smirk, "What are you doing here?"

The glorious leader was sprawled out with Morticia draped around him so provocatively it was hard to tell if they were about to start something, or had just tidied up after finishing.

For once the human was at a loss for words. He looked around the room and pulled at his hair as though waiting for his brain to supply an answer.

"Have you heard anything more worth reporting?" Morticia rolled her eyes, "If not then get out."

Her arrogance tested the fury of a man who had a lifetime of pent up anger waiting to be unleashed.

"Get out" he ordered calmly, "Now."

Morticia glared at him, "How dare you give me orders you worthless human!"

"General" the figure said as he stroked Morticia's lekku's, "What is your personal identity?"

Maraxus took a calming breath, "I am a gentleman born and bred in Britain, and proud of it."

"And would a gentleman speak like that to a lady?" the figure said as he sounded like a parent scolding a child, "Apologize."

The human's eye twitched, "Is that an order?"

"Yes it is" Morticia's smile was smug beyond belief, "Get on your knees and apologize."

She obviously had no idea how worked up this human was. He had spent the first half of his life fighting an endless war on a far off planet watching billions die each day. Then he had been handpicked by Supreme Emperor Markoneous to watch over his Empire. More death and destruction had followed of course, but after seeing his friends die in the mud beside him, death no longer repulsed.

Now he had found his goddaughter Marrissa and his best friend Talon were being harassed by this imposter and that so called leader of theirs had tried to kill him. His most loyal and devoted follower!

"General Maraxus" the figure said who was growing impatient, "Apologize, now."

The floodgates opened.

"No you blasted little twit!" Maraxus screamed, "You should be the one apologizing!"

"How dare you!" Morticia flared up indignantly.

"Shut your trap you whore!" all manners and dignity were thrown aside as he jabbed a finger in her direction, "I have had it with your constant bitching! Do us all a favor and shut your pie hole!"

Whether it was what he said or the way he said it but it shocked Morticia into stunned silence as he turned back to the leader.

"I have served the Forever Empire longer than you have lived. I am the reason you even exist. Supreme Emperor Markoneous and I designed the _Imperius _andthe_ New Dawn, _andthe_ Dauntless_, we created you and the other clones. We were the inspiration behind the _Omega_ project, for Markoneous himself to use. Not you. You were a tool we created to be used then thrown aside."

The figure hadn't moved yet but Morticia was breathing heavily as though being strangled.

"When Marrissa brought you back the plan was for you to lead us in place of our Emperor. Instead all you have done is used us for your own sick ideas. Like creating this" he waved in disgust at Morticia, "We are the Forever Empire. We are eternal!"

General Maraxus pointed vindictively at the leader, "You are no longer one of us. As Supreme Commander of the Forever Empire, elected ruler of the Federation of Capitalist Allies and Union of National and Soviet Socialist Republic I hereby banish you from the Forever Empire. I shall assume full command."

There was a long tense silence. The figure's eyes were fixed on the General's and vice versa. Morticia's kept darting between them as though waiting for one to make the first move.

"When I take my place as leader" Maraxus spat in disgust on the floor, "The Empire shall once again conquer the galaxy. War, after war, after war, we will never stop. Never falter. Our enemies will fall before us. We are the Forever Empire." He started walking to the door, "And you are of no use to us."

Morticia flinched as the door slammed behind him, "I have never seen him like that before."

"Nor shall you ever again" the figure said as he stood up. Morticia and the figure vanished into thin air and appeared before Maraxus. The leader plunged a knife into the military man's chest, "General, you are dismissed."

With a smirk Morticia walked towards the dying man, "Worthless man," She kicked and spat on him before leaving with her man.

The figure looked back at Maraxus who looked up in fury, "Goodbye Maraxus you have outlived your usefulness. Oh and don't worry about Marrissa I'll take good care of her," The figure removed his cloak and revealed his face, "After all I Mark IV am her father after all."

Mark IV left with his bride as they left the general to die.

**Not bad huh? Did I kill off another character? Maybe not or maybe I did who knows. Oh and Mark IV is back, again. Yep the crazy clone of Markoneous is back. You remember him right? He's the one who is obsessed with Ahsoka and wanted to force her to marry him in the Undead Empire story by General Herbison.**

**Okay speaking of the general. He made this scene the last one and the beginning one. I edited some parts of it. But he did the rest so thank you my friend and thank you to those who left reviews. Yes I brought in Ichigo from Bleach and his son I got the name from a friend named "MrLotus" who I asked for the name. **

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. No negative comments please people. If you don't like the chapter then don't leave a review. Okay time for me to go. Take care everyone and I hope everyone liked the chapter.**

**Talon: I am really getting sick of Morticia**

**Marrissa: I know, pity I can't just lock her away again.**

**Talon: You can't?**

**Marrissa: I could, but the master wants her.**

**Talon: Who do you reckon tried to kill the General?**

**Marrissa: I dunno, probably one of our enemies**

**Talon: But only our teammates have access to the Crocodragons…**

**Marrissa: C'mon, we better start searching for clues.**

**Talon: Just hope the General is okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason- Welcome to the next chapter I'm sure many liked how the last one went?**

**Zeliska- You killed the General.**

**Jason- Wait how did you…never mind and no I didn't kill him it was Mark IV.**

**Talon- You wrote him getting killed.**

**Jason- Okay where are you all coming from?**

**Marrissa- We were trying to figure out who tried to kill the General now we know it's you.**

**Jason- I didn't do it, it was Mark IV.**

**Zeliska- Oh leave him alone I'm sure he'll bring back the General…right?**

**Jason-…..uh yeah sure whatever okay time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, DC universe, or the general's characters. Time to begin enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Sleepover**

_Outside New York City (Ahsoka's pov)_

"Are we there yet?" Liana asked as she was in the back of the car in her baby seat along with her brother and sister.

"Yes we are just be patient Liana," I said to Liana who groaned.

"But I'm bored," Liana whined not liking things to take so long.

"Don't worry honey we'll be there soon," Ichiro said trying to calm his daughter down.

"Okay daddy," Liana said smiling at her dad.

I rolled my eyes when she did that. She's always been daddy's little girl. She does what he says, but when I tell her to do something she doesn't always do them. I keep wondering where she gets her rebellion from. Though whenever I ask that question to the others they keep giving me weird looks like I didn't know where Liana got her rebel side from. I really don't though one day I hope to find out.

I looked behind and saw Barriss was sleeping while holding on to her stuff bear. Jake was watching a movie with his headphones on. Ichiro had set up two mini TVs in the back of our seats so the kids could watch movies and not get bored. There's a third in the middle so Barriss could watch it too, but most of the time whenever we drive somewhere she always falls asleep.

"So Jessica said she's already heading over?" Ichiro asked.

"Uh yeah Katalia contacted me saying she arrived and started making the food for the party tomorrow. However, Jessica decided to stay somewhere else since when she got there Ventrika was giving her the evil look and she felt Katalia didn't like her," I said, remembering Katalia telling me she disliked Jessica.

"Mommy, how come Grandma Katalia doesn't like Ms. Jessica?" Liana asked.

"Well uh sweetie it's complicated I'll tell you when you're older okay?" I said to Liana.

"Fine mom," Liana said sighing and groaning again.

"Ah here we are, we're here kids," Ichiro said as Liana yelled with joy which of course woke Barriss up and caused her to cry. I stared at Liana a bit mad she woke her sister up, "Whoops sorry."

_(Katalia's pov)_

I stalked around my home to ensure everything was in place. Despite having countless robots to take care of everything I liked to personalize it myself.

Besides sitting in the office directing everything was Markoneous' style. I prefer to go out and about and do things myself.

_"Mistress"_ IG-101 knelt behind me, _"The orders you made have been followed."_

I smiled at the Magnaguard, "Good. Leave me" I ordered all the droids.

When they had clanked away I turned to an enormous painting that covered an entire wall of a secret room. It was a painting of my beloved. My mate.

His smile warmed my heart even though I had watched him die in my arms. He had done so many terrible things. All for me, I had never questioned him, until he had tried to force me away from him. I had chased after him only to find he had been dying for many years, all in an attempt to make sure I would never die.

"Mark" I ran a finger down his face lovingly, "We had some great times together."

The portrait merely smiled in response. I clicked a button on the side and the picture started moving.

_"I will not yield"_ he declared with his finger raised for emphasis, _"I will rule the galaxy"_

I smiled at the portrait. It had been programmed to respond with hundreds of different phrases I had heard him say during our time together. "Mark?"

_"Yes Katalia"_ the portrait spoke with his voice, but with no emotion.

"Do you love me?" I whispered.

_"I will always love you"_ the voice answered sincerely.

I was reached for the switch when IG-101 approached, "Yes?"

_"Mistress, your guests are approaching."_

I retracted my hand and rushed away. Things to do, people to see and all the rest of it.

The portrait moved again. Markoneous looked downright evil.

_"You betrayed me Talsein!" _he sounded as though he was speaking from beyond the grave, _"I will have my revenge!"_

I approached the entrance to my home where I saw Ichiro unloading everything, while Ahsoka carried Barriss in her arms, and the twins walking next to her.

"Grandma Katalia!" the twins ran up to me and hugged me.

I smiled and return the hug as I lifted the twins. Since my daughter Katalina is together with Victor it meant I am now part of Hikari and Isamu's family. I didn't mind that the twins see me as their grandma, to me holding the kids and hugging them made it all okay.

"Hey kids it's been a while. My you two have grown up" I said hugging the kids.

"We missed you," Jake said missing his grandma.

"We drew you something," Liana gave me a drawing that both kids drew that was supposed to be of me.

I smiled and held kiss the kids on their forehead, "Awwww thank you kids I love them."

"Hey Katalia, how are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm doing fine, how are things back home?" I asked.

"Not bad, except for taking care of the twins and making sure they stay out of trouble," Ahsoka said.

"We always stay out of trouble mommy," Liana said.

Ahsoka stared at her daughter, "Really? Last week you broke the vase when you tried to use the force."

"That not my fault that Jake's fault. He didn't catch it," Liana said blaming her brother.

"You threw it too high," Jake said defending himself.

"Case close," Ahsoka said as Barriss slept in her arms.

"So is the baby girl ready for the party then?" I asked.

"Yes she is. I hope you're okay with us having the party here Katalia," Ahsoka said.

"It's no trouble, as long of course you guys don't make a mess inside the house," I said as I spotted the twins looking at the expensive vases, "That means stay away from the expensive shiny stuff kids or you won't get any treats."

"Awwwww," both kids whined.

Ahsoka snickered a bit, "I wish I had thought of that."

Ichiro came in carrying the luggage, "Hey Katalia,"

"Hey Ichiro, need some help?" I asked noticing he was having trouble with the luggage.

"No no I got it," Ichiro bumped into a table that caused a vase to fall and break. Everyone was silent for a few seconds till Ichiro spoke, "Oh…uh sorry was that expensive?"

I glared at Ichiro while the kids snickered, "Yes…it was."

Ichiro sets the luggage down, "I'll uh…just go park the car," Ichiro runs out of the house.

"Sorry Katalia," Ahsoka said apologizing.

I sighed, "It's fine watch," I snapped my fingers and a small droid floated over. The droid quickly repaired the vase making it look brand new.

"Whoa," the twins said in awe of what they just saw.

"A new invention the company made. It's going to be for all mothers who have kids that destroy valuable possessions," I explained.

"Now that is something I wouldn't mind having," Ahsoka said wanting a droid to have around the house.

"I'll have one send over to your home, but first," I whistled and three large droids appeared awaiting for my commands, "You three take these luggage's to the guest room."

_"Yes Mistress Katalia,"_ the droids responded as they carried the bags to the guest room.

"Now then who wants cookies?" I asked.

"ME!" The twins shouted.

"Uh no thanks Katalia I'm going to go drop Barriss off in her crib. Just make sure the kids don't eat too much cookies," Ahsoka said.

"I know," I said as I led the kids towards the kitchen.

_Titan's tower (Normal pov)_

Back at the tower the titans were getting everything ready for their trip tomorrow. Victor was packing some meat in a cooler since he didn't trust Jessica's cooking. Mikazuki was busy putting her tofu food in a cooler too. Ryu and Katalina were off talking to the Titans who would be keeping an eye on the tower.

Arella was with her sister as they were talking about Markala being back and confession his love to Rowan. Ryu decided to let Markala return provided he doesn't try anything dumb. The others forgave Markala, except they still didn't like what he did to Rowan.

"So now you and Markala are together. I wonder how mom will feel about that," Arella said as she talked to her sister.

"I'm sure they'll be okay with it as much as they were okay with you dating Ryu," Rowan reminded Arella on how their mom reacted when she found out Arella was dating Ryu.

Their mom doesn't like Talsein much. Considering all he did to her friends and Isamu no one could blame her for disliking Talsein. Still it took a few weeks and with some help from Isamu to help Rachel be okay with her daughter dating Ryu. She did however warn Ryu if he tries anything she would make him pay.

Arella sighed, "I know, but that's different."

"How? Yes he left me on Christmas and mom was pissed about it. But thanks to dad she forgives him as long as I do, and I do," Rowan said.

"I'm still surprised you forgave him in less than a day," Arella said remembering how her sister got mad when she is reminded of what Markala did.

Rowan nodded her head, "I know what he did was bad, but he apologized and finally told me he loves me. I forgave him, have you?"

Arella turned away from her sister, "It's complicated for me Rowan. He hurt you badly and I don't know if I can forgive him for what he did to you."

Rowan grabbed her sister's hand, "I know what he did was wrong and I would be mad too if Ryu broke your heart. But if you forgive him and he does mean his apology. Then I would forgive him too."

Arella smiled at her sister, "Fine I'll try to forgive him. But again if he tries anything, then it's off to the world of pain and suffering."

"Hmmmm we talk about it, but would we ever send someone there?" Rowan asked.

"Not sure, I guess it depends on the guy. I don't think mom ever did that right?" Arella asked

"I don't think so," Rowan said, unsure if their mom ever did send someone to an eternity of pain and suffering.

The doors slide open and in came Victor, "Hey girls uh Markala and Ryu are about to fight."

The twins got up and headed down to the see what is going on. They arrived outside to see Markala and Ryu getting into fighting position. Ryu had his zanpakuto **Akai fenikkusu (red phoenix)**was unleashed, while Markala had his claws extended.

"Why are they fighting?" Arella asked.

"Ryu and Markala kind of bumped into each other. Then this happened, I didn't almost recognized Markala," Victor said.

"When did my brother evolve?" Katalina asked.

"Well it started in my room an hour ago," Rowan said as she flashed back to what happened.

_Rowan's room (Flashback)_

_As Rowan and Markala broke apart she noticed his fur was glowing snow white, "Markala?"_

_He gasped and clutched at his chest, "It's happening" he grunted._

_"Wha-what's happening?" she looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong?"_

_Markala looked up at her and his eyes glowed red, "I'm changing. When my species reach a certain age they change." He groaned, "But this one is a fight. My two most important factors are fighting for dominance of my body. I will either turn into a savage animal that only cares about fighting or…"_

_"Or what?" Rowan grabbed his hand tightly._

_He smiled, "You'll be the most important thing in my life."_

_"Is there anything I can do?" she asked as his tail started to shake violently._

_"Stand back" he warned._

_She let go and stepped back._

_A moment later Markala let out a roar that shattered the window and sent Rowan flying to land on her bed. He hunched over as he grew incredibly taller, easily more than seven feet. His torso and abdomen stretched and contorted as row upon row of muscle grew into line, arms and legs expanded as they turned into solid limbs of muscle. His brown fur turned slightly darker and black spots appeared throughout._

_All this happened in the space of a few seconds but for Rowan it seemed a lot longer as she watched him turn into a massive, and very intimidating, figure. The only thing that hadn't changed was his short black hair and his tail._

_"Markala?" she asked, "Are you okay?"_

_He opened his mouth and let out a roar that actually scared her. It was probably one of the few if any times he had actually sent fear through her. She watched with wide eyes as he turned to her._

_"Rowan Roth Ishida" he stretched a hand towards her._

_She watched the claws retract and felt the smooth fingers brush against her cheek, "Markala."_

_He leaned towards her and inhaled. His eyes flared brightly and a wide smile grew across his face, "My love" he gently held her face his hands, "My life is yours."_

_Rowan grabbed his head and pulled him close to her as their lips collided with absolute love between them._

_(Flashback over)_

The others were surprised by what happened, "I hope Markala will be okay," Rowan said.

"Let's see what you've learned in your absence Markala," Ryu said releasing his spiritual pressure.

Mikazuki and Victor set up a barrier to keep the two warriors from causing too much damage to the tower. That and along with damaging the island that could cause it to sink.

"This time I will defeat you Ryu," Markala said confident he will win this time.

"What makes this time different Markala?" Ryu asked.

"Before I only fought to become the greatest warrior," looks over to Rowan, "Now I fight to be the strongest to protect my mate, Rowan."

Markala let out a thunderous roar and his body was engulfed in a red aura. The others all could sense it as could Ryu.

Ryu sensed the power of Markala and knew this will indeed prove to be very different than last time.

"I guess it can't be helped. You have become very powerful," Ryu raised his sword, "I will honor your new power and resolve by showing you my true power."

"Good, I have been waiting for a long time to see this true power of yours," Markala said, getting ready for Ryu to unleash his bankai.

Ryu's spiritual pressure exploded as he concentrated on unleashing his bankai. The others only heard of Ryu's bankai and only Ichiro has ever seen it. And fight against it. This will be the first time the whole team sees Ryu's true power and what he is capable of.

"Bankai," a bright red light engulfed the island blinding everyone even Markala.

When the light disappeared the others after getting their vision back soon saw Ryu's bankai and they were all shocked. He was wearing a long red and orange coat, no sleeves, he wore red and orange gloves, boots, muscle shirt, and pants. His sword changed form as it looked like a knight's sword, with the blade on fire. The bottom of the sword was in the form of a phoenix with a red orb in its mouth and its eyes were red.

"**Akai fushichō fureimingu (flaming red phoenix)**," Ryu said as his eyes glowed red.

Markala was amazed by the zanpakuto. He never had seen anything like it before. He has seen Isamu's zanpakuto, but never seen another that was like this before. He could also sense a great power coming from Ryu.

"Are you ready Markala?" Ryu asked.

Markala growled as he let his beast side be unleashed, "Ready,"

Ryu disappeared and tried to stab Markala from behind, but the cat beast blocked the blade with his sharp claws. Markala then began to try to slash Ryu who blocks the attacks. He jumped far from Markala who swung his tail at Ryu who ducked. He then grabbed the tail and tried to cut it off. Markala used his strength to throw Ryu who had a grip on the tail. He threw Ryu across the ground.

Markala jumped on Ryu to try and use his claws on him. Ryu used both feet to kick Markala before he got on top of him. He kicked up and punched Markala. Markala punched Ryu back and also slashed him across the chest making him bleed, but it didn't cut deep enough to cause major damage. Ryu grabbed his sword and sliced Markala's cheek making him bleed too.

Markala charged at Ryu who unleashes one of his attacks. Ryu used a kido spell that shot off a lightning blast from his hand hitting Markala who dragged along the ground till he flipped over and landed on his feet. He growled as he stared at Ryu.

The others were surprised by this fight. They knew Ryu and Markala were strong, but they didn't figure they would be this strong. Markala has become the second strongest member of the team. Mikazuki was the second, but now Markala is the second strongest. Or perhaps is stronger than Ichiro and Ryu who are tied as the strongest.

"Man I can't believe how strong Markala has gotten. I never thought anyone of us would be strong enough to be on Ryu's level," Victor said amazed by the fight.

"I know, he's stronger than me. That's impressive," Mikazuki was amazed like her brother.

"My brother spent many years preparing for this rematch," Katalina smiled to herself.

"Should we stop them?" Arella asked.

"Maybe not, Markala wants to prove he has become stronger thanks to his new resolve. I say let them fight," Rowan said not liking that her friend and boyfriend are fighting. But knows this is something they both need.

"If they almost kill each other Katalina get involve okay?" Mikazuki said.

"Got it."

Ryu and Markala's attacks collided and were in a standoff. Both pushed the other off each other and now were looking for a way to end this fight.

"Markala…let's end this with one more attack," Ryu said wanting to end the fight.

"Fine,"

Both men charged up as they were getting ready to end this fight. They stared at each other ready to end the fight. Markala's claws glowed as did Ryu's sword. Victor and Mikazuki powered the shield to keep it from being destroyed. Both warriors charged at each other ready to end this fight.

"**Fenikkusu no ikari (wrath of the phoenix)!" **Both their attacks collided causing a huge explosion and bright light to engulf the area within the shield.

The shield began to crack as the twins try to keep it from being destroyed. Rowan and Arella helped out using their powers to keep the shield from breaking. The light blinded everyone for a few seconds and the explosion shook the island along with parts of the city. The light soon died down and the dust of dirt began to settle down.

The others looked over and saw two figures. One was on the ground, while the other had something sharp near the other figure's body. The twins released the shield and ran over to see who won. To their surprise they saw Ryu on the ground and Markala with his sharp claws near Ryu's neck. Both men were panting and were exhausted.

Ryu had his hands up and stared at Markala's eyes, "I yield,"

The others sighed in relief that the fight was over. Rowan walked up to Markala and firmly tapped on his shoulder. He spun around and bowed his head to her. She pulled him into a hug.

"You won," Rowan whispered into Markala's ears.

"I know and it was all thanks to you," Markala whispered into Rowan's ear.

Ryu got up with some help from Arella, "You okay?"

Ryu sighed and nodded. He then turned to Markala. This was the first time Ryu had lost to someone who wasn't Ichiro. He knew Markala earned this fight and deserved the win. He extended his hand out to Markala.

"Congratulations, you were the better warrior today,"

Markala looked to Rowan who nodded. Markala hesitated but soon took the hand and shook it, "Thank you."

The others walked up to Markala and congratulated him. Ryu smiled and, with Arella's help, they headed towards the tower. Arella smiled and held Ryu close.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. He finally found the resolve he needed to win. I'm happy for him and Rowan," Ryu said proud of Markala.

"Me too, I guess he has changed huh?" Arella asked.

Ryu nodded, "Yes he has."

_Katalia's mansion (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in the guest bedroom rocking back and forth in the rocking chair trying to get Barriss to fall asleep. Katalia gave us a big room that had a big window so we could see the backyard. It had a fireplace, two king size beds one for me and Ichiro, while the other is for the twins. A mahogany table, telephone for room service, emergency alarm buttons, and other stuff I don't see in any bedroom back home or at a fancy hotel.

It was all nice and I was glad to have a room where I could be with the kids. Whenever there's a big storm we would hear the twins crying. Ichiro and I would rush over to see them then bring them to our beds to sleep. Barriss doesn't cry though. She only cries when she senses something is wrong.

I guess she got that from me. Just like the twins did. They are very strong with the force. Not that I shouldn't be surprised about that. But still the power they possess, if the council was still around they might want to take the kids back with them to train them to control their power. Now however, I can teach them to control their power and teach them not to use them for evil.

The twins were currently playing in the kiddie pool with Ichiro who was teaching them to swim. I smiled and was glad the kids were having fun. Ventrika was here also. She was near the pool and was glad to have some company. The kids love her and don't mind her size. Though I do worry about them when they go riding on her back, who knows what might happen if they aren't careful.

"Hey Soka how's little Barriss?" Katalia came into the room with a bottle of milk.

"She's sleeping, thanks for the milk," I set the bottle down as I placed Barriss in her crib.

"That's good, I'm glad everything is going well with you guys," Katalia said.

"Yeah it is," I stroked Barriss's face and I smiled as I watched her sleeping, "Four years ago if you told me I would one day have a family of my own I would say you were crazy."

"I know, I bet if you told me we would be friends despite all that happened I would say you were nuts," Katalia said knowing after all she did she is still surprised the others forgave her, "Can I ask you something? If you were given a chance to have your old life back with no Forever Empire, but it would mean giving up your new one, would you take it?"

I thought about that question for a bit. I asked herself that question when I was pregnant with the twins. I did want to be back with her friends and loved ones. But after what I went through and fought for, I wouldn't want to give it all up.

"It would be nice to see them again, but I wouldn't give up my family for anything," I face Katalia, "I don't like what you and Mark did. But I forgave you and him long ago, and if it wasn't for you two I wouldn't have met Ichiro or have my family."

Katalia smiled, "That's good I'm happy for you Ahsoka."

"Thanks, mind keeping an eye on Barriss for a bit I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said.

"Sure," I left the room leaving Katalia with the baby.

_(Normal pov)_

Katalia looked down at Barriss sleeping peacefully. Her smile faded very quickly as her thoughts turned to her own daughter. Marrissa was hell-bent on bringing back the Forever Empire, the organization had destroyed so many lives and if it was brought back to its full power then no-one would be safe.

"Why Marrissa?" she asked softly, "Your father is dead, accept it and move on like I have done."

Who was she kidding? She hadn't moved on. Every night she would lie awake in bed remembering her soul mate. Once her species bonded it was for life. Katalina had bonded with Victor which meant for the rest of her life he would be the only man that had her love. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"You'll be okay Barriss" she gently stroked the baby's face, "After all that your mother has suffered she doesn't need anymore."

She could only hope that her daughter would turn away from the path she was on before someone else died at her hands. If Marrissa succeeded in resurrecting her father's empire… Katalia would never forgive herself.

With that in mind she tapped her ear where a small chip allowed her to communicate with her droid servants, "IG 101"

_"Yes Mistress" _the Magnaguard answered.

"Increase the security for the party. I don't want anything going wrong."

_"As you command"_

Katalia turned her gaze back to Barriss. She would not allow any harm to befall this innocent child.

**Chapter is over now. The next one will be out next week. I hope everyone liked how the chapter went. Yes Ryu and Markala got their rematch. I hope everyone liked it. It took me a while, but I was able to get this fight in. Thank you General Herbison for the editing and for the last scene in the chapter.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't review then. Well time for me to go. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**

**Guardian: It seems the General has perished. A pity, he was a good man.**

**Zeliska: He was my Doctor General Herbison. If he hadn't been so nice to me I'd be an insane lunatic who goes out on killing sprees.**

**Guardian: You still do that.**

**Zeliska: Yeah… but not as often as I used to.**

**Talon: He was my boss, I was his bodyguard, ah all the good times we had trying to preserve the Forever Empire. It cost him his life fighting for what he believed in.**

**Guardian: Does that mean you no longer care about the Forever Empire?**

**Talon: To be honest if Marrissa would accept her dad is dead and leave the FE behind I'd be very happy. I don't her to die for it like the General.**

**Guardian: Then perhaps you should convince her to leave before it's too late.**

**Talon: Good point. Hey, who's side are you on anyway?**

**Guardian vanishes.**

**Zeliska: Weirdo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason- Welcome now things are going to get a little more interesting. We are closing in on the chapters I have been waiting to work on for some time now.**

**Ahsoka- Why?**

**Jason- You'll find out why my dear Togruta don't worry.**

**Ahsoka- With you or General Herbison I'm always worried.**

**Jason- Silly girl relax what could happen?**

**Ahsoka-….do you really want me to answer that?**

**Jason- Just do the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Fine, Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars, DC universe, Bleach, or anything of General Herbison just his OC.**

**Jason- Enjoy the party everyone.**

**The Party begins**

_Katalia's mansion (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was sleeping in my bed resting after a long night. Katalia and I talked for hours. Then Isamu and Rachel arrived and we adults stayed up all night talking. While we talked I noticed that before I would get bored when the adults talked. Now I'm used to it and I'm one of them.

As I slept I felt someone or something tugging on my lekku. I began to open my eyes and there I saw little Barriss smiling at me. I smiled and saw her little hand on my lekku. I sat up and picked her up. She snuggled close in my arms. I hugged her back.

"Happy birthday little Barriss,"

I looked over and saw Ichiro wasn't here. I looked across the room where the other bed was where Ichiro and Liana slept. They weren't there either. I figured Ichiro took them downstairs. I got out of bed and placed Barriss in her crib. Her eyes began to form tears since she wanted to be carried.

"I'll pick you up in a bit Barriss just let me get dressed okay?"

I heard babies on earth don't understand things around them till they're older. Yet with my kids they seem to understand things better than human babies. I tell the kids to wait they wait. I tell them no and they listen. With Barriss it's the same she listens and can be patient. I've always wondered why, but I just brush it off since as long as they listen it's okay.

I got dressed as I wore my civilian outfit. I'm wearing my blue jeans with a belt that I can use to attach my lightsabers to, along with a long sleeved blue shirt, and brown boots. I also took out a long blue vest so it could cover my lightsabers. I always wore something to cover them since many people would stare at them.

I went back to the crib and picked up Barriss. I lifted her in the air as she giggled. I smiled and brought her in for another hug. I was so happy. My baby girl was now one year old. I only hope her life will turn out differently than mine. I stared at her as she sucked on her thumb.

**I hope your life will turn out differently Barriss. You and your siblings deserve a happy life. **I stroke Barriss's lekku as I walked out of the room.

_Kitchen_

We soon arrived to the kitchen where we saw the twins eating some waffles. Ichiro was eating some eggs and bacon, while reading the newspaper. I looked over and saw Isamu and Rachel were cooking. I smiled as I saw the two adults cooking for their grandkids.

"Morning Ahsoka and morning birthday girl," Ichiro said as he put the newspaper down. He walked over towards me. Then he kissed me on the lips and kissed Barriss on the forehead.

"Hey Ahsoka slept well?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah I did and morning to you too Ichiro," Ichiro smiled and took Barriss who smiled as she saw her daddy.

"Morning mommy, Grandma Rachel made us waffles," the twins said in unison.

"Yes I did and this time they didn't come out burned," Rachel said with a smile.

"That's good," I sat down next to the twins who continued eating, "Eat slowly kids,"

The twins nod and begin to eat slowly. Ichiro held Barriss close then gave her the bottle as she begins to suck on it. I looked around and noticed Katalia wasn't around.

"Hey where's Katalia? Is she sleeping in?" I asked.

"Nah she woke up before any of us. She's out back making sure the party is ready," Isamu said.

"Oh okay, wait how come you guys aren't helping her?" I asked.

"She said she can handle this and told us we can help by greeting the guests," Rachel said as she sets some more waffles which the twins wasted no time grabbing, "By the way Ryu called us saying he and the others might make it late to the party.

Liana swallowed her waffle, "How come?"

"Because sweetie he said that a bad man is causing trouble and they want to stop him before he does more bad things," Rachel said.

"But Uncle Ryu and Aunt Arella can win right?" Jake asked.

Isamu pets Jake on the head softly, "Your aunts and uncles can handle anything kids. They'll be okay."

The twins smiled and continued eating. I smiled as Rachel places my breakfast in front of me. It was bacon and eggs with some orange juice to drink.

"Thanks Rachel,"

Rachel nodded, "No problem Ahsoka. Now then eat up everyone. We have a long day ahead of us and we'll need all our energy for the party to go well."

"Yes ma'am," everyone minus the twins and Barriss said in unison.

_Outside (Katalia's pov)_

I looked around and saw the droids were doing a good job setting up the party. The tables were set up so that the food can be placed on, while another table was for the gifts. I saw the moon bounce was ready too along with some games for the kids.

I checked the pool and sighed when I felt it was just right to swim in. I also had set up hidden generators and projectors to create a shield around the party to keep any unpleasant characters from getting in. Plus it keeps insects out of the party so that's good too. This way I can keep annoying insects out along with anyone my daughter Marrissa might send to ruin the party.

No-one was going to ruin this party. After all I did to Ahsoka and what my kids put Isamu's family through it was the least I could do. They had done a lot for me ever since I met them. They forgave me for my past sins, along with Mark who despite being dead he was still forgiven.

I sighed and felt a little sad when I mentioned Mark. I wish he was here. I bet he would get Marrissa to turn good and get her off the path of evil. There were so many things I wish I could have done to keep Marrissa from doing all of this. I can only hope she doesn't do anything to hurt Ahsoka or her family. That's all I can do for now. Hope.

"Hey Katalia mind if we talk?" I looked over and saw it was Prototype.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed, "Look I know you're beefing up security for the party. But if the others notice this then they'll be asking questions and if they find out Marrissa is back then..."

"Did you tell Ahsoka or the others?" I asked.

"No, I didn't but I want to. I don't like lying to Ahsoka."

"I know, I don't like lying to them too. But this is my problem and I can handle it," I didn't want the others to get involved in a family matter.

"It's their business too. Marrissa is going to go after them and they need to know she is here so they can defend themselves," Prototype argued, "You and I both know she is going insane with her plans for revenge. That makes her even more dangerous."

I sighed and knew he was right. She wanted revenge. She doesn't want to come after me. Just the enemies of the Forever Empire, which means it's all the heroes, Soul Reapers, and those who stand against the empire. That means Ahsoka's family is in danger and not telling them might result in their death.

"I know, listen if Marrissa doesn't attack today then I'll tell Isamu and Rachel. In the meantime don't say a word got it?"

He knew I just didn't want anything to ruin the party. If I told the others before the party they might go home to protect the kids. Ahsoka would do that and he knew I didn't want them to worry too much.

"All right I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you, now then keep an eye on the kids and keep them safe. I'm going to go check on everything else," I said as I took off to check on the food while taping my earpiece, "IG-101"

_"Mistress?"_

"I want you to personally oversee the control centre. The slightest indication of trouble inform me at once and activate the defense network."

_"As you wish Mistress"_

I looked up at the sky and mumbled a prayer to the goddess Sekhmet for her guiding hand. I would need all the help I could get.

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was at my home getting ready for the party. Hikari invited me to join the party for Barriss's birthday. I was looking forward to it, especially Hayami who missed her friends. Ichigo and Byakuya had taken off to do some work in the world of the living around Karakura town.

They left me with Rukia and the kids. They told us they would meet us up at the party. I didn't mind and it got me a chance to spend time with my nephew. I walked out of my room and saw Rukia trying to wrap Barriss's gift which was going bad. She was covered in wrapping paper and had tape stuck on her hair.

"Need a hand Rukia?" I asked.

"No no I got it," Rukia answered, trying to get unstuck.

Rukia looked a little older than long ago. She actually looked like her sister who was Byakuya's ex-wife. Her hair got longer and her body grew too, especially around the chest area where her breasts got a little bigger. Something I like bringing up to Ichigo, which makes him blush. Just my way of having messing around with him, we're in-laws that's what we like to do at times.

"Here let me help," I helped remove the tape from Rukia's head and body along with the wrapping paper, "You had no trouble doing this for the twins birthday. What happened?"

"I uh got a little distracted by something and lost focus," I removed the final bits of paper from Rukia, "Thanks Captain Yamamoto."

I sighed, "Rukia I told you it's Captain Hanako I don't want to use my last name because for others it reminds them of my dad or my grandpa."

"Oh right sorry Captain Hanako," Rukia apologized.

I sighed again, "And I told you when we're around squad members you can call me Captain Hanako. But when we're with family it's just Hanako, okay?"

"Right sorry, again."

I didn't like being referred as 'Captain Yamamoto'. It reminds others of old man Yamamoto. I'm not him and I doubt I would be. So I told everyone to call me 'Captain Hanako'.

"It's okay Rukia. Here let me help you," I said as I helped Rukia wrap the gift. As I worked on the gift I noticed something was off, "Hey where are the kids?"

"Oh they're playing outside I think. Don't worry someone is keeping an eye on them," Rukia said as I finished with the gifts.

Suddenly a young black hair red eye boy ran into the room only to be tackled by Hayami, "I caught you Kei!" the boy known as Kei struggled to break free, but the older cousin of his kept him still, "Now say uncle,"

"Never!" Kei shouted.

Hayami had an evil smirk on her face, "Okay then," she begins to form some saliva in her mouth. Then she had some drool come out of her mouth as Kei saw this. He tried to escape, but Hayami kept him still.

I grabbed Hayami and got her off Kei before the drool fell on him, "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Not to do it when you and daddy are around?" Hayami smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "No, it's not to do it in the first place."

"Ooooooh," Hayami said as if this was the first time I told her this.

Rukia picked up her son and wiped some dirt from his face, "I thought I told you not to roll around in the dirt?"

"Sorry momma we were just playing," Kei said as Rukia kissed her son on the forehead making him smile a bit.

"Sorry for the trouble master," I looked over and saw someone very familiar,

"No trouble at all Yujin," I said as I saw my old apprentice Yujin.

Yujin was once my apprentice long ago. I found her when she was young. She can morph into a dog and into her human form. I taught her in the ways of the ninja and on how to be a soul reaper. Yoruichi taught her some parts on using kido. Yujin's zanpakuto is 'Inu no hogo-sha (dog guardian), which forms into two bladed swords.

Her original job was to keep an eye on Isamu and Hikari when they joined the titans. They thought she was a regular puppy, but she was one to keep an eye on the kids. After my dad was defeated she lived with us in the soul society and has been training with Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Years later though when Yoruichi stayed with Kisuke my former apprentice got together with Soi Fon and. Well the rest is history.

"I do wish Hayami you would stop trying to mess with your cousin," I said.

"We're just playing mommy and aunt Yujin was busy kissing Aunt Soi Fon," Hayami said as I glared at Yujin.

I sighed and put Hayami down, "Go play with your toys okay?"

"Okay, come on Kei let's go play," Hayami grabbed Kei's hand and led him to her room.

I turned to Yujin, "Care to explain yourself?"

Yujin now started to get very nervous, "Um well you know uh Soi Fon came by and we…"

Rukia smiles and places her hand on Yujin, "It's okay Yujin just make sure you do the kissing in private okay? Now then go on and see her."

Yujin smiled and nodded, "Right, thank you lady Rukia and goodbye Master Hanako," Yujin vanished.

"I really wish you stop interfering with my work Rukia," I said as I sat down on the chair.

"Sorry, but I think you should give her a break. Now then should we get the kids ready for the party?"

I nodded, "Kids bath time!"

The kids took off running from the house.

I had a smirk on my face and put on a safari hat. Then spoke in an English accent, "Well now it looks like the hunt is on then my dear Rukia. Shall we go fetch the kids and bring them back before teat time?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Let's go then gov'nor," she snickered.

"Right let's go then."

_Katalia's mansion (Normal pov)_

Everything was ready for the party. Most of the guests had arrived. Some were the original Teen Titans. There was Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Koriand'r or Kory (Starfire), Tara Markov (Terra), Garfield Mark Logan (Beastboy), and Victor Stone (Cyborg). Hikari was there too along with Ronin Suzuki who brought many gifts for the kids.

The Titans also brought along their kids. Kory and Dick brought along their three kids Kori'xen, Mar'I, and Richard Jr. The two girls were twins while Richard was a single baby. The twins have the same powers as their mom, while their brother has only his mom's super strength. Garfield and Tara brought along their kids as well. Terra and Brion are twins and both kids have the same powers as their parents.

The teenage kids were off hanging out and playing some games while the adults talked. The women were talking in one group, while the men talked in another group. Katalia joined the women along with Ahsoka who had Barriss in her arms.

"Hello little one are you having fun?" Kory asked Barriss who smiled.

"I guess we can take that as a yes," Tara said.

"Yep, anyways thanks for letting us have the party here Katalia. You sure you don't mind?" Hikari asked.

"It's fine, I'm glad to have the party here. That and to have everyone… well almost everyone here," Katalia glanced around.

"Hey Hikari when will the others get here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mikazuki called and said they're almost done. It won't be long till they come over," Hikari said.

"Oh I cannot wait to see little Rowan and Arella. I have missed them," Kory said.

"You saw them last week," Hikari pointed out.

"Yes, but it still feels long to me. In fact this is the first time we have been together isn't it?" Kory asked.

Rachel and the others soon realized Kory was right, "Star's right, we haven't got together in almost a year."

"So I guess we should all make this day count huh?" Katalia said.

"Well I want some cake. Me want some delicious cake," Hikari said hungry for some cake.

"I'll go check on it, mind if you guys watch the kids?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure I shall keep watch of the kids," Kory flew off to check on the kids who were playing with Ventrika.

Rachel took Barriss, "I'll keep an eye on the birthday girl."

"Thanks Rachel," Ahsoka got up and headed towards the mansion.

Meanwhile the guys were busy drinking some of Ronin's beer that he made. It wouldn't cause any internal damage or brain damage. It was still beer but it didn't have the harmful effects like regular beer. Ronin made this beer long ago and Katalia made more of them, which replaced old beer with one that won't harm people.

"It feels like the good old days doesn't it?" Isamu said as he drank some of his beer, "How we used to hang out and have some fun."

"It really does. Now our own kids are growing up and they'll soon have kids of their own," Victor said.

"The day my kids have kids of their own is only when they are out of college," Dick muttered.

"Isamu and Rachel had their kids before they were twenty-one," Garfield pointed out.

"And now Ahsoka and Ichiro were seventeen when the twins were born. But look how things turned out for them. They have three good kids and things are going well for them," Ronin said.

"Yeah, but I don't want Kori or Mari to get with someone just yet. I also want to keep Ricky from being like one of those guys who is only interested in one thing," Dick said, worried for his kids.

"Don't worry about it Rob the kids won't make bad choices. We raised them well and we taught them not to do any bad things. We just need to have some faith in them," Isamu said as he turned to Ichiro, "I know Rachel and I did."

Ichiro smiles at his dad, "Thanks dad."

Ronin sat up and raised his beer, "To our future and hope the decisions they make will be good ones."

Everyone raised their bottles in the toast.

_Kitchen_

In the kitchen the droids were busy helping Jessica who arrived hours later to help cook the food. She had the droids make some meals for the kids, while the other droids make some meals for the adults. Jessica was working on getting the cake ready. She finished making the cake and putting the frostings. Now all that was missing was putting the name.

As she almost finished on the name she heard a voice nearby. She turned around and saw no one there. She shook her head and ignored it as she went back to work. As she finished with the name she heard the voice again only this time it caused Jessica to stop. Her eyes began to turn blank and she became motionless.

_"Listen to me Jessica" _a cold malicious voice sent chills through her bones, _"I have seen your past. I have seen your future. Your mind, your body and even your soul will be mine. You will take this" _a small glass cup appeared in her hand, _"And you will ensure it is delivered to my mother, Katalia. You will remember known of this. You will tell no-one about this."_

Soon the voice disappeared and Jessica's eyes turned back to normal. She shook her head and wondered what happened. One minute she heard a voice the next blank.

"Jessica you okay?" Jessica turned around and saw Ahsoka standing there.

"Oh yes I'm fine. The cake is uh ready," Jessica said as she shows Ahsoka the cake.

"Wow it's perfect thanks Jessica," Ahsoka said.

"You're welcome, shall we head outside?"

"Sure. I want you to join us when we sing happy birthday to Barriss," Ahsoka said.

"You got it, droids continue working okay?" Jessica looked around as the droids nodded.

_Outside_

Everyone gathered around as they were about to sing happy birthday to Barriss. Barriss was sitting on a small chair with a table in front of her where the cake would be. Ahsoka came with the cake, Jessica followed with Katalia's drink.

"There you two are. Hurry up before the kids run off from boredom," Katalia said.

"Yes ma'am oh and I got the drink you wanted," Jessica handed Katalia her drink.

"Thanks, I was getting thirsty," Katalia drank the whole glass and tasted something different in her drink, "Hmmmm tastes different, strange."

Ahsoka sat the cake down and placed a candle on it. Prototype used his robotic legs to get taller so he can see Barriss. He then began to record everything.

"Okay the candle is lit, is everyone ready?" Isamu asked.

While everyone got ready to sing the nearby pool began to change color. It went from crystal clear to red. No one noticed what was going on. The birds flew away from the party and in the reflection of the water was a humanoid cat woman with a dangerous smile on her face and glowing red eyes.

Everyone soon began to sing, "Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Barriss, happy birthday to you!"

Once everyone finished Ahsoka motioned for Barriss to blow out the candle. She blew the candle out and everyone applauded for Barriss. Ahsoka lifted Barriss and smiled.

"Congratulations Barriss you're one year old,"

As everyone congratulated the parents Ronin, Isamu, and Hikari sensed something was wrong. Rachel saw her husband's expression turn very serious and could tell there was something wrong.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Isamu turned to her, "Trouble,"

Just then the water exploded as everyone backed away from the pool. A large black vortex appeared in the pool and screams emerged from the vortex as though whatever was on the other side was in pure agony. The kids hid behind their parents and the adults all got into fighting position. They could see glowing red eyes watching them and could feel the cold certainty they were in trouble indeed.

**What a way to ruin the party huh? I hope you all liked how the chapter went. Also I hope you all liked what happened or at least liked the chapter. I like to thank General Herbison for the editing and KatiaSwift for lending me her characters. Also to MrLotus thank you for lending me Kei I appreciate it my friend.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you all thought of the party. Just nothing negative please. If you don't like how the chapter went then don't leave a review then. Okay time for me to go. Goodbye everyone, take care, and see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason- Welcome everyone to the next chapter of the story. The party has been crashed by uninvited guests who want to kill the heroes.**

**Ahsoka- You ruined my baby's birthday.**

**Jason- No I didn't, that was all Marrissa she did it.**

**Ahsoka- When I get my hands on that girl I'm going to gut her.**

**Jason- Hehehe I wonder where I heard that before. Oh well time to begin the chapter which will be leading to the chapters I have been dying to write.**

**Ahsoka- Not literally of course people, just so no one gets worried.**

**Jason- Whatever, okay Soka take it away with the disclaimer.**

**Ahsoka- Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, DC Universe, or General Herbison's characters just his own characters.**

**Jason- Enjoy everyone.**

**Enter the Empire**

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was in Hayami's room getting her ready for the party. Had to restrain her just to get her hair fixed. She was humming, moving her feet back and forth, and she was smiling. She was looking forward to heading to the party. She hadn't been on earth in years. I only brought her to the world of the living when she was one. Since then I kept her here in the soul society.

She missed being in the world of the living. She had fun as she spend time with her grandfather Ronin and spend time with Hikari who was her godmother. This made Hikari godmother to Hayami and to the twins. She didn't mind and liked being godmother to the three kids.

"Mommy, are you almost done?" Hayami asked, getting impatient with the hair brushing.

"Almost sweetie," I finished putting the flower bow on her head, "There you are ready for the party."

Hayami looked in the mirror and smiled. She had on her white dress, shoes, and her bow. She liked dressing up, especially wearing my captain's jacket. One day she would become a captain of the soul society. I have no doubt she would become head captain, especially with Byakuya and my traits that is running through her.

"Do you think Barriss will like my gift?" Hayami asked.

Hayami was going to give Barriss a small cherry blossom tree that Hayami's dad had helped her grow. She planted and took care of many of her trees, but made one for Barriss. It was small and she knew the parents of Barriss would take care of it. But she figures once Barriss is older she would care for the tree and love it.

"Of course," I kissed Hayami on the forehead.

"Moooom I told you I'm a big girl and I don't need to get kisses on the forehead anymore," Hayami whined.

I smiled, "I know you're getting to become a big girl. But no matter how old you get or how big you get you will always be my little Hayami. Besides you let your dad call you princess at times."

"That's different…I am a princess!" Hayami yelled out laughing and giggling.

"Yes you are," I hugged her.

Just then the door slide open and in came Byakuya, "Hanako you done?"

I put Hayami down as she ran to her dad who hugged her, "We are now. Why? What's up?"

Byakuya had a serious look on his face. He always had one, but I could tell the look he had meant he was serious and something was wrong.

"Something happened,"

_Inside the mansion (Normal pov)_

The kids and Prototype entered the mansion where they were guarded by Magnaguards. Prototype had Barriss in his arms and had the twins next to him. He had a feeling Marrissa was behind this and needed to get the kids to safety.

"Okay guards listen up I'm going to take the kids to their parents room. Is the shield online?" Prototype asked.

_"Yes, by orders of Mistress Katalia the shield is up. Only those that Mistress Katalia put their DNA in can enter the house or if the shield goes down,"_ the Magnaguard answered.

"Good," Prototype turned to the five teenagers, "Stay here and be safe while I take the kids upstairs"

Once Prototype left the kids began to form a plan. All five teenage kids were heroes like their parents too. They were the Titans of the East. They all came together once their cousins formed their own team. The kids however didn't like that their parents didn't trust them to handle dangerous criminals or monsters.

"I say we go out there and kick some ass," Ricky (Sparrow) said.

"Bro you know our parents told us to stay here and as the older sibling I say we stay," Kori'xen (Starwing) replied.

"Oh come on sis don't you want to go out and kick butt? I doubt you want to stay here and be treated like a kid," Ricky didn't want to stay in the house while everyone fought.

"I have to agree with Ricky," Mar'i (Nightstar) chimed in to support her brother.

"Yeah let's kick some butts!" Terra (Rockfall) shouted.

"Everyone calm down I'm sure our parents will finish this fight soon," Brion (Beastshifter) said.

"Exactly and once it's over we can all get back to having fu-"

Kori'xen was interrupted when a dark portal appeared in the living room. The Magnaguards got into fighting position when they got blasted by fireballs and ice blasts. The kids were shocked that somehow the enemy got through, but not as big a shock to see who it was.

"Hey kids, the real fun has arrived," the kids saw it was the pyro criminal Blaze and with him was the frozen criminal Sub-Zero.

"How did you guys get here?" Kori'xen asked in shock that the villains got through Katalia's shield.

"Let's just say we found a new employer who is promising us a lot of power and money. In exchange we do what he says and you know there is a saying where 'why join the losing side when you can join the winning side'," Sub-Zero laughed evilly.

Brion raised his eyebrow, "Who are you working for? And since when did you guys work for someone?"

Blaze chuckled, "We wouldn't work for anyone, but after we saw what this guy and his little pets could do. That and after he promised us we can do what we want once he gains revenge. Well how could we refuse?"

Kori'xen and Mar'i's eyes glowed green as they got ready for battle. Ricky took out a small metal staff from his back pocket, which extended into a long metal staff. Brion morphed into a lion, while Terra used her powers to create some rocks around her fists to make some rock fists.

"You kids don't want to fight us. Trust us, the Titans of Jump City had enough trouble with us," Sub-Zero said as his gloves began to glow blue, "What makes you kids think you can stop us?"

Kori'xen smiled, "We're not kids and we're the Teen Titans. Titans Go!"

_Outside the mansion_

One minute everyone was enjoying the party and having some fun. The next a portal opened from the pool as demonic angel creatures appeared from the pool. These creatures were tall women with short black hair and deathly pale skin, in addition they had large black wings and each carried a long thin sword that glowed with a green aura.

"Kids get inside the house and stay there now," Rachel ordered.

Isamu and Hikari used their soul candy to separate their physical bodies into their Soul Reaper form. Victor removed his holo-ring revealing his cybernetic body and the others got into fighting position. Dick had a smile on his face as he took out two metal staffs.

"I don't know who these guys are. But they picked the wrong people to fight,"

The others nodded as the demonic angels turned to them. Isamu stood next to Dick as they both looked ready to fight.

"I don't know who sent you or what you want. But you're ruining my granddaughter's birthday. Leave now or else," Isamu warned the demonic angels.

The demonic angels didn't turn away. Katalia stood next to Isamu, "I guess we have our answer then."

"All right then let's get it on," Victor said as his right hand turned into a sonic blaster.

"Hey Dick for old times, mind saying it?" Hikari asked.

Dick smiled and nodded, "It's been a while since I said this, but for old times sake. Titans Go!"

The original titans, Katalia, her droid guards, Ahsoka, Ichiro, Ventrika, and Ronin charged at the demonic angels who lifted into the air and swooped down at them.

_Inside the mansion_

The Titan kids were fighting Blaze and Sub-Zero. The twins were fighting Sub-Zero, while Kori'xen, Mar'i, and Ricky were fighting Blaze. The kids ordered the Magnaguards to defend upstairs incase Blaze or Sub-Zero tried to get through. The droids wouldn't listen to the kids, but they knew the kids were right about the criminals doing whatever it takes to win a fight.

That would mean even using babies as shields. Half the droids went to protect the entrance. The other half stayed near the portal to make sure no other uninvited guests came through the portal.

The twins dodged the ice blasts from Sub-Zero who kept his distance from the kids. But this also gave him an advantage in case they tried to charge at him. The kids were hiding behind some sofas waiting to find the right time to make their move.

Terra used her powers to try and create some rock golems like her mom does. But she hadn't mastered that technique yet and the ground wasn't responding. She only managed to make her rock boxing gloves because she kept some rocks and dirt with her just in case. Brion tried to morph into a fly, but somehow Zero had something to detect for anything that moves.

"Come out come out wherever you are little brats," Sub-Zero said trying to lure the kids out.

"I hate hiding this sucks a lot," Terra said disliking the whole 'hiding' thing.

"I know sis, but we can't do anything without risking turning ourselves into frozen statues," Brion replied.

Sub-Zero attacked again causing the sofas to freeze, "Well we can't stay here forever."

Brion thought for a moment then came up with an idea, "I got it. I remember from the files that Zero's suit has a weak point. If we hit that then we can shut down his suit."

"Bro it also said that he changes the suit to keep that from happening," Terra said pointing out the flaw in the plan.

"Yes, but he has more than one weakness. His helmet, if we can damage it then we can take him out," Brion said.

"Nice, I take it you want me smashing the helmet?" Terra asked.

"Yep, I'll distract him and you get to smashing but you need to do it hard and with enough force," Brion said.

"I got it," Terra nodded as she snuck away to get room for her smashing.

Brion morphed into a cheetah and took off running to distract Zero. Zero saw this and started blasting. Brion dodged the attacks but soon slipped when Zero froze the floor. Zero went to blast Brion, but the boy morphed into a hummingbird who moved too quick for Zero to blast.

"Damn it hold still you punk!" Zero kept shooting.

Terra looked for a right spot to strike. She looked up and saw a chandelier. She smiled and knew what to do. She morphed into a small bird and flew up to the chandelier waiting for Zero to move into the right position.

Brion continued dodging the attacks and saw where his sister was. He knew what she had planned and continued to try to lead Zero where he needed to be. Zero got tired of this so he created some ice shrapnel towards Brion. Brion turned into a falcon and flew fast away from them. He dodged them but Zero froze one of his wings. Brion turned back to normal and saw his arm was frozen. Zero smiled and aimed for the boy.

"Sweet dreams kid," before Zero fired Terra cut the chain holding the chandelier.

It fell over Zero who blasted it to freeze it, then blasted it again to destroy it. However, when the pieces broke off Terra came falling through and aimed her fist at Zero, before Zero could shoot again Terra connected with her fist to the helmet cracking it open.

Zero fell to the ground screaming as the cold was leaving his suit. Terra punched him in the face, knocking him out. Terra panted a bit but ran to her brother to check on him.

"All part of the plan huh?" Terra asked.

Brion was shivering a bit since his arm was still frozen, "Ye-yeah u-um si-sis mi-mind hel-helping my a-ar-arm?"

"Sure hold still," Terra cracked the ice off the arm as Brion hugged it to warm it up.

"Th-thanks,"

Terra smiles, "Anytime bro-" she gasped suddenly.

The two kids were lifted in the air by an unseen force. They tried to escape, but couldn't concentrate and couldn't breathe. They looked over and saw a figure wearing a dark cloak and hood covering his face. The kids soon passed out due to lack of oxygen and were thrown towards the wall.

The figure approached the unconscious kids. A part of him wanted to finish them off, but he knew he didn't have time for that. He then turned to Sub-Zero and placed a small device on the helmet, which instantly repaired the damage. Zero gasped as he could breathe again.

"Get up and help Blaze out, while I go take care of the bodyguard," The figure said as he headed for the stairs.

"I hate that guy," Sub-Zero muttered.

_Outside_

The Titans, Katalia, Ronin, Ichiro, and Ahsoka were holding their own against the demonic angels who kept pouring out of the portal endlessly. Isamu, Rachel, Hikari and Victor were defending the house from being breached. Dick, Kory, Garfield, and Tara were fighting on the other side of the mansion. Ronin, Katalia, and her droids were defending the entrance to the mansion.

The angels attacked Isamu and Hikari who held their own against while Rachel fought them in the air and Victor blasted them from the sky.

"This feels like old times!" Victor said as one angel tackled him down, but he blasted its head off with his sonic blaster.

"Yeah, except we never fought dark angels before," Hikari said as she continued cutting down the angels that attacked her.

Rachel blocked some attacks by the angels using a dark barrier that surrounded her. The angels began to try to break through it. Rachel began to concentrate and focus her attack carefully.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Energy spikes from the barrier pierced through the angels who attacked the barrier and she send an energy wave incinerating them all.

More came after Rachel, but they were all killed by Isamu who used flashstep to kill them all, "You okay Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, "I'm fine, still I want to know where these things are coming from and where they came from."

Isamu nodded in agreement, "I know, but right now we should be focusing on trying to close it since it doesn't seem to be running out of these things."

"I have a spell that might work, but I need time to make it work without anyone interrupting me," Rachel said.

"Got it," Isamu said as he followed Rachel to the ground, where Hikari and Victor were.

"Guys we need to defend Rachel till she can close the portal, okay?" Isamu asked.

"Got it" they responded.

Rachel got behind the trio as she began her chant to try and close the portal.

Meanwhile Tara used her powers to make herself armor made of rock so the angels couldn't get through to try and kill her. She used her powers to also create an army of golems as they took out some of the angels. Garfield turned into his beast form, which helped him against the angels. He was faster, more agile, and stronger than he was before. He used his claws to slice up the angels at great speed to end them quickly so he could continue fighting.

Dick stood in the middle of close to thirty dark angels who all charged at him. Dick extended his metal staffs and used his speed to take out some of the angels. He dodged many of their attacks and threw an exploding disc at them taking out five of them. He blocked some of their attacks and was able to knock some out of the way. One came up from behind until it was taken out by Kory.

Dick smiled knowing who helped him and continued fighting. Kory flew around near her husband as she used her speed and power to take out the angels that fought her in the air. The angels all ganged up on her, but she used her strength to get them all off. She punched and blasted many out of her way showing off her Tamaranian ferocity. She blasted many with her star bolts and her eye blasts.

_Inside the mansion (Kori'xen pov)_

I dodged another attack from Blaze who was unleashing fire attacks on us. We took this fight to the indoor pool Ms. Katalia has. Good thing too, if we fought in the living room he would have destroyed all the furniture.

My sister and brother were hiding behind the walls that lead to the changing room. My brother didn't have his weapons, but my sister and I could still use our starbolts.

"This sucks, I wish dad didn't take away my weapons," Ricky complained.

"You still have your staff, which reminds me how did you get it pass dad?" Mar'i asked.

"I have my ways sis don't you worry. Got any ideas?" Ricky asked.

"Mar'i you read up on this guy what do you know?" I asked.

"Oh right well he's a pyro obviously and loves burning things. But he has a temper and can be tricked easily so all we have to do is trick him somehow and take him out using the pool," Mar'i pointed at the pool which was covered by a metal plate.

"Not enough, he might evaporate the water we need something else," I said when I looked over at my brother and behind him was a hose. I smiled when I saw it, "Bro we'll distract him and you use that hose on him."

Ricky looked behind him and saw the hose. He smiled and nodded, "Got it,"

"Ready sis?" I asked Mar'i who nodded.

We fired off starbolts at Blaze who blocked them. We flew out behind the walls and started blasting. The room was big so it gave us room to fly around in. Blaze kept shooting at us and we dodged his attacks.

"Hold still you stupid bitches!" Blaze shouted as he continued to fire.

Ricky found the control to open the pool and had the hose in his hand. He turned it on to full waiting for the right moment to open fire.

We saw Ricky was ready and we got behind Blaze and shot off a powerful starbolt at him. He managed to create a wall of fire to block the attack. But once the wall was gone we shot him using our eye blasts sending him in the middle of the room. He got up and was clearly mad.

"Time to burn bitches," before he attacked Ricky opened the hose and began to pour Blaze with the water.

Once Blaze was wet enough to keep him from evaporating the water we signaled for Ricky to open the pool. He pressed the button which pulled the metal cover away from the pool causing Blaze to fall into the water. My sister and I flew up and blasted him again, this time it sent him across the pool towards the wall knocking him out. Ricky jumped into the water and grabbed Blaze pulling him out and binds his arms together with a rubber cuffs he made for pyro users.

"Nice job bro, you too sis," I congratulated my siblings.

"Thanks, that was so much fun I can't believe we beat Blaze," Mar'i smiled.

"Now that we took care of this guy let's go-"

My brother, sister, and I were lifted into the air as we couldn't breathe. We felt someone choking us, but whoever it was wasn't choking us physically. I saw my sister and brother pass out. I looked over and saw a hooded figure who was holding his hands out. I figured he was the one who attacked us. I tried to attack him, but I too weak to attack. He then threw us towards the wall where I blacked out.

_Outside the mansion (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka and Ichiro fought the dark angels away from the door to the mansion. Ahsoka used the Force to send many away from her, while she used her lightsabers to cut down many angels. Ichiro took on many of the angels using his zanpakuto, **Howaitodoragon (white dragon)**.

"**Ryū kiba no bakuhatsu (dragon fang blast)!**" Ichiro unleashed his zanpakuto's shikai attack. The sword unleashed a powerful white energy blast in the form of a dragon's mouth as it roared. The attack soon hit the enemies wiping them away.

Ahsoka was surprised by this. She had seen her husband's zanpakuto before, but no matter how many times she sees it. It still surprises her.

Ichiro looked over and saw more were coming emerging from the portal, "Man how many of these things are there?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka cut down some more of them, "But I hope we can find a way to end this soon, before something bad happens."

"Don't worry Ahsoka. I'm sure my parents are already finding a way to end this," Ichiro said as more angels came his way. He uses his sword to wipe them out, but more were coming.

"I hope so, I can't shake this feeling something is wrong though," Ahsoka frowned.

_Inside the mansion_

Prototype got the kids inside and left them to be guarded by the Magnaguards while he took Ahsoka's kids to a safe room. Barriss was crying while the twins were doing their best to calm her down and not cry themselves.

"It's okay kids uncle Proto is not going to let anyone or anything hurt you," he said trying to calm the kids down.

"You promise?" the twins asked.

"I swear on my artificially created life," he grinned when he detected something.

Suddenly they heard noises nearby. Prototype left the room to check it out when he got blasted sending him towards the wall. Prototype sent out a signal that caused the room where the kids are to be locked down by five foot thick titanium bulkheads. As he tried to get up he seen a figure walking towards him.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep mate. Because it's going to end with you losing your life," the man said as the item in his hand ignited with a long red blade.

"Oh shit,"

_Meanwhile_

Ronin and Katalia were on another part of the house wiping out some of these demonic dark angels. Some charged at Ronin who easily knocked them away, while Katalia using her speed and claws to kill many of the angels in gruesome ways.

"I see that form of yours makes you more aggressive than how Rachel told us long ago when you tried to kill her," Ronin said as he punches one of the angels away.

Katalia wiped some blood off her face, "Got a problem with it?"

"No, just glad you're on our side," Ronin said punching another angel out, "That's 50 for me, you?"

Katalia punched an angel through the chest, "That's 66 for me,"

"Not bad," Ronin said as something approached him while he fought off some of the angels. Before the invisible figure could attack Katalia tackled the figure and threw them through a tree.

"Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I can't smell you out, Scar," the figure soon revealed himself to be Scar the son of Markoneous and Katalia.

"Hello mother," Scar said angrily.

"I'm surprise you didn't sense him coming old man. You must be losing your touch," Katalia commented lightly.

"No I knew he was there, but I figure this is between you and him," Ronin said as he knocked out the last angel.

Katalia nodded, "You're right, this is between me and him. Now then son where is your sister? And what are you two up to this time?"

"Heh like I would tell you. Talon take care of the old man," A red skin Twi'lek appeared near Ronin as she took out her lightsabers.

"Gladly," Talon smirked.

"Fighting a woman, great just great," Ronin said in annoyance.

"Awwww what's the matter? Scared to fight little old me?" Talon asked mockingly.

"No, I just don't like fighting women," Ronin said as he turned to Katalia, "Can we switch?"

"What? No we're not switching," Katalia answered.

"Come on, it's not fair I have to fight a woman let me fight your son. I promise I won't hurt him I'll just knock him out."

"Why don't you want to fight Talon? And don't tell me it's because she's a woman. There's more to it isn't there?" Katalia asked.

"Uh yeah fighting women is not something I like to do. Just let me fight the boy please," Ronin pleaded.

"No you fight Talon I fight Scar," Katalia insisted.

Talon stopped waiting as she charged at Ronin, swinging her lightsaber at him. Ronin dodged the attack as she went on the offensive on Ronin while Scar attacked his mother.

_(Rachel's pov)_

I continued to work on the chant to seal up the portal while the others were fighting the dark angels. Isamu and Hikari continued to cut down many of the angels, while Victor stood by me and blasted many away. When it looked like we were going to win something big came out of the portal.

"Whoa what's that?" Isamu asked as a giant two headed beast came out from the portal.

The creature was around the size of the mansion. It had two heads that looked like hounds. Their eyes were glowing and its body looked rotten and decayed. The beasts let out a loud roar as it saw us.

"Great, now we got to deal with this ugly thing," Hikari muttered.

"We don't have time for this," I said motioning Isamu to summon a friend of ours.

Isamu moves his fingers to his mouth and whistles, "Hey Ventrika play time!"

The large purple lioness jumped clear over the mansion with ease as she growled at the two headed beast. The beasts roared at Ventrika who roared back. She tackled the beasts with such force the massive creature toppled over and was helpless as Ventrika's dark magic infused claws started shredding every inch of flesh she could reach.

"Rachel hurry and try to close the portal!" Isamu shouted.

I nodded and continued working on the chat. More dark angels appeared but Hikari used her zanpakuto to incinerate them all. Isamu used his to wipe out the ones that kept coming. He hovered over the portal and saw more were coming.

"Rachel any day now please," Isamu asked as finally I was ready.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I unleashed my power as it began to close the portal slowly.

One dark angel came up behind me and tried to kill me but Victor blasted her away, "It's been a long time since I said it, but I'm going to anyways. Booyah!"

Isamu and Hikari smiled as they saw more dark angels trying to get through the portal. Both combined their attacks and managed to wipe out almost all that tried to get through. I finally managed to close the portal sealing it off. I fell on my knees exhausted.

"Rachel you okay?" Isamu asked as he kneeled down next to me.

"I'm okay, just a little tired. It's been a long time since I did that," I said as I tried to get up, but my legs weren't strong enough.

Isamu smiled and lifted me in his arms, "Mind if I carry you for a bit?"

I smiled and kissed him, "Not at all,"

Isamu and I looked over and saw more dark angels were still here as they fought Hikari and Cyborg.

"Isamu," Isamu looked at me, "Let's kick some butt,"

Isamu nods and then we flew towards the fight.

_(Katalia's pov)_

I knew something was wrong the moment I felt the bloodlust surging within me. My vision was blurred, my bones ached, I even had trouble breathing.

"What's wrong mother?" Scar taunted, "Getting tired in your old age?"

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't Marrissa teach you manners?"

His smile twitched slightly, "She taught me more than you ever did."

"When this is over you are grounded young man" I sniggered as his cool demeanor snapped.

Scar charged at me with his long claws poised to strike. When he was close enough I ducked under his slash and rammed my fist into his gut. He was sent flying through the air but flipped over in mid-air to land on his feet.

"Is that it?" he asked, "That's the best you can do?"

As much as it pained me I knew he was right. Whatever had weakened me had clearly done its job. Normally I could punch a hole through solid metal, but now I couldn't even damage my son.

"Don't worry mother." He sounded sincere, "I don't plan to kill you. But I cannot let you stand in our way. Why don't you join us? We are your children, all we are trying to do is follow is father's legacy. Is that so wrong?"

He had a fair point, but when his father's legacy involved complete domination over all races in existence that was pushing it a bit far.

"If Marrissa would accept her father is dead she could move on" I shrugged off a brief moment of dizziness, "What is making her act this way?"

Scar shrugged, "To be honest I don't know." He vanished from sight as he turned invisible.

I closed my eyes and let my natural instincts take over. I could hear insects crawling in the grass, smell each flower, and then my ears twitched as I detected a light footstep touching down on the soil. I charged at the area indicated and swung my foot for a roundhouse kick.

Just as I felt my foot smash into his face I felt his claws pierce my leg. Scar turned visible and jumped back with a trickle of blood running from his mouth while I tried not to put weight on my injured leg.

"You must really be losing it" he snorted, "That kick barely hurt."

"Even in this state I'll still knock some respect into you." I took a deep calming breath.

"When this is over maybe you'll see sense to join us" Scar muttered before he advanced towards me.

Sadly he didn't realize I had the home field advantage. A Magnaguard moved to stand between him and I. It wielded a large machine gun in one hand and a lightsaber in the other.

_"Target acquired" _IG-101 droned, _"Permission to engage."_

I smiled sweetly, "Subdue and capture. Do not kill."

_"Yes Mistress"_

Scar gulped nervously as he spotted another twenty Magnaguards heading for him, "I'm outta here." He turned tail and fled into a small portal that appeared for him before sealing.

"Secure the area" I ordered, "I want a full report of everything that has transpired here."

_"As you wish Mistress" _IG-101 bowed.

_(Ronin's pov)_

I summoned my zanpakuto to block the attacks from Talon, who was quick and good with her lightsabers. Luckily for me I managed to block her attacks. It's a good thing my zanpakuto Byakko (white tiger) can handle the lightsaber's blade. If it was a normal sword I would have a lot of trouble with this girl.

I pushed her off as she did a flip and landed on her feet looking cocky, "Getting tired old man?"

I was panting a bit and it wasn't from the fight. It was from keeping her from knowing I was ill. I was hoping to avoid a fight today, but I guess it can't be helped.

"Nah, just haven't fought someone like you before. You got a lot of skills and talents. Such a shame you're wasting it working for evil," I was a bit disappointed that young talents like Talon are working for darkness instead of the light.

"Why I chose this path is none of your concern old man," Talon said as she got ready to make her move again.

I sighed and heard a voice. It was deep and I knew who it was. Talon couldn't hear the voice though. The voice came from my head and it spoke to me.

**She has great talents, but she is wasting it working for the empire.**

I looked over and saw a large white tiger. He wore armor on his body and a helmet on his head. The helmet though looked more like a crown helmet with jewelry on it. I knew who he was. It was my zanpakuto Byakko.

**I know, but if you look closely in her eyes you'll see she's not doing this for the empire. She is doing this for someone she loves. **I responded through my thoughts to Byakko.

Talon charged at me making precise slashes with her lightsaber. I blocked her attacks with ease then she used the Force to try to hurt me. I blocked her attempts and kept my guard up. I could end this fight easily, but where would be the fun in that?

**You shouldn't exert so much energy on her. You know you need to save it for _him_. End this fight now. **Byakko warned.

I smiled as I slammed my feet on the ground creating a big hole and shaking the ground. Talon jumped out of the way and she landed on a tree. She held on as the tree shook a little but soon it stopped.

**Now Byakko that's no fun, besides you know I can't hurt a lady. It's ungentlemanly like to do that.** I argued with Byakko as she jumped off the tree and used the Force to throw it at me. I stopped it and jumped out of the way as she missed trying to cut me again. **Besides it's not like she'll actually kill me.**

**At this rate if you keep wasting energy on her you might, especially if the illness affects you more. **Byakko insisted.

Talon panted a bit. She knew I was toying with her. When she used the Force to try and crush me she saw I was toying with her. She did not like being played with, unless it was Marrissa.

"Old man, I know you're holding back. I demand you fight me for real."

"Kid I told you I'm not going to fight you. I don't like fighting women," I refused.

"If you won't fight me, then I'll go inside then where maybe those brats will fight me instead," Talon smirked.

I sighed and knew she was trying to bait me on. But I couldn't take the risk of her hurting the kids, "All right, if you want a fight then you got it,"

Talon had a smirk on her face, "Good, now prepare Ronin Suzuki to meet your-"

I appeared behind her as she gasped a little. She had trouble breathing as her hands slowly dropped her lightsabers. She fell on her knees still gasping. Then she fell on the ground and passed out.

I looked over and sighed, "I did warn you didn't I?"

**Yes you did. **Byakko said.

I looked over and saw the fight was almost over. I walked over towards the fight to see if the others were almost done.

"Let's see if they left us anything to fight," I said.

**Knowing those kids I doubt it.**

I turned to see a portal appear directly underneath Talon and she fell through it. Just before the portal closed I could hear a cold voice filled with venom screaming about how she would murder me for harming her love.

"Interesting,"

_(Normal pov)_

Ahsoka and Ichiro finished killing off the last dark angel. They looked over where the rest of the fight was taking place.

"Well it looks like the fight is almost over. I guess we should go see how the others are doing huh?" Ichiro said as he was walking over where the fight was when he noticed Ahsoka wasn't moving, "Ahsoka, you okay?"

"Ichiro, who do you think sent those things here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was must be a magical being if they were able to summon a portal and unleash those creatures," he answered.

Ahsoka thought about this a bit more, "Yeah, but for some reason I get the feeling they weren't after us. This felt more like a distraction."

"A distraction? To distract us from what?" Ichiro asked.

Ahsoka then realized what they were distracting them from and she took off running into the mansion.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I ran towards up the stairs towards my room scared that something happened. I pass by the halls and saw Prototype on the ground in pieces with only his head intact.

"Prototype what happened? Prototype!" I yelled which caused him to open his eyes.

"Ahsoka…I'm sorry," his eyes rolled, "Systems suffered extensive damage."

"The kids what happened where are they?"

"They…took them…I'm…sorry," his eyes closed, "System shutdown commencing."

I feared for the worst when I saw smoke coming from the room nearby. **No no please no.** I ran into the room and gasped by what I saw. I fell on my knees as tears began to run down my face. Right there on the wall right before me was the symbol that I feared and hated the most. A capital 'M' with a lightning bolt underneath.

The symbol of the Forever Empire.

**Gasp! The kids have been kidnapped and the Forever Empire has returned. Poor Ahsoka I'm being mean to her aren't I. It was the general it was all his idea. Nah just kidding this one was mine. Don't worry the kids will be all right, maybe, who knows, you'll have to find out next time.**

**Okay time for me to go little ones. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't review. Bye everyone and take care.**

**Marrissa: That old man hurt Talon! I'll kill him with my bare hands!**

**Scar: Looks like the plan worked though. An infinite army of dark angels to keep those scum busy while the real plan was underway.**

**Marrissa: Have you seen the General?**

**Scar: Haven't seen him in a while.**

**Marrissa: Hmm he would have wanted to lead the attack on mother's mansion. I wonder where he's got to.**

**Scar: Anyway we better check with the others.**

**Marrissa: I'll be in the medical bay until I'm sure Talon has fully recovered.**

**Scar: See you later.**

**Zeliska appears**

**Zeliska: Wait. Did I just miss a massive fight? NOOOO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome everyone to the next chapter of the Omega story. I hope everyone will like this chapter and what will happen. Yes the kids were kidnapped and now the Forever Empire is back. With Mark IV back who knows what he will do to the kids. You all will find out what that is later on in the story.**

**Also thank you to my friend general for helping out with the chapter. We both worked on it and made it so it's good for you the readers. Now then time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of Star Wars, DC Universe, Bleach, or General Herbison's character just my own OC. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Conspiracy**

_(Katalia's mansion)_

It was a sad day for the heroes. Isamu, Hikari, Ronin, Rachel, and Katalia were in the living room which was a mess at the moment. Dick and his wife were with Tara and Garfield checking on their kids to see if they were okay. Victor was fixing up Prototype to see how he was doing. Ventrika was pacing outside the house and Ichiro was with his wife Ahsoka who had been in bed crying that her kids were kidnapped.

Katalia found out through security cameras and what she could salvage from her destroyed droids that it was someone using a red lightsaber who took out the kids and kidnapped the children. No-one had any idea who it was, but they figured whoever it was was working for Marrissa who they guessed orchestrated the attack after Ronin told them about his and Katalia's encounter with Talon and Scar.

Katalia was resting on the sofa trying to get her strength back and had her droids find whoever it was that drugged her. She wasn't happy about letting her guard down like that and for not seeing what her daughter had planned. She should have guessed this was all a distraction, but was so focused on the fight against her son, and combating against the drug that she didn't see what Marrissa was planning.

"We should have left someone inside to protect the kids and the babies besides Prototype. Why didn't we see this coming?" Hikari asked, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know, all I do know is we have to find the kids, and find out what Marrissa wants with them," Isamu said trying to get the others to focus.

"Well I could try to track her down by her aura. She must have been close when she used that spell to open the portal, otherwise she would have needed to use a lot of energy to open it from a distance," Rachel replied.

"We also should figure out why Marrissa would kidnap the kids. It doesn't seem her style even if it's revenge. She doesn't seem to me the type to kidnap kids to get revenge," Ronin sounded unsure that this was what Marrissa wanted to do, "What do you think Katalia?"

Katalia looked around at the others, "Marrissa would not do this. I know that she loves Talon and Scar too much to risk putting them in harm's way. It could be General Maraxus but he would always be in the fight to lead the troops and he wouldn't target children, which means that someone else is pulling the strings. Someone who gave Blaze and Sub-Zero an invite to join up. Whoever it is they must be in the Forever Empire otherwise Marrissa and Talon would never take their orders."

Ronin sighed, "So who do you guys know who might be behind this?"

Hikari spoke up, "I would say Slade, but we haven't seen that old fart is years."

"Whoever it is we'll find them and we'll get the kids back."

Two Magnaguards came in, bringing Jessica with them, _"Mistress Katalia we found the one who served your drink and drugged you."_

"Let me go I didn't do anything!" Jessica protested.

Katalia slowly trailed a claw across Jessica's throat, "If you lie. I will kill you. If you are a threat to my family or friends I will kill you. Now start talking. Where did you get the toxin?"

Jessica got a little scared, "I-I don't know what you're talking about I swear."

Isamu stood up and approached Katalia, "Let her go Katalia, why would Jessica try to harm you?"

"I could give a couple of reasons but I don't have the time" Katalia turned to the Magnaguards, "Have her locked in the holding cells." she looked at the others, "Yes I have holding cells in my basement it's not that big a deal. That toxin she gave me has been analyzed and I expect the results soon."

Rachel teleported Jessica from the droids and she appeared behind them, "Look Jessica may have done some horrible things that I wouldn't mind seeing her in a cell."

Jessica got a little nervous now around Rachel.

"But I know she wouldn't go as far as trying to kill you."

Katalia raised her eyebrows, "I know that but until we determine how and why she did drug me she needs to be held in a secure cell as much for her safety as ours. Once she is secure I'll call Katalina to probe her mind. If Marrissa was controlling her it will leave some form of signature that Katalina can find."

"Why wait? Let's do it now," Rachel faced Jessica and used her powers to peak into her mind.

There she saw Jessica returning home and being confronted by a hooded figure. The voice belonged to that of a woman, and it was familiar. Jessica then woke up in a small dark room where she was kept for hours and where she was being hypnotized. The figure told Jessica what to do and what she will do. Rachel finished peaking into the girl's mind and erased any control Marrissa had on Jessica, who passed out.

"Rachel is she okay now?" Isamu asked.

"Yes," Rachel turned to Katalia, "Marrissa did something to her to control her. She wasn't in control of her actions and I freed her of any control Marrissa will try to have on her."

"You know Marrissa could take control of her again at anytime?" Katalia warned, "Only super beings will be immune to her mind control. Any human on this planet could be turned into her slave, they already could be."

"I created a barrier that will protect her from Marrissa's control. I learned how to do this after my confrontation with Brother Blood and the son," Rachel explained.

"Now that we took care of that we need to find out where the kids are hidden. I'll go see the Soul Society to see if they can track Marrissa down," Ronin said.

Hikari spoke next, "And I'll go see some of the criminals to find out if they know anything."

"I'll use my corporation's information network and agents around the world to see if I can get anything" Katalia folded her arms, "But before any of you leave this room I want each of you to swear you will not harm my children no matter what happens."

Isamu was the one who spoke for the others, "Katalia we give you our word we won't harm them, but you have to understand if they hurt the kids then we're not sure what will happen."

"But Isamu and I will make sure everyone doesn't harm them," Ronin reassured.

Katalia nodded slowly, "I promised Mark I would look after them. After all these years I am not going to stop now."

"All right then let's finish cleaning up and go find the kids," Isamu said as the others agreed.

_Marrissa's Hideout (Normal pov)_

Marrissa was pacing back and forth waiting for Maul to return with the children of Ahsoka and Ichiro. She saw how the portal was closed off thanks to that witch Rachel. She also was concerned if her girlfriend and brother escaped. She knew the serum weakened her mother, but she was still concerned on how her mother had been strong despite the drug in her system. When the fight had taken a turn for the worse she had focused on opening portals to help rescue Talon and Scar from Ronin and her mother.

Suddenly the portal opened and in came the hooded figure carrying a sleeping Barriss who had a shock collar around her neck. Directly behind the figure came Scar and Talon.

"At last" Marrissa pulled Talon into an embrace, "I got so worried when Ronin attacked you babe." she looked down at her younger brother, "And our own mother fought you." her eyes narrowed at Maul, "So you went to babysit those imbeciles rather than help Talon or Scar?"

Blaze and Sub-Zero came in glaring at Marrissa while holding the knocked out kids who also had a collar around their necks.

"Hey we're not imbeciles you stupid cat," Blaze said angrily.

"Well I'm not, you not so sure," Sub-Zero glanced at Blaze who got even angrier.

Darth Maul removed his hood, "I was given orders to retrieve the children and keep these two idiots from getting killed. Not to protect your girlfriend who was incapable of handling one old man and your brother who was too weak to finish off a weakling like your mother."

Marrissa's hair morphed into eight large black snakes that hissed furiously, "I suggest you be careful how you talk about them Maul. Even weakened my mother is a powerful creature. As for that useless Soul Scum Ronin he is a powerful adversary no matter his health." a cruel smile grew on her face as she turned to Blaze and Sub Zero, "And as for you two. You couldn't even handle a bunch of children? Well, Blaze acts enough like a child to be one I suppose."

Blaze got pissed and his hands ignited, "That's it I'm roasting a cat tonight!"

Maul lifted his hand and began to choke Blaze causing him to drop Liana who fell on the floor, "Then you should have made sure the girl had poisoned your mother so she would die. Then your brother would have been able to help your weak girlfriend to kill the old man,"

Talon stepped forward angrily, "Katalia is the wife of our Supreme Emperor you twit. Even though she has rejected the Empire she must still be allowed to live. Besides, even if Scar had assisted me against Ronin I doubt it would help."

"Now I suggest you release Blaze" Marrissa licked her lips, "I want to make someone suffer so he'll do, or..." her hungry eyes slid to Sub-Zero.

Maul released Blaze who was gasping for air, "The Supreme Emperor is dead. Your mother betrayed the empire by joining up with the same people who defeated the Supreme Emperor. But then again I'm not surprise he was too weak to defeat the heroes let alone rule this empire."

Marrissa let out a blood curdling shriek as she fired a bolt of lightning from her third eye which sent Maul flying into the wall. Scar and Talon neatly caught a hold of the kids as Marrissa advanced on Maul.

"You will never insult my father!" she screamed furiously, "He is everything! The creator of the Forever Empire and our current leader. If not for him none of us would be here!" she clenched her fists before turning to Blaze and Sub-Zero, "You worthless fools have no idea the things I have done and will do for my father's legacy. If your deaths would help I would murder you here and now." she took a deep breath as Talon grasped her shoulder.

"Scar, have the children taken to a secure room." the Twi'lek muttered as she guided Marrissa away, "And tell Maul he's lucky she didn't use a lot of energy."

He nodded, "You got it" he turned to Blaze and Sub-Zero, "C'mon lads."

As Marrissa left she saw someone leaning casually against the wall, "Awwwww daddy's little girl threw a fit. Does widdle Marrissa want her bottle?"

"Get lost bitch" Talon muttered, "Haven't seen you do anything useful since Marrissa freed you."

"Why should I do the grunt work? That's for you to do." Morticia smirked, "And just like grunts you can be replaced."

Marrissa narrowed her eyes, "Oh please. Without me there would be no more dark angels, no more advanced sorcery, without Talon we would lose a high military figure in our empire."

Darth Maul approached the trio, still slightly smoking from the lighting blast "At least she didn't fail like you did to kill off those heroes and your siblings. You failed to defeat them and you caused the emperor Mark IV to die. Failures, just like that General Maraxus."

Talon stepped forward furiously, "You dare to insult my mentor? He has done more for this empire than you could ever hope to do. He brought Marrissa and Scar into our folds. He helped create Mark IV. He is the Supreme Commander of the Forever Empire appointed by the Supreme Emperor himself. Show some respect for your superiors." she turned to Morticia, "And I'm sure he is preparing to rejoin us with reinforcements soon."

"Really? Then where is he? Why hasn't he return? Perhaps he is too scared to show himself because he is afraid he will fail again like his children have to defeat the same people who defeated him long ago," Maul said not showing any signs of fear against Marrissa and Talon, "He is gone and good riddance since the empire needs a leader who isn't weak like the former emperor."

This time Talon snapped and ignited her lightsaber with the intent to slice Maul in half. He had been expecting it however and blocked her blade with his. They stared at each other past the crimson energy until Marrissa gently wrapped her arms around Talon's shoulders. The Twi'lek stepped back from Maul and turned to embrace Marrissa.

"We shall be free" Marrissa muttered, "In the Infernal dimension,"

There was a flash of red light and both of them vanished into the dimension Marrissa had created that was filled with whatever she wanted. So for her and Talon, it would be a world where they could be happy and at peace together.

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was at the captain's meeting with the 13 court guard captains. We discussed the situation of our problem and what happened. My grandfather Ronin Suzuki returned to the soul society half an hour ago and told us what happened. He told us about the attack on Katalia's mansion and told us about the kids being kidnapped by Marrissa.

This was a problem. Before the Soul Society didn't care about Markoneous or the Forever Empire, but now after what they did, and what my grandpa told us about Mark IV. We were all now concerned. Marrissa was powerful, but we knew she would never find a way into the Soul Society. She could however, still harm our allies in the world of the living, and cause a lot of chaos which would be bad for earth.

Ever since I took over I made a vow that if earth needs us then we will get involved. The council didn't approve of this, but after some talk with me and my grandpa they buckled. Now this was a new problem, we didn't know where Marrissa was hiding. I had Mayuri try to find her for some time now since I figured she would come to earth. But despite his best efforts he couldn't find her.

This was bad. If Marrissa has the kids there is no telling what she will do to them. I care about Isamu and his family. That includes his grandkids. I wasn't going to allow the Forever Empire to cause more harm to my family and friends. However, we needed to do this by the books and keep our word not to harm Marrissa or her brother.

"I say we go find those two cat brats and kill them. That way they won't cause any more problems," Zaraki suggested.

"Barbaric as always Zaraki, but I do agree on what he's saying. They are a threat and need to be taken care of," Soi Fon said, agreeing with Zaraki, "Katalia had a chance to put her brats down in her world, now they're in our world and I say we go find them then put them down."

"Hey Katalia made a mistake with her kids, but she is helping us I think we owe her our word on keeping her kids alive if she helps us find Isamu's grandkids alive," Ichigo disagreed with Soi Fon.

"Stay out of this Kurosaki! You only joined us for a few years so you shouldn't have a say in this," Soi Fon argued.

"Let me remind you that he earned his place here with us Captain Soi Fon," Byakuya countered, "Secondly I agree with him if we break our word on killing Katalia's kids then Katalia will become our enemy and we will have to deal with her then."

"I agree, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," Ukitake said.

"Soooooo do we know where this Marrissa chick is hiding then?" Shinji asked.

"No, but we'll pull in all our resources to find them," Retsu replied.

"Good, let's get going then. Send your lieutenants to see if they can pick up anything on Marrissa or the children's spiritual pressure," I said, giving the others their orders, "Mayuri continue working on the project and make sure it's set up soon just in case."

Mayuri nodded, "Of course,"

"Gran…I mean Captain Suzuki go see Urahara to see if he or Yoruichi found something and Soi Fon get your men ready," I said.

"Do you believe Marrissa will attack us?" Toshiro asked.

I looked at everyone with a serious look on my face, "I just want to be ready just in case."

The others nodded and took off. All except for Byakuya who remained behind, "Do you want me to take the kids somewhere to safety?"

I sighed and nodded, "Take them to Ichigo's aunt's place or to Orihime's place. One of the two should be a safe place for them,"

Byakuya nodded and left the room. I sat down on my chair and rubbed my forehead. **Why do I get the feeling things are going to get much worst around here?**

_(Marrissa's pov)_

I returned to the hideout and headed towards the war room where the meeting was going to take place. We have the kids, which was phase two of my master's plan, now it was on to the next phase. I had Talon keep an eye on the kids and had my brother boost up security. I knew the heroes would make their next move to try and find me.

Good thing I boosted the power of the spell to keep them from finding me. My spell would make sure no-one, not Soul Reapers nor even Rachel can locate me. My brother and sisters will never be able to find me by tracking my scent. Still I needed to play it safe so I had my brother boost up security just in case the heroes find us.

As I entered the room I could see something was clearly wrong. It looked more like they had just finished the meeting. Savage and Maul were standing guard beside Mark IV and Morticia while Sub-Zero and Blaze were stretching.

"Ah you finally showed up" Mark IV barely glanced at me, "I assumed you of all people would be here early."

"You changed the time and didn't tell me?" I looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

He simply shrugged, "Well since our enemies are aware of our return I decided to speed things up. Morticia was supposed to tell you about it."

My eyes slid across to the Ahsoka clone, "I guess she forgot."

Morticia smiled, "Well I was getting things ready for my...our new children," she placed her hand on Mark IV's hand.

With incredible self control Marrissa refrained from using foul language. General Maraxus had insisted it was not appropriate for ladies in the Forever Empire to swear. Instead she inclined her head to Mark IV, "You intend to... adopt these children?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Morticia removed her hand from her husband, "Once my other half and her man are gone the kids are going to need new parents. And we figured why not us?" She got up and walked around the room, "We'll raise them and teach them to behave."

Marrissa sighed, "This is ridiculous."

"What is?" Mark IV asked lightly.

"This" Marrissa indicated Morticia, "What purpose does it serve to adopt these children? Why bother?"

Sub-Zero spoke up "I did a medical examination on Moritica as requested by the Emperor. I found the reason the children in Morticia when she was cloned from the original the reason they died was because the process and the spell you conducted Marrissa made it so the fetuses couldn't make it."

Morticia approached Marrissa, "In other words my babies died because if you and I think it's only fair for me to have some by taking them from Ahsoka."

Marrissa was sorely tempted to send Morticia on a one way trip to the Infernal dimension for eternal torture and suffering, but she knew her master wouldn't approve so she simply took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Look. My magic is the most powerful in the known universe. If it didn't allow you to have kids then obviously you weren't meant to have any." she added bitterly, "Any child you have would be a disgrace."

Morticia smiled and used the Force to send Marrissa through the doors, "The only one around here who is a disgrace is you. You disgraced your family when you turned on them and murdered your brother."

A blinding green aura surrounded Marrissa as her hair turned into snakes. Her hands glowed with black flames as she sent a purple beam of energy from her third eye at Morticia. The Ahsoka clone barely dived out of the way. The beam of energy tore right through the wall opposite sending pieces of rubble everywhere.

"I'll kill you!" Marrissa screamed as she waved her hands. Long slimy black tentacles rose out of the ground and latched onto Morticia and began strangling her.

"Enough!" Mark IV raised his hand.

The tentacles released Morticia and she gasped for air while shooting Marrissa a glare.

"Leave us" Mark IV ordered Marrissa as he strode to help Morticia.

The young sorceress bowed her head, "Yes master."

Morticia smiled and approached her husband, "Mark dear when are we going to get rid of her? I grow tired of having that disrespectful child around."

"For now we need her. She is powerful, and she can summon an infinite army from the dimension she created. Not to mention she is a direct descendant from the Supreme Emperor." he smiled at her, "Not to worry. Once we have no further use for her she will meet the same fate as the late General Maraxus."

What these two didn't realize was that Cad Bane had been eavesdropping and heard every word.

Maul and Savage knew however. Bane was about to leave when he was pulled into the room by the two massive warriors.

"Look what we have here," Maul said as he and his brother stood over Bane.

Mark IV approached Bane, "It looks like a rat, what's an ugly rat like you doing here, Bane?"

Bane acted calm and cool, "Trying to keep you from killing Marrissa since if she goes I go."

"Oh well let's put that to the test then. Zero, freeze him," Before Bane could react the last thing he saw was Sub-Zero aiming his weapon at him.

**Nice huh? I hope everyone liked how this chapter went. Thank you General Herbison for the assistance. I also hope you all liked the ending. What happens next will be revealed in the future don't worry. As for the kids well you'll see what happened to them. Just be patient.**

**Okay time for me to go. Take care everyone. Please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. Okay take care and see ya all next time, bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Howdy everyone to the new chapter of Rise of Omega. So far it's going well the series. The General and I are happy for this and hope things continue going well as we get closer to the big battle. Yes there will be a huge fight coming up, but not just yet. So I hope you all will be patient till then.**

**Okay now then time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, DC universe, or any of General Herbison's OCs, just mine. Okay time to begin and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Enjoy everyone.**

**Betrayal**

_Ahsoka's home (Ahsoka's pov)_

Everyone had taken off to find my kids, while Ichiro and I worked on finding any clue on where our kids could have been taken. Ichiro and I looked around but couldn't find anything. We couldn't find anything which made me mad. I wanted to be out there looking for my kids and getting back at Marrissa for what she did.

Right now I was worried on what she was doing to my kids and what they're going through right now.

"Ahsoka?" I turned my head to see Ichiro sit down next to me, "You okay?"

I shook my head, "I'm not, my kids have been kidnapped by Marrissa who brought back Mark IV. The sick monster that tried to force me to marry him by threatening your life, and who would do anything to get me."

Ichiro nodded, as he remembered his encounter with Mark IV. How the evil being had killed him, then had Marrissa bring him back to life so Mark IV could continue hurting Ichiro till I agreed to marry Mark IV. Ichiro hated that man for what he put me through and Marrissa for her hand in this. But he knew I needed to focus otherwise we'll never get our kids back.

"Ahsoka honey I know you're worried for the kids, but from what Katalia told me Marrissa wouldn't hurt our kids. She is obviously using them to get to us. My dad, you, and I are the ones who caused Mark IV to die. So she is doing this to probably get to us."

"Well it's working," I said as my fist tightened, "When I find that bitch Marrissa I'm going to gut her like a Rokarian dirt-fish and rip her head slowly."

Ichiro noticed the walls, mirrors, and droids cracking, "Ahsoka calm down!"

I soon realized what I was doing and calmed down. This was the first time in years that I lost control over the Force. I breathed in and out remembering all the things Rachel taught me about controlling my temper. It worked as I calmed down.

"I'm sorry Ichiro, it's just I want my babies back. I just wish we knew where to find them," just then we saw a red portal open nearby.

Ichiro took out his sword and I took out my lightsabers waiting to see who is coming out. Just then we saw someone familiar enter the room. Someone we hadn't seen in years.

"It was a thin man dressed in a green military officer's uniform. He carried himself with the usual air of superiority as he turned to us.

"Hello again," General Maraxus smiled.

"Maraxus?" Ichiro was shocked to see who it was.

I ran passed Ichiro and grabbed Maraxus, pushing him to the wall. I had my left arm on his chest and had my lightsaber activated then aimed it at his neck, "Where are my children you son of a bitch!"

Maraxus smiled politely, "Nice to see you too my dear. I would recommend you withdraw your blade since as we both know I am far more valuable alive than dead." he glanced over at Ichiro, "Nice to see you again old chap, last time we met you broke my nose."

Ichiro approached me, "Ahsoka let him go, let's hear what he has to say."

I refused to release Maraxus, "No way, how do we know he's not trying to keep us from saving our kids? For all we know he had a hand in kidnapping our babies."

"Oh please." Maraxus rolled his eyes, "Don't insult me. If I was going to kidnap your children I would be leading a full assault against you lot. But, in any matter the laws of the Forever Empire demand children are out of bounds. The Supreme Emperor would never allow a child to be harmed."

"Ahsoka, let him go and let's hear what he has to say," Ichiro insisted.

I breathed in and out till I released Maraxus. But as he adjusted his shirt I punched him hard in the face. He fell to the floor clutching his nose with a muttered, "Why always the nose?"

"That was for allowing Ichiro to be tortured and helping Marrissa to kidnap my family,"

"Okay I will admit I have been a bit of a pain to you lot." Maraxus carefully fixed his tie, "But believe it or not I'm working on your side for the next few days."

I scoffed, "On our side? Yeah right, why should we believe a bastard like you?"

"Ahsoka look I know you hate him for what role he played in helping Mark IV. But if he knows something then we should try hearing him out," Ichiro said in an attempt to calm me.

"Fine," I turned to Maraxus, "But if you double-cross us Maraxus I will rip out your balls, slowly."

Maraxus raised his eyebrows, "I could lecture you about your manners being unladylike but I'll skip it. Now I can't give you much information since it might threaten the glorious Forever Empire but I can tell you a few things. Firstly, and most importantly, Marrissa has transformed."

I glared at Maraxus, "I don't give a Rancor's ass if she became sane. I want to know about my kids."

The human shook his head, "No. I mean she has went through the transformation stage of her life. She is now far more powerful, heck she has created a brand new dimension. She calls it the Infernal Dimension. Inside there are billions of demons and monsters just waiting to be unleashed upon the world. From what I hear she has already used her legions of dark angels to attack you."

Ichiro and I looked at each other knowing what Maraxus meant. We remember the creatures that attacked us. How they came from a portal and tried to kill us all. We were able to defeat them, but knowing there are more might be a problem.

"So she used her forces to distract us and take the kids. But my mom sealed the portal," Ichiro explained.

"Knowing Marrissa she can make a new one, right?" I asked Maraxus.

"Of course." he looked surprised, "She could open a portal anywhere in the world at any time she wants. Her experiments with forbidden magic before her transformation polluted her body. Now she has gone far beyond any boundaries. The only thing that is keeping her in check is her love for Talon, Scar, and yours truly." he sighed, "She is still desperate to find her father."

"And that excuses her for kidnapping my kids? If she has a problem with me or my family then she should come face us instead of taking our kids and hiding like a coward."

Ichiro sighed, "Maraxus tell us you know where our kids are and if you can help us get them back."

"In exchange for what?" Maraxus folded his arms, "I have information you want. You have several items I want. I propose a trade."

I had my lightsaber aimed at Maraxus's neck, "You put Ichiro and me through hell for your stupid empire, you tried to kill my friends, and family, and then you kidnap my kids. You expect a trade? Okay here it is, your life will be spared in exchange for my kids."

"Look, I will save you a lot of time. My mind is immune to any type of magic, hero, demon, Soul Reaper Scum etc, courtesy of Marrissa, and last I checked you were supposed to be the 'good guys'" he air quoted, "So threatening my life isn't your style. Now, if you can guarantee me one authentic and completely pure DNA sample of a Soul Reaper's genetic code I will assist in any situation and provide you with all details you need to rescue your children."

I narrowed my eyes, "No way, we know you'll just do that to try and kill the Soul Reapers. We won't do it."

Ichiro nodded in agreement, "I agree with Ahsoka. You want to do something good Maraxus? Then tell us where our kids are. If you don't want to help us then leave and we'll find them on our own."

A purple vortex appeared in the wall and a figure stepped out of it. A person dressed in a large white robe with a black faceless mask.

"Oh, Guardian." Maraxus blinked rapidly, "Jolly good to see again."

Guardian turned his head to me, "Lower your weapon. He is not here to fight, thus you should not provoke him."

"Guardian? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Are you here to help us?" Ichiro asked.

He nodded, "I committed many crimes in my life. Now I am here to rectify the problem. Your children are being held by Darth Maul, his brother Savage, Sub-Zero, Blaze, your evil side Morticia, and..." Guardian broke off, "I can say no more."

"Wait, wait Maul? As in the Maul who killed Master Qui Gon Jin? And my evil side?" I asked confused by what Guardian said.

Ichiro turned to Maraxus, "Okay spill what did you guys do?"

Maraxus waved a finger, "Hey, I didn't arrive when the others did. I only arrived to lead an army into the Amazon to murder that son of scum Talsein. I haven't a clue where Maul or Savage came from."

"Okay, a while back when Cad abducted you Marrissa took a DNA sample to clone you. Then she unlocked your mind to let your dark side into the clone's body." Maraxus glanced around, "Anyone fancy a cup of tea?"

I was still confused on how my evil side was still alive, "Wait my evil side is dead. I killed her long ago during our fight against the Son,"

"Your evil side is never gone. There is always a bit of evil in everyone and yours wasn't destroyed Ahsoka. It can never be destroyed," Guardian explained.

"So there's an evil Ahsoka and she's the reason our kids were kidnapped?" Ichiro asked.

"Okay so where are they and can you take us there Guardian?" I asked.

Guardian shook his head, "Marrissa's power is far greater than my own. I cannot take you there; she has a powerful shield around their base that will prevent anyone getting in without her permission. But I can take you to the area around the base." he conjured a portal, "Or would you rather get help before you go?"

Ichiro and I looked at each other as we both knew what we needed to do, "We don't want any of our friends to get hurt again. "We can handle this on our own as long as we sneak in and get our kids out before Marrissa knows we're there."

Guardian turned to Maraxus, "And you?"

The human looked at the masked being with a weird expression, "What would you suggest?"

"Ahsoka is going to rescue her children that have been taken against the wishes of the Empire you serve." Guardian sounded amused.

General Maraxus drew his revolver, "Let's roll."

"Thank you Guardian I don't know how we can repay you for doing this," I smiled at him.

"It is my duty to help anyway I can." Guardian bowed his head, "But be warned Ahsoka, the Forever Empire has haunted you for many years. If you are careful and if fate is kind, then the Forever Empire could be destroyed once and for all." Guardian vanished into thin air.

"I know," I said as Ichiro, Maraxus, and I entered the portal.

_Soul Society (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile in the Soul Society squad 4 barracks, Retsu Unohana was going over the list of items her squad will need. As she went over the list she heard a knock on her door, "Come in,"

The door slide open and in came Ronin Suzuki, "Hey,"

Retsu smiled as she put her list away, "Hey, how did the search go?"

Ronin sighed sadly as he sat down next to Retsu, "Not good, we couldn't find any trace of where the kids were taken. Not even Katalia could track them down,"

"I see, but you still think Marrissa won't harm the kids?" Retsu asked also concern for the kids like Ronin is.

"I'm sure, she may have done a lot of things, but harming innocent children is not one of them," Ronin removed his captain's jacket and placed it behind him. Retsu caught a bloodstain on Ronin's jacket causing her to sigh.

"Ronin, how long?"

Ronin sighed some more knowing Retsu saw the bloodstain, "Not long, but I intend to keep myself going till this fight is over,"

"You sure you don't want me to try to find a way to reverse it?" Retsu asked sad that Ronin's condition was getting worst.

Ronin smiles at Retsu, "I'm sure, besides," he moves his hand on Retsu's stomach which has grown a bit, "I think if I ask you to find a cure it would put some more stress on you,"

Retsu held Ronin's hand and hugged him, "I wish our time wasn't cut so short,"

"I know," Ronin placed his head on Retsu's head, "But don't worry everything will be okay, I promise,"

Retsu nods as the two stare at each other. Retsu leaned forward and kissed Ronin on the lips. Ronin returned the kiss as they deepened it. They held each other's hands revealing wedding rings on their ring fingers. Once they broke the kiss Retsu hugged Ronin again, who returned the hug.

"I love you Ronin,"

Ronin smiles, "I love you too Retsu,"

_Marrissa's secret Base (Normal pov)_

Jake and Liana sat in their crib with Barriss who was still crying. The two siblings were scared. They didn't know why they were taken or what these people wanted with them. All they know is that they were in charge of their sister and were going to do everything to keep her safe.

"It's okay Barriss, mommy and daddy will come for us," Liana said to her sister.

"Yeah, don't cry everything will be okay." Jake said as both he and Liana hugged their sister.

"Well what do we have here" Morticia entered the room and leered at the kids, "Awh, are you missing mommy?" she snorted, "Well mommy is never coming for you, she left you. No-one loves you."

"That's not true, our mommy loves us very much." Liana shouted.

"No she doesn't, your mommy doesn't love you, she hates you." Morticia said with an evil grin on her face.

Jake and Liana had tears forming in their eyes, but both siblings refused to cry, "Our mommy and daddy love us. They will save us and beat you."

"Not this time. Your parents are going to die and you three will be mine forever." Morticia laughed evilly.

Morticia stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes as Barriss started to cry, "Stop it."

When the tears and cries didn't subside she tried to grab Barriss, "You stupid brat I said stop it!"

As she tried to grab Barriss Liana and Jake sprang at her and sunk their teeth into her hand.

"Get off me you little brats!" Morticia screeched. She yanked her hand back and glared at the children. The bite marks quickly healed but it was the fact that small children had attacked her that hurt.

Liana and Jake glared right back at her.

"That's it" she pulled a knife from her belt, "We'll start with you" the knife was pointed at Liana, "Say goodbye to your fingers."

As the knife was raised into the air the door opened, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Morticia didn't even look around. She knew the voice.

"This has nothing to do with you Marrissa." She spat.

Her step daughter advanced into the room, "I think it does actually." She stood beside Morticia and examined the knife in her hand, "You may be my father's whore but I am more powerful than you could ever hope to be. So, if you want to kill innocent children then go ahead. But just remember that as long as I am alive you will feel agony coursing through your veins. I can make you feel pain just by existing. Every moment of your miserable life will be a curse."

Morticia looked at the young sorceress. Her eyes were sunken indicating a lack of sleep. But in the black pits she saw that Marrissa was close to the edge. One wrong move and her step daughter would do as she said.

"Do it" Marrissa whispered, "Hurt the children, kill them. Give me an excuse and I swear I will make you beg to die."

Smirking slightly Morticia sheathed her knife, "They aren't worth it." She leaned close to Marrissa, "But if you ever speak to me like that again I will kill you on the spot." After pushing her aside she left the room.

"You can try" Marrissa muttered, "If you weren't so valuable to my Emperor I'd…" her attention was drawn to Barriss who was still crying softly, "Oh, you're crying." She blinked.

She had looked after Scar from when he was young. Each time he cried she had been the first to his side, every bad dream she was his comforter. Now years later he was utterly devoted to her. The perfect duo, the witch and the assassin. Her other siblings had thought she was corrupting Scar but all she had wanted was someone close to her.

"Why was daddy never there?" she asked herself this question every day, hoping to find a reason why her father had never comforted her, why she grew up alone despite having a large family. When she had learned he perished before she was born her focus had shifted to raising the dead, talking to them, trying to find some way of finding her father.

Her experiments had all failed. However despite that she had a family of sorts. Her younger brother Scar, her lover Talon, General Maraxus, though he had gone missing. Mark IV may have shared the DNA of her real father but it wasn't the same. It was like the taste of apple in an orange.

"Don't cry little one" she hesitantly reached towards Barriss, "Be thankful you have a father and a mother." Her eyes darted to Liana and Jake. They didn't make a move to stop her as she carefully lifted Barriss, "There, there"

She gently rocked the baby in her arms as she had done with Scar so many years ago. Barriss stopped crying and snuggled against her.

"Hush little baby don't say a word" Marrissa sang softly, "Marrissa's gonna burn down your whole world."

"And if that world don't burn, Marrissa's gonna-"

Barriss' eyes met with Marrissa's and she faltered. The innocence in them brought so many questions forth. How many other children were on this planet? If she unlocked the fires of the Infernal Dimension how many innocent lives would be lost?

"Don't look at me like that" Marrissa wanted to yell but she couldn't look at the child and feel angry at the same time.

Scowling slightly she set Barriss down beside the other two, "You should be happy. When Mark IV destroys the world and murders your family at least you'll be safe. He trusts me so I can be your new mother rather than that bitch." She frowned to herself, "By the goddess Sekhmet I am only twenty-two. I haven't even mated yet."

Again her eyes drifted to the younglings staring at her. They smiled reassuringly at her.

"Stop it" her eyes started to tear. She lifted a hand to her face in confusion, "Why am I crying?" the tears started to fall faster, "I didn't… I'm not…good. I'm a cold hearted murderer" she protested, "You should be scared of me."

But then again… she had killed bad people. A criminal, a weapon smuggler, and a few other nasty individuals but she hadn't killed an innocent. Her family believed she had killed her brother Roarik… but they didn't know the truth. Only she, Talon, and General Maraxus knew what had happened.

_Lucardria/Plains of Despair (Flashback)_

_"Brother" a smirk appeared across my face as I circled my fallen sibling, "Which way did Ventrika and mother go?"_

_He didn't answer, he simply bared his fangs at me._

_"Tell me now" I pressed my boot into his back, "I don't want them to get too far."_

_A speeder stopped nearby, Talon was driving with Maraxus clinging to her tightly._

_"We're here General" Talon grinned broadly as she looked at me. The military figure quickly dismounted from the speeder and straightened his uniform._

_"I told you not to drive that fast" he muttered._

_I rolled my eyes but smiled. That man would never change, he was the closest I had to an uncle. He and Talon had given me and Scar a new purpose in life. The Forever Empire, and a chance to bring my father back. How could I refuse?_

_"Tell me Roarik" I added more pressure in his back._

_In strength alone he could snap me in two. But I was no longer the little sister he thought I was. My power had soared higher than I thought possible, now I was almost indestructible, mind and body enhanced beyond belief._

_"Roarik, we don't want them to die" Maraxus hunkered down beside him, "You are a child of Supreme Emperor Markoneous. As his second in command and as a father I am asking you not to betray your father. Join the Forever Empire, help us avenge him."_

_Roarik struggled against my foot. Normally he could easily do so but with magic coursing through my body he had as much chance of lifting me as a normal human did a Star Destroyer._

_"Enough" I muttered, "Don't make me hurt you."_

_He rolled to the side and managed to slip out from under my foot. He took off at a great speed across the wasteland._

_"Which way is he going?" I asked Maraxus, he had memorised the entire planet since most of the land was covered in fog._

_The military man shifted uneasily, "You'd rather not know."_

_"What?" I spun around, "Where is going?" my eyes widened as Maraxus paled._

_Even before he said the words I knew the answer._

_"The Sea of Blood"_

_Before I knew it I was running for the speeder. Talon jumped on behind me as I gunned the throttle. We quickly left Maraxus far behind as I raced across the land._

_"Marrissa" Talon called over the roar of the engine, "He might have went a different way."_

_Using my dark energy I shifted the fog aside to clear my way. Another speeder drew alongside and Maraxus was visible on it. We accelerated towards the Sea of Blood._

_We arrived at a cliff overlooking the glowing green ocean. The blue lake that had once been here was long gone. Now the water was dead. It would burn flesh, or any material that touched it. Only I was able to save someone if they fell into it._

_A yell rang out and I turned to see Maraxus collapse, with blood spraying from his nose. Roarik's claws sprang out and he charged at Talon. She ducked under his swing and kicked the back of his knee causing him to falter._

_"Stop this!" I screamed._

_Talon did step back, but Roarik charged for me. In that instant I only had time to roll aside._

_As I rolled aside I knew what I had done. Roarik's mind numbing yells of agony only confirmed it. I rushed to the cliff edge to see him twisting and turning in the water. A horrible sizzling sound filled the air and screams filled the air. His hands were scrabbling at the rocks at the edge of the cliff, trying to pull himself out of the acidic sea. He didn't stop screaming as he sank beneath the water. For one sick moment he resurfaced._

_His face was melting, bones and veins were burning away and blood boiled. He looked up at me one last time before he was completely gone. He was still screaming._

_It wasn't until Talon embraced me that I realized it had been me screaming the whole time._

_Present (Normal pov)_

"I couldn't save him" she whispered to the babies, "My brother… all I wanted was my father and it cost me…" she broke down onto her knees and her shoulders shook as tears exploded out of her.

A small hand brushed the top of her head and she raised her tear-stained face to see Barriss patting her head. Emotions welled up inside until she forced herself to her feet.

"I'm getting you out of here" she told the kids, "I won't let you go through what I did."

"Touching"

Marrissa twirled to see her step-mother and Mark IV enter the room.

"Now why would my obedient daughter want to take young children to the people who murdered me?" he tapped his chin, "Unless she is a traitor to everything the Forever Empire stands for." His eyes slid to look at Morticia, "And you say she threatened you?"

The evil Togruta nodded, "I think you should do something about it."

Mark IV turned to Marrissa, "Come here" he held out his arms, "You need a hug."

With a strong sense of reluctance Marrissa stepped closer to the demon in a human body. As she was within range he stepped forward and slapped her square across the face causing her to fall to the floor at his feet.

"No-one questions the Forever Empire's will" he thundered, "And no-one crosses me"

Marrissa felt her face where she had been slapped and looked up at Mark IV.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't need you anymore" he sneered, "I have everything I desire."

In the background Morticia smirked as she watched her step-daughter register the fact her beloved Emperor had hit her.

Marrissa slowly stretched a hand towards Mark IV. Her eyes pleaded with him.

In response he kicked her, knocking her back onto the floor. He kicked her again and again till he grew tired. Marrissa wasn't even moving.

"Honey, get the kids" he smiled at Morticia.

She stepped over Marrissa's body and grabbed the children. Despite their struggling she carried them over to Mark IV, "Shall we go?"

"Daddy…"

Both Mark IV and Morticia looked down to see Marrissa crawl towards them with murder in her eyes.

"Please help me daddy" she begged, "Help me murder this abomination of your flesh. Help me melt the skin from his bones and turn his blood to acid."

Mark IV grabbed Barriss from Morticia and threw her into the air. As he expected Marrissa dived across the room to catch Barriss, "You are both weak and will perish together."

The door opened and Darth Talon stepped into the room. Her eyes darted between the crying children in Morticia's hands to Mark IV before settling on Marrissa who was clutching the baby as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"Ah Lieutenant Talon" Mark IV pointed at Marrissa, "Kill her"

Talon walked over to Marrissa and ignited her lightsaber. Her lover looked up at her.

"With all due respect your Highness" Talon looked back at him, "I take orders only from General Maraxus Herbison. His last order to me was to protect Marrissa." She turned her lightsaber towards Mark IV, "Even if he didn't I still would never harm Marrissa."

A vein pulsed in Mark IV's forehead, "You dare to defy me?"

Talon smirked, "Actually it's the other way around. In the chain of command it starts with Supreme Emperor Markoneous, directly beneath him is General Herbison and I am directly under him so until General Herbison shows up I am officially in charge." She pointed her lightsaber at Morticia, "And you are so dead."

"I'll have to disagree" Mark IV raised his hand, "Consider this your dishonorable discharge."

Huge slabs of rock broke from the ceiling and rained down on Marrissa, Talon, and Barriss. With Marrissa weakened Talon summoned the Force to create a shield around them. The rubble piled up, trapping them underneath.

"Well, that's that" Mark IV smiled at Liana and Jake, "Time to go."

The door broke open and Scar sprinted into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked wildly, "Where's my sister?"

Mark IV stepped closer to Scar, and rammed a knife into his heart. The young man gasped for breath as blood gushed from the wound left by the enchanted blade.

"Marrissa…" his eyes went blank, "I'm sorry" he collapsed to the floor as the spark of life vanished from his body.

"If that's enough interruptions I think we'll be going." Mark IV swept out of the room, closely followed by Morticia who was keeping a firm grip on Liana and Jake.

_(Normal pov)_

"Scar" Marrissa gasped as she felt her brother's pain, "Please Sekhmet, I beg you to save him." Her eyes glowed purple.

Talon held Barriss carefully and watched as tears ran down Marrissa's face when her eyes returned to normal.

"We need to get out of here" Marrissa winced and held her side, "But I'm too badly injured to help."

What happened next shocked both Marrissa and Talon. Barriss slowly lifted her tiny hands up and the rubble lifted with them. Soon a large gap was made and they scrambled out of the small tomb and quickly made their way to Scar's body.

"You are incredible" Talon held Barriss up, "Is there anything you can do for Scar?" she turned to Marrissa.

The young woman shook her head violently, "My powers are weakened, and in any regard I cannot bring him back." She gently closed Scar's eyes, "My brother, may the goddess grant you a peaceful slumber."

"I hate to ruin the moment" Cad Bane stood in the doorway, "But we really need to get out of here."

As the group made its way out of the room Marrissa turned to her brother's body.

"Burn" she whispered.

Green flames engulfed his body and incinerated it into ash.

"I will avenge you Scar" she took Barriss from Talon and left the room, the others hurrying after her.

**Well that's all folks. The parents are off to save the kids and Barriss showed she is strong despite her age. Also yes Guardian came back, but don't worry you'll see more of him in the future. Plus you'll finally find out who he is. For those who do know who he is congrats you get tea and cookies. If you haven't figured it out don't worry you will find out in time.**

**Okay time to go. Please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please. Also thank you to General Herbison for the help on the chapter. I appreciate it my friend and General wrote the final scene involving Morticia, Marrissa, and everyone else so good job my friend on those scenes. Take care, goodbye, and be safe everyone.**

**General: When I get my hands on that scumbag he's going to regret turning on me.**

**Zeliska hugs the General: Doctor General Herbison! You're alive!**

**General: Relinquish your grip on me Zeliska. You know I cannot be killed so easily.**

**Zeliska: Don't I know it. I mean the heroes and now the villains have tried to kill you and you are still alive. How did you survive after Mark IV attacked you?**

**General: You'll get the answer to that in the next chapter. Now tell me, did you find a Soul Reaper DNA fragment?**

**Zeliska: Um… no?**

**General: Did you find Talsein's body?**

**Zeliska: Nope**

**General: Do you have anything for me?**

**Zeliska holds up a teapot: Want a cup of tea?**

**General: That is a lot more useful that either of the above options. Please review readers, and remember to drink tea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason- Welcome everyone to the new chapter of "Rise of Omega". We have finally reached the chapter that will be the beginning of the end. Why that is it's because, well you'll see why that is. I have been looking forward to this chapter and I bet the general has as well. So let's not waste any time then.**

**Ahsoka- First tell me if my kids are safe.**

**Jason- Woman you'll know when the people know.**

**Ahsoka- If you hurt them I will kill you.**

**Jason- If you kill me then you'll never know.**

**Ahsoka-…**

**Jason- Got ya, now then time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of Star Wars, DC Universe, Bleach, or General Herbison's character just my own OC. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Ahsoka- I'll get you for this.**

**Jason- Sure sure let's begin then, enjoy everyone.**

**Trap**

_Little Creek (Isamu's pov)_

Rachel and I came home after our search for the kids. We were unable to find them or find anything that could lead us to Marrissa. To make matters even worse Ichiro and Ahsoka have gone missing. I wanted to go talk to Master Suzuki, but his lieutenant Hinamori Momo told us he was busy. He was never busy whenever we needed him. He was hiding something and now was not the time to be unavailable to us.

I saw Rachel was in her meditation room looking for a spell to find the kids. I knew she was worried about them a lot. I was too and I wanted them back. But at the moment we had nothing much to go on. I sat down next to Rachel who I saw was crying a bit.

"Rachel," she faced me and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just the dust. I haven't cleaned in here in a long time," I knew that was a lie. She always kept the house clean and made sure the books were kept clear from dust.

I wrapped my arm around Rachel and brought her in for a hug, "Rachel I know you're worried about the kids. But don't worry we'll get them back,"

Rachel returned the hug and let out more tears, "I know, it's just the last time something like this happened Ichiro got hurt."

I nodded knowing what Rachel meant. How Brother Blood kidnapped our son Ichiro and then tortured him in order to control him. It didn't work, but he did almost get our son killed. Rachel found them and when she saw Ichiro motionless her rage took over. By the time I got there it was over and Brotherblood was on the ground with a blank stare. I don't know what Rachel did. All I knew is when I looked over towards her she was holding Ichiro and crying.

Since then Rachel and I retired from crime fighting. We couldn't risk an old enemy to come back and try to take our kids. It was not worth the risk. Still we never thought an enemy would take our grandkids like Blood did. For Rachel this did feel like last time and I could tell she was worried it will end the same way as before.

"I'm scared Isamu that our grandkids will get hurt. Just like what Blood did and what Marrissa did to our son." Rachel said, scared for the safety of our grandkids.

"Rachel I know you're worried, but have faith. We'll find them and bring them home." I said knowing that I had to stay positive for her.

"How do you know that Isamu and how come you always believe things will turn out well in the end?" Rachel asked.

I smiled and kissed Rachel on the forehead, "Because if I didn't have faith then we wouldn't be together Rachel. I believed I would be able to beat Talsein and come back to you alive. I had faith in myself now you have to do it for the kids."

Rachel sniffled and wiped some more tears from her eyes, "But this is different Isamu."

I smiled at Rachel, "How is it different? Look at what we went through and the many enemies we beat to get here. Talsein, the Son, and even Mark IV who was crazier than the others."

Rachel knew I was right. She went through so much as well to be with me. Dealing with Trigon, her brothers, and surviving with Talsein and his group. They went through so much and now this was no different either. If she had lost faith against the enemies of her past then she would never be where she is now. She then remembered what Robin told her about why he didn't give up.

Rachel grabbed my hand and knew she couldn't give up, "Thank you Isamu and you're right we can't give up,"

"That's the spirit. Now then let's try to help find the kids in a different way okay?"

Rachel nodded and went to work.

_Marrissa's base (Normal pov)_

Deep within the dark halls of the secret base of Marrissa a portal appeared. Three figures appeared from inside. One was Ahsoka, the other her husband Ichiro, and the third was General Maraxus. As they entered the base they saw it was dimly lit. The dank dark corridors reeked of evil, and something else.

"What is that smell?" Ahsoka held her nose.

Maraxus sniffed, "Hmm that is the smell of burnt flesh. Someone has been incinerated."

Ahsoka and Ichiro exchanged worried glances, "Our kids?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh good grief no," Maraxus waved his hands, "Marrissa and Talon would never ever allow that. I raised Marrissa to be a proper FE follower. She wouldn't let children be harmed in front of her no matter whose kids they are."

Ahsoka looked around and saw there were many different hallways to go through, "Which way are our kids being held?"

Maraxus shrugged, "They could be being held in any area. I reckon we should split up. And no I am not going to turn around and betray you." he added, "But if I can find Talon and Marrissa I can convince them to help us."

"I'll go with you," Ichiro said volunteering to go with Maraxus, "That way I can keep an eye on you."

"All right I guess I'll go this way and Ichiro be careful," Ichiro nodded and kissed Ahsoka on the lips.

"I'll be fine, just be careful, and watch your back," Ahsoka nodded as Ichiro went with Maraxus.

"If you two are done being all lovey dovey I'd rather not risk the welfare of my Lieutenant and god kids." Maraxus pulled out his revolver, "If you find Marrissa and Talon they will probably try and kill you so shout that I brought you here and they might just take you prisoner till I arrive."

Ahsoka nodded, but kept a glare on Maraxus, "Just know this Maraxus if you lead my husband into a trap and get him killed I will make sure you won't ever have kids. Not even with help from science,"

The military man didn't even blink, "Already got two kids in case you've forgotten. Now, if you don't mind I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to your threats."

Maraxus nodded to Ichiro then started walking down one of the corridors.

As Ichiro and Maraxus walked Ichiro noticed that some of the doors had different symbols on top of the doors. He couldn't understand them, but did recognize that the language belonged from Ahsoka's old universe. He was curious on what was in each door and if Maraxus knew where the kids were _really_ at.

"What's in each of these rooms?"

"Like I'd tell you," Maraxus shook his head, "You are still my enemy and once this little event is over I'll be coming back to fight you and your family. But since you are so curious these rooms are labeled, Training room, personal rooms, meditation room, library, et cetera."

Ichiro clenched his fists at what Maraxus said about his family. But kept his cool so he could save his kids, "And where would Marrissa keep the kids? In the dungeon?"

"This is a secret base. Not a castle. If Marrissa locked them up she'd lock them in the Infernal Dimension. Only she can access that place so no-one could rescue the kids without her say so."

Ichiro grabbed Maraxus by the shirt and slammed him to the wall, "If she locked them in there I swear Maraxus what I will do to you is even worst that what Ahsoka said she would do to you,"

"Get your hands off me right now." Maraxus smiled coldly, "You and I both know you need me. If you will let me finish I said if Marrissa was locking them up it would be in her creation. But, whoever is calling the shots at the minute will want the kids accessible so they are probably in some room." he glared at Ichiro, "Now let go."

Ichiro slammed Maraxus hard to the wall and released him. Maraxus fell to the floor and rubbed the back of his head where he got hit.

"If my kids are harmed in anyway Maraxus then you'll deal with me."

Before Maraxus said another word they heard someone clapping. They turned around and saw who it was, which surprised Ichiro.

"Well, well look who we have here Blaze, if it isn't Ichiro Ishida and the worthless general the boss supposedly killed," it was none other than Sub-Zero and his partner in crime Blaze.

"I guess he didn't do a good job like we thought he did huh?" Blaze snickered.

"Oh great," Maraxus slapped himself on the forehead, "It's the imbeciles. What in the heck are you two doing here?" his eyes widened in horror, "Please tell me you are not working for the Forever Empire. I'll murder you on the spot if you say you are."

Ichiro was a bit surprised Maraxus didn't know, "Wait you mean you weren't the one who send them along with Scar and Talon to attack us?"

"Of course not," Sub-Zero stepped forward, "Our master hired us after he took care of the loser of a general and hired us as replacements. Although we didn't do well to take care of your allies Ichiro he was actually glad we didn't,"

"Huh?" Ichiro was confused.

"Hehehe he wanted them alive so that once he got into his suit then he'll be the one to wipe them out. Just like he did with that bitch Marrissa and her whore Talon," Blaze said as he laughed.

Maraxus turned his head slowly to stare at him, "You are going to regret you said that." he ran forward and smashed his fist into Blaze's face, ignoring the fact that his skin was burned as it made contact.

Blaze just laughed and then fired a fireball hitting Maraxus and sending him towards Ichiro who caught him, "That the best you got? No wonder Marrissa had to always save her bitch,"

Ichiro kept Maraxus from going off after Blaze, "Listen this is what Blaze wants you to do, he wants you to go after him in anger. Just keep your cool and we'll get out of this."

"I don't think so Ichiro. Because our master knew you would be coming and we knew you would try to get your kids back," Sub-Zero's hands began to glow, "Just like he knew your wife would go off alone to find her kids. Too bad for her she is going to find them, but in the hands of someone she hates,"

"Who?" Ichiro asked, "Tell me!"

"Make us," Blaze said as his hands ignited.

"Alright then" Maraxus took off his hat, "Looks like I'll have to beat some respect for your superiors into you, then I'll kill you both." he glanced at Ichiro, "I'll admit I've never worked with one of your kind before but I can put aside any issues for now. Deal?"

Ichiro nodded as he took out a soul candy and swallowed it allowing his body to separate with his soul. Ichiro soon was in his soul reaper outfit holding his zanpakuto, "Maraxus open a portal for my body to go through," Maraxus opened a portal just enough for the mod soul to take Ichiro's body home, "Now let's do this,"

_Meanwhile (Ahsoka's pov)_

I walked down the hallways of the base. The further I walked down the hall the worst the smell that reeked around here was getting. Even covering my nose doesn't help. But I didn't care. I was going to find my kids and bring them home. I used the force to try and find them. I sensed something. It was faint, but I could tell it was my kids.

I made it to a large metallic door. I could easily cut through, but I couldn't risk getting caught. So I looked up and saw a vent. I jumped up and got into the vent as I quietly crawled through. I soon made it to the other side of the room and landed inside. I crept around quietly till suddenly the lights turned on and I was blinded by them. I then heard someone clapping and a familiar voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Hello Ahsoka" Morticia smirked triumphantly. The evil side was wearing a provocative black dress that clung to her figure. Sitting beside her was a cage with a cloth covering it.

I couldn't believe who it was, "Morticia? Ho-how? I thought you were dead?"

Morticia smiled, "I'm never gone Ahsoka, I was always alive thanks to you."

I noticed the cage near Morticia and wondered what was in it, "What's in the cage?" I asked cautiously.

With a flourish she pulled the cover off to reveal my children locked inside with some form of shock collar tight about their necks. They seemed to be okay, just unconscious. Then I noticed Barriss was missing, "What have you done with my kids? How are you still alive? And where is my daughter you bitch!"

"Well you see foolish girl," Morticia calmly circled the cage, "Marrissa followed the orders of our leader who wanted me brought back since he knew how useful the dark side of you is. As for where your daughter is... well let's just say Marrissa is very fond of her. So I let her have the child. How did you get here anyway?"

"I had a little help from a certain general your leader tried to kill. I guess he didn't take too kindly to that." I took out my two lightsabers, igniting them, "Now I'll ask you again where is my daughter you bitch."

Morticia smiled, "I told you. Marrissa has her, after all since Marrissa and Talon are in love it only seems right they should adopt a child to make a happy family." her face twitched slightly, "Did you say Maraxus was the one who got you in here? He should be dead."

"Yeah I guess your boss is like you. Unable to finish the job like trying to kill me," Ahsoka saw that made Morticia a bit mad since she remembered how Ahsoka tricked her and it got her killed, "Now where is Marrissa? So once I defeat you I'm getting my kid back."

"You think I know where she is?" Morticia shrugged, "She's probably in the Infernal Dimension by now. You'll never see your child again." Morticia ignited a pair of red lightsabers, "And I will make sure of that."

"We'll see," I charged at Morticia who activated a ray shield that surrounded her and the kids, "You bitch, come on out here and fight me!"

"Why should I? The last time we fought I almost killed you. No instead I'll let my boys handle you. Get in here." Morticia called.

A pair of large figures emerged from the shadows and stood beside Morticia. I could sense both were strong with the dark side and one of them felt familiar, "Who are they?"

The glow from Morticia's lightsabers illuminated the faces of the two men, "Say hello to my bodyguards, Darth Maul former apprentice of Darth Sidious, and his brother Savage Opress,"

"Darth Maul and Savage? I thought they were dead?" I was shocked to see the two Sith were alive.

"They were, but let's just say I wasn't the only one who came back. Now then my pets kill her." Morticia handed them a lightsaber each, "And make sure it's painful."

"As you command," Maul bared his teeth in a dreadful smirk.

I stood my ground as I got ready to fight the two Sith warriors.

_(Ichiro's pov)_

I blocked Sub-Zero's ice blasts and ducked behind a crate while Maraxus did the same dodging Blaze's fire balls. At first we thought this would be an easy fight, but then these two idiots somehow got the upper hand over us. They were faster, stronger, and their attacks were more dangerous than before.

"Come on out boys and fight us, or is the tough Soul Reaper daddy and weak little General too scared to fight us?" Blaze laughed and fired off more fireballs.

Maraxus glanced at me, "Does he ever shut up?" he examined his revolver, "Well he won't be talking for long. One of these bullets in him and he'll be done for."

As Maraxus opened fire on Blaze the shots were blocked by a powerful shield.

"Surprise? I created this little shield to keep your attacks from touching us," Sub-Zero explained.

"Alright then" Maraxus stood up, "I'll do this the old fashioned way. Now I'll show you punks how we did this back in the days before I used guns."

He pressed one of the silver stars on his shoulder. His skin turned stone grey and his eyes glowed black.

I was surprised by what was happening to the general, "You okay?"

"Right as rain." the military man grinned, "Back in my day we used hand to hand combat." he raised his fists at Blaze, "Forever Empire rules, okay?"

Blaze smiled and his hands grew even hotter, "Oh this is going to be fun,"

I saw my chance and charged at Sub-Zero as I wanted to lead him away from Blaze's fight, "Hey ice take this," I shot off a kido blast hitting Sub-Zero's shield.

"You'll have to do better than that boy," Sub-Zero soon went after me.

I smiled knowing he was right, "All right then how about this, bankai!"

My spiritual pressure exploded as I was enveloped by a bright light. My zanpakuto transformed and so did I. When the light died down I was wearing a long white sleeveless coat with a dragon symbol on the back. Underneath was my soul reaper outfit and I had on a white dragon helmet. My zanpakuto soon changed into a long blade sword with the sides of the hilt dragons, the sword was brightly light, and on the blade was a symbol of a dragon.

Sub-Zero was surprised to see what happened, "What the hell is that?"

I opened my eyes and they glowed, "This is my bankai, **Ōkina shiro ryū no kami (Great White Dragon god),**"

"Well that won't stop me boy," Sub-Zero fired off more powerful ice blasts.

"We'll see," I swung my sword and swung away the ice blasts as they hit the wall freezing it then destroying it.

Sub-Zero was shocked seeing this, "Impossible, my attack should have frozen your sword then destroyed it."

I smiled as aimed my sword at Sub-Zero, "You really shouldn't underestimate us Soul Reapers so easily Zero. Otherwise it will end up biting you on the ass."

_(Normal pov)_

Blaze and Maraxus circled each other, both gathering thoughts before the fight.

"So tell me, Blaze." Maraxus cracked his knuckles, "If you're after power would you consider officially joining the Forever Empire?"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well since you were recruited by Mark IV you aren't legally part of it. Now if you want I can get you an application form."

Blaze blinked in confusion, "Are you seriously offering me a job? Now?"

Maraxus nodded, "You're a powerful character, you have potential, and we're always on the lookout for fresh talent. You won't answer to anyone but me since the Emperor is dead. All expenses are covered, travel plans, dental, medical, and you will get access to equipment that could enhance your abilities."

"And you can arrange all this?" Blaze lowered his fists, "I can get anything I want if I join you?"

"The Forever Empire has agents everywhere Blaze." Maraxus strolled over to him, "You want a mansion in Hollywood? Done, a villa in Hawaii? It's yours. We take care of our agents."

Blaze thought for a moment, "Tempting, but no thanks. I am only working here till the boss wipes out those heroes. Once they're gone I get to have my own fun and as far as living at a mansion? Pass, my only home is wherever I burned down,"

Maraxus didn't say as word as he smashed his fist into Blaze's face, "The offer is withdrawn then."

"That's fighting dirty." Blaze rubbed his jaw, "I thought you were all about honor?"

Maraxus shrugged, "I only fight with honor against worthy opponents. You do not qualify."

"Oh well then let me show you why I was qualified by the boss," Blaze sent a series of fireballs at the General. He managed to avoid a few of them but several left scorch marks on his uniform.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to fix this thing?" Maraxus patted his sleeves.

"Don't know, don't care," Blaze sent a fireball that blasted directly into the General's face and sent him flying into the wall, "That was for the punch in the face,"

The military man quickly got to his feet, "It'll take more than that to beat me." He charged forward and swung at Blaze.

Blaze ducked under the punch and flames ignited around his fist. He punched the General squared in the face and once again caused him to crash into the wall.

"My nose!" Maraxus howled as he pinched it to stop the bleeding, "Seriously now why is it always my nose?"

"Are you going to fight or just sit there complaining?" Blaze rolled his eyes, "This is too easy."

Maraxus slammed his fists together. A shockwave erupted from the contact and sent Blaze into the air. The General ran forward and as Blaze reached the ground he booted him in the head. Knocking him clean out.

"Time to die." Maraxus pulled out his revolver.

"I don't think so." A voice spoke from behind.

Maraxus spun around, "Oh we are screwed."

_Urahara shop (Normal pov)_

Kisuke Urahara was in his shop getting some supplies ready. In his shop he watched Tessai helping get the stuff ready. Hanako had contacted them to get as many supplies as they need for the upcoming battle. She was very serious about this and Kisuke knew she had a right to be. As Kisuke was getting things ready he sensed someone entering the shop.

"It's been a while Kisuke," Kisuke looked over and smiled to see who it was.

"Well well Ichigo Kurosaki it's been a long time huh?"

It was Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo is the son of Isshin Kurosaki who was once a soul reaper before leaving to be in the world of the living. He met a woman there named Masaki Kurosaki who became his wife. They had three kids, one being Ichigo, and the other two are twin girls named Karin and Yuzu, both who gained soul reaper powers too, but live in the city to keep the people safe. Ichigo's mother died when Ichigo was young.

Ichigo became a soul reaper when he was 15 and used his powers to protect the people of Karakura. Even saving souls who have departed, helped saved his friends, and family against many enemies. Ichigo has changed much since Kisuke last saw him. He was around his 30's, has his long orange hair, and was wearing his captain's uniform.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" Ichigo asked as he entered the shop.

"Not bad, glad to see a familiar face. A shame you haven't come by to visit, so where is that boy of yours?" Kisuke asked.

"He's with my sisters who agreed to keep an eye on him till this fight was over. I came here to help you guys out if you need it," Ichigo explained.

"Nah we got it we're almost done and will have the supplies ready to be shipped off soon," Kisuke said.

"Oh okay well I was just asking since I know Jinta and Ururu are not here. When do they get back from their mission?" Ichigo asked.

"Soon, just in time to help distribute the supplies," Kisuke soon sat down on his wooden floor, "So you and your friends ready then?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, just hope this plan goes well since if it doesn't it will cause a lot of problems,"

"Don't worry the league will be ready in case the barrier is gone and the people won't notice a thing unless the barrier goes down," Kisuke said reassuring Ichigo all would be okay.

"All right, well do you want some help with anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually there is one," Kisuke gives Ichigo a broom and mop, "The place is getting a bit dirty mind cleaning up?"

"Uh what?" Ichigo was confused on what Kisuke just said.

"Thanks, come on Tessai let's go get something to eat," Kisuke said as his friend Tessai put one of the boxes down and the two left the shop leaving Ichigo to clean up.

Ichigo stood there in the middle of the shop knowing what Kisuke did, "Bastard,"

_(Ichiro's pov)_

Sub-Zero created an army of ice monsters to try and defeat me. He still hasn't learned. I easily took down the army of ice monsters without even using my bankai's attack. However, Zero was still making more and it was becoming a pain in the ass.

"I will defeat you boy and when I'm done with you I will go after that wife of yours, then turn her into an ice sculpture," Sub-Zero said laughing.

"All right you want to end this? Fine let's end it," that was the last straw. I wasn't going to let him go near my wife or my kids. I raised my sword and launched my attack, "Go! **Ryū no ikari (rage of the dragon)!**"

I shot off a powerful white energy blast as it took the form of a large white dragon. The dragon stared at Sub-Zero and his army. It let out a loud roar as it charges at him. Sub-Zero boosted up his shield as his army was reduced to nothing. But when the dragon hit Zero's shield it began to crack till it was destroyed. The attack soon hit Sub-Zero damaging his suit and destroying his protective helmet. Once the attack was gone Sub-Zero fell to the ground groaning in pain and was knocked out.

I walked towards him and lifted him up, "Now then where are my kids and who are you working for?"

I heard the doors nearby slide opened as I turned around to see who it was, "Now now Ichiro if you wanted to meet me all you had to do was ask,"

I was shocked and couldn't believe who it was. I released Sub-Zero and stared at the man who I thought was long gone, "B-but how? You-you're dead,"

"Soon you will be as well," The figure lifted his hand and fired.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I ducked Savage's attack and got behind him. I jumped up and kicked him hard in the back of the head sending him across the floor near Morticia as I knocked him out. I blocked Darth Maul's attack as he used the force to grab his brother's lightsaber. He then used both sabers to try and defeat me.

During the time the fight began I was in control. I knew who Darth Maul was and what he has done. How he was once Darth Sidious's apprentice, how he killed Master Qui-Gon Jin, and how Master Kenobi defeated him. I used my experience as a Jedi and what I learned from my friends to help me against these two Sith. This made my fight a lot easier and I was able to hold my own without breaking a sweat against these guys.

I could tell it was making Morticia mad since during the fight she kept yelling at the two Sith to do better. I threw in some insults myself, which made Maul angrier. Still as much fun was this was I needed to end this fight soon. So I could have my time to kick Morticia's ass.

I began to go on the offensive as I used quick attacks causing Maul to be defensive. I then used my speed to appear behind, besides, and even jump over Maul getting him confused on where I might appear. I saw him miss me and I took my chance as I cut his lightsabers in half, then used the force to lift him up in the air, then I send him up the ceiling crashing into it, and I released him. As he was falling I used the force to send him flying towards his brother who was getting up. The two crashed into each other and they were both knocked out.

Morticia hissed furiously, "Those two brutes are pathetic. Makes me wonder why they were even recruited." her eyes narrowed dangerously, "No matter. They served their purpose as a distraction." she raised her hand. Around her wrist was a small gold band with a green gem set in it. The gem was flashing, "You've lost little girl."

"What did you say? And what is that?"

"You see, while you've been fighting these two," she glanced at Maul and Savage, "Your boyfriend and that worthless General have been fighting Blaze and Zero. All we needed was to keep you busy long enough. And this little thing," she waved the bracelet, "When it started flashing it means Omega has awoke."

I was confused by who 'Omega' was, but I didn't care, "I take it this Omega guy is your master? It doesn't matter Ichiro will beat him, just like I'll best you bitch,"

"Nothing can stop Omega." Morticia laughed, "That is why it is called Omega. Now I think he might have found your help."

As if on cue a body crashed through the wall behind Morticia. The body bounced and rolled along the ground until coming to a stop.

"Awh your uniform is all messy General." Morticia sneered.

For indeed it was General Maraxus, his face was bloody with large scars and wounds all across his body, exposing veins and even bones in some places. He was completely unconscious and his eyes were dazed and unfocused.

"Maraxus!" I was shocked to see it was Maraxus and he wasn't moving, "But where's Ichiro?"

I then saw a figure coming out of the hole and he was dragging someone by the leg. I couldn't see who it was, but this guy did feel familiar.

"Allow me to introduce you to Omega." Morticia's smile was enormous as she watched my stunned reaction.

Omega stood just under being seven foot and his entire body was a golden color. His face had no features except for two emerald green eyes and the body had muscled lines etched into the skin and the biceps on the arm could rival any bodybuilder. He calmly dropped Ichiro at Morticia's feet.

"Behold. The true Emperor of the Forever Empire." Morticia ran her hands down the golden chest lovingly, "He shall conquer this worthless world and use it to spread his domain to all corners of the universe.

I could sense this guy's power was stronger than anything she sensed before. I stared at Ichiro who was still conscious, but couldn't move. I kept my cool and focused. I couldn't let this guy stop me from getting my kids back. Him or Morticia I don't care I'm getting them and my husband out.

"I don't care who or what he is. I won't let him stop me. I have come too far for the empire to take everything away from me," I gripped tightly my lightsabers, "I will stop you two and I don't care who you guys are,"

"You don't remember me, Ahsoka?" Omega turned his gaze at me, "You should after everything we've been through."

I soon recognized the voice, but I couldn't believe it. It send a chill up my spine as the figure revealed himself, "N-no it can't be,"

Omega's face slowly melted away and revealed a face from my past. A face I had hoped never to see again.

Mark IV.

"Hello Ahsoka." he grinned widely, "Welcome to the end of your life."

"Bu-but how? You died I know I was there," I couldn't believe it was him. Not after what happened last time.

He laughed coldly, "Ahsoka will you never learn. The whole point of the Forever Empire is that it will never die. You have seen the General." he indicated the military man's body, "You have seen that no matter how many times you think he is gone he will return. And so will I." he smiled sinisterly, "I will never die Ahsoka. No matter how many times you think you will be free I will always be there, watching you, waiting for just the right time to strike. You have witnessed me die several times." he spread his arms, And I'm still alive!"

I didn't want to believe what he was saying. But after witnessing the many times he has died and how he keeps coming back. Right now though I couldn't focus on that. I needed to get my kids and Ichiro out of here, even Maraxus. Despite all he did he still helped me find my kids.

"Let my kids and husband go Mark. This is between me and you, not them,"

"On the contrary Ahsoka, this has everything to do with them." his smile faded, "You see, the only person you should've had kids with was me. So that makes these children mine. And I don't approve of people cheating on me." he pointed at Ichiro, "You left me for him? What does he have that I don't?"

"Many things, one is that he loves me for who I am and not a property to own. He treats me right and doesn't hurt my friends like you did," I stared at my kids who were still knocked out, "He gave me a life and three beautiful children. He loves me and you don't. You loved me as an item, not a person," I aimed my lightsaber at Mark IV, "Get through you stupid fucked up bastard I will never love you, I will never be yours, my kids will never be yours, and I will never belong to a mistake like you,"

Amazingly he smiled, "That's okay. Now I've got Morticia I don't need you anymore." he glanced at his evil girlfriend, "So now I can kill you and this bastard Ichiro." he raised his foot and stomped on Ichiro's chest. There was a sick sound of ribs cracking beneath the foot.

"Leave him alone! If it's me you want to fight then fight me you spineless coward!" That got his attention as I saw him face me, "You have hidden behind Maraxus, Marrissa, and others because you were too scared to fight Ichiro or his family. Well why don't you leave him alone and fight me one on one. Or you too scared to fight me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he brought his foot down on Ichiro's throat and started choking him, "You don't get to make demands anymore Ahsoka. Once Ichiro is dead I will kill you. But first I am going to make you watch your boyfriend's very painful death, just as I suffered at your hands." he barred his teeth and applied more pressure on Ichiro's throats, "Any last words to him?"

"I said leave him alone!" I used flash step to appear before Mark IV and kicked him as hard as I could across his face as I send him towards the wall breaking it and the rubble fell on him. Morticia backed away as I checked on Ichiro, "Ichiro you okay?"

He opened his eyes and nods, "I...fine...soka,"

I smiled and held his hand, "Hold on, I'll get us out of here, I promise,"

"Is that the best you can do Ahsoka?" Mark IV strolled towards me without so much as a scratch on the Omega body, "You must be losing your touch." he raised his fist and green lightning bolts circled around it, "Now it's my turn."

I got up and got ready for what he had planned. He then appeared behind me and blasted me from behind. The attack threw me in the air and I landed on my stomach. I gasped and tried to move, but I couldn't.

"Ah-Ahsoka!" Ichiro shouted as he tried to get up.

"Quiet" Morticia kicked him in the head, "I want to enjoy this."

Mark IV slammed his fist into the ground. A pillar of blue energy rose out of it and blasted towards me.

Ichiro grabbed Morticia's leg and sent her flying. He then dived in front of me, blocking the attack. Mark IV was surprised that Ichiro could move. As was I since I thought he didn't have much left in him.

"I...won't...allow you...to hurt my family...anymore you bastard," Ichiro gripped his sword tightly and glared at Mark IV.

A truly evil smile lit Mark IV's face, "Oh I am going to enjoy this." he raised his arms in the air, "Brace yourself Ichiro. You have never faced anything like this."

On his left arm a large blue energy shield appeared while a long black energy sword appeared in his right hand, "En guarde!"

"Ich-Ichiro don't fi-fight him," I tried to move, but my body wasn't responding.

"Don't...worry Ahsoka...I got this," Ichiro tightened his grip as he uses his flashstep bringing down his sword on Mark IV's sword hard.

Mark IV didn't even flinch. Instead he used his sword to knock Ichiro's aside then slammed his energy shield into Ichiro's face.

Ichiro staggered, but kept on fighting as he moved his sword and knocked Mark IV back hitting his shield.

"You are weak Ichiro." Mark IV sneered, "You couldn't beat me before. Now you don't stand a chance." he lifted up into the air and pointed his sword at Ichiro. Bolts of green lighting blasted from it.

Ichiro smiled, "That's funny cause I remember kicking your ass once," Ichiro's sword glowed, "And I'll do it again," Ichiro swung his sword and it hi Mark IV in the face causing him some pain and blinding him.

Ichiro saw his chance and moved away from Mark IV then concentrated on using all his power. Mark IV's vision was blurry as he tried to see where Ichiro was. Ichiro soon had all the energy he needed to unleash his attack. Mark IV's vision came back and he charged at Ichiro.

"Take this, **Ryū no ikari (rage of the dragon)!**" a dragon shape beast appeared as it roared towards Mark IV hitting him and engulfing him as he screamed. The light blinded everyone for a few seconds before it disappeared and Mark IV was nowhere in sight.

Ichiro fell on his knees panting hard and sweating as he used up all his energy for that attack. Morticia was shocked by what just happened, while I was happy that it was over. Mark IV was gone and Ichiro killed him.

"Well I'll admit that stung a bit." Mark IV calmly strode out of the smoke, "But you can't beat this body Ichiro. It was designed by that imbecile." he pointed at Maraxus, "And the late Emperor Markoneous. Together they created an invincible weapon for the Forever Empire. And ever since the General met Soul Reapers he has been adding information on them into this body. Which means it will be easier for me to kill them." he smiled over at me, "Did you think I was dead Ahsoka? You know what happens when you think that. I just come right back."

I started to feel my body was becoming less numb, but I still couldn't move. Ichiro tried to get up but Mark IV teleported before Ichiro. Ichiro tried to blocked Mark IV's punch, but his punch broke through his zanpakuto and he punched Ichiro in the face knocking him to the ground and he slid near where I was. I went to grab my lightsabers, but Morticia grabbed them from me as she had two drones carry the cage with my kids.

"Let..them..go,"

"Like heck I will" Morticia smirked, "You screwed with the wrong people. Now it's payback time." she rammed her foot into my face.

Her foot was still near my face as I moved my head and sunk my teeth into her foot piercing through the boot and into her skin.

"Let go you bitch!" she screamed and slammed her fist into my face repeatedly until I was forced to let go when I started to pass out.

"Enough of this," Mark IV pointed his fist at Ichiro. A net of black energy surged out of it and wrapped around him, "I hate to cut this short but I do have prior obligations."

I stared at Mark IV as Ichiro couldn't move, "Wh-what obligations?"

He seemed to be enjoying himself, "Well your kids are now ours. But don't worry I'll take better care of them than Marrissa did Barriss."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "What did she do?"

Morticia giggled, "Oh that's right. You don't know." she let the moment drag out before finally telling me, "Barriss, is dead." she rammed her lightsaber through Ichiro's heart, "And now so is your husband."

I gasped as I saw Ichiro being stabbed with my own lightsaber, "Nooooo!" I screamed at the top of my lung as Morticia pushed Ichiro off the saber and threw him to the ground.

Morticia then threw my lightsabers near me and laughed some more. I began to cry. The Forever Empire had won. They took everything from me. They took my family, my friends, my kids, my daughter, and my husband's life. I placed my head on the cold floor and continued crying.

"You brought this on yourself Ahsoka." Mark IV told me, almost sadly, "I offered you the universe." he shook his head before drawing Morticia into a tight embrace, "Your dark side however, she made the right choice."

I kept my head down, but continued crying, "Please..just let my kids go...please,"

"Awh she's so upset." Morticia jeered, "Poor baby."

Mark IV sniggered, "These are my children by right Ahsoka. With Ichiro dead they have no father. And since Morticia is you in a way I guess that makes her the mother, and me the father."

I lifted my head and angrily stared at them, "They'll never be yours. You can kill Ichiro or me, but my kids will never be yours. They'll never call either one of your mistakes 'mommy' or 'daddy'," I spat at Morticia.

"Just remember Ahsoka." Mark IV wagged his finger, "You've seen what I can do. Before long your children will forget you even existed.

I glared at Mark IV as he slapped me in the face leaving a large bruise on my face.

"Goodbye my dear." Mark IV held the cage with my children in it with one hand and Morticia's hand with the other. A green bubble appeared around them, and then they vanished into thin air.

I crawled towards Ichiro as I didn't want to believe he was gone. I made it to where he was and held his hand. I was still crying and I couldn't get a pulse. I placed my head close to his. I saw his eyes was closed and I saw he was covered in his own blood.

"Ichiro, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," I kept my head close to his wishing he would wake up, "Please, someone anyone please save him. Please save my kids and please save us,"

As I wept beside Ichiro's body I didn't see a large purple vortex opening behind me.

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

I was waiting outside the seireitei as I waited for the arrival of someone who I hope would become our ally. As I waited Byakuya my husband appeared along with captain of squad 2 Soi Fon. They approached me as I stood my position and didn't turn back to face them.

"Any particular reason for you guys being here?" I asked wondering what they wanted.

"We're just curious on why you're doing this since we don't need their help," Soi Fon asked.

"Because from what we know their army is greater than ours and even with all our combined power there is a chance they might damage the pillars," I said explaining my reason for doing this, "I don't want to risk them being gone and us fighting with civilians around,"

"You did warn the Justice League about this didn't you?" Byakuya asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but even so that bastard might escape, and I can't risk it. This ends once and for all,"

"But Head Captain Yamamoto asking _them _for help is not the solution. We don't need them and how do we know they won't turn on us to help the enemy?" Soi Fon asked trying to convince me not to do this.

I sighed and looked up into the skies, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. They may be our enemy, but it won't be long before our enemy makes _them_ their enemy as well,"

Byakuya understood what his wife is planning, "So, they would choose us as the lesser of two evils then,"

"Pretty much," suddenly a portal appeared. It was dark and cold. I smiled knowing they were here thanks to the device I send them, "They're here,"

Soon four figures appeared from the portal. Two were adult women and two were adult men. All wore white uniforms and had what appeared to be numbers on their bodies. Soi Fon had her hand on her sword, while Byakuya stood there without drawing his weapon or having his hand close to it.

"Glad you came so how did you like our proposal?" I asked as the tall woman with big breasts and dark skin spoke for the others.

"Your offer will be honored?" The woman asked.

"Yes, you have my word we won't harm you so long as you don't cause too much trouble, and have control over your buddies," I said as I agreed to my part of the deal, "The question is will you honor your side of the deal and help us?"

The woman turn to her allies as they all nodded their heads. The woman approached me and extended her hand, "Deal,"

I smiled knowing we have our allies. Now the fight will become less of a problem. I took her hand shaking it, "Deal,"

**Poor Ahsoka huh? General Herbison and I are being very mean to her in this chapter huh? Sorry but we figured to end another chapter with a sad ending since well let's face it we can't always have it be with the good guys winning every chapter now can we? As for who arrives for Ahsoka's sake and her family it better be an ally huh? I don't think Ahsoka can stand another enemy arriving into her life.**

**And who are these mysterious allies Hanako recruited to help them in their upcoming battle? Well I'm pretty sure many know who they are and who _they _are. But you'll have to find out next time to find out. **

**Also thank you to General for the help on the chapter. We did well and glad the chapter turned out well. Also if everyone hates Mark IV and Morticia then you get a cookie with milk. Can't have cookies without milk, at least that's what I think.**

**Please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. If we made a mistake let us know then so we can fix it. All right time to go take care and goodbye everyone. Thanks for reading the chapter and the next one will be out when we have the time to work on it. **

**Jason- Not bad huh? Long and it took a while, but we hoped it went well.**

**Rowan- You killed my brother!**

**Jason- No I didn't and if it makes you feel better…it was the General's fault.**

**Rowan begins to cry.**

**Jason- Ah hell okay look I'm sorry okay, but look I'll make it up.**

**Rowan- How?**

**Jay- Yeah how?**

**Jason-…what the hell…how did you get in here?**

**Jay whacks Jason with a broomstick.**

**Jay- bring back Ichiro!**

**Rowan does the same to Jason.**

**Rowan- bring my brother back!**

**Jason- stop it! **

**Arella- see you all later, bye everyone. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Jason- Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived to the chapter I have been waiting a long time to get to. Finally the big battle chapters have arrived and I hope many have been looking forward to this chapter.**

**Rowan- Why did you kill my brother?**

**Jason- Don't worry child all will be revealed in time. First of all thank you General Herbison for the help and to everyone who have supported the story. **

**Rowan- But we didn't get many reviews.**

**Jason- I know, but still we got many for each other so that's good.**

**Rowan- I guess, will Markala and I appear?**

**Jason- Yes, but not too many characters.**

**Rowan- Okay, time to begin!**

**Jason- I don't own anything of Star Wars, DC, or Bleach just my OC. I don't own General Herbison's characters they belong to him.**

**Rowan- Enjoy everyone!**

**The Beginning of the End**

_Titan's tower (Isamu's pov)_

Master Suzuki called my wife and I to head to Jump City to meet up at Titan's tower. Apparently he had something to tell us. We brought Nemu and Kalifa along since Kalifa returned from her training that Ahsoka had send her on. When we got to the tower we saw everyone was there in their uniforms. Nightwing, Starfire, Garfield in his Beastman uniform, Cyborg, and my sister in her soul reaper form. Katalia was there along with Prototype who looked fixed up and both were in what looked like in their combat uniform.

We also saw our kids and our friend's kids there. Arella, Rowan, Mikazuki, Victor, Markala, Katalina, Ventrika who was outside, and Ryu were all here and in their fighting uniforms. Rachel and I seemed confused so while we let the kids talked, we adults began to talk about what was going on.

"So Master Suzuki asked you guys to show up here then? Did he say why?" I asked Hikari.

"Not a clue, he wanted all of us here. He did want the kids to be send somewhere safe, but you know how they are, stubborn," Hikari smiled.

Rachel turned to the kids and nodded in agreement, "Like we were when we were young,"

Garfield looked around as if he was looking for someone, "Has anyone seen Ichiro and Ahsoka?"

"I tried contacting them, but I couldn't get anything," I responded also wondering where the kids were.

We then heard Nemu shouting who was holding her head. We heard Kalifa shouting too and they both looked to be in pain. Rachel approached Nemu and held her, "Nemu what's wrong?"

"Mommy I feel something bad happening to big brother," Nemu said as she was in pain.

"I sense the same thing, but with Master Tano," Kalifa said as well hurting as she felt her master's pain.

Rachel clutched her heart as she felt something too, "My son…what's happening?"

"It appears it has begun," we turned around and saw Master Suzuki appearing from a doorway that appeared in the living room, "A little earlier than expected,"

"Master what's going on? And what happened to Ichiro and Ahsoka?" I asked wondering what Ronin knew.

"Calm down, they'll be okay, and as far as what is going on well it's easy to explain," Ronin answered.

"But first we must get things ready," we looked behind Master Suzuki to see Dr. Fate, Mr. Kisuke Urahara, and Guardian coming out of the portal.

"What the? Okay hold it what are you guys talking about? And what's going on?" Tara asked.

"I think we should tell them first, it's only fair," Guardian mentioned in his usual calm emotionless manner.

"No we must get things ready before _they _get here," Dr. Fate said but was attacked by Rachel who used her powers to grab Fate and slam him to the wall with eyes glowing red.

"My son is missing and we could feel something happened to him, along with my daughter in law Ahsoka. Now tell us what you know or else," we could see tendrils coming out from the ground and she looked pissed.

Urahara approached Rachel and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Very well, but we must be quick before it begins,"

Rachel soon calmed down and released Fate as she walked back towards me. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "You okay now?"

"No, but maybe after what is going to happen is over," Rachel said as Urahara spoke.

"Guardian will explain it to you guys using his powers since we're short on time," Urahara said as he let Guardian explain everything.

_Soul Society (Hanako's pov)_

Byakuya and I were on the old execution grounds getting ready for our departure. Hayami had followed Byakuya and I to fight with us. We had explain to her she needed to stay where she was since it would be too dangerous for her. Rukia came along, but only to keep the kids safe. She wanted to come along, but knew it would be better if she did stay.

Byakuya was carrying Hayami who was crying as she wanted to come fight along with us, "It's not fair daddy (sniff sniff) I want to come and fight too,"

"One day little Hayami, but for now please stay here with your aunt Rukia," Hayami nodded but still cried a bit.

I took Hayami and held her close, "It's okay my little Haya we'll be back I promise,"

"Okay mommy," Hayami mumbled into my shirt.

"And if you behave then I promise we'll go to that amusement park I told you about,"

Hayami stopped crying and jumped out of my arms, "YAY TO DISNEY LAND!"

"Awwww I wanted to go to Disney land myself. I never have been there," Rukia said as she wanted to come along too.

"Can Uncle Ichigo, Aunt Rukia and Kei come too?" Hayami asked.

"Sure the more the merrier, but you have to behave okay?" Hayami nodded excitedly. We saw other captains and their squad members appear.

"So you guys ready?" They all nodded and looked ready, "All right, let's get going then,"

_(General Maraxus pov)_

I don't remember what happened. Last thing I saw was that traitor Mark IV attacking me then throwing me towards a wall. The next all I could see was darkness, but I was in a lot of pain. I couldn't move, hear, or see anything. I wanted to wake up, but no matter how much I tried I only felt a huge amount of pain going through my body.

Then suddenly the pain began to go away. I don't know how but I was starting to feel better. I still felt exhausted, but at least the pain was going away. I wondered if my daughters had anything to do with this. I then felt something cold and wet land on my forehead. I finally could open my eyes as I looked up and saw a young green hair girl with her mouth opened. I then saw what landed on my face. It was her drool, this girl's drool, and she dropped a large amount of drool all over my face.

I yelled then rolled out from underneath her and quickly glanced around the area while pulling out my revolver

"Hi, your finally awake that's good," the small green hair girl said as she smiled at me.

I hastily wiped my face clean with my sleeve and pointed my revolver at her, "The heck are you!"

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but you can call me Nel," The green hair girl continued smiling.

As I backed away I bumped into someone familiar, "Sheesh you're loud and annoying," I rolled away from whoever I bumped into and aimed at them. I then realized it was Tetsip, "Put that gun away Maraxus before you get yourself killed or shoot your eyes out,"

"You." I growled and cocked the revolver, "Any last words before I end you?"

Tetsip appeared before me and had the gun in his hand as he used his powers to melt the gun. He then slapped me in the back of the head, "You humans and guns. So uncivilized and pathetic,"

"Now now Tetsip don't kill him after all we didn't bring Nel all the way from Hueco Mundo to save him and the others just so you can kill him," I looked over and saw an Asian woman around her 30's wearing a ninja armor outfit and had a katana sword in her hand.

I narrowed my eyes furiously, "Soul Scum. Just you wait. I'll have your heads on my wall beside Talsein within a year." I glared at the green haired girl, "And what is that thing?"

I then felt someone slapping me in the back of the head, again. I turned around and saw it was the woman, "The name is Misa, so don't disrespect me like that again scum,"

Tetsip snickered, "She's not in a good mood since you tried to kill our master and her pets. Now then that's Nel she is an Arrancar and a former Espada that used to work for an old enemy of the soul reapers. And she's the one who saved your life,"

Nel nodded her head, "Yep, my drool saved ya."

"It has special healing properties that healed your injuries from even the broken neck you had suffered," Misa explained.

"I don't care who you are or what your spit does." I glared at them, "You are enemies of the Forever Empire. Surrender now or you will all die."

I then got hit in the back of the head by something solid, "If this is how you show your gratitude to people who saved your life then we should have kept you out cold," I turned around and saw it was Ahsoka.

"Oh save it Togruta. I may be helping you but these creatures don't deserve to even exist after all they have done to the Empire."

Ahsoka grabbed me by my shirt and I could see some tears in her eyes, "It's because of your fucking empire that Mark IV is alive, took my kids, and almost killed Ichiro," I looked over and saw Ichiro gasping for air as a white hair woman was healing him, "It's because of these people that are the reason your alive and are trying to save my husband because of what your precious fucking empire did,"

"Don't you see Ahsoka? These creatures are my enemy; they screwed my master out of his right to rule this world. More specifically Talsein did," I pointed vindictively at Tetsip, "And that bastard helped him!"

"Your master massacred thousands if not millions of species all for your precious empire. We never massacred innocent people like your master did," Tetsip defended her master.

"And don't call us creatures. Unlike you we have a choice and we chose to save your worthless life," Misa said.

I stood up fully and straightened my uniform, "Only because you know how important it is that I am alive. You need my help to stop Mark IV. That and you know if I die my legions of followers will massacre every man, woman, and child in this dimension." I fixed my tie, "Now, if you are done wasting my time give me a sit-rep."

"Actually Ahsoka asked us to save you because you did try to help her so thank her you bastard," Misa went to check on how her mistress is doing.

I was going to say something when I felt my body become weak. I fell over, but I was caught by Ahsoka, "You need to rest up. Your body healed, but you're still not back at 100 percent,"

"Oh and for the record Maraxus we don't need your help to stop him. Not when our master will deal with him himself," Tetsip said smirking.

I actually burst out laughing and found myself feeling completely happy. After a minute I regained control of myself and grinned at the others, "Get me some popcorn. I am going to watch your master die a slow and painful death, and the best part is that I won't even have to do it."

Tetsip shook his head, "Right because last time you did such a great job," he said sarcastically as he snapped his fingers and my boot got caught on fire.

I smirked at Tetsip, "This time you poor sad excuse for a creature I am promised victory. Mark IV is wearing a suit of armour I created alongside the Supreme Emperor himself. That armour is designed to be invincible against any form of attack. And thanks to all the data I gathered on your species it will allow him to wipe your filth from the galaxy." I glanced around at the others, "Once Mark IV has dealt with Talsein, then I'll help you stop him. For now I'm going to let the good times roll."

Ahsoka released me and I fell to the ground hard, "You're pathetic,"

"Really are," soon the fire began to go up my leg and it began to hurt.

"Put this fire out or so help me I'll beat some respect for your superiors into you." I warned, "Your problem is that you think I am just another weak human. Well news flash I happen to be the second most powerful person in the Forever Empire." my smile widened, "And **she's **the most powerful."

The others spun around to see Marrissa rise out of the floor with her long black hair coiling around her like tentacles, and a baby in her arms. She was quickly followed by Talon and Cad Bane.

Tetsip and Misa didn't seem worried or surprised to see Marrissa. Ahsoka didn't noticed since she was focused on Kisara saving her husband whose breathing was returning to normal, but he was still not out of the woods just yet. And Nel put the fire out using her drool to put out the fire.

"Well well if it isn't the child Marrissa. I see you showed up just after your 'daddy' took off," Misa said taunting Marrissa a bit.

I strode up to Misa and jabbed a finger right in her face, "You say one more word about Marrissa and I will forget about being a gentleman."

"It's okay General" Marrissa shook her head, "Let them say what they want."

"Talon" I looked over at her, "If any of these scum try anything kill them."

She nodded, "Yes General."

I turned back to Misa, "Marrissa could send you all straight to the Infernal Dimension, so I suggest you show some respect."

Misa continued to smirk, "Respect is earned, and you haven't earned any respect because you don't deserve it after all you did."

"As far as an 'Infernal Dimension' you're talking to the elemental reaper of fire I say that's my kind of dimension," Tetsip laughed a bit.

The baby moved her head towards the others and spotted someone familiar. She extended her hands and smiled, "Momma,"

Ahsoka gasped and turned over to see her baby Barriss, "Barriss!" Ahsoka ran towards

Marrissa with her lightsabers at hand, "Let my child go Marrissa or else,"

Talon ignited her lightsabers and jumped in between, "Hold it Ahsoka. Marrissa risked her life to save your child."

Ahsoka had her lightsabers activated and aimed them at Marrissa, "You're a liar, she helped bring that monster Mark IV back, and she helped kidnap my kids why should I believe anything she has to say?"

"Enough!" Everyone kept quiet as Kisara shouted, "Let the child speak,"

Everyone was confused by what Kisara said till we heard Barriss say something,

"Momma...kitty...friend," Barriss had her hand on Marrissa's face and smiled at her.

Ahsoka was shocked seeing this and could sense her child liked Marrissa.

Marrissa nodded at Talon, who deactivated her lightsabers, "Ahsoka. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what I have done to you and your family." she held Barriss out, "I only wanted my father back and I was willing to do anything to get it. But your child reminded me of my own little brother Scar. Now I only want to end this madness."

"What happened to Scar?" I frowned, "Is he...?"

"Dead." Marrissa growled, "Mark IV murdered him."

Ahsoka now felt a little bad for Marrissa and could understand why she felt this way. Marrissa grew up without a father. Ahsoka had many father figures in the past, but never knew the kind of pain Marrissa endured. Now she lost her brother to the same monster who tried to kill her and everything Ahsoka loved.

She remembered what Isamu told her about what Talsein did to her and how he learned to forgive what he did. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and approached Marrissa. Marrissa expected Ahsoka to slap her or hit her for all she did, but instead of slapping her, Ahsoka hugged her.

"I...I forgive you Marrissa and thank you for saving my baby."

I coughed loudly, "Well this is all really touching but do you think we could leave the mushy feelings talk until after Talsein and Mark IV are dead please? And Marrissa, you can release Cad from the link now. I'm pretty sure he wants to go home."

"You got that right." he grumbled, "I am never doing this kind of job again."

Marrissa tapped his forehead and he vanished in a flash of light, "He's back in his own dimension. Free from the bond."

Kisara finished healing Ichiro, who began to wake up. Ahsoka took Barriss then crossed to check on him, "Ichiro are you okay?"

Ichiro groaned and saw Ahsoka, "Ah-Ahsoka? Is that you?"

Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her husband, "I'm so glad your okay. We thought we lost you."

Ichiro saw Barriss who was hugging her daddy too. Ichiro smiled and hugged his family, "I'm so glad you two are okay. Wait, where's Jake and Liana?" Ichiro looked over and seen Marrissa and Talon, "Um what did I miss?"

"A lot kid, good to see your okay," Tetsip helped Ichiro up.

Kisara walked over to me with Misa behind her, "Shall I help you restore your energy too General Maraxus?" I was surprised to find her voice was soft and gentle. Not close to what I was expecting from Ryu's mother.

"No offense miss" I smiled politely, but with a dangerous tone in my voice, "But it'll be over my dead body that I let you influence so much as a particle of my being."

Kisara shrugged her shoulders, 'Very well although you're going to need it when the fight begins,"

Ichiro broke the hug by what he heard, "Wait what fight? And where's Mark IV with our kids?"

"I'm afraid he's heading towards Jump City even as we speak. He headed off towards a secret facility Maraxus here kept where he had his little pets," Tetsip turned to Maraxus, "Among other things."

"Like the data you _had_ on us before it mysteriously disappeared," Misa said as she sharpened her knife.

I shrugged, "Whoops imagine that. I acquired data to help rid the universe of a race of scum. What a terrible thing to do." I sniggered, "I am having the time of my life right now. And once Talsein and Mark IV are out of the way I will create an improved Omega suit and use it to ensure the genocide of the Soul Reaper race," I rubbed my hands together in delight, "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"There is a way to defeat the suit. Master Yamamoto knew about it and knew a way to defeat it. For that he needs Isamu," Kisara said as she took out a seal paper.

I spluttered, "You can't defeat the Omega. I made it to be invincible!"

"But where is the fight going to take place?" Ichiro asked, ignoring me completely.

"Jump City, Mark IV plans to fight your father there where he became a hero. There he plans to humiliate and kill him in front of all those who looked up to him as a hero," Kisara explained.

"But of course this was anticipated so a plan was formed," Misa said.

Ahsoka didn't ask what the plan was, but turned to Marrissa, "Marrissa will you help us?"

Marrissa instinctively turned to me, "General?"

I folded my arms, "These people are our enemies Marrissa. They have openly mocked me and you," I closed my eyes and sighed, "But Mark IV has committed terrible crimes, so for now we shall," I glanced at the others, "Assist them in their fight."

"Then I shall aid you Ahsoka." Marrissa bowed her head.

Barriss smiles and has her arms out to Marrissa. Ahsoka smiled a bit, "Thank you and I guess she is thanking you for doing this,"

"Upon your word I shall let loose the demons from my Infernal Dimension" Marrissa promised, "All the powers that have been used against you will now fight beside you."

"Count me in" Talon added, "No way I'm missing this." she glanced at me, "You in boss?"

I nodded, "I promised an old friend I would help. I keep my promises." I looked over at Tetsip, "Just like I promised to kill your master."

Tetsip rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we'll fight too,"

"As will I," Misa said.

"Me too," Ichiro got up holding his zanpakuto.

Ahsoka kissed Ichiro on the lips, "Let's go kick Mark IV's ass and get our kids back,"

Kisara opened a portal which was white and bright, "Let us go then,"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

A figure stood in the middle of a ruined building looking over the night. It was night time and the building was surrounded by sand that stretched out as far as the eye can see. There were no stars and there were plenty of dead trees nearby. The figure was muscular looking and had on a cloak that covered the body.

Another figure approached the muscular tall figure. The figure wore a cloak as well and looked shorter than the muscular tall figure. The small figure then spoke in a woman's voice.

"Hey it's time you ready?"

The muscular figure turned around showing off part of its lower pace, where on the right side a white bone attached to its face and in the form of a jaw bone. The figure smiled at the woman figure and spoke in the voice of a man.

"Yeah let's get going then," The male figure said as dark figures appeared around the building with glowing yellow eyes, "The fun is about to begin,"

_Jump City (Normal pov)_

A black ring of energy appeared atop Titan Tower. With a triumphant smirk Mark IV stepped from it, followed by Morticia, Blaze, Sub-Zero, Maul, and Savage, with the latter two each holding a child firmly in their hands.

"Soon, this world will become my new palace" Mark IV raised his hands to the sky and lightning bolts began to flash on the horizon, "Then from here the Empire shall conquer the universe!" he pulled Morticia to his side, "And we shall be the supreme rulers of it all."

Liana and Jake struggled in the arms of the two villains, "When our mommy and daddy find us you guys are going to get your butts kicked!" Liana shouted.

"Yeah!" Jake shouted as well.

The villains laughed loudly at the children.

"You poor fools," Mark IV smirked, "Your parents are dead. I killed them myself. And so is that little brat Barriss along with my step daughter and stepson."

Liana refused to believe that, "Mommy and daddy are not dead. They'll come to save us they are very strong,"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, as strong as grandpa is,"

"Oh please" Mark IV rolled his eyes, "Your grandfather is no match for Omega. With it I shall conquer your world and wipe out every last Soul Reaper scum in existence. No-one can stop me."

Suddenly a large bright fang like blade hit Mark IV in the chest knocking him off his feet and hurting him a bit. Mark IV groaned as he slowly got on his feet and looked very mad. The other villains looked where the attack came from and the two kids smiled when they saw who it was.

"You know Mark IV no matter if you change your appearance or body you'll always be the same asshole I met long ago," Mark IV got back on his feet and growled a bit as his chest healed from the attack.

The two kids shouted in unison, "Grandpa Isamu!"

Isamu smiled as he saw his grandkids, "Hey kids good to see you two are okay,"

Blaze conjured fireballs while Sub-Zero created a dozen ice monsters. Morticia's eyes darted between Mark IV and Isamu while the former paced back and forth.

"Isamu" Mark IV bared his teeth in a sneer, "I have been looking forward to this for quite some time. Now I am going to kill you. Right here, in front of your grandkids... or" he snapped his fingers. Maul and Savage wrapped their hands around the children's' throats, "You get down on your knees and beg for their lives."

Isamu rubbed the back of his head, "My knee hurts so kneeling is going to be a problem for me. Besides you won't kill them. I know you want them alive to see me fall right? Or you afraid they'll see you get your butt kicked by me, again,"

"You're right Isamu. They will see you fall." Mark IV gestured for his followers to step back, "I will be the one to crush you beneath the unstoppable that is the Omega. And don't worry, once you're dead that whore Rachel is next."

"Don't count on it," Mark IV and the others saw Rachel appear next to Isamu along with Nightwing, Starfire, Beastman, Tara, Cyborg, Hikari, Katalia, Prototype, and the titan kids, "We have all come to put an end to you Mark IV and your empire,"

"Oh" Mark IV looked around in mock concern, "It appears I have no chance of defeating you. I guess I better surrender." he smashed his hands together and sent out a shockwave that sent the heroes flying, "Come to me my pets!"

All across the land Crocodragon knights broke from underground and swarmed all over the city.

"Hmmmm interesting, it looks like things are going to get interesting around here," Isamu said noticing a lot of the creatures appearing.

"Dude they stink," Garfield said as he covered his nose.

Tara nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah they do,"

Sub-Zero took noticed that there wasn't any people around and the buildings looked empty, "Master something is wrong there isn't a single human or any living life here besides those heroes,"

"Maybe they took off running?" Blaze suggested earning himself a slap in the back of the head from Sub-Zero.

Maul closed his eyes and tried to sense for anything through the force, "Even with the lack of the force here Sub-Zero is right. There isn't any living person from miles. This city it doesn't feel like a city at all,"

The Omega armour glowed green as Mark IV scanned, "This isn't reality. This is a fake!" he glared at the heroes, "What have you done! Where are we!"

Hikari smiled, "Oh you could say this is a replica of Jump City courtesy of Isamu and my former masters,"

Isamu explained next, "They knew you guys were coming. They didn't know you would take the kids, but they prepared for your arrival. So they created this fake Jump City so that no innocent people would get killed. Though with you guys we'll make an exception,"

Liana and Jake smiled, "Looks like you guys aren't so smart after all huh?" Liana stuck her tongue out.

"A cheap trick" Mark IV flexed his fingers, "Once I kill you all then your world will have no choice but to bend to my will. Or be destroyed" he tapped the armour's chest. A capital 'M' with a lightning bolt underneath appeared, "There's a reason for the lightning bolt as the Forever Empire's symbol."

He raised his hands and enormous bolts of purple lightning started raining down from the sky. They tore right through buildings and caused them to collapse into rubble.

"Because you shit lightning?" Everyone looked over to see Hanako Suzuki Yamamoto standing on the water wearing her Soul Reaper outfit.

"Master Hanako! You made it!" Hikari shouted happily.

"Did you expect just to fight the heroes Mark IV? How do you think this world was made? It was created by us," soon more Soul Reapers appeared most wearing the same captain's uniform and others their normal soul reaper attire, "It was created by the 13 court guards,"

Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, his lieutenant Renji Abarai, Sajin Komamura, Toshiro Hitsugaya, his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki and his subordinates, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, and Ichigo Kurosaki. They all came to fight and this caused two of Mark IV's men to reconsider this.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Blaze said as he got a little nervous seeing all those Soul Reapers appear.

"Dealing with one was bad enough, but dealing with this many I don't like our chances," Sub-Zero said knowing this was not going to be easy.

"It doesn't matter who you bring or how many you bring" Mark IV jeered, "None can stand against the greatest weapon ever created." he glanced at his followers, "If I see any of you running without my permission I will kill you myself."

Hanako had a smirk on her face, "Then you won't mind we brought friends then?"

Mark IV and the others looked at where Hanako is pointing as they saw more figures on another building. All wore similar white jackets or vests. They all had fragments on what looked like to be masks on their heads, around their neck, the right side of their jaw, etc.

"You guys came late, what took you so long Grimmjow?" Hanako asked as it was revealed these figures were actually the Arrancars of Hueco Mundo.

"Shut up Hanako, we would have gotten here sooner if we hadn't to wait for the three stooges of Halibel to stop fighting," the Arrancar number six said causing the three women behind him to get mad.

Isamu smiled seeing that they had more backup, "Well Mark IV it looks like if you want earth and our world you have to go through us," points to himself and the other heroes, "The Soul Reapers and the Arrancars. Of course while they fight your army you and I settle this fight,"

The twins clapped their small hands at how many people came to save them and that they were going to be saved.

Mark IV chuckled darkly, "You must realize how much trouble you're in to bring all this after me."

Liana sticks her tongue out at Mark IV, "Our grandpa, family, and friends are going to kick your butt. You're the one in trouble,"

"Silence" Morticia hissed as she looked around in concern, "Honey, are you sure you can handle this?"

Mark IV kissed her forehead, "Do not fear my love. While my pets keep them busy you are free to make your escape. I shall seek you out once I have butchered every last one of them." he turned to the assembled force sent to stop him, "Long live the Forever Empire!" he raised his fist in the air.

Every single one of the Crocodragon knights raised their swords and growled.

"Now let the bloodbath begin" Mark IV grinned. The helmet sealed around his face as he lifted off the ground, "Attack!"

Isamu appeared before Mark IV. He had on his hollow mask, his eyes glowed yellow, and his voice was different from before, "Attack it is then," Isamu attacked as a bright light was unleashed from his sword and the final battle began.

**Hollows, Soul Reapers, Heroes, and members of the Forever Empire. Wow it looks like things are going to get a lot interesting in the next chapter huh? I have been looking forward to this because of how big this whole thing will be. There will be a lot of action, surprises, drama, etc. So I hope everyone will be patient for the next chapter and to find out what will happen next. **

**Please leave some reviews just nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also if General Herbison and I made a mistake let us know please so we can fix it for everyone. Thank you and take care of yourselves. **

**General: War! War in its purest form.**

**Talon: Orders?**

**General: Protect Marrissa at all costs. She is the key to the survival of the Forever Empire.**

**Talon: Yes sir, what are you going to do?**

**General: Get some guns and kill some Soul Reapers or Arrancars or whatever they are.**

**Talon: They're on our side sir.**

**General winks: No they are not. As soon as Mark IV is destroyed they'll turn on us. Just be ready for a full retreat.**

**Talon: General, permission to speak freely?**

**General: Of course.**

**Talon: If you want to kill Talsein then do it. But until then shut up and start shooting lizards.**

**General looks shocked: Yes ma'am.**

**Talon: Good. Please review readers. General, come on.**

**General: To victory! In the name of the Fore-**

**Talon: Shut up!**

**J- Happy Halloween everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**We have finally arrived to the first part of the big epic fight chapters. I have been looking forward to this for a long time because of the many fight scenes that will occur. Now in the last chapter you now know of the plan Hanako and the other Soul Reapers have been working on. It's the same idea that they used against their fight with Aizen. If you don't know what I'm talking about check out the Bleach episodes, if you do then congrats, and here's a cookie.**

**Now then General Herbison and I also wanted to thank many of you great readers for reviewing our story. Glad many of you liked the chapters and we hope you like this fight scenes. Now then we don't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, or DC Universe, just our own OC. Time to begin with the fights, enjoy everyone, and let the party begin!**

**The End part 1**

_Real Jump City (Normal pov)_

It was an ordinary day in Jump City. For the citizens there didn't appear to be any signs of trouble or any signs of anything going on. Unbeknownst to them there was a battle going on above their world. Many soul reapers appeared all over the city, including many heroes like Superman, War Hawk the son of Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, Batman, and many others.

They arrived to the city to assist their allies who were fighting in the fake Jump City. A few of the Soul Reaper captains stayed behind to help the heroes in case the barrier that surrounds the fake Jump City falls.

Superman and Batman watched above into the sky. To others there was nothing there, but they knew otherwise. That up there was where the fight was going on. It was invisible to the world and it was in a different dimension, but if anything happens to the pillars then it will be revealed to the world.

They were soon approached by two Soul Reaper captains who did not go with their friends up to the battle. One was captain of squad 13 Jushiro Ukitake and captain of squad Shunsui Kyoraku. Both were former apprentices of Genryusai Yamamoto who was once the head captain of squad one and of the 13 court guards, till he departed to the next life. The two captains approached the two heroes with Nanao Ise who was Shunsui's lieutenant.

"Hey you two how's the evacuation going?" Captain Shunsui asked.

"We're not evacuating just yet. We informed the mayor that we're just here to do some inspections and not to alert the citizens for fear of panic." Superman explained.

"I suppose that is wise. Despite the years if people found out about something going to happen to their city they would panic and that would create a lot of chaos." Captain Ukitake agreed.

"Still, wouldn't it be better if they know the truth." Nanao said as she spoke to the two captains and heroes, "It would be better if they knew and have time to get out. It's not the 20th century anymore, there are people in this world who have learned not to panic like wild animals."

"True, but there are those who will," Batman looks down on the city, "It's those kinds of people that can cause harm to others and will create so much chaos it will be worst than what Mark IV's army will do to the city."

Shunsui nodded and lowered his hat, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Just then the captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana appeared along with her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, "Hello gentlemen, how are things here?"

Ukitake greeted the squad 4 captain, "Everything is fine Captain Unohana and how are you?"

Retsu Unohana smiled at the men, "I'm fine, I sent some of my squad members to help the wounded in the fake Jump City."

"How's it going?" Superman asked.

"Everything is going fine. So far no one has gotten hurt or killed, although I'm unsure about Isamu since he took off to battle Mark IV," Captain Unohana explained.

"That's not good. I hope he can hold his own till the others finish with those creatures of Mark IV," Ukitake said, a bit concerned for Isamu.

"I wouldn't worry he's a tough kid. Besides he won't be alone when he fights Mark IV," Batman said.

"Who's going to help him?" Isane asked.

"An old rival, an old enemy, an old friend," Batman explained leaving the lieutenants confused, while the others knew who it was.

_Fake Jump City (Ichigo's pov)_

I jumped around the city taking out many of these Crocodragon Knights. It was big pain in the ass fighting them since if they bit me or cut me their poison would do serious damage. I managed to kill many of these creatures, but more were coming. Some charged at me so I jumped in the air and waited for them to attack me.

"All right you bastards take this, **Getsuga Tenshou (Moon Fang Piercing the Heavens)!**" I shot off a power blade wave attack towards the knights, wiping them out.

Several Crocodragon Knights continued to try and attack me, but I managed to use flash step to get away. As I moved away from those creatures I spotted Ikkaku and Yumichika surrounded by the Crocodragon Knights as they moved in on them. I landed next to them and began to help them against the knights.

"Hey! Who said you could join in our fight Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked as he cut down three of the knights.

"Just thought I'd give you guys a hand that's all," I said as I cut down five of the knights.

"After all these years you should know by now we don't need help," one Crocodragon Knight came towards Yumichika who cuts off the creature's head off. He pulled away his hair and smiled, "These things are no match for us or the captain,"

I looked over where Yumichika was pointing at as I saw a huge explosion as hundreds of Crocodragon Knights were being cut down as blood and limps were being thrown in the air. I knew who was killing those creatures and could sense it through the strong spiritual pressure. We soon saw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki emerging from the dead Crocodragon Knights.

"As destructive as always eh Zaraki?" I said remembering my past fight with Zaraki and despite how hurt he got he wouldn't stop fighting.

"Of course, though I wish these creatures would put up more of a fight than this," Zaraki saw more of the Crocodragon Knights appearing as they snarled against him. Zaraki smiled and began to laugh, "Oh now this is getting good, give me all you got!"

The creatures charged towards Zaraki who charged towards them. I sighed and knew no matter how many centuries have passed that guy will always be the same guy, "I wonder if he'll find anything that will be a new hobby besides fighting or killing,"

"Nope don't think so Ichi," I turned around and saw Yachiru, Zaraki's lieutenant on my shoulder.

"What the…? Yachiru what are you doing here? And not with Zaraki?" I asked wondering why she wasn't on his shoulders.

"I was, but then I saw an ice cream shop and went to get some. But then I found out it wasn't real," Yachiru said as her eyes turned watery, but after a few seconds the tears disappeared, "But now I'm back and going to join Kenny,"

She jumped off my shoulder and went towards Zaraki, "She is just odd as Zaraki huh?" I turned around to find Ikkaku and Yumichika were off fighting too. I heard some growls nearby and saw more of the Crocodragon Knights approaching me, "Heh bring it on uglies."

_(Normal __pov)_

Morticia watched as the armies of Crocodragon knights were decimated. The creatures vastly outnumbered the heroes but the heroes were far more powerful. She felt the nervousness build inside her as her forces dwindled. The only thing keeping her safe was that the heroes couldn't risk attacking with the children so close.

Liana and Jake managed to bend the bars using the Force as they carefully got out. Liana went first and helped her brother out, "Come on Jake," she whispered quietly at her brother.

"I'm coming," Jake responded whispering quietly as well as he got out of the cage.

"Let's go," the kids began to walk away as they were going to meet up with the adults when six of the Crocodragon knights appeared around them.

The Crocodragons hissed furiously at the children as they encircled them. One of the creatures looked over at Morticia with the intent to inform her. Jake and Liana held the other a bit scared by these creatures.

"Save your breath lizard" Morticia didn't even look round, "Just keep an eye on them.

The Crocodragon bowed its head submissively to her before leering at the children.

"Let us go," Liana demanded, trying to act brave.

One of the Crocodragons snapped its massive jaw just a few centimeters from Liana's face. The horrid breath blew all over her face as a long slimy tongue stretched towards her.

Jake slapped the creature on the nose and it backed away a bit, "Leave my sister alone ugly,"

Morticia stepped over and smirked at the children, "Shut up brats. I'm trying to watch my future husband murder your scum friends."

Liana threw a rock at Morticia, aiming for her cheek. However, Morticia caught it with ease, "Our family is going to kick your butts."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, they won't lose."

"Tsk tsk, naughty children need to be punished." Morticia snapped her fingers.

Unbearable waves of agony coursed through the children as the shock collars administered a measure of Morticia's displeasure. The pain drove them to their knees as the kids screamed from the pain.

"Now, now" Morticia giggled, "If you're good mummy won't need to punish you. Understand?" she stopped the shock collars.

Liana struggled to get up as she glared at the woman, while her brother was on the ground crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke as best she could, "You're...not...our...mommy...you're...a...witch,"

Rolling her eyes Morticia turned back to the battle, "Shut up or you'll be an only child."

"You're the one...who should be quiet," Liana struggled to say as she got back on her feet slowly, "Our mommy would never hurt us...our mommy would protect us...and love us...you don't love us and no matter what you do to us...we'll never call you mommy or that monster daddy,"

"That is it you brats." Morticia breathed deeply, "Respect your elders and shut up!"

Just before Morticia hurt the kids a figured appeared with the kids holding two swords. The figure moved the blades behind the kid's necks cutting the collars off and freeing the kids from being shocked by Morticia. Morticia was shocked seeing this as she didn't sense or saw where this figure appeared.

"Don't just stand there you idiots" she snapped at the Crocodragons, "Get them!"

They didn't move. Then she noticed a thick spurt of blood coming from their necks, just before the heads of all her Crocodragon bodyguards fell to the ground.

Liana helped her brother up as the figure who wore a scarf over the face stared at Morticia. Morticia noticed the figure was a woman by seeing the chest area. More of the Crocodragon knights appeared behind Morticia as they got ready for their orders.

"Morticia," the woman spoke, "You have three options, surrender, be killed, or die a terrible death,"

"Wait a minute" Morticia snapped her fingers in realization, "I know you. You're that Soul Scum Misa."

The Crocodragons hissed threateningly as they drew their swords and spread out.

"You know." Morticia smiled, "There is a really nice man I could introduce you to. He wears a military uniform and absolutely loves Talsein and anyone associated with him. You two could hit it off."

Her Crocodragons blinked in confusion. Did their Mistress want this female dead or set her up on a date? She was obviously referring to General Maraxus, but he despised Talsein and anyone associated with him.

Misa closed her eyes and smiled, "Tempting, but I know your tricks. So no thanks now then surrender or else your death will be at the hands of two people you wronged."

"I wronged someone?" Morticia looked around in mock horror, "Oh I'm such a bad girl." she bit her finger teasingly, "Maybe you should come over here and teach me a lesson." she winked.

At this point all of her goons were wondering if she was alright in the head.

"No, but I will," Morticia's eyes widened as she looked over to see who spoke.

The kids looked over and smiled, "Momma!"

Ahsoka arrived and she had her eyes on Morticia, glaring at her, "Surprised Morticia?"

Morticia winced, "Oh shit."

Ahsoka took out her lightsabers and ignited them, "This time I won't let you escape,"

Morticia quickly gestured to Savage and Maul, "Kill her, and make sure you do this time." she turned to Blaze and Sub Zero, "You two get the kids. And you lizards deal with that Soul bitch"

As Maul and Savage approached Ahsoka and the two criminals were going after the kids all four were grabbed by Misa and Tetsip, "You want a fight then let's take it somewhere else," Tetsip said as he vanished with Sub-Zero and Blaze, while Misa disappeared with Maul and Savage.

Morticia saw her chance as she went for the kids, but someone else appeared surprising her, "Stay away from my kids, you bitch" to her surprise it was Ichiro who was alive and standing before Morticia.

"Daddy!" The kids hugged their dad who had baby Barriss in his arms, "Little sister!"

"Fuck" Morticia swore, "Would you just die and make me happy? Is it too much to ask?"

"Ichiro take the kids out of here and maybe sure they are kept safe. I'm going to finish this once and for all," Ichiro nodded as he held the kids close.

"Ahsoka, be careful and I love you," Ahsoka smiled at her husband and kids.

"We love you too mommy and kick her butt," Liana and Jake said at the same time.

"I will kids and I love you all too," Ichiro vanished with the kids leaving just Ahsoka, Morticia, and some of her Crocodragon Knights, "You know those knights are useless against me so why don't you fight me one on one or is it that you're afraid you'll die by my hands again?"

Morticia stepped back hastily, "Why should I fight when they can do it for me? Kill her!" she screamed.

The Crocodragon Knights charged at Ahsoka who stood her ground. She held her lightsabers tightly and then used her flash step to kill off all the remaining Crocodragon Knights though it left her a little tired as she panted a bit, "Now it's just you and me, bitch."

"Fuck you" Morticia backed away, "I don't need to waste my time fighting you."

"What's the matter Morticia? You were so confident when you were kicking my ass years ago or is it now you realized that you can't beat me," Ahsoka noticed Morticia got a little ticked, "You tried to replace me you failed, you tried to have a kid you failed, you tried to turn my kids you failed at that, and you tried to kill me you failed. You and Mark IV have something in common you both are failures and will never beat the originals."

"Last I checked there is no original for my boyfriend to fight against." Morticia sneered, "And once I'm done with you then I won't have an original either."

With that she ignited a crimson lightsaber and shoto, "Let's make this interesting. No powers, no Force, no magic. Just you and me hand to hand."

Ahsoka nodded, "Sound good to me though I don't need them to beat you."

She closed her eyes and remembered all she learned from Isamu, Hikari, and her former master Anakin. She knew she would need all her old skills to win. She wasn't going to allow Morticia to win and beat her.

"Let's do this."

_Fake Jump City (Rachel's pov)_

Hikari, Katalia, Hanako, Harribel, and I were fighting some of the Crocodragon Knights in downtown. It was a good thing the city was empty otherwise this fight would have caused a lot of problems for the city, the people, and for us.

Hikari used her zanpakuto to incinerate all the Knights leaving them nothing but ashes. Hanako and Harribel used their flash step and swords to cut down many of the Knights with ease. I used my powers to create miniature projectiles that were small and strong enough to pierce through the creatures and kill them. Katalia's way of killing them was well a little bit different than our way.

Katalia was, at her core, a dangerous animal. Now she was unleashing her inner savage and slashed her way through hordes of Crocodragon Knights, she was coated in blood and guts but that didn't slow her down at all. Her muscles were reinforced with extremely high levels of energy so she could quite easily fight all day and not get tired.

We finished fighting the Crocodragon Knights, except for Katalia as we waited for her to finish up with the ones she was killing. Once she finally finished she approached the women. She looked calm and ignored the blood on her body.

"You okay?" Hikari asked.

"I'm fine," Katalia wiped the blood off her face and looked over to see the fight wass still going on, "I wonder if Isamu can really beat Mark IV. That body Mark IV is wearing has made him very powerful."

"True, but having power doesn't decide who wins. It's how you use it and what you do with it," Rachel said as she fended off more of the Crocodragon Knights.

"She's right, Isamu will find a way to win. Don't worry," Hanako blasted away more of the creatures.

"How can you guys be so sure he'll win?" Katalia asked as she ripped a Knight's jaw off.

"They believe in him, just as you should believe in him," Harebell said as she blasted away at the Knights.

Katalia nodded, then saw some normal Crocodragons appearing and heading towards them, "Looks like the fun for us is just beginning ladies."

"First one to kill all these guys wins!" Hikari shouted as everyone nodded and charged at the enemy.

_Amusement Park (Normal pov)_

Tetsip dropped off Darth Maul and Savage Opress in an amusement park, even though it wasn't a real one like from Jump City. The two brothers looked around and saw there was no Crocodragon Knights here. They also noticed there were no heroes around either. So either Tetsip dropped them off here to keep them away from the fight or someone would come to fight them both.

Just then they spotted a hooded figure appearing. The two brothers took out their lightsabers and got ready for who their opponent is. Maul couldn't sense who this figure was, but could sense it was someone who was strong with the Force.

"And who are you little one?" Maul asked as the figure removed the cloak that covered who they were.

It was a human female. She had short black hair that reached under her ears, a braid on the left side of her head, brown eyes, and light skin. The figure wore black tights with black camo shorts, black boots, sleeveless black shirt, black gloves, and two lightsabers in her hand.

"My name is Kalifa, padawan of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, and I am here to kill you two Sith lords," Kalifa activated her lightsabers and got ready to fight.

Darth Maul and his brother laughed seeing this. They figured this had to be some kind of joke. Tetsip brought the two brothers to fight a padawan? To them this was going to be very easy.

"Brother allow me to dispose of this padawan," Savage said volunteering to kill Kalifa.

"Very well, but be quick about it. We must return to Mistress Morticia," Savage nodded as he activated his double sided red lightsaber.

Kalifa activated her own lightsabers as the blades were revealed to be green and blue, "Underestimate me and it will be your last, beast,"

This made Savage mad since he hates being called a beast or wild animal. Savage charged at the padawan bringing his lightsaber down on her lightsaber. She blocked it and went for a strike against Savage, who also blocked the attack. Savage continued on his assault trying to take down the young padawan. Kalifa however showed no sign of backing down or trouble against the monster.

Savage pushed Kalifa away as he used the Force to send her flying. Kalifa landed though on her feet and on top of one of the games of the amusement park. Savage charged at her, but Kalifa used some of the balls that would be used to knock the bottles down. She threw two at Savage who cut them in half. Kalifa jumped out the way, but while in mid air she threw the third ball which hit Savage on the head. She then used the Force to send the monster flying into the game knocking down the three bottles which hit Savage on the head.

"Looks like I win a prize," Kalifa used the Force to grab a stuff animal, "And for the loser a splitting headache."

Savage emerged from the destroyed game station roaring as he was mad. Maul sighed in annoyance as he saw his brother being mocked and is losing to a padawan. He never had any trouble dealing with a Jedi, except for Kenobi, but that was luck that Kenobi had. He wasn't going to allow his brother to embarrass him and make them look like Sub-Zero and Blaze.

"Savage kill her already or I'll do it myself!" Maul shouted at his brother.

Savage growled a bit at his brother. Kalifa noticed this and smiled, "It seems like your brother doesn't have faith in you. Perhaps he thinks you're a wild animal that needs to be disciplined."

Savage growled some more now at Kalifa, "Silence Jedi," Savage charged at Kalifa who blocked Savage's attacks. She moved out of the way and tripped Savage causing him to fall towards another game stand.

"That's it," Maul ignited his lightsaber and began to attack Kalifa who blocked his attacks. He used the Force to push Kalifa back and then went for another attack, but Kalifa jumped out of the way and jumped again this time standing on top of a roller coaster ride.

Savage got up and approached his brother, "Thank you brother, but I could have handled her,"

Maul glared at his brother, "You couldn't take care of one little padawan child. You disgust-(Whack!)

Maul was hit by a roller coaster cart by Kalifa who didn't look happy, "I'm 16 years old I'm not a child anymore," Darth Maul got up after Savage removed the cart from his brother. The two brothers nodded as they turned their attention to Kalifa who realized what she just did, "Uh oh maybe I shouldn't have done that."

_Meanwhile (Isamu's pov)_

Mark IV and I fought outside of the fake Jump City and into the canyons where it was connected to the fake Jump City. I was glad the others managed to create this world, still I was a bit mad that my masters lied to us about knowing Mark IV would return. Still I would deal with them later, right now I needed to deal with Mark IV.

I was in my bankai form as we battled through the canyons. I had to admit this new body of Mark IV was stronger than the last one. He was able to fly, his strength and speed increased, and he didn't need a sword to block my zanpakuto's attacks. This was going to be a challenge. We collided once more before pushing the other off as we hovered over the canyons.

"Not bad, you've gotten better Markie, although I think you should give up now or else," I did hope he would surrender, but another part of me hoped we continue with this fight since I wanted to make him pay for all he did to my family, and to end this madness.

"You have no idea of the power I wield." Mark IV had a dangerous glint in his eye, "You may have defeated me before, but not anymore!" he slammed his fists together and sent out a shockwave of energy.

I used my spiritual energy to halt the shockwave from hitting me, "And you have no idea of my power either," I powered up as my spiritual pressure began to shake the entire area around us.

"Actually I do." the eyes of the armour glowed green, "Every time you use your energy Omega will analyze it and work out your level of power, and how to defeat you."

I smiled since this was the first time I faced an enemy who had something like that suit, "Really? Well then I'll let you make the first move then and we'll see if you can defeat me with the suit,"

"Your mistake." Mark IV conjured an orb of white energy in his hands and flung it high into the air. The orb exploded and millions of lasers showered down, upon contact with anything they exploded violently and sent out bolts of lightning in a two meter radius.

"Uh oh," I used my flash step, dodging each one of the attacks, while almost getting hit with some of them.

"How long can you keep it up Isamu?" Mark IV conjured two more orbs, "I can keep going" he flung them into the air and watched as two more showers of lasers rained down on the battlefield.

I used flash step again this time away from the lasers. Some came towards me, but I decided it was my move, "Go **Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!" **I shot off a powerful white fang shape blast wiping away the lasers and going towards Mark IV. Mark IV easily moved out of the way, but I appeared nearby and kicked him in the face sending him towards the ground, "**Urufufanguburēdo (wolf fang blade)!" **I attacked him again this time with a direct hit.

I waited to see where he was since I knew it didn't kill him, though I wonder if it did some damage. I soon saw something moving around and realized it was him.

His armour was glowing red and he casually brushed his shoulder, "You must be losing your touch. Omega scanned your attack and conjured a shield before you were even close to touching me." the red glow vanished, "You can't win Isamu. Technology combined with magic is the reason Maraxus is still alive. It is the reason Omega is invincible. And it is the reason you will die this day."

I smiled and shook my head, "You are good I'll give you that and your suit can read my spiritual energy right? Let me ask you this can it read my hollow energy?"

Mark IV didn't answer. Instead he conjured a screen inside the armour's helmet to run a search through its databases.

There was no information on anything associated with hollow powers.

"Fuck" he muttered before closing the screen, "Guess I better make sure he doesn't get the chance to use them."

I placed my hand over my face and soon thousands of white fragments began to appear as a hollow mask with wolf features and black markings appeared. My eyes glowed yellow and I began to snarl as my power increased causing the area around us to shake even harder.

Mark IV could sense my power increased beyond anything he calculated it would be. He didn't think the Soul Scum would have this ability. Still he wasn't going to allow this form to stop him. This was just a miner set up, but soon he planned to defeat me and win.

"Prepare yourself Mark IV because the fight has just begun."

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

Morticia and I continued our fight as we fought all over the destroyed fake Titan's tower. I continued to hold my own against Morticia despite being drained of using much power with the flash step. Morticia was as strong as I remembered and I could tell she knew all of my tricks, including the ones my master had taught me. Morticia went for another attack, but I jumped out of the away and was halfway from Morticia as we were panting.

"Damn, she's good," I whispered to myself seeing how she hasn't lost a step since we last fought.

"I will not lose to you Ahsoka" Morticia hissed, "This world is mine!"

"This world or any other worlds will ever be yours Morticia," I got back into fighting position, "I will defeat you and then Isamu will defeat Mark IV,"

"You are going to die Ahsoka. Just like Isamu, just like Talsein, and just like your dear Ichiro" Morticia cackled, "And I'll be sure to raise your children a lot better than you ever could."

I began to laugh which left Morticia a bit confused, "Wow you're pathetic. Even before you were separated from me I learned how to tell someone's spiritual energy even from a distance. Can't you sense it?"

Morticia didn't know what Ahsoka meant till she decided to sense what Ahsoka was sensing. Then she felt a familiar energy, It was faint, but she knew who it was. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was, but couldn't believe it.

"I guess that's another thing Mark IV is not good at huh? Getting the job done,"

"He's supposed to be dead!" Morticia shrieked, "Why won't those damn creatures just die!"

I aimed my lightsaber towards Morticia, "It's over Morticia now you have two options surrender or death. Trust me you don't want the death part,"

Morticia flung out her hand and unleashed bolts of Fore Lightning at Ahsoka.

"AHHH!" Ahsoka was caught off guard as the agonizing bolts surged through her.

"Is this cheating?" Morticia smirked, "Well I don't care about rules anyway."

Morticia zapped me again with Force Lightning as I screamed from the pain. She caught me off guard. I cursed myself mentally for allowing my guard to be lowered around this bitch. Morticia continued zapping me not stopping as she laughed off what she was doing. I knew she enjoyed it and didn't care what happens now.

"You were never a match for me." Morticia's face glowed in the wake of her attack, "Now feel the agony of your approaching doom!" she increased the power of her attack.

It was now time to pull out my attack. I just hope what Ronin taught me works or else this is going to end up being bad for me. Morticia soon stopped as I struggled to get up. She used the Force to grab my lightsabers and throw them into the sand. I finally got up and panted as she smiled.

"That...all...you got...bitch?"

"That does it!" Morticia raised her hands, "I've had it with you! Join the others in death!"

Morticia shot off Force Lightning at me. I stopped the attack using the Force as I began to pull all of it in my hands. Once I had enough I redirected the attack towards Morticia who dodged the attack, but then I appeared behind her. She swung her lightsabers at me. I ducked, used the Force to grab my green lightsaber and cut off Morticia's hands causing her to scream. I did a leg sweep causing her to fall on her back and I aimed my lightsaber at her neck.

"You cut off my hands!" she screamed, "You bitch!"

Slowly she relaxed and looked strangely content.

"An odd situation isn't it." she smiled, "If you kill me then you prove you are as dark and evil as I am. If you don't have the stomach to kill me then you forfeit your right to live. So what are you little Soka? Coward or killer?"

I wanted to kill her. After what she did to my kids, Barriss, and Ichiro this bitch had every right to die. But then I remembered what I learned in my time here and I knew what I had to do, "You deserve to die, but I won't kill you either," I deactivated my lightsaber and moved away from her with my back turned against her.

"And you prove how weak you are." Morticia got to her feet, "You would rather let others die than kill yourself." her eyes flared, "If you had killed Markoneous when you had the chance all the Jedi would still be alive. All your friends and family would never have been destroyed by the Forever Empire."

I sighed, "So you would rather accept death by my hands huh?" Morticia nodded, "That's a shame, I said I wouldn't kill you. I can't say the same from her. Goodbye Morticia and burn in hell," I began to walk away as I headed towards the others.

Morticia frowned, "What do you..." she trailed off as she felt someone standing behind her. She slowly turned to see the face of someone she feared more than Ahsoka.

"Hello, stepmother" Marrissa's eyes were a deep soulless black, "I have wanted to do this for a very long time."

Marrissa's long black hair twirled into black tentacles that wrapped around Morticia's wrists and ankles and held her right close to Marrissa's face.

"This, is for mocking my father and my loved ones." Marrissa slowly placed her lips against Morticia's.

Morticia struggled against the tentacles as Marrissa kissed her. But to no avail. Then her entire body lit up in pain as Marrissa's Kiss of Death set in. Venom flooded through her veins, poisoning her organs and making death seem preferable to this. But still the agony continued as the venom burned through her flesh and boiled her blood.

"Your boyfriend is next." Marrissa licked Morticia's eyelid, causing the Ahsoka clone's eyeball to sizzle in their sockets as they began to melt.

Finally, at last Morticia's heart and brain shut down. Granting her the escape from Marrissa's torture, and the step into death.

Marrissa dropped the dissolving body at her feet, "Good riddance"

_Canyons (Isamu's pov)_

Mark IV and I continued our fight as we battled all over the canyons. Every time we collided we would send a powerful shockwave that would destroy many of the mountains. Despite wearing my hollow mask I didn't seem to be getting close to hurting Mark IV or damaging the body he was wearing. This was not going as well as I thought it was.

We soon stood across from the other waiting for the next person to make his move. Just then we heard a loud scream and sensed someone had died. I knew who it was and knew this would make Mark IV very mad as I could tell from the look on his face who just died.

"I guess your new wife didn't survive. A shame too I thought with her you would have just let things go and leave with a new life," I sighed in disappointment, "You could have lived without us knowing, but instead you decided to come here, and now look what happened. You got Morticia killed and your army is losing. It's over Mark."

"You," Mark IV gasped, "You took her from me." he grabbed his head, "I'll... kill you. I will kill you." he let go of his head, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed and raised his hands to the sky. Massive bolts of purple lightning rained down, all aiming directly for me.

**Damn. **I began to dodge the attacks as best I could. I used my flash step to appear behind Mark IV and swung my sword towards his arm, which he blocked it. We soon continued fighting all over the canyons. However, it didn't seem like my sword was doing much damage to Mark IV's body as I noticed it keeps recovering from the injuries.

"Die you Soul Scum!" Mark IV went on the offensive by grabbing my throat with one hand and raining merciless blows with the other. The armour itself seemed to be helping him as the fists were glowing with energy, inflicting even more damage. His fury over Morticia's death had turned him into a downright brute.

Then he turned and threw me with enough force to break the sound barrier straight into the side of a mountain, causing the entire landmass to collapse down around me.

Mark IV looked pleased with himself with what he just did, but he was also still mad after what happened to his wife. He was going to make those fools pay. He would make sure this world burns for what happened and would make sure everyone would pay. Just then he saw some movement. He growled a bit as he saw me coming out of the destroyed mountain with one part of my mask destroyed.

"Now I can see why Maraxus despises your species so much" he hissed, "You just don't know when to die."

I began to chuckle a bit since I couldn't laugh without hurting, "Really? I thought he didn't like Talsein, not us Soul Reapers."

"He hates all of your kind." Mark IV snorted, "Your race defeated the Forever Empire years ago and he has never forgiven you for that. I promise you this, even if one Soul Scum survives this battle he will hunt them to extinction. But before that I will kill you, then I'll be visiting your dear Rachel to send her straight to hell!"

I kept silent and thought about my next move. I knew I had one trick left up my sleeve. It was risky and it's been too long since I used it. But I knew I didn't have any choice. If I didn't beat Mark IV right here, right now, then everything my wife, friends, and everyone fought for would be all for nothing. I sighed and decided it was time for me to use it.

"Mark, I will never let you go near my wife, my kids, grandkids, friends, or any of the people in this world. Because I'm going to stop you once and for all," I stared at Mark IV with blood coming down my face.

"You think you can stop me?" Mark IV asked in surprise, "Haven't you figured it out yet? I cannot be stopped, there is not a trick in your arsenal that can compete with the power of Omega!"

I began to laugh, which left Mark IV confused, "Oh Markie you think I showed you all my tricks?"

"Oh let me guess" Mark IV rolled his eyes, "This is the part where you pull out a brand new attack that isn't registered in the Omega's databanks."

I nodded, "Yep and here's the thing I only used it once, but never used it on Talsein, although if I did then I would have beaten him in less time than it took me,"

"Bring it on then." Mark IV flexed his fingers, "The sooner your biggest move fails the sooner I can kill you."

_(Normal pov)_

Isamu closed his eyes as he began to use the chant his master taught him. Mark IV waited for Isamu to make his move and wondered what he had planned. Isamu continued with the chant as he made hand signs. Isamu's body soon began to glow brightly as he was almost done with the chant. Mark IV detected no change in Isamu's power and wondered this stunt was about.

Isamu finished with the chant and hand signs with nothing going on. Before Mark IV could say anything Isamu's eyes opened up and his power exploded as it sent a powerful shockwave at Mark IV sending him off his feet. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Isamu's power was increasing to a level he never saw in him before. Isamu's roared as his power increased. Mark IV then saw Isamu transforming as his mask soon became whole, but it was changing.

The mask began to change forms and it began to move from Isamu's face to all over his body. Mark IV tried to stop this, but couldn't get up. Isamu was covered in the bright light and the light blinded Mark IV. After a few more seconds the light began to die down and Mark IV looked over to see what happened. He saw the light covering Isamu was gone and he was surprised to see this new form of Isamu.

Isamu's body was covered in a white colored armor with a wolf shape hollow mask on his face with no showing of the eyes and it had black markings on it. He had a long white tail with a sharp tip at the end, his hair grew long and it was white, on his wrists were black covered fur, and he wore no boots as his feet were white with the nails sharp.

"What in the heck are you?" Mark IV raised an eyebrow as the Omega suit went into overdrive as it attempted to analyze Isamu's new form.

But no matter how powerful and advanced the suit was Mark IV couldn't get anything off this new form. He wondered what this new form was and why he couldn't get anything off how powerful Isamu was. This new form was indeed different than the previous forms he has analyzed off Soul Reapers. Isamu looked at Mark IV and he growled at him. Mark IV could see no eyes, only pitch darkness. Was it even Isamu at all or something else?

"I don't care what you are" Mark IV got to his feet, "I am far more powerful than any creature could ever hope to be." he raised his hands, "Bring it bitch"

Before Mark IV knew it Isamu appeared before him with great speed. Mark IV slowly lowered his head as Isamu slowly looked up at him and finally spoke in a deep raspy voice, "Okay," he opened his mouth and shot off a powerful red cero blast.

**How did everyone like the surprise? I watched Bleach involving Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, which was an awesome fight. Anyways in this version of mine Isamu had this form when Ronin trained him, but they deemed it too powerful so well it will be all explained next time. For those who don't know what just happened here is the info on Vasto Lorde: ** wiki/Hollow

**This will lead you to the info you want people so enjoy. Now then I want to thank General Herbison for the help and thank my friend Foxyanth92 for assisting me with the idea. So I hope you all enjoy what happened in this chapter including some of the fight scenes we worked on. Yep Morticia is dead and how many wanted Ahsoka to kill Morticia? Don't be shy.**

**Now then please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like the chapter don't leave a review then. Also thank you to those who left reviews on our story and if there is any mistake let us know so we can fix it. Time to go take care, Happy Thanksgiving, enjoy the turkey, and goodbye everyone.**

**The General ducks under a Crocodragon Knight's attack and Talon slices it in half.**

**Talon: How you doing boss? Why are you trying not to kill these things?**

**General: Lieutenant, war is a terrible thing and these creatures we are fighting are intelligent beings. Plus, I helped create these things. Do you really think I would kill my creations?**

**Talon: These ones were created by Mark IV.**

**General pulls out a pair of Uzis: Have at you!**

**Talon: Am I going to have to protect you again?**

**General charges at the Crocodragon Knights: No retreat! No surrender!**

**Talon: Wait for me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason- Welcome everyone to the new chapter of Rise of Omega.**

**Rowan- What happened to daddy? Why does he look different?**

**Jason- All will be explained later child for now we get to the next big fight scenes.**

**Ichigo- Didn't get to do much in the chapter, except kill those creatures.**

**Jason- Yeah sorry about that, trying to limit the many characters on these chapters as much as possible.**

**Rowan- Oooooh, but will we find out why daddy looks different?**

**Jason- Yes, now then do the disclaimer Ichigo.**

**Ichigo- Fine, Jason or AVP5 doesn't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, or DC universe just his own OC. He doesn't own General Herbison's characters either.**

**Rowan- And General Herbison doesn't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, or DC either.**

**Jason- Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**The End part 2**

_(Normal pov)_

Outside of the fake Jump City a loud fighting occurred. While the rest of the heroes and their allies fought their enemy within the fake Jump City there was another battle going on outside the fake city. It was causing massive tremors and destruction of the many mountains, cliffs, and canyons.

The villain Mark IV was on the run as he quickly dodged the many attacks from his opponent or rather what he thought was a wild animal. Mark IV jumped out of the way as hundred of red energy blasts blasted near him. The blast caused Mark IV to be thrown into the air and land on the ground hard. He got up and saw his enemy.

Isamu Ishida had transformed and his new form has become monstrous. The creature had long white hair, was covered in white colored armor with black markings all around it, long tail with a sharp end at the tip, no eyes, black fur on the wrists, and no boots showing off the feet had transformed as well.

Mark IV had never met or fought anything like this before. He had learned much from his enemies, especially on Isamu the most. He wanted revenge on Ismau for killing him and for destroying his empire. He knew almost everything he needed on him, but this new form of his was different.

The creature approached Mark IV growling as he had his eyes on Mark IV getting ready to kill him. Since the battle began Mark IV had tried to get a word out of Isamu, but he never said anything. He had been on the attack ever since the fight began and no matter what Mark IV tried nothing was said from Isamu.

"I'll admit this is certainly a new look for you Isamu" Mark IV sneered, "Though I don't much care for it. I assume you knew you couldn't beat me so you had to upgrade. Well not even that will save you."

Isamu never said a word because he knew he didn't have time for it. He needed to end this soon before it was too late. As powerful as he was he knew his limit using this form, if he runs out of time then all he did to use this form was for nothing. That was something he wasn't going to allow to happen. Not after what he had to go through to use this form.

_Flashback (25 years ago Isamu's pov)_

_"I don't know about this grandpa. What if he doesn't want to learn to use it?" I was 11 years old and was spying on my masters as they spoke._

_"It's all up to him if he wants this. I won't force him to do anything, though if he needs it then it's better that he has it," I peeked in and saw my master Ronin Suzuki talking to my other master Hanako Yamamoto. I wondered what they were discussing._

_"You saw the look on his face when he found out what he did and what he became. Even Hikari wa terrified of him for weeks before I erased her memory of that event," I may have been young around that time, but I knew what they were talking about._

_They were talking about me and I knew they were referring to when I transformed into a monster. I could still see the look of fear on Hikari's face when she saw me. It made my heart sink everytime I saw it and I knew she had a right to fear what I turned into. I was happy that she doesn't remember anymore, but I will never forget the look on her face._

_"I know, but with some training, and thanks to the seals I made he will be able to control it now that he has full control of his powers," my master explained as I continued overhearing the conversation._

_"Even so do you think he will go for it?" Master Hanako asked._

_"No, but it's in case anything happens to us. With his transformation he will be able to protect Hikari and will be able to use his powers to protect anyone else he cares for," I thought about what my master was saying. I did care for my sister, but was becoming a monster again going to help keep her safe?_

_"If your right then I will go for it, but we need to know if he wants to do this," I moved away from the door and walked towards my sister's room._

_When I got there I saw she was sleeping as she held her stuff animal. I sighed and wondered if turning into a monster would help keep Hikari safe. I vowed to protect her and if turning into a monster would keep her safe then maybe I should? I wondered what mom and dad would do._

_"Isamu," I turned around and faced my master who was standing by the door, "What is your choice?"_

_I shouldn't be surprised he knew I was there. I sighed and looked back at my sister as she sucked on her thumb while sleeping peacefully, "Will the form protect her and not allow me to harm her?"_

_"No, you will be in control, but with a time limit since it will exhaust your energy," Master Ronin explained._

_I sighed and nodded my head, "Okay master let's do it,"_

_End of Flashback (Isamu's pov)_

It was so long ago when I first transformed. I didn't know how dangerous it was when I first used it or how it would cause me to hurt someone close to me. I was in India with my master as we trained on me controlling my hollow powers. It wasn't easy for me to do since everytime I tried my hollow side would take over for a few seconds.

So we decided to learn how it was done from my master's allies the Vizard who learned to control their hollow side as well. After my master learned how to do this I went under and fought my hollow side. What happened during that time I don't remember, all I do remember was waking up, and finding my sister being healed by Master Hanako.

I soon learned what happened and how I became a monster during my time under. I felt so horrible and vowed never to allow myself to turn like that again. But one day I overheard my masters talking and how they learned a way to help me to use that transformation, but with a risk.

I had a time limit on how long I could use this form. I couldn't use it for more than ten minutes. Once the time was up it would drain me of all my energy rendering me too weak to fight back. It's a risky move to do, but that's why I need to end this now before Mark IV can recover to fight back.

_(Normal pov)_

Isamu shot off a powerful cero red blast that blasted behind Mark IV sending him flying and hitting the ground.

"Neat trick" Mark IV admitted, "Now try mine." the shoulders of Omega flipped open to reveal miniature missile launchers, "Take a taste of these!" he fired six miniscule missiles no bigger than a finger. They soared through the air directly at Isamu.

As they hit they created an enormous explosion and Mark IV smiled, confident that he hurt Isamu. But then as the smoke cleared Isamu flew towards Mark IV punching him hard in the gut knocking the air out of him and causing the armor to crack. Isamu then punched Mark IV in the face sending him flying as he hit the mountain. Mark IV groaned.

"Oh screw this" he muttered. The two missile launchers melted back into the armour and two small miniguns rose up instead, "Bye bye"

Mark IV ignited his jet boots and flew into the air while the mini-guns constantly sprayed lasers at Isamu as he soared away in an attempt to slow him down.

However, as he flew away Isamu appeared from the attack avoiding the missiles and gun blast. He began to punch Mark IV. His attacks started to cause damage to Mark IV and one of the punches cracked Omega's face, breaking Mark IV's nose underneath. Isamu then blasted Mark IV with a powerful cero blast hitting him in the chest and sending him towards the ground.

"Damn you" Mark IV growled. But already the suit had repaired itself and internal systems had healed his nose, "You can't keep this up forever." he conjured a red bubble round himself and took off. The mini-guns still blasting away at Isamu.

In Isamu's mind he needed to end this soon. **You won't get away from me Mark IV.** He took off after the tyrant to end this.

_Forest (Kalifa's pov)_

I ran into the forest as I continued my fight with Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress. So far all I managed to do was leave scratches on them, but not enough to cause serious damage. I used my speed and experience from my time on the planet against the Trandoshans. The two brothers were chasing me from the ground, though thanks to the forest, and many obstacles around they were having trouble keeping up.

This was good for me since it gave me time to come up with a plan. I saw I was running out of trees to jump over and the two Sith brothers were using their lightsabers to cut down the trees I was jumping on. I jumped out of the trees and saw there was a river nearby. I jumped over the river and stood my ground.

The two brothers appeared looking rather mad that I led them around the forest. I saw Maul approach the river and looked around, "It appears you have run out of places to run and hide Jedi,.

I knew he was right. I looked behind me to see some more trees, but it would only lead to a cliff. That was definitely where I wanted to end up. I turn back to the brothers as they held their lightsabers tightly around their hands just waiting to try and kill me.

"Surrender Jedi and we promise to make your death quickly, but with a little pain," I looked around and hoped that this part of the plan would work, otherwise it will end bad for me.

"How about you take your offer and shove it, Sith," I saw the two brothers got mad by what I said, although it felt good saying that.

"Very well then time to die then," the two brothers approached me as they walked into the river, which wasn't deep.

Just then we heard a loud rumbling nearby. All three of us looked over and saw a wave of water was heading towards the brothers. The two Sith tried to get out of the water, but the wave caught up to them and took them away down river. I could hear them yelling and cursing me before finally they were out of sight and heading.

I sighed and sat down on the ground resting as I saw who came to my aid just as planned, "That was cutting it a bit close don't you think?"

I saw my savior was wearing a blue cloak and hood covering the face. The figure removed her hood revealing herself to be Numa, Isamu and Rachel's adopted Twi'lek daughter, "Sorry Kalifa I was trying to remember the spell I was going to use on those Sith,"

Numam, since living with Isamu and Rachel, had learned a lot on how to fight. She also learned how to use spells from Rachel who taught her some spells to use for self-defense. We found out two years ago she was force sensitive so Ahsoka and I began to teach her the ways of the Force, which was easy to do since she had help from us and her parents.

"That's okay at least you made it," Numa helped me up and I saw she had her lightsaber with her, "You shouldn't have brought it since you won't need it right?"

"Daddy always tells me to always be prepared. So I brought it just in case," I nodded in agreement knowing that is something my master taught me.

"How cute," we turned towards the two Sith brothers who were coming out of the water, "So you brought a little friend. That still won't stop us."

I ignited my lightsaber, "Careful she bites."

Savage growled as he ignited his lightsaber, "Brother let me handle the child. No need for you to waste time fighting an infant."

Numa twitched a bit by what Savage said , "What did you say ugly?"

Savage scoffed and responded, "I called you infant, little baby girl."

I shook my head knowing that wasn't a wise idea, "Dude, you now just did it."

"Did what?" Savage asked as Numa appeared in front of him and blasted him with dark magic sending him crashing through a tree.

Maul was shocked seeing this and backed away. He then turned to me as I smiled, "Her mother and father are Rachel and Ismau. Oh in case you haven't figured it out her mom is Raven who happens to know a lot of magic that someone like Numa learned very well."

_Real Jump City (Normal pov)_

Superman and the other heroes were waiting around hoping to hear some good news. They were worried something has happened and that's why no news has come in yet. Just then Retsu Unohana returned from the fight after she entered the fake Jump City to retrieve any wounded or help those who got exhausted from the fight out.

"Captain Unohana, how is the fight going?" Superman asked.

"The fight is going well. Our enemies are being defeated and I'm happy to report that the children that were kidnapped are safe," many of the heroes sighed in relief hearing the good news.

"The bad news is that Mark IV is still alive and Isamu is having trouble trying to defeat him," Retsu explained the bad news causing all the heroes to groan.

"Ronin, maybe it's time for you to get in there and end this," Wonder Woman said as she turned to Ronin who was sleeping, "Oh for Hera sake get up!"

Ronin woke up and stretched his arms out, "What did I miss?" The heroes all groaned again, "Oh hey honey did Talsein make it yet?"

"Not yet, but he should be there soon," Retsu said to her husband.

"Wait, did you say Talsein Yamamoto?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, I told you he would be coming," Ronin said walking over near his wife and kissing her on the lips.

"You didn't tell us that!" the heroes all shouted.

"Oh I didn't? Huh must have slipped my mind. But relax he's on our side I promise," Ronin said as the heroes all groaned.

"How do we know he won't turn on us to work with Mark IV?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He won't trust me on this guys, please."

"We'll trust you Ronin. But we don't trust Talsein," Batman said.

"Fair enough, now then I think it's time for me to go in there," Retsu stopped Ronin as she grabbed his arm.

"You sure about this?" Retsu's expression turned to sadness.

Ronin sighed and hugged his wife, "I am, remember I love you, I love the kids, and I will always be with you all."

Retsu hugged her husband close as tears fell down her cheek, "I love you too and be careful."

Ronin nodded and turn to his friends, "Bruce, you will keep your word right?"

Batman aka Bruce Wayne nodded, "It was an honor knowing you and fighting beside you Ronin."

Ronin nodded as the other heroes all bowed their heads before him, "It was an honor knowing each of you. Be safe and thanks for the memories."

Ronin kissed his wife one more time then took off to the fake Jump City where his final challenge would begin.

_Forest (Kalifa's pov)_

I fought Maul all around the forest as I blocked all his saber attacks. Numa was fighting Savage near the river. She was flying around with her lightsaber ignited. It was a good thing she learned how to fly from her mother since if she didn't then she would have a hard time dodging most of Savage's attacks from the ground.

I continued blocking Maul's attacks as he was on the offense. He kicked me in the gut sending me towards a tree. He jumped towards me and I moved out of the way just as his feet broke through the tree causing it to fall over. I leaped out of the way of Maul's next attack and used the Force to send him flying. He landed on his feet and didn't seem fazed.

"Is that all you're precious master taught you child? How pathetic, you are nothing but a weak child, like your master when she died," I smiled and laughed, "What is so funny? Don't you care what happened to your master?"

I stopped laughing for a bit, "She isn't dead or haven't you noticed her spiritual energy."

"Spiritual energy?" Maul was confused unsure what the padawan was talking about.

I shook my head remembering Maul or anyone working for Mark IV didn't know how to sense spiritual energy, "If you learned then you would sense that she is alive and your previous Morticia is dead."

Maul was shocked to hear that Morticia was dead. He tried sensing her through the Force, but couldn't sense her, "Damn you bitch. You're going to die for that."

"I won't be the one dying. You are Maul, you killed many people, and Jedi. You will fall right here, right now." I got into fighting position.

"Indeed child we shall end this."

I breathed in and out as I got ready to attack. I thought back of all my training from my master. She taught me everything I needed to know and taught me some moves that she told me would come in handy. One was what she learned from Isamu. It took me time, but I managed to learn how to use it. However, once I use it I only have one shot since it takes a lot out of me when I use it.

Maul gripped his lightsaber and was ready to move in for the kill, "Prepare to join your fallen Jedi little padawan." he charged at me as I closed my eyes and got ready to make my move.

Darth Maul got closer, but I stood my ground. I waited for the right time to make my move. I concentrated my energy and got ready to use what I learned. **Remember what Master Tano taught you and you won't fail. **

Maul swung his lightsaber towards me, "Game over girl."

Maul striked, but as his saber moved towards me he felt a lightsaber pierce through him. He looked down to see a lightsaber going through his chest. He looked around and seen I had somehow got behind him. He turned back to where I had been standing only to see I wasn't there.

"H-how?" Maul asked shocked and confused.

I pulled my lightsaber, "My master taught me that move,"

Before Maul could attack I swung my lightsaber and him cutting off his head. His head rolled out of the way and his body fell to the ground. I sighed in relief as I defeated him. I actually defeated a Sith lord, the same one who killed Master Qui-Gon Jin. I smiled happily and sat down.

"If Master Tano was here I bet she would be proud of me,"

_(Numa's pov)_

"Hold still child!" I blocked, dodged, and jumped out of the way of Savage's attack.

Thanks to all my training with mom this fight wasn't hard for me to do. Of course I had to be careful. Just because he hasn't gotten a lucky hit on me doesn't mean he won't get lucky. I flew up high away from Savage and saw Kalifa had defeated Maul. It was time for me to end this fight with Savage as well.

"Blast you child. Why don't you fight me?"

I got a little ticked by what Savage said and decided to put an end to this, "Take this!"

I used my magic to lift up several boulders then tossed them towards Savage who cut them in half. I then blasted Savage in the chest sending him towards the river. Savage got up and was very mad. I used my magic again summoning some lightning as I struck down on Savage in the water electrocuting him. He screamed as the electricity shocked him all over his body before he fell backwards and remained motionless.

I approached Savage's body and tossed away his lightsaber, "Told ya not to call me a kid,"

Suddenly before I could react Savage's eyes opened and he grabbed me by my neck as he began to choke me, "Stupid girl, now you will die at the hands of the Sith," as I struggled to break free I saw a lightsaber go through Savage's gut.

I looked behind him and saw it was Kalifa. I saw my chance and broke free of his grip. Savage got up slowly and yelled. Kalifa ignited her lightsaber as did I. As Savage tried to get his lightsaber Kalifa and I attacked. She went low and I went high as we connected with our lightsabers. I cut off Savage's head, while Kalifa cut Savage in half.

Once we were sure he was dead we sighed in relief, "Thanks Kalifa,"

"You're welcome, after all we're even now huh?" I realized we were even. I nodded and lay down on the ground resting.

"Thanks again now can you carry me back to my mom?" Kalifa groaned and picked me up.

"You're getting too old for this," Kalifa noted.

"I know, but it's still fun to be carried,"

_Meanwhile (Normal pov)_

Back with the fight Isamu and Mark IV continued their fight as they fought in the sky. Mark IV and Isamu were struggling as they were flying around trying to get the upper hand. Isamu was biting Mark IV on the shoulder, trying breaking through the armor, while Mark IV was trying to shoot Isamu.

"Get off me you Soul Scum!" Mark IV yelled. He activated a powerful shock that surged into Isamu's teeth and directly into his head. Isamu broke free, but slashed Mark IV across the chest, scratching the the armor.

Mark IV moved away from Isamu wounded and hurt. Isamu stared at him growling and snarling.

"Someone's have a hissy fit." Mark IV flexed his fingers as his weapons melted back into Omega, "But no matter what you do I cannot be defeated. In case you haven't noticed I have been collecting energy our entire fight." his eyes widened maliciously, "You have lost Ismau!"

**Not if I kill you first. **Isamu soon began gathering enough power to finish off Mark IV. Mark IV began gathering his power as well as they prepared to end this fight. Both men charged up as their attacks were reaching their maximum level. Their power shook the entire area as the two men got ready to attack.

"Eternity Bolt!" Mark IV raised his hand and an enormous bolt of black lightning appeared in it. He flung the bolt at Isamu.

Isamu shot off a powerful cero blast as both attacks collided causing a huge explosion that destroyed everything around the blast and covered the area with a large bright light blinding everything that is around it leaving nothing but a huge dust cloud.

_ (Isamu's pov)_

I soon began to open my eyes. The bright light blinded me for a second before my eyes adjusted to the light. I tried sitting up, but I felt my entire body was in pain. I sucked it up and finally sat up. I looked around and saw I was covered in wounds. I wondered what happened till my memory of fighting Mark IV came back to me. I looked around and saw the canyons and mountains were gone. It was a wasteland. I sighed in relief when I saw Mark IV wasn't around.

"I guess I did it," I looked up and then saw something there. It was bright and it looked like someone was floating up there. I then realized who it was and gulped, "Oh man you got to be kidding me."

It was Mark IV.

Floating overhead in some kind of energy shield that protected him, his body was recovering from the attack and he didn't look to be exhausted or harmed. I couldn't believe this guy was still alive. I underestimated him.

Mark IV grinned, "I'll admit Isamu. You put up quite a fight. But when I told you this suit was invincible I meant it." he calmly conjured another white energy orb, "Don't worry. With you out of the way I will exterminate the rest of your friends, family, children, grandchildren." the golden face of Omega opened to allow Mark IV to look directly at me, "Your kind took my beloved from me. They will all suffer for this."

He flung the orb high in the air. It exploded and millions of lasers rained down towards me.

The lasers blasted into the ground and Mark IV felt satisfied with this victory. "Well, that was fun" he sealed his face inside the armour, "Now let's see. Who's the closest Soul Scum?" he conjured a screen inside the armour, trying to find a new target.

For some reason the armour insisted there was one directly below him.

"Huh?" he scanned down at where he had dropped the laser shower.

Mark IV noticed the clouds got darker and his suit detected a large energy source coming from where I was hit. He knew it couldn't be me since he scanned me to see how much power he had. The suit informed him I had nothing left. The cloud of dust disappeared where I was as lightning hit a hooded figure who stood before me.

"Hey!" Mark IV shouted, "I won the fight so I get to kill him. Move and you can have your turn next!"

The hood of the figure flew back from the head as the figure revealed himself to be Talsein Yamamoto, "No, you won't kill him or anyone Mark IV,"

"WHAT!" Mark IV yelled, "You should be dead!"

Talsein had a smirk on his face as his hands began to glow, "Let me show you how to do that, Mark IV," Talsein's hands became electrified and attacked, **"Take this Kaminari Bakuhatsu (Lightning Blast)!"** Talsein shot off a powerful electrical blast at Mark IV engulfing him in the attack and sending him flying.

I opened my eyes and saw Talsein saving me, "Ta-Talsein?"

"Hey kid," I smiled and was glad to see Talsein, "Anything broken?"

"I don't think so," I checked to be sure I didn't have anything broken.

"Good," Talsein swung his fist and punched me in the back of the head, "You idiot for the second time I had to come here and save your ass. What is wrong with you?"

"What the hell Talsein! So the first thing you do is punch me! I'm going to kick your ass!" I shouted at Talsein mad that he hit me.

"Try it boy and it will end up with me killing you!" Both Talsein and I growled as we were getting ready to fight when someone pulled on our ears hard.

"Have you two forgotten why we're here?" It was Talsein's wife Kisara who was pulling our ears, next to her was her bodyguards Misa and Tetsip.

"Kisara release my ear now," Kisara pulled on Talsein's ear hard causing him to yelp.

"I shall release you two after you both stop bickering,"

"Okay uncle uncle," I gave up since I was in this hold before and it still hurts after all these years.

"Yes I give I give," Talsein also surrendered as Kisara released us and pet our heads.

"Good boys,"

Misa leaned towards Tetsip's ear, "You see? That is why Master Yamamoto doesn't make her mad,"

"Now then let's get the spell started before Mark IV arrives," Kisara said as she began to heal my wounds.

"Wait what spell?" I asked.

"Mark IV wasn't using his full power when you fought him. There's only one trick left we can use to stop him," Talsein explained, "And I think you know which move that is."

I thought about what other moves we could use to stop Mark IV. Only one came to mind though I was surprise Talsein would suggest that, "You sure? Last time we did that you told me you didn't want to do it again,"

"I know, but we don't have much of a choice now do we?" Talsein replied

"I shall hold Mark IV off master," Tetsip volunteered.

"No way he's too strong Tetsip," I argued.

"I'm afraid he's the only one who can hold off Mark IV, while we use the spell. The others are fighting off against Mark IV's army," Misa explained, though deep down she didn't want Tetsip to fight the evil tyrant either.

I wanted to stop Tetsip, but then he approached me. and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'll be fine kid and if worst's come to worst then…well it was an honor knowing you kid,"

I sighed and nodded, "Same here Tetsip. Give that bastard hell okay?"

Tetsip nodded then turned to Talsein and Kisara, "Master, mistress, it's been an honor working with you both."

Talsein got up and bowed his head before Tetsip, "The honor was mine."

"Thank you for everything Tetsip and be careful," Kisara added.

He walked towards her and kissed her on the lips before she returned it, "Be safe my love," Tetsip placed his hand on her stomach, "Both of you,"

Misa began to cry and hugged Tetsip, "Same to you my love."

Tetsip took off to fight Mark IV hoping to give his mentor and rival Isamu time for the spell to work.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I returned to where the others were after our fights. There were still many Crocodragon Knights running around. However, they were being taken out thanks to the soul reapers and my friends who were fighting them. Our resting point was at the observatory, the fake one at least in this city.

When I got there I saw Ichiro with the kids. I smiled as I approached them. The kids saw me and ran towards me, "Mommy!" Jake and Liana hugged me as I returned the hug holding them close.

"Oh my babies I'm so glad you're all okay," I held them close not wanting to let them go.

"Moooom we're not babies anymore we're grown up," Liana whined as I laughed a bit.

"Yes, you're growing up. However, no matter how grown up you two get you'll always be my babies," the twins smiled and hugged me even more.

Ichiro came over holding Barriss, "I'm glad to see your okay Ahsoka,"

I nodded as I grabbed Barriss who was happy to see me as much as I was with seeing her, "I'm glad we're all together again. I was worried something bad would happen to keep us apart,"

Ichiro hugged me along with the kids, "Everything is okay now Ahsoka. We're all here,"

"That's if your father puts an end to Mark IV." we turned to see Marrissa and Talon approaching.

"Kitty!" The twins said glad to see Marrissa, "You're okay,"

"Thanks to your sister I am." The twins turn to Barriss who was the happiest to see Marrissa.

"Barriss?" The twins asked, confused by what Marrissa said.

"I'll explain to you guys later about this." I walked over towards Marrissa and extended my hand, "Thank you for helping us."

Marrissa hesitated before shaking my hand, "You're welcome, but I didn't do this for you."

"I know," I gave Barriss to Marrissa and my daughter hugged her, "I still thank you for saving my daughter,"

Marrissa smiled and held Barriss close, "Thanks,"

Suddenly Hanako, Harribel, Hikari, Rachel, and Katalia appeared, "Guys you made it,"

Hikari and Rachel ran towards Ichiro and hugged him, "Oh my little nephew Ichiro you okay?"

"Ichiro honey you all right?" Rachel and Hikari continue to crush Ichiro.

"Y-yes…can't…breath," The women released Ichiro.

"Sorry," Rachel turned to the twins and picked them up, "Oh my grandkids how are you?"

"We're fine Grandma Rachel," Hikari approached the twins and hugged Jake, while Rachel held Liana.

"We're glad you okay kids we were worried," Hikari then seen Marrissa and glared at her, which Marrissa returned.

"Hikari it's okay she tried to save the kids and she helped save Barriss. She isn't working for Mark IV," I said in an attempt to avoid a fight between them.

"If you say so, still got my eyes on you," Hikari warned.

"Let it go Hikari just be glad she isn't our enemy right now," Hanako said as she walked over to talk to Ichiro.

Katalia approached Marrissa who gave me back Barriss. I figured those two need a good mother and daughter talk so I left them alone.

"So what do we do guys?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hanako responded, "Getting the kids to safety is just part of our plan. The rest involves destroying the rest of the army of Mark IV, while we allow Isamu and Talsein to defeat him,"

"Talsein is here?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry we know about the suit, and we know a way to defeat it," Rachel said.

"How?" I asked wondering how they can defeat something Ichiro and I couldn't defeat.

"Take a guess," Hikari said and the women all smiled.

I thought about that for a moment and then realized what that was, "Oh yeah Mark IV is so getting his butt kicked."

"Let's hope so, they need time to get the spell working before they can defeat Mark IV." Harebell said as we looked out into the fake Jump City as the fighting continues on.

We didn't notice Maraxus poke his head out from cover in shock, "Defeat the Omega armour? Impossible!" he frowned, "I need to see this for myself." He ducked away out of sight.

_(Marrissa's pov)_

"Mother" I inclined my head to her."

"Marrissa" she sighed, "I felt it. Scar, how did he die?"

I lowered my head, "He was murdered by Mark IV."

"Why did you serve him?" my mother asked, "Why were you so loyal to that clone of your father?"

She could never understand. Only two other people knew how I felt. The two I trusted above all else. My love Talon, and my mentor General Maraxus. We three had been chosen by the Forever Empire and my father. It was our duty to him and our destiny to rule. My power was beyond anything ever seen before, Maraxus and Talon had trained me to use it, they had told me I was the daughter of the most important person in the universe and that he had left his Empire to her. Her family didn't want it, her mother denounced it, so she had accepted her father's dynasty.

Now it was her life just as it was his.

"He was a dangerous ally" I answered her question, "But I needed to see my father."

Katalia folded her arms, "Accept that your father is dead Marrissa."

"You haven't" I whispered.

She froze.

"I know about the secret room" I continued, "I know you have hundreds of pictures of him. You have not let him go, why should I?"

Katalia bowed her head this time, "He was my mate. We were bonded for life. I can never move on."

"And that is why I will never stop until I find a way to bring him back" I embraced my mother, "The Forever Empire has given me all the resources I could ever want for my experiments. Talon and Maraxus have stood by me no matter what. I owe them more than I could ever repay."

My mother returned the hug, "Once this battle is done we shall talk more. But you are my daughter Marrissa." She kissed the top of my head, "And I will love you forever."

_ (Normal pov)_

Mark IV began to wake up as he saw he was floating around the water. He tried to move his body, but was unable. He remembered what Talsein did to him and how that bastard was still alive. He kept thinking over and over in his head what he has to do to kill one stinking Soul Scum.

"Report" he muttered.

_"Temporary power fluxuation" _The suit's system reported,_ "Systems restored,"_

Mark IV got back to his feet and looked around for Talsein and Isamu, "When I find them I am going to take that weapon and stick it so far up his-"

_"Targets found,"_ the suit interrupted, _"Activating propulsion"_

The jet boots ignited and he lifted into the air and back towards Talsein and Isamu.

As he headed back to the fight he was confronted by Tetsip, Talsein Yamamoto's bodyguard, "So you must be Mark IV. Huh I was expecting you to be a spineless little weasel," Tetsip was in his bankai form and his whole body was on fire.

"So you must be Tetsip" Mark IV rolled his eyes, "Just step aside. You are not even in Isamu's league and if I can beat him you aren't worth the time."

Tetsip's hands ignited and three Tetsip figures appeared around Mark IV, "Sorry, can't let you pass."

"Like you can stop me" Mark IV sneered, "In case you haven't noticed I'm invincible."

The real Tetsip didn't seem worried as his three clones all began to chant. Mark IV was confused by this till the four men shot off fire chains that grabbed his arms and legs. Mark IV didn't seem worried till he tried to move. He saw he couldn't move and that it was becoming hot.

"This is just part one of our plan," The four Tetsip then began to chant again as the chains began to glow. The chant ended and Mark IV was surrounded by a barrier made of fire. The chains wrapped themselves around Mark IV keeping him trapped, "This should give them time,"

Mark IV grinned and the armour glowed green. The chains and barriers vanished as a green shield appeared around Omega, "Next trick?"

Tetsip sent his clones to attack Mark IV as their fists were hot enough to burn through any metal.

"Annoyances" Mark IV's shield formed a shockwave that sent the clones flying, "En guarde!" he conjured a pair of energy swords in his hands, "Bring it on fire bitch"

Tetsip formed a fire sword along with his clones as they charged at Mark IV. Mark IV easily killed off all three clones and began fighting with Tetsip. Tetsip tried to cause any damage to Mark IV, but he realized that Mark IV was toying with him. Tetsip backed away and shot off a powerful fire blast towards Mark IV who cut the blast in half. When he did this Tetsip appeared and punched as hard as he could at Mark IV's face.

Mark IV ducked to the side and thrust both of his swords through Tetsip's chest. His eyes glinted dangerously, "One down, many to go,"

Tetsip coughed a bit and began to laugh, "The only one going down...is you,"

Mark IV was confused by what Tetsip said till he looked over and saw a bright light occurring where Isamu and Talsein are. Mark IV realized that Tetsip was not trying to beat him, but distract him. He was tricked as Tetsip continued laughing.

"Well it's goodbye for you" Mark IV hissed as he sliced through Tetsip's heart. He grabbed the body and quickly drained all the life-force from it before throwing the husk aside and turning back to Isamu and Talsein, "Thanks for the energy boost Tetsip. I'll use it to finish Isamu and destroy your blasted master."

However as he did he felt his insides hurting as the energy he gained was being poured out of him and headed towards where the light was occurring. Mark IV headed towards where the power was heading. As he got close to the light he saw the energy being stored in a small box which was being held by Kisara and Misa.

"My husband gave the elemental reapers their powers and if anyone tried to steal it. Then it returns to the source," Kisara explained, "You will not steal this power Mark IV, like you have stolen that suit."

"You'll pay for that bitch" Mark IV held up his hand and conjured an orb of green energy.

Before the orb could be thrown his hand was grabbed by someone. Mark IV turned around to see who it was.

The figure was male. He was around 6ft 6inches, he had half dark and white hair, he looked to be around in his 30's, and he had on one side white and the other black eyes. His outfit was the same as a Soul Reaper except he had on a silver armor covering his upper chest and his shoulder. He had white gloves and boots as well, and two swords on opposite side of his waist.

The figure spoke as his voice sounded like two people talking, "Now I know you didn't just try to kill a woman, especially if that woman is my wife."

"Who the heck are you?" Mark IV twisted free and flew a short distance away, "Where are those cowards?"

_"Identity confirmed."_ Omega informed him _"Target is Talsamu. Fusion of Isamu and Talsein. Threat level. Extremely dangerous"_

Mark IV was shocked by this and Talsamu smiled, "That's right," Talsamu's spiritual pressure exploded causing the area to shake even harder than before and the air became dense making it hard for anyone or anything to breath, "Extremely dangerous."

**Yes sir Talsamu is back and it saddens me to see one of my creations Tetsip die. However, it appears he left something for Misa. So that's good and yay a family reunion for Ahsoka and Ichiro huh? I hope you all liked the fights and like the return of Talsamu. Thank you all for the reviews and thank you General Herbison for working this chapter with me, I appreciate it my friend. **

**Now then please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Also if we made a mistake let us know please so we can fix it. Take care everyone, be safe, and goodbye.**

**General: There is no way Talsmau can beat Omega. I created that suit and I know how powerful that Soul Scum is.**

**Zeliska appears: Doctor General Herbison!**

**General: Zeliska? What are you doing here?**

**Zeliska: Well I heard there was a big fight with lots of blood so I came here to enjoy it, and to make sure Jason is okay.**

**General: You do care!**

**Zeliska: No-one gets to beat him up but me.**

**General taps his foot on the ground: Zeliska**

**Zeliska: Okay, okay, I really like him. He's always been nice to me, like you.**

**General: Just out of curiosity, where are my daughters? I left them with you before I came to this dimension.**

**Zeliska looks at her wrist: Oh would you look at the time, I need to… um go bake cookies. Bye boss**

**Zeliska vanishes.**

**General: Bake cookies? That's the best she could come up with? Please review readers. If you do Zeliska might send you a cookie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jason- Welcome to the new chapter of Rise of Omega. We are near the end and I hope many will like how this chapter will go. **

**Hikari- When will I be able to fight?**

**Jason- Soon, maybe, not sure, we'll see.**

**Hikari- Bastard, I better show up and fight.**

**Jason- No cussing child! And be glad I didn't bring in Zeliska or her food monsters.**

**Hikari- That would be awesome.**

**Jason- Strange woman, do the disclaimer.**

**Hikari- Fine, dick. ****Jason or AVP5 and General Herbison don't own anything of Star Wars, Bleach, or DC universe just their own OC. **

**Jason- Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**The End part 3**

_Mall (Markala pov)_

Ryu and I fought some of the Crocodragon Knights around the fake Jump City mall. I had to admit I was impressed by the soul reapers for creating this fake city. It allowed many of us to cut loose and go all out. I showed off my moves and skills against many of these creatures that Maraxus made. I wish he made them stronger since these creatures were no match for me.

I finished off the ones in the lower levels by killing off the last Crocodragon knight as I went through him with a strong tackle. The knight went down and died. I looked over and saw Ryu finishing off his share of knights by incinerating them with his zanpakuto's attack. Once he finished he approached me.

"Nice done, a shame these guys aren't as tough as we were led to believe," Ryu wiped some blood off his sword.

"Yeah, I guess the others won't need our assistance then," Ryu and I soon sensed a strong spiritual energy far from the city, but it felt familiar, "It looks like your dad and Isamu fused together again,"

Ryu smiled, "Looks that way, I guess grandpa was right. Mark IV is strong,"

I nodded, "Think those two can finish him off?"

Ryu sighs, "I hope so, because if they fail we all fail,"

"I hope your right," I said hoping Talsamu can defeat Mark IV.

_Canyons (normal pov)_

Meanwhile at the canyons Talsamu and Mark IV hovered over the destroyed canyons as they were having a stare down. Mark IV was mad at himself for allowing Tetsip to trick him, which helped give Talsein and Isamu time to fuse together. He even cursed his suit for not having a full knowledge of Talsamu and the fusion time the two men had to stay as one.

"First you kidnapped Ahsoka and Ichiro's kids because you felt that they were yours even though you and Ahsoka were never together," Talsamu begins to crack his neck to the sides, "Next you tried to kill me Talsein by blowing up Maraxus's pets along with himself. Then you tried to kill Ichiro and Ahsoka for payback. And finally you then tried to get rid of me Isamu who was the guy who killed you. I get all that?"

Mark IV gave him the one finger salute, "Shut up,"

Talsamu smiled, "That all you can say? For everything you have done? Fine I'll end this once and for all so that we don't have to deal with you ever again,"

"I've said this before, and I will say it one more time" Mark IV flexed his fingers, "This suit is invincible. It was made to be the Supreme Emperor of the Forever Empire's new body. Do you really think Maraxus would have cut corners?"

"Oh really? You know I heard that before so many times it's gotten kind of boring," Talsamu crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Truth is no matter how many times guys like you say those kinds of things it's never always true. In the end we're going to not only break through the suit, but blow you away until there is nothing left of you,"

_'Negative'_ Omega replied,_ 'Full details of all Soul Reapers are listed in my databanks, including ways to counteract their abilities. I am Omega. I am the end of all Soul Scum.'_

"Shut up" Mark IV snapped, "Just do your job and kill this asshole."

Talsamu smiled, "Machines, good for helping humanity move forward, but horrible for not understanding how we soul reapers work," Talsamu lifts his hand and motions for Mark IV to bring it, "Enough talk just bring it, bitch,"

Mark IV sighed, "I've been kicking your butts non-stop. Couldn't we have a time-out or something?"

"Hmmmm let me think about that," Talsamu vanished and punched Mark IV on the nose breaking it, "Hell no!" Talsamu kicked Mark IV hard sending him towards the ground.

Omega's jet boots activated and lifted Mark IV into the air. The symbol on the chest glowed red,_ 'Activating Giga Laser'_ Omega announced.

A beam of red energy blasted at Talsamu. Talsamu swung his hand and smacked the attack away as it hits the ground, "Hey don't hold back on us otherwise this won't be any fun,"

This time the symbol glowed green _'Activate Corrosion Laser'_, "One touch of this beam and it'll melt through any material" Mark IV sniggered, "And includes flesh"

Three small lasers were fired rapidly and flew through the air at an incredible speed.

The lasers hit Talsamu, but before Mark IV could celebrate he sees that it wasn't the real Talsamu. But an after image, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Talsamu,

"Missed us missed us now we get to slap you," Talsamu slaps Mark IV over and over so hard that it hurt Mark IV. Talsamu then punches Mark IV cracking the suit. Talsamu punches Mark IV hard in the gut cracking the suit some more. Then Talsamu blasts Mark IV sending him towards the ground again, "Sheesh this guy is so pathetic. To think he caused us so much trouble,"

_'Activating Destruction Wave'_ Omega flashed red and an enormous shockwave engulfed the entire area and started growing.

Talsamu moved away and wondered what else Mark IV was up to, "What are you planning?" Talsamu muttered.

The shockwave continued to grow bigger. All matter it passed over melted into particles that flew over and sunk into Omega. The suit seemed to be glowing brighter the more its shockwave destroyed, and the shockwave was getting faster as it did so.

Talsamu growled a bit, "Damn better stop this," Talsamu began to power up as he was about to unleash his attack.

"Don't even try it you fool" Mark IV smirked, "Your attack will lose power if it tries to get through the shockwave, and that will make mega stronger."

Talsamu appeared in front of Mark IV, "Thanks for the tip,"

Talsamu delivers an uppercut that send Mark IV flying into the air. Talsamu appeared in the sky and grabbed Mark IV. He soon began to dive down towards the ground at high speed. The two men landed on the ground hard creating a huge crater, except Mark IV landed on the ground head first, while Talsamu got away.

"Well that was easy," Talsamu noticed the shockwave was gone, "Huh I guess that means I must have killed Mark IV. Darn, I was hoping to use one of my best attacks against him,"

"Like heck I'm dead" Mark IV lifted into the air, "Get it into your head that I can't be beat."

Talsamu smiled, "That's still debatable, but at least we know you can bleed," Talsamu points to the blood coming down from Mark IV's forehead, "And if you can bleed then you can die. Now then if we're done with the warm up you ready to fight for real?"

Mark IV rolled his eyes as his wound healed itself, "Omega will make sure I never die. Now bring it on,"

Talsamu's power began to grow as Mark IV's suit detects how powerful Talsamu was getting, "Yeah let's do this,"

_Observatory (Ahsoka's pov)_

Rachel and the rest of the original Teen Titans left with my kids to take care of them back home, while I stayed with Ichiro to help out in any way we can. Hanako and Halibel stayed to make sure their subordinates took care of the remaining Crocodragon Knights with Marrissa who was coming back from her talk with her mother.

"Where's Rachel?" Katalia asked.

"She left with the kids. The others went with her, except for the soul reapers, Arrancars, and us the New Titans," I explained as I sense Marrissa and Katalia seem to had settled their issues for now, "Marrissa, Rachel went to talk to the others they'll try to convince them not to try and arrest you. Provided you won't attack us. Then she'll come back to help us,"

"No promises on that, but all right then," Marrissa turns to the battle where there were still plenty of Crocodragon Knights left, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of,"

Marrissa along with Talon left the observatory, "Why doesn't that sound like a good thing?"

"Who knows," Hanako returned with Halibel, "Okay so far we have the enemy on the run, but we still need to finish off the rest of these suckers,"

We then sensed something going on nearby. We turned around to see Marrissa using her powers to open up a portal, "It looks like the little cat girl has a plan," Hanako pointed out as the same creatures that attacked us earlier came out of the portal.

"Let's hope they're on our side," I said hoping Marrissa was going to have them attack the Crocodragon knights.

_Downtown (Ryu's pov)_

Markala and I moved downtown since the mall was destroyed fighting off against some of the Crocodragon knights when Blaze and Sub-Zero appeared. They looked confident that they were going to beat us. I doubt it since their record speaks for itself.

"You guys made a very bad mistake working with Mark IV and helping him kidnap the kids," I had my zanpakuto and was in my bankai form Akai fushichō fureimingu.

"Hehehe you really think so kid? I would have to say joining a guy who can let us do what we want is okay with me," Blaze said as his hands ignited on fire, "I just wish he let me kill that bitch Marrissa or let me have some fun with her before I killed her,"

Markala growled by what Blaze said, "If you had done anything to my sister Blaze then your death will be worst than anything you have ever done to someone or have seen,"

"It seems we have hit a nerve. Strange that you still care for that sister of yours despite her betraying your family, killing your brother, and turning your sister into a lioness," Sub-Zero said confused that Markala defended his sister.

Markala sighed and knew what Sub-Zero spoke was the truth, "I know, still despite all she did she's still my sister and I will do whatever it takes to protect her. Even against assholes like you two,"

I smiled, "Wow they sure fired you up and cussing already huh? Looks like that new form of yours has helped out more than your looks,"

Markala growled at Ryu, but then smiled as he knew Ryu didn't insult him on purpose, "And I see despite three years passing you're still the same arrogant son of a bitch I met long ago,"

I laughed and nodded, "Yep, so why don't we show these guys why they shouldn't mess with us?"

Markala nodded, "I like that idea,"

"Don't underestimate us so soon you bastards," Sub-Zero took out a glowing liquid vial as he handed one to Blaze and had one for himself.

"What's that?" Markala asked.

"Your doom," Sub-Zero and Blaze drank the vial and soon began to change as the two titans witness the transformation.

"This might be tougher than we thought," I said as they were in for a long fight.

_Canyons (Normal pov)_

Talsamu and Mark IV continued their fight as they fought all over the wastelands that used to be the canyons. Talsamu dodged all of Mark IV's attacks as he launches so many of them to try and kill Talsamu. Talsamu would dodge them and would punch Mark IV so hard his suit would crack. Mark IV summoned a blade and tried to slice Talsamu who blocked the attack with one of his own swords called the **In'yan'arufaburēdo (Ying yang Alpha blade)!**

The attack was a large black and white blade that blocked all of Mark IV's attacks. Talsamu dodges the attacks and cuts a part of Mark IV hurting him. Mark IV was getting frustrated and was losing his patience. He wished he had finished off Isamu while he had the chance. Talsamu ducks and kicks Mark IV under his chin breaking two teeth.

"You may have power, but you're a horrible fighter," Talsamu pointed out as he yawned, "I'm getting bored. I just might end this fight soon if you got nothing else up your sleeve,"

Mark IV stopped abruptly and paused in mid-air, "Aha!" he declared.

Talsamu was curious, "What?"

"Activate Omega 2.0" Mark IV flung his hands out to the side.

Omega shattered into millions of tiny particles each glowingas bright as the sun. The particles glistened in the air before reforming into new body.

Except it was completely different.

The body now stood at twenty feet tall and every inch of the body was covered in glowing blue scales. Omega had six deep red eyes and four large arms. Two of them ended in hands, one ended in a claw, and the other had a nasty glowing green blade.

_'Omega 2.0 online'_ the armour announced, _'Termination of Soul fusion will begin.'_

Talsamu smiled, "Well all right it's about time you started taking this seriously,"

_'Begin termination'_ Omega turned to Talsamu, _'Target acquired.'_

Every blue scale on Omega's body started glowing. Omega's hands conjured a ball of energy above its head. The energy ball grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger still. It was rapidly blocking out the sky.

Talsamu saw the energy ball being made and sensed how powerful Mark IV is making it, "No way he wouldn't unleash that would he? He unleashes it then his army and followers would die," Talsamu said to himself.

Talsamu knew what he had to do. He appeared where the energy ball was heading. He summoned his power and swung his sword, "Take this, **In'yan'omegakyanon (Ying Yang Omega cannon)!" **Talsamu shot off a powerful black and white energy blast that sounded like a cannon being shot. The blast headed collided with the energy ball Mark IV made, but it began to push the attack back. Talsamu summoned his full power and caused the attack to return to Mark IV.

_'Attack redirected'_ Omega informed him in its emotionless voice, _'All power to defense measures'_

Omega's four arms slammed into the energy ball in an attempt to stop it. But slowly the energy overloaded the armour and the arms began to break.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mark IV yelled, "I will not lose!"

_Fake Jump City (Normal pov)_

Many of the soul reapers finished up the remaining creatures as everyone gathered together to wait for the final battle with Talsamu vs. Mark IV. They saw a bright light nearby and sensed it belonged to Talsamu. Everyone was amazed at how strong both Isamu and Talsein were. They all hoped that with this attack Mark IV is done.

"Think it's over?" Soi Fon asked.

"I have asked that same question many times with Mark IV. Every time I thought he was gone he always comes back so who knows," Ahsoka said hoping that it was over.

"Well we do know one thing. Talsamu is more powerful than that asshole Mark IV," Hanako said as the others agreed.

"Still will it be enough? If they make a mistake then Mark IV will take the advantage and finish them off," Katalia said knowing how dangerous the suit is.

Hikari punched softly Katalia's arm, "Way to ruin the moment Katalia,"

"We should head over and help them defeat Mark IV," Halibel suggested as she wanted to help kick Mark IV's ass.

"No, if we get involved it might end bad for the others," Rachel said knowing if they got involved Mark IV would to use them against Talsamu.

"I don't care, I want that bastard to pay for what he did to my brother," Marrissa said refusing to let anyone get in her way of getting revenge.

"You would only get yourself killed Marrissa. Let Talsamu deal with Mark IV," Rachel said not wanting to risk someone getting hurt.

"She's right, Marrissa you shouldn't go out. Mark IV will do whatever it takes to win, even if it means using someone to protect him," Hanako said as she didn't want Marrissa to get killed by Mark IV.

"You're not the boss of me and I'll do whatever I want," Marrissa tried to leave, but Talon stopped her, "Let me go Talon,"

Talon shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I won't. I lost already a friend, I won't lose you if you go out there to get killed,"

Marrissa could tell Talon was worried for her safety, but she still wanted to avenge her brother, "I know you don't, but I still want to make that bastard pay for what he did,"

"And he will," everyone turned around to see Ronin appearing, "I will make sure he goes where he belongs,"

"Master Suzuki, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Well I came because I heard you guys might need some help, but it looks like the dark angels of Marrissa are handling the creatures. So that leaves me with something else to deal with," Ronin walked over and looked out into where the fight between Talsamu and Mark IV are at.

"No offense old man, but you're not exactly a threat to anyone, except maybe yourself if you break a hip," Marrissa said insulting the old man who smiled at her.

Ronin approached Marrissa and pets her head, "And the only threat to you is yourself if you allow your own anger to cloud your judgment,"

Marrissa growled when Ronin petted her head, but Talon kept her from killing Ronin, "What can you do that Talsamu can't do old man?"

"End him once and for all," Ronin began coughing as everyone minus Marrissa and Talon knew what it was.

"Master you should rest and let us handle this," Hikari said not wanting her master to get killed.

Ronin smiles at Hikari and wiped the blood from his mouth, "I have watched you and your brother along with your friends handle so many problems that it feels like I was no longer of any use to anyone. Now I have a chance to make up for that. I have a chance to end the pain and suffering this monster has put you all through," Ronin turns to Ahsoka, "Even to you little Ahsoka,"

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked wondering what Ronin was planning.

"He's planning on killing himself to stop Mark IV," a bright light appeared in the room as Guardian appeared, "He plans to use something that will help get rid of Mark IV, but it will cost the old man his life,"

"WHAT!" Rachel and Hikari shouted, while the others looked surprise, minus Hanako who didn't look surprise, but looked sad.

Ronin sighed and wished they would have learned what he was planning in his way, "Yes, it's true though I had wish you didn't tell them Guardian,"

"Sorry Ronin, but I figure they should know now, and I had something in mind that we could try," Guardian said.

"You're not going to be used for the spell," Ronin said against to the idea Guardian had.

"What spell? What's going on?" Hikari asked.

Ronin sighed and decided to tell them, "The spell I had in mind would help us get rid of Mark IV, but it needs a sacrifice,"

"So you decided to be the one to be sacrificed?" Hikari's eyes began to get watery.

"Hikari please understand I don't have much time left and at least this way everyone will be safe from Mark IV forever," Ronin saw many of his friends weren't okay with this. Not even Hanako who Ronin told about the plan and she was against it from the beginning.

"So you expect us to do nothing, while we watch you kill yourself?" Hikari said yelling at Ronin.

"She's right, you have a lot of family who don't want to see you do this Ronin," Guardian approached Ronin, "I'll do this, after all I did it's the least I can do,"

"What do you mean?" Katalia began to feel something familiar about this Guardian man since last time they met.

"Never mind, just let do this Ronin," Guardian said wanting to do this after all he did.

"Okay first of all I know you all want me to live, but please understand I have lived a full life, and when I found out I was dying I knew I had to make my peace with it soon," Ronin said explaining why he is doing this, "I didn't want to die in my bed like everyone who were dying. I refuse to go out like that. I want to go out fighting and now I have my chance to do that and make sure everyone I love and care for will live one. I lived a great life, especially meeting all of you. Now I want to return the favor by doing taking that monster Mark IV down,"

Hikari began to cry as Rachel held her close. Hanako cried a bit, but wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want her grandpa to do this, but she knew this was his choice. No matter what she says he won't change his mind.

"I'm sorry Ronin, but I won't let you do this. I'm going to do the spell and you can't stop me," Guardian said refusing to let someone who is a good man like Ronin kill himself.

"I know, but she can," points to Katalia as Ronin removed Guardian's helmet shocking everyone.

As the mask was pulled away the true identity of Guardian was revealed. It was a face that had brought death and destruction on an unimaginable scale. A face that had tricked the entire Jedi Order. A face that had been at Talsein's side as he conquered the world. It was the same face as Mark IV, only this one was the real deal.

He had sort black hair, deathly pale skin, cold grey eyes, and a smile that would scare a Wookie. This was the human who created the Forever Empire. It was the face of Katalia's mate, Mark IV's creator, Marrissa's father... Supreme Emperor Markoneous himself.

"Ma-mark?" was all Katalia said before she fainted.

_Canyons (Normal pov)_

Talsamu hovered in the sky as he had his arms crossed and had a look of disappointment as he sighs, "You are like a cockroach. No matter how much we crush you, you still keep on living. Your pathetic Mark IV, you really are,"

Mark IV was hovering in the sky as well, but was not in good condition. He was gasping and he was in a lot of pain. His suit was damaged badly and he he was bleeding. His suit was taking long to regenerate and Mark IV couldn't counter or attack Talsamu. He used so much power just to survive the attack and couldn't do anything till he was healed.

"I'll end this once and for all with one last attack Mark IV. The end has finally come for you," Talsamu held his sword and got ready to end this.

"You... think you've...won?" Mark IV gasped, "You can't win you fool. I... am..."

_'Omega, is immortal'_ the machine answered,_ 'I was... crea...created... for invincibility. I will destroy all who threaten...Supreme Emp, Emp, Emperor... Mar, Mar, Mar, Markoneous.'_

"Nothing lives forever," his sword began to glow as Mark IV with a look of fear in his face knew what was next, "And you will never live forever,"

Before Talsamu could attack a bright light surrounded Talsamu as the light separated into two. The light disappeared as Isamu and Talsein separated. Both men looked at each other confused by what happened and wondered what was going on.

"Um what just happened?" Isamu asked.

"I-I'm not sure. We must have separated, but why we still had time?" Talsein said unsure on how they separated so soon.

"Maybe we must of used too much power, which caused the fusion to end," Isamu said guessing that's what happened.

"Damn I wish that old man would have explained to us better about that then we wouldn't have wasted so much time messing with this loser Mark IV," Talsein and Isamu soon realized that Mark IV was not dead.

Isamu and Talsein got into fighting position, Both men wished they hadn't wasted so much time messing with Mark IV. They knew they didn't have time to fuse again since Mark IV would finish off anyone who tries to give them time.

"Damn it Tetsips' death was for nothing then? Unbelievable," Talsein said wishing his good friend didn't die in vain.

"He gave us the chance to weaken him. We should use that to beat him once and for all," Talsein nodded agreeing with Isamu.

Omega's six eyes glowed red and chains of lightning wrapped around Isamu and Talsein. The chains glowed red and agony coursed through their bodies.

"You two have been a thorn in my side for long enough." Mark IV glared at them, "Talsein. You are the cause for all of this. You betrayed the Forever Empire" he sounded in disbelief, "You brought the full wrath of Markoneous against you, your family, your species, everyone in this dimension. Die knowing that you alone are the reason for all of this."

Then he turned to Isamu, "And you! You killed me you bastard! Well, turnabout is fair play. Now it's your turn to die!"

Isamu closed his eyes waiting for death to come. But before it did Mark IV could kill Isamu someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was punched in the face so hard he was send towards the ground creating a huge crater. Isamu and Talsein were shocked to see the one who punched Mark IV was their former mentor Ronin Suzuki.

"Well it looks like it's time for this old tiger to end this once and for all"

**This chapter is over and the next one will be the end. I hope everyone liked the chapter, especially the little surprise we revealed to everyone. Yep Mark is alive and is back. How that is possible my friend General Herbison will explain in the next chapter. Also what spell Ronin is talking about you will find out also in the next chapter. **

**It pains me to see him go, but every great ending has a great character dying. But hey at least if he goes out he will go out fighting. All right please leave reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Take care, goodbye, and have a nice day everyone. **

**Jason- Looks like the old man is up for the fight.**

**Ronin- I ain't old and it's about time I get to fight someone big in this story series.**

**Jason- Yep, now we will see what this old man can do.**

**Ronin- For the last time I'm not old.**

**Jason- According to people you are and these people are ones who are jealous that you get Retsu as your wife.**

**Ronin- Ah okay then that's fine and I am lucky to have a wife like Retsu, but there are times when she can be ****frightening.**

**Jason- I agree with you there, well time to go see ya everyone, and take care. **


	17. Chapter 17

**We have arrived to the final two chapters of this story. It's a shame we are close to the end, but all great stories have to come to an end sometime. Still we plan to make sure the ending goes well and goes out with a bang. I want to say thank you those who support the story and thank you to General Herbison for the help on the story. **

**Couldn't have done it without you my friend, especially without your ideas, and characters. Now let's get to the story since I'm sure many of you don't read this first part of the story. General Herbison and I don't own anything of Star Wars, DC, or Bleach universe just our own OC. Now time to begin, enjoy the chapter everyone, and enjoy how it all comes to an end. **

**The End part 4**

_Canyons (Normal pov)_

Ronin opened his eyes and stared at the crazed clone known as Mark IV. Mark IV was very powerful. Ronin knew this. He also knew how far this mad man would go to make sure he would win in a fight. Even if that means taking shortcuts or even using innocent lives to get what he wants.

"So you must be Mark IV huh? I wasn't expecting you to be so tall and insane." Ronin said as he stared at the man who has caused so much pain to his loved ones.

"And you must be Ronin" Mark IV tilted his head, "You're older than I expected."

Ronin smiled, "I know, so you're the one who has caused my former apprentice's son's wife so much trouble," he sighed and shook his head, "It's a shame you were given life again and yet you waste it for revenge."

Don't bother wasting your breath old man, you've got little enough time to live." Mark IV smirked, "That's right. Omega has already picked up your disease. Would you like to know exactly how much longer you are going to live?"

Ronin laughs a bit, while coughing, "Yeah, I was told I didn't have long to live. A week at most, but that's okay because that's all the time I need to kick your ass."

Mark IV cackled, "Have you any idea what I've been doing? I beat Isamu, I killed Tetsip, and I'm just done with Talsamu. You are dying with each passing second. You honestly think that a frail old Soul Scum has a chance against Omega?"

Ronin smiled and began to laugh, "Kid, you don't know a damn thing about me let alone what I am capable of. See your suit got some things off me, but it doesn't know anything about my true power," Ronin pulled up his sleeves, revealing two tattoos on his shoulders, "In fact the only one who has seen my true power was old man Yamamoto, Talsein's father. Not even Talsein has seen what I can do."

"Just bring it already" Mark IV flexed his fingers, "I'm getting bored of this. The sooner I'm done with you the sooner I can get back to killing those two."

Ronin closed his eyes and began to remember how he got these tattoos in the first place.

_Flashback (Ronin's pov)_

_"Dad what is this?" I was five years old when I found a book my father kept under the bed. I never knew what it was, but according to my dad it was very important._

_My father Kashikoi smiled at me and rubs my head. I always looked up to my father. He was a great mentor and father. He always helped out the soul reapers who wanted to learn how to unlock their Zanpakuto. His methods were odd, but they always succeeded. _

_He was 7ft, he had long gray hair, gray beard, and wore a cloak to cover his body. He always had a staff with him, which had our family symbol on the top of the staff. My dad would always go out with his staff and walk around the seireitei, which was just being made. It wasn't big as the one we have now, but it was much simple back then. _

_My father approached me and took the book, "This, my dear boy is a very special book. One day it will be yours and with it you will unlock the great potential you have within,"_

_"Really?" I asked since back then I never knew I the 'great potential' I had would be even more than I ever imagined it would be back then._

_"Yes, but you must be careful. For you see the great power you have might be too much for you to handle," I got worried, at first I was happy, but what my dad said about it being too much for me to handle made me worry, "If you're not careful that power might hurt those you care for,"_

_"What should I do then dad?" I asked my father wondering what I could do._

_My father smiled and shows me the book, "In here there is a Kido that can help keep your power down, until there is a time when you may need to use it," _

_I looked at the book and touched it, "How will I know when I need to use it?"_

_My father smiled, "You will know, but remember this book is very powerful. Don't ever misuse it okay?"_

_I shook my head, but I knew now that I was going to have to break my father's promise. _

_Present (Normal pov)_

Ronin breathes in and out as he knew his part would be the toughest to go through. He knew by doing this there is a risk of him getting killed early. He looked at where his wedding band is and sighed. That was all he needed to keep his body from dying out on him or giving up.

**Forgive me father. But it looks like I'm going to have to break my promise. **Ronin put his hands together and began to chant the spell.

Mark IV waited for the old man to make his move. He hoped to get this over with so that he can kill Isamu and Talsein. Then he can deal with the ones who killed his beloved Morticia. Ronin's tattoos begin to glow as Mark IV saw the light glowing brightly. The tattoos appeared on his shoulders, legs, chest, and on his forehead as Ronin continued the chant.

Mark IV's suit detected something was wrong as Ronin's power began to increase.

_'Danger' _Omega started charging up _'Threat detected. Activating energy weapons'_ Omega's four arms started glowing blue and each fired a beam of energy at Ronin

The light exploded as the attack was deflected and Mark IV couldn't see what was going on. He was blinded for a few seconds till the light died down. Mark IV looked over and saw that Ronin's body has changed. His hair was long with white and gray hair, his eyes looked like a tiger, his skin was tan with gray stripes on them, his sword was gone, he had on a vest with no shirt underneath, and his jeans were gray with black stripes on it.

"Behold the ultimate and final form of a bankai. Be honored Mark IV you are the second one who has ever seen this form in battle." Ronin's voice sounded like two people talking and his teeth showed to be sharp.

"I don't care what the heck you are." Mark IV hissed, "I am destined to purify this world through destruction of Soul Scum. If you want to stop me then you must first get through Omega. And since this armor is invincible... you are finished." two energy swords appeared in his upper arms.

Ronin appeared before Mark IV and punched through the armor injuring Mark IV as he screamed in pain, "Very well."

_Fake Jump City (Katalia's pov)_

I opened my eyes. For a moment I wondered what had made me pass out. Then as my eyes focused on the worried face looking down at me I remembered. Markoneous, my master, my friend, and my mate.

"Katalia?" he offered me his hand, "Are you okay?"

Normally I would be asking him that question but in this instance it could be overlooked.

"I think so." I took the hand and stood up with his assistance. I towered over him and couldn't resist giggling. With me at seven feet tall and him just about six feet I was looking down on him.

"Well it is certainly lovely to see you again." He smiled up at me, "How've you been?"

I stared at him, "We need to talk about the past first."

He nodded, "I understand. We didn't exactly leave on the best note."

"You died in my arms." I grabbed his shoulders as though he would fade away if I didn't, "I watched you die!"

His calm and collected face twitched slightly as I'm sure my grip was hurting him. But right now I wanted answers. I lifted him to my head height so his feet were dangling in mid-air.

"Calm down Kat" he held his hands up apologetically, "Just kindly return me to the ground and I'll explain."

I slowly set him down and, as I expected, he fixed his robe. I had never pictured him as Guardian, mostly because he would only wear a suit, robes were not his thing.

"When I died in my father's tomb," he shuddered slightly, "I transferred my remaining life into you. As a result you became pregnant and gave birth to six kittens" he smiled, "The spark of my life that was imbedded in them grew as they did. When their combined ages was enough I was regenerated as Guardian. I was alive."

I frowned, "But why did you never return?"

"As Guardian I was not allowed to reveal anything about who I was, except to those who already knew. Since you didn't guess I was Guardian I couldn't tell you anything." He shrugged, "It was a messed up spell. I did have agents on hand to help you."

"Who? I asked, "Who did you send to help me?"

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Maraxus and Talon. The General knew it was me from the start. I ordered him to find which of the children would turn out 'evil'" he air quoted, "Then Maraxus and Talon would try and ensure that nothing bad happened to them."

"Marrissa" I replied, "She's now dating Talon."

"But Maraxus and Talon looked out for her from the start?" he asked.

I nodded.

"She needed people who she could trust in order to focus her abilities, and to keep her under control." He glanced down at his robe, "Ugh this not fashionable."

My heart filled with joy as I watched him picking at the long sleeves. I bent down and lifted him into the air once again. Before he could ask I pulled him into the deepest kiss I could. It had been almost twenty years since I last seen him.

_Canyons (Normal pov)_

Ronin and Mark IV continued their fight as Mark IV tried to counter Ronin's attacks. Ronin used his speed to dodge Mark IV's attacks and counter them by landing some strong punches and kicks. These attacks got through Mark IV's armor damaging him and making it hard to regenerate.

Mark IV shot off one of his energy attacks towards Ronin. Ronin let out a loud roar causing the attack to be blocked. Ronin appeared in front of Mark IV slashing him across the chest and face causing more damage and harm to Mark IV. Ronin created a kido energy ball and blasted Mark IV in the gut sending him flying into a large canyon causing it to collapse on him.

Ronin appeared near where the canyon collapsed and waited for Mark IV to appear, "Come on out Mark IV or I'll make you come out."

Mark IV destroyed the canyon around him as he couldn't believe this old man was beating him, "I'll admit you're not the frail old man I thought you were." he declared, as Omega rapidly repaired itself, "But the longer you fight the more powerful Omega will become."

"I know about what your suit can do. Too bad it won't protect you for what I have planned." Ronin appeared in front of Mark IV and began punching him with quick jabs. But this time the punches didn't even scratch the armour. Omega's upper arms seized his fists and its lower claw slashed across his face.

Ronin kicked Mark IV across the face sending him flying into a wall as Ronin checked on his wound. The cut wasn't deep, but his blood was dripping from his face, "Heh damn he made me bleed. I'm impressed."

"Your illness is making you weaker Ronin" Mark IV sneered, "Time is running out for you." he raised his hand in mock salute, "I'll almost miss you."

Ronin laughed a bit, "Sorry Markie, only one whose time is running out is you. As long as my will to keep on fighting remains strong this body will not give up."

_'You will perish Ronin'_ Omega hissed, _'The Forever Empire shall strike you down before consuming this world. Destiny is on our side and we shall be victorious!' the machine sounded utterly insane, 'You dare to stand against what is inevitable. Now you shall suffer! Activating Omega 3.0!'_

Omega started glowing bright green.

"What is happening?" Mark IV asked in surprise, "I didn't authorize this!"

_'We do not need you'_ Omega answered,_ 'We are the Forever Empire. And you are of no further use to us.'_

Ronin was surprised seeing this, but shrugged it off, "Awwww you two are arguing how nice. I bet you two are also having trouble in the bedroom right?"

Omega grew taller, and taller, and taller until it was at least eighty feet tall with six large golden arms and millions of spikes across its body. A pair of golden wings sprouted from its back and started flapping with enough forces to lift stones from the ground and swirl them into an enormous tornado.

"Huh that's new," Ronin was surprised.

_'DIE RONIN!_' Omega roared, _'Long live the Forever Empire!'_

"What this thing said!" Mark IV bellowed.

_Downtown (Ryu's pov)_

Markala and I took our fights against the new forms of Blaze and Sub-Zero to different part of the city. Markala took his fight with Blaze away from my fight so we can focus on our own fights. Sub-Zero really changed his image. He was 50ft tall, his body was covered in ice, his face was hidden behind ice and it looked like a skull. He roared at me and shot off powerful ice blasts.

I dodged them and moved out of the way as the ice attacks caused the area around them to freeze. If I got hit by one of those I would freeze to death, "Come on Zero we both know how this is going to end. Transformed or not you're still going to get your butt kicked."

Sub-Zero didn't speak. He just roared like an animal and charged at me. I sighed guessing the serum the men took did more than change their appearance. Still this seemed like an improvement. Those two not talking was better than them when they could talk.

Sub-Zero shot off from his mouth an ice blast. I dodged it, but kept running as the blast followed me. I jumped into a building which froze as soon as the blast hit it. Good thing my zanpakuto **Akai fushichō fureimingu (flaming red phoenix) **is resistant to the cold and keeps me warm. Sub-Zero broke through the building and proceeded to crush me.

I dodged the stomping and slashed my sword at his feet hurting him. I looked and saw my sword was burning. This gave me an idea. I didn't want to kill Sub-Zero, but hurting him would still be good enough. I climbed to the top of the building and saw Sub-Zero looking for me.

"Hey Frosty up here!" Sub-Zero saw me and came up after me. I waited for him to get to where I needed him to be. As soon as he got close I attacked, "Show him your heat and rage, **Fenikkusu no ikari (wrath of the phoenix)!**"

I shot off my attack as it took the form of a phoenix roaring. The phoenix saw Sub-Zero and charged towards him. Sub-Zero tried to stop the phoenix, but his ice attacks melted before getting close to the phoenix. The phoenix made contact and Sub-Zero roared in pain as the attack incinerated him. Sub-Zero fell off from the building and crashed.

I landed on the ground and found the unconscious Sub-Zero who returned to normal, "That was easy I wonder if Markala is doing any better,"

_Fake Jump City (Ahsoka's pov)_

Rachel, Hanako, Halibel, and Hikari waited as the others rested from a long fight. As we rested we saw Mark and Katalia coming towards us after they finished with their talk. Marrissa was resting after seeing her dad was alive and passed out. Talon was with her trying to get her to wake up.

"How's it going?" Mark asked.

Talon jumped to her feet and saluted, "She is perfectly fine, sir. Just a little overwhelmed."

"At ease Lieutenant" Mark gestured.

"Well the army of Mark IV is defeated, Blaze and Sub-Zero are off to jail, and I found me a muffin," Hikari revealed the blueberry muffin and began to eat it.

"The other Soul Reapers returned to the world of the living, while the hollows returned to their world after defeating the remaining army with your kid's army," Hanako turned to Marrissa who was still out cold, "That kid of yours Marrissa is a very powerful one."

"Makes me wonder what would have happened if she hadn't turn all dark and gloomy," Rachel wondered if Marrissa wouldn't have turned bad.

"Ah my beautiful daughter" Markoneous stroked Marrissa's black hair, "One of my children was destined to receive all the evil of my father Lucius the Immortal. But she also inherited all the power Lucius and I possessed. But I am proud of her." he smiled over at Katalia, "And her mother."

Hikari smiled, "She did help us in the end and saved the kids."

I sighed as I approached Markoneous, "Mark."

"Ahsoka." his smile faded, "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am."

I sighed some more and looked Mark in the eyes, "I'm not going to ask how you're still alive or what happened when I passed out after confronting Lucius. Just want to know two things. One is why didn't you reveal yourself before us from the beginning and why did you betray the people from our world by trying to destroy us all?"

"I couldn't reveal myself because of the spell Ahsoka." his face was deadly serious, "The spell that brought me back to life forced me to wear that mask and never tell anyone who I am. The only way to be free was for someone to work it out and be powerful enough to remove it."

He glanced over at Katalia, "I am sorry for what I done to everyone in our world. But I was trying to protect Katalia and truth be told I'd do it again if I had to."

"You would kill a lot of innocent people and have us go through the same hell I went through!" I got mad that Mark would have innocent lives be killed again if given the chance.

"Hold up Ahsoka, look I understand why Mark did what he did. It's not hard to understand he was in love and wanted to keep Katalia safe," Hikari defended Mark, "Yes he killed innocent people, but he did it to save Katalia. We all did crazy things to protect the person we love. Rachel went with Talsein to keep Isamu safe and you, Ahsoka, agreed to marry Mark IV to save Ichiro."

I kept silent and knew I did betray the others to save Ichiro, still, "It's not exactly the same."

"In a way it is. Look we can't change the past and if Katalia was safe then Mark wouldn't have done what he did, right Mark?" Hikari turned to Mark.

"Of course." He looked surprised, "I am not a violent person. I didn't want to harm anyone. But Katalia is too important to me. I had serious doubts about my plan. But my faithful friends stood by me." he gestured over at the four armoured women who accompanied him.

"See Ahsoka? Soooo do you forgive him?" Hikari asked.

I didn't want to forgive him. It was easy when I thought he was dead, but now. I then turned to Marrissa and remembered how Barriss bonded with her despite all she has done. I forgave her because of what she did and I knew if it wasn't for Mark as Guardian then we wouldn't have made it this far.

"Mark despite all the evil things you have done and how much you deserve to be hated…I forgive you."

He inclined his head, "Thank you. Now then," he turned to his accomplices, "Ladies you may remove your masks."

In unison the four women removed their masks to reveal four very different faces. But faces Ahsoka knew very well from many years ago. The Imperial Guard. Mark's bodyguards and best friends. Vampira the red skinned vampire, Kiva the Twi'lek, Tia was a Togrutan like Ahsoka, and Demoness was a human with two horns growing from her forehead.

I was shocked to see who the women were, but then again I couldn't imagine anyone else who could have been Mark's bodyguards, "I can't believe it. You guys are alive, but how?"

Demoness smiled, "Mark kept his promise." she patted him on the shoulder, "He promised us that he would find a way to bring us back to life."

Many years ago, during Markoneous days as the leader of the Forever Empire his bodyguards had been killed off. He even executed Demoness himself. But now the five of them were embracing like it never happened.

"I can't believe it. It's good to see you guys again and Demoness you're okay with what Mark did to you?" I asked wondering how Demoness was okay that Mark killed her.

She shrugged, "He promised he'd bring me back." she punched him playfully on the shoulder, "I trusted him."

"Well it's still good to see you all again. A lot has changed since we last saw each other."

"Tell me about it." Vampira rolled her eyes, "How long was I dead anyway?"

"I think four years," I was surprised that this all began four years ago and how long it has been since then, "Wow I can't believe how much has happened since we first met."

"Only four?" Vampira looked surprised, "It only took four years for him," she pointed at Markoneous, "To stop being addicted to coffee?"

I laughed remembering how much Mark drank coffee, "So far he doesn't look like he drank any coffee."

Mark smiled amusingly, "When I was reborn I lost the need to consume sustenance. So no more coffee!"

His bodyguards let out loud cheers, "Bout time" Kiva teased.

While the others talked Hikari, Hanako, Halibel, and Rachel stood by unsure who these women were and what they were talking about, "Should we uh say something?" Halibel asked.

"Nah, let them have their moment." Rachel said as she sat down and began to meditate.

"I like that vampire girl," Hikari said as the others looked at her, "What? She looks cool."

Hanako rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say my old apprentice."

_Canyons (Normal pov)_

Ronin used his speed to dodge the attacks by the new and improved Omega who had gone rogue as it tried to kill Ronin. Mark IV no longer gave orders as the suit had a mind of its own. Ronin took some damage during his fight with the suit as it became stronger and harder to damage. Ronin punched the suit in the face. He then backed away and felt the suit's armor had become hard hurting his hand.

Ronin panted and coughed a bit, "Okay this is a little tougher than I thought."

Omega raised its six arms_, 'Launch'_ The six golden hands fired from the wrists and zoomed at Ronin like missiles.

Ronin used flash step to get away from the missiles as they missed. Ronin then launched an attack at Omega, "**O tora bakuhatsu (king tiger blast)!**" Ronin unleashed a blast that took the form of a tiger as it charged at Omega.

Omega's six hands flew down and intercepted the blast.

_'You are weak Ronin'_ the armour sounded amused, as six more hands formed, _'I am stronger than you. Your attacks are useless, your health is fading, and the end of your world is near. Once I have purified this planet through fire I will go to your Soul Scum Society and murder every last one of your race.'_

Ronin knew Omega was right about his health fading. His time was coming, but he needed to hold out. He sensed that his allies were ready and knew it was time to end this, "You're right the end is coming and it's time for me to end this once and for all," Ronin appeared before Omega and punched him not affecting the suit.

The emotionless eyes stared into his, _'Your end is now.'_

Omega's hands changed into six long golden blades. All six of those blades buried themselves into Ronin's arms, legs, and one through his chest.

"I win!" Mark IV cheered.

Ronin coughed up blood and smiled, "No…you lose," Ronin used kido to bind Omega keeping the suit from moving or attacking.

_'Must escape'_ Omega started struggling, _'Energy transferred to shields'_

Ronin breathed heavily, "Don't bother the spell keeps you from moving or using any kind of attack. You're done for,"

"No matter" Mark IV sneered, "You'll die any minute now. Then your spell will wear off and I will be free to do as I wish."

"Don't be too sure, now!" Isamu, Talsein, Kisuke Urahara, and Dr. Faith appeared surrounding Mark IV and Ronin, "Now use the spell before he escapes!"

"Master you sure about this? There has to be another way," Isamu didn't want to go through with this.

"I'm sorry Isamu. It's the only, please do it," Isamu nodded as the four men put their hands together and began to chant. This left Mark IV and Omega confused on what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Mark IV demanded, "What are you planning!"

Omega was struggling violently against the spell_, 'Danger! Massive power surge detected! Emergency! Emergency!'_

Ronin coughed, "See I knew killing you wouldn't stop you from coming back. So I decided to use a little spell I learned from my father that would allow me to send your sorry ass somewhere where you will never come back. Here's a guess it's hot, there's a lot of people like you living there, and the big guy in charge there makes sure you suffer."

Mark IV realized where Ronin was sending him and tried to escape. "You can't do this to me!" he yelled, "What sort of a hero does this!" he looked over at the others, "Are you just going to let him do this!"

"You are an evil entity that must be removed from this world," Dr. Faith said as the spell began to activate.

"Despite being the good guys we all know you'll come back. At least this way you won't be harming anyone ever again." Urahara said as the four men's hands began to glow.

"The end has come for you Mark IV. You'll be joining your followers where you belong." Talsein and the others extended their hands towards Omega.

"We gave you a chance, but now it's time to end this. Goodbye Mark IV." a bright blast was shot off by the four men as it collided with Mark IV.

The blast caused Mark IV to yell in pain as a symbol appeared on his suit. Isamu, Talsein, Dr. Faith, and Urahara fell on one knee panting as the spell drained their energy. Mark IV looked over at Ronin who panted and had the same symbol on his chest, "Goodbye Mark IV." Ronin fell to the ground and Mark IV broke free of the kido binding spell.

"NOOOOOO!" Maraxus sprinted towards them, "I will not let you do this to Omega!"

Omega stood up and created an enormous sphere of energy, 'Terminate all enemies!'

Maraxus pulled out his revolver and aimed at the heroes, "STOP THIS NOW!" he demanded.

Omega's attack was almost full charged before it started to detect a gateway opening.

Misa appeared and knocked out Maraxus, "Sorry you won't be getting involved anymore."

Omega turned around and saw a strange looking gate that appeared. The sky became dark and on the side of the gate were two large skeletons with their hands on the gate. The gate soon opens as several arms dark shadows appeared grabbing Omega. Omega tried to fight back, but for some reason the suit lost power. The suit couldn't detect what this gate was before Mark IV finally got control of the suit again.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Mark IV raised one of the arms and conjured a bolt of lightning, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" he flung the lightning bolt at Isamu.

Isamu couldn't move, but didn't have to as Maraxus was thrown in the way. The bolt fizzled out as it smashed into the General's face and everyone could hear his nose break and he howled in pain. Isamu looked over at Misa who wiped her hand from the dirt, "Goodbye Mark IV enjoy the rest of eternity where you're going,"

"MY NOSE!" Maraxus yelled, "Why is it always the nose!"

The arms pulled Mark IV closer and closer into the gate as Mark IV held on to the doors, "You think you've seen the last of the Forever Empire!" Mark IV screamed, "How many times must I return. THE FOREVER EMPIRE IS IMMORTAL!"

Ronin got up panting, "No…this…time,"

_ 'General!'_ Omega droned, _'Project Trident must be completed!'_

Maraxus, holding his bloody nose looked up in wonder, "Eject!"

A small part of Omega's head exploded and a gold capsule blasted into the air.

"Get it!" Maraxus screamed, "I want that capsule!"

But as he started to run forward the capsule vanished into thin air. His hands fell to his sides and he looked up in horror as his prized weapon vanished into the gateway, he fell to his knees,

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, "OMEGA!" Mark IV was pulled into the gate as the gate closed taking Mark IV away forever.

He turned to Misa, who was closest, "DIE YOU BITCH!" he fired three bullets at her in the blink of an eye.

Misa used her sword to cut the bullets in half, "Nice try General."

Maraxus backed away, "You will all pay for this." He pressed a series of buttons on his wrist computer and vanished in a flash of green light.

_Downtown (Normal pov)_

Markala jumped out of the way as more fireballs headed towards him. He saw Blaze facing him growling. Blaze had transformed into a 50ft tall fire monster. He had on a fire armor, sharp claws, he had a long fire whip, and was wearing a fire armor. He roared and unleashed fire balls at Markala.

Markala's body glowed red, "Courageous Charge!" he shouted.

The fireballs impacted against him but left no damage behind, except the scorched ground.

"Looks like someone's hot-headed." Markala smirked, "I can tell you're burning with anger."

Blaze roared and swung his whip at Markala. Markala dodged it and goes for another attack. But as he got close he felt the heat was getting to him and was getting hard to breath. Markala backed away as Blaze tried to stomp him. Markala wiped the sweat from his forehead away as Ryu contacted him through his communicator.

"Close combat won't work unless you want to be a cooked cat. You'll need to find another way to defeat Blaze," Ryu explained as he dodged another attack by Sub-Zero.

"I kinda figured that." Markala muttered, "Now let's see," his eyes narrowed at the large figure, "Time to unleash my ultimate move." he thought of Rowan as hard as he could before closing his eyes, "Saragest Feortakum!" he roared.

Markala's entire body glowed red and he began to mutate. Long spikes burst out of his back and his claws started to glow with red electricity. Four large white wings appeared from his shoulders and back which lifted him into the air. His eyes glowed a bloody red.

"I am the Savage of Sekhmet" his voice was utterly different. It sounded like there was millions of voices speaking at onve, "I will teach you of true pain."

Blaze roared as he charges at this new form of Markala. Markala lifted into the air and rammed a fist into Blaze. Millions of volts coursed through the fire being, but the flames were unable to hurt Markala as he stared at Blaze.

"You will learn true pain." the voices spoke again, "You will suffer and die in unbearable agony."

Blaze got up and created a fire sword and shield as he charges at Markala. Markala dodges the attacks as Blaze continues to try and slice Markala. Markala attacks Blaze, but Blaze blocked the attack with his shield. He then tries to slice Markala.

The flames went right through Markala. They didn't even singe a hair.

"Judgment awaits you Kenny." the voices now sounded like little children, "Death shall not be kept waiting."

Markala lifted his hand and lightning blasted from his fingers. The lightning punched a hole right through Blaze's chest and left the area of impact as blackened charcoal.

Blaze roared in pain as Markala moved away. Blaze soon begins to glow as he shrinks down. He returned to his old self as he falls on his hands and knees panting. Blaze looked up at Markala and glared at him.

"I…hate…cats," Blaze passed out as he fell to the ground.

Markala strode over to Blaze and grabbed him by the throat, "Pain Kenny." more bolts of lightning coursed through Blaze's body.

Before he could kill him Ryu arrived and pushed him away from Blaze, "Enough it's over,"

"No it's not!" Markala's voice went from creepy children to a deep growl, "He deserves pain and he shall get it." his eyes narrowed in anger, "And who are you to stop me?"

"He can't fight back and is defenseless. Killing him or harming him like this is not what a warrior is," Ryu stood his ground and kept his eyes on Markala, "If you try to kill him I will have no choice but to stop you."

Markala reared up furiously, "You dare stand in my way boy! I am Felendros the Bloodthirsty, I am the strongest warrior of the Iron Claw tribe. I have slain more creatures than you have taken breaths."

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Markala who I know is there. If you kill Blaze then you become a criminal, is that the kind of man you want to be Markala? Do you want Rowan to know how you murdered someone in cold blood?" Ryu shouted hoping to get to Markala.

The blood red eyes suddenly turned yellow. The wings and spikes sank back into the body and the claws retracted. "Rowan" Markala blinked several times before he focused, "Thanks for that Ryu. When I use that move I cannot control myself."

Ryu nodded, "It's okay I'm glad your back to normal," Ryu pulled Sub-Zero's unconscious body next to Blaze, "That's the last of them. Let's hope Isamu and Talsein took care of Mark IV,"

"I am sure they are fine." Markala's nose twitched in the air, "Wait a minute." he took deeper sniffs, "I smell...the faint aroma of Mark IV."

"What happened?" Ryu asked.

"It's gone, the scent is weak." Markala wondered if this was good or bad.

"Weird they must have defeated him then." Markala soon got another scent over where his mother was.

"There's another scent" Markala looked thoughtful, "It smells like my mother, but it's not her." he frowned, "We need to go. Right now."

_Canyons (Normal pov)_

Isamu and Talsein stood by with Ronin as his breathing was becoming slower. Urahara stood by with his head down low and Dr. Faith cleaned Ronin's wounds, but couldn't stop what was coming.

"There has to be something we can do," Isamu wished he could help his former master in any way he can.

"It's too late. The spell will soon affect Ronin and he will pass on," Dr. Faith explained as Misa and Kisara stood near Urahara with them sad that Ronin was going to die.

"You should have let me take the hit you old bastard. Then you would…you would have spent some more time with the others," Talsein said as he blamed himself for not trying hard enough to convince Ronin to let him use the spell.

"If I did that then you wouldn't be able to spend time with your future grandkids," Talsein turned to Ronin, sad that his mentor was dying as Ronin tried to catch his breath, "I am proud of you all, you helped defeat a great evil, and you did it together,"

"Ronin, it's almost time," Dr. Faith said reminding Ronin of the time.

Ronin nodded and saw the sky was clearing, "Isamu," Isamu faced his master with tears forming in his eyes, "When I first met you I knew one day you would not just become a great warrior, but a great man. I am proud to have called you my apprentice and to be family to you,"

Tears fell down Isamu's face as he nodded and held his master's hand, "It was an honor to have you as a master and like a father,"

Ronin turns to Talsein who lowered his head so he wouldn't let his master see his tears, "Talsein, when I first met you I knew one day you would be not like your father. I knew you would be a better than and warrior. I was happy that my daughter and you got together, then had a beautiful child. I am honored to have trained you and to call you, son,"

Talsein raised his head and nodded as tears fell down his face, "It was an honor to fight with you, against you, and to call you, father,"

Ronin turned to Urahara and lifted his sword that was in its sheath, "Will you make sure…my son has this?"

Urahara nodded and took the sword, "I will make sure he takes it."

Ronin smiled and felt his last few life force fading from him, "Tell my children and Retsu I will always be with them in memory and in their…hearts," Ronin closed his eyes as the mark on his chest glowed. The mark vanished, taking Ronin's life with it.

Urahara, Dr. Faith, Kisara, Misa, Talsein, and Isamu got on one knee and bowed their heads for their fallen friend. A man who has helped a lot of people, has done so much to help them, and has done a lot of good in this world despite everything that has happened.

"He lived as a warrior and died a hero. Let his soul find peace in the afterlife and let us remember him not as a warrior, but as a man who lived life helping those who needed it, and those who will help others." Talsein said as the others nodded honoring the man they called their friend, comrade, brother, and father.

**One more chapter to go till the end of the story. It's a shame that we're close to the end and it's a shame what happened to Ronin. I didn't want to do that, but I knew if this story was going to end it would need a strong ending. I will miss Ronin as he was one of my favorite characters.**

**Now then I hope many liked the chapter and what happened during the fights. Mark IV is gone and once again Maraxus gets his nose broken. Such a shame, but hey these things happen sometimes. You can't change them. So thank you General Herbison for the help and thanks for helping with the chapter. **

**All right please leave reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Take care, goodbye, and have a nice day everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The end has finally come to this story. A shame it has to end so soon, but it must. I am happy that I was able to work on this with General Herbison. With his help and his characters, along with his stories we were able to make so many stories together that led all the way to here. I am also sad that Ronin is gone, he was an amazing character, and I enjoyed writing about him. But alas his death had to come in order to help his friends and family. At least his death wasn't in vain.**

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews on the story we appreciate it. We're glad you stuck around to the end and that you all enjoyed the story series. Your reviews and support helped us continue on with the story and helped us get to this point. Now then it's time to begin with the end. I don't own anything of Star Wars, DC, or Bleach universe just my OC. I also don't own anything belonging to General Herbison. Now time to begin, enjoy everyone, and we hope you all enjoy the ending.**

**Epilogue**

_Japan (Normal pov)_

Outside of any city of Japan a large group of people stood under large tents and they all wore ceremonial outfits. Many were the Soul Reapers of the soul society, others were the heroes of earth, and the last were a group of family and friends as they all mourned for the loss of someone close to them. A good friend, brother, father, and grandfather, his name was Ronin Suzuki. Ronin's body was in the middle as it was prepared to be burned.

Retsu Unohana stood by with her two children Luna and Gabriel as they wept for the loss of their father. Hanako the head captain of squad one also wept, as did many of the soul reapers who knew Ronin. Hinamori Momo who was made the new captain of squad 5 wiped her tears away as she tried not to cry.

Many of the heroes who knew Ronin also cried as they knew despite their differences with Ronin he was a good man and a good friend. Markoneous and his family were there as well. They didn't weep, but they did feel sad that Ronin who helped them be pardoned for all they did, and help give them a new life on earth was now gone.

Talsein and his followers were there as well as they wept for Ronin, but also for their fallen friend Tetsip who, thanks to him, was able to help save Isamu and Talsein. Although Tetsip's body was gone they still held this ceremony with Ronin since their deaths helped keep the world safe.

Isamu held back his tears as he didn't want to cry in front of his former master and for the fall of his greatest rival Tetsip. Hikari cried though as Rachel comforted her. The twins Rowan and Arella cried, as did Liana, Jake, and Barriss, while Ahsoka and Ichiro held their tears back. They may have defeated Mark IV, but it cost them someone close.

Talsein and Isamu approached the body of their mentor as they prepared to say a few words. Isamu went first, "I've known Ronin since I was young. He helped deliver me when I was born and in a way was like a second father to me and my sister. When our parents died, Ronin looked after us, and kept us safe."

Isamu choked a bit, but managed to talk again, "He wasn't just my friend, he was family. He was someone who we could go to for advice, someone to help us when we need it, and comfort us when we need it. His death has hurt us all and I know it will take us a long time to get over it," Isamu stopped as he didn't want to continue. But he turns to his master and knew he had to, "But I know Ronin is up there watching down on us and would want us to continue living, continue enjoying life, and living each moment as if it was our last."

The others nodded as they agreed with what Isamu said. Isamu turned to his master and bowed his head, "Thank you for everything and I hope we continue to make you proud for living our lives to the fullest."

Talsein stepped up and tried to find his voice. He wanted to say so many things to his master, but he couldn't find the right words. Tears fell down Talsein's face as he couldn't hold them back. He wiped as many tears away and got on his knees. He then bowed down to his fallen master as the others watched on. Talsein lifted his head a bit and finally spoke.

"I failed you as an apprentice, as a friend, a husband to your daughter, a father to Hanako, and as a son. Yet still time and time again you kept trying to bring me back, why? That was the question I kept asking myself everyday wondering why you tried to save me." Talsein turned to his son, daughter, and wife realizing now why his master tried to help him, "Now I realize that you wanted to save me, because you never gave up on me. You never gave up on saving me and you showed me through Isamu that I was wrong. That people can change and I can find peace with those I love."

Talsein bowed his head to his master, "I am honored that you called me your son, because it's an honor for me to call you my friend, my master, and father."

Isamu got on his knees and bowed like Talsein did. Many of the others did the same as they knew they were all honored to have known a great man as Ronin. A man who lived the life of a warrior, mentor, brother, husband, father, and grandfather," Talsein, Isamu, Hanako, and Hikari burned Ronin's body as they all remained silent.

_Two weeks later (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been two weeks since Mark IV was defeated and the deaths of Ronin Suzuki. Many still wept for Ronin's death, though many managed to move on. Markoneous and Katalia disappeared after the funeral. Not sure where they went though I guess they left to catch up.

Marrissa and Talon were pardoned for their sins, though they're being kept an eye on to be sure. Talsein was also pardon for his sins as well, except when they offered him a chance to go back to the Soul Society he declined. What happened next surprised a lot of us. Isamu and Rachel along with Hikari and Cyborg decided to move away and live in the Soul Society.

Many of us were surprised by this, but they decided since the world was no longer in any danger that it was time for them to retire for good and go on to live in the Soul Society. The other reason is they wanted to help Retsu raise her kids for Ronin. I was happy for them, though I was going to miss having them around. Isamu and Rachel gave me and Ichiro their old home, along with all the land they owned. Numa stayed with us and I promised Rachel I would keep her safe.

All in all it ended well for almost everyone. The kids weren't traumatized by the whole event. Barriss however did want to spend a lot of time with Marrissa. I was not all okay with that, but Ichiro convinced me to allow it. I agreed as long as Marrissa didn't do anything. Despite all that things were back to normal, at least I thought they would be.

_Little Creek_

I was in the living room with the kids who were watching some show about a talking sponge that lived under the sea in a pineapple. I never understood these cartoon shows and why kids liked them. Ichiro was sleeping after a long night at work. I didn't mind caring for the kids while he slept. They were too focused on the TV that they wouldn't cause any trouble.

As I read my book I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to see who it was. I opened the door to see it was a woman in her 30's, she had long black hair, blue eyes, wore a power suit with a skirt that reached her knees, and had on glasses.

"Ahsoka Tano Ishida?" The woman asked.

I nodded, "Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Alexis Benson I am Ronin Suzuki's attorney or at least was," Alexis gave me her card and entered my house, "Nice place, I see Ronin buying, and giving away this land wasn't wasted,"

I was confused on why a lawyer was here and why she entered my house without permission, "Um why are you are?"

"Oh right, I have here something for you," She revealed an envelope, "It's part of his will that he wanted me to read to you upon his death,"

Alexis gave me a sealed envelope, with my name written on the envelope, "He left me something?"

Alexis nodded, "Yes, left you something I think you will find interesting,

I opened the envelope and read it, "Dear Ahsoka, I was honored knowing you and learning much about your past. I felt bad by what happened to you and the Jedi back home. It wasn't right and I wish I could do something to change what happened, but what happened happen, and we can't change the past," I knew that was true, "However, I can make things right. It seems ever since the death of the son I have noticed something. I found several children who possessed the same ability you have. Most are orphans and others are with families who would want their kids to have better lives. So that is why I bought a large land on an undisclosed location where for the last few years I have build a replica of the Jedi temple, for you to teach these kids."

"Wait what?" I stopped and checked on the letter to be sure I was reading it right. To my surprise Ronin bought a large land and build a new Jedi temple? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't also believe that there were children here who could use the Force.

Alexis nodded, "That's right. He fought hard to get you that land from the government, but after buying it off and helping them pay off their debt to China they agreed to the land and the temple,"

I couldn't believe Ronin did this. I was happy and sad that I couldn't thank Ronin personally for this. I continued reading the letter seeing there was more, "I know you're unsure if you want to do this. But it's up to you Ahsoka. The temple and the land with it now belong to you. You may use it as you wish and I hope you like it. Goodbye and may the Force be with you kid."

I sat down on a chair in disbelief that Ronin actually created a Jedi temple and gave it all to me. I wondered if this was real or fake, "So, what now?"

"Don't know and don't care. I did my part now I'm off, good luck Mrs. Ishida," Alexis left the house as I stared at the letter along with the deed to the land and temple.

Ichiro came down yawning as he stretched out his arms, "Hey who was that?" Ichiro looked concern when he didn't get a response from me, "Ahsoka, you okay?"

I turned to Ichiro and told him what happened, "Um Ichiro mind if we go check something out?"

_Undisclosed area (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka explained to Ichiro what happened. Ichiro was surprised by what Ahsoka told him and decided to go check the temple out. The kids and Numa overheard the conversation and decided to come along. Ahsoka checked the map to see it's a few hours away near the mountains. They headed off to check the temple out and see if it was true.

They arrived to the location where they found the temple was like the old one back in Ahsoka's world. However, there was a village nearby, there were no statues of past Jedi, and there was a large school on the other side of a lake that was in between the school and the temple.

As they arrived in front of the temple the kids took off with Numa to explore the temple. I was amazed that the temple was like the old one. No monuments or statues of any Jedi, but it looked like the old one. Ahsoka and Ichiro explored the temple as we couldn't believe Ronin got the detail of the temple right.

"Impressive work huh?" Ichiro was also surprised by how well Ronin did, "I guess this is all yours?"

Ahsoka turned to Ichiro and was unsure about all of this. She was glad that earth has a Jedi temple and that there were kids who could use the Force. Still she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. She may have taught Kalifa well and Numa, but this was still going to be a big challenge for her to go through.

"I don't know." Ahsoka wasn't sure what to do.

"You need some help?" Ahsoka looked over and saw Markoneous and Isamu approaching her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, for the last few years Ronin and I talked about the future generations, and how they would need to defend earth if anything happened to the older generation." Mark said as he pointed to across the lake, "So I had Ronin build us a school to teach future generations on how to use their powers to protect the people,"

"You?" Ahsoka was a little surprised by what Mark said.

"Yes," Mark realized why Ahsoka sounded surprised, "Don't worry I won't try anything and if you need some help then I'll help you out with the Jedi temple. It's the least I can do for you after all I did."

"Wow that's cool thanks Mark." Ichiro said.

"I don't know if I can do this though," Ahsoka was still unsure about teaching the future generation to become Jedi.

Isamu approached Ahsoka placing his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're nervous. I was too when I was teaching the kids I was nervous and worried I wouldn't do a good job. But all that worrying went away when I had help, Ahsoka I'll help you,"

"So will I," Ichiro kissed Ahsoka on the cheek, "That's what husbands are for right?"

Ahsoka smiled as she was thankful to have her husband and father in law to help her, "As will I." Numa came back with the kids as she wanted to help.

"Us too," the twins said at the same time.

Ahsoka smiled as she was glad to have her friends and family who will help her out, "Thank you guys."

"And if you need more help, along with guidance," Mark revealed Ahsoka's necklace that Marrissa gave her, "You can ask some old friends to help."

Ahsoka nodded and used the necklace's powers to bring back in spiritual form all her Jedi friends. Ahsoka smiled and approached her friends bowing her head to them, "Will you all help me?"

They all nodded as Anakin approached her, "We will always be here to help you Ahsoka. No matter what."

Ahsoka turned to her family as Isamu approached her, "And we will be here to help you get through this too."

Ahsoka, now feeling confident in herself, knew what she needed to do, "What are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

_Hill overlooking the area_

General Maraxus stood watching as they began work. His lip curled in disgust at the thought of all who had yet to be purged from this world. With the destruction of Omega he had lost a valuable resource as well as once again being humiliated by the Soul Scum.

"I, will never yield." He vowed, "In the name of the Forever Empire I will have my revenge."

There was a flash of light and he turned to see his twin daughters appear. For the first time in their lives they were utterly serious.

"Report." He folded his arms, "Carina Alpha?"

One of the twins held up a flash drive, "The blueprints of Omega. Down to the last detail."

Maraxus nodded, "Then we can build another one with ease. Carina Beta?"

The other twin likewise held up a flash drive, "All of its information of Soul Reapers. During the fights with Isamu, Tetsip, Talsamu, and Ronin it gathered a lot of data."

"Excellent." Maraxus took the drives, "With these I can remake Omega. And this time it will have the power of a thousand Soul Scum, allowing me to personally oversee the destruction of their worthless society. You two better get back to practice before Prototype misses you."

As his daughters vanished he clenched a fist, "I will return. And when I do this world shall be purified through fire and destruction."

With a dangerous smirk General Maraxus tapped a button on his uniform and vanished into a vortex, "Long live the Forever Empire."

**That is all folks. I am sad that the story has ended and sorry if the ending isn't as good as many were expecting. But I hope everyone still enjoyed how the story went. Yep, Ahsoka has a Jedi temple, and there will be future Jedi on earth. Pretty cool huh? And yes Mark has made a school for the gifted. No he won't be on a wheel chair or be bald. No one can pull off that except Professor Xavier.**

**I want to thank my good friend General Herbison for the help. I appreciate the help and for helping make the story series great. I hope many enjoy how we ended the story and will like what we plan for the future. Yes, there will be a sixth crossover, but that won't happen till further into the future. Sorry, but we need to take a break from all this but we'll be back.**

**Also I have made a new poll to decide, which story for this year was the best one. So please let us know which story was the best and here are the nominees: "Revenge of the Hunters, Rise of Omega, The Outlaws, and Warriors of the Force V2." Vote now and let me know which story was the best one of 2012.**

**All right time for me to go. Please leave some reviews and let us know what you all thought ****of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, just nothing negative please. If you saw a mistake let me know so I can fix it. Time to go, take care, goodbye everyone, thanks for reading the story we appreciate it, and may the force be with you all.**

**Jason- Well that's all folks, I can't believe it's over. To think this all started off with an idea. **

**General - I know, I never pictured we would get this many crossovers out of our two original stories.**

**Jason- Nope, now it all comes to an end. For now at least. Good thing for you is no more nose breaking for a good while.**

**General - YES! Thank goodness for that. But I'm almost certain it'll happen again.**

**A rock hits general in the nose.**

**Ahsoka- Sorry, trying to teach the new younglings how to use the Force.**

**Jason- Ah that never gets old.**

**General clutches his nose - MY NOSE! Why is it always the nose!**

**Jason- I don't know man, but what a way to end this segment. Well folks thanks for everything and for the reviews.**

**Ahsoka- Thanks for sticking around to the end.**

**Ichiro- Don't worry we'll be back.**

**Isamu- Will take a while, but we'll be back.**

**General - Of course I'll be back. You can't stop me. Heck I've got no powers and I can't fight like you can but I'm still standing here after all these encounters with overpowered beings. I'm so getting a medal for this.**

**Jason- We'll see, well that's it everyone goodbye, take care, and have a nice day. Got any last word of advice anyone?**

**Ahsoka- Don't trust someone who owns an empire and has an insane clone.**

**Jason- General? **

**General - Don't trust anyone who's more powerful than you. Power always corrupts. Except me of course, I'm just a universal wanted warlord who has built weapons of mass destruction. **

**Jason-….whatever, bye everyone.**


End file.
